


An Inky Family

by autumn_bells_18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Multi, My Own AU, my own ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 122,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_bells_18/pseuds/autumn_bells_18
Summary: It's been four days. Four days of freedom for Bendy who is learning what life is like outside the studio. Henry’s taken it upon himself to look after Bendy. However, being gone for 15 years has made Bendy trusting him a little difficult. The question is, can Henry give Bendy the life he deserves when the toon’s past refuses to let him go? Can Henry fix his mistake? Introduce Bendy to his family and fight the monsters that won’t stop coming until their job is done…





	1. A cartoon's home

**Author's Note:**

> No, you don’t need to read the old story to understand this one. This is it's own things.

Autumn leaves dropped down into the frozen water below. The canal was very wide, but you could throw a pebble onto the other side. If you tried really hard. The water didn’t look all to clean, a mossy green with white and brown ducks splashing about. The sun shone down, making the water glisten. It was quiet, the sound of people talking quite a way off. The occasional sound of a car’s engine.

He never thought it would be like this. But then again, he’d never really thought about it at all. It always seemed like a wish or a dream. Something he wanted, more than anything, but, he didn’t think he could ever have. Why spend time thinking about something when you knew deep down it would never happen?

Bendy sat by the water, only a foot away, tossing pieces of grass and stones into the green water. Watching it ripple in response. He was in a pale blue shirt and yellow hoodie. His tail swayed behind him with a heart shaped end. He let a soft hum out, plucking another pic of grass out of the ground. Letting it drop into the water and get swept away.

“Bendy?”

The small toon looked up seeing Henry walking down to him. The man had cinnamon brown hair, dark green eyes with warm, skin. He was in his mid-thirties with handsome features. “I thought I told you to stay away from the water.” His hands were overtaken with shopping bags. He didn’t look impressed, maybe even worried.

Bendy pulled himself up. “But it’s right outside ya house, Henry.” He walked over taking the man’s keys.

“Well if I know I’d be taking in a demon made from ink in I would have moved.” Henry’s home was located next to a canal. Obviously making it a death trap for Bendy, but the small toon didn’t seem to mind. Henry was dressed in a denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an open collar.

Ivy grew around the door running up the tall, cream stone home. The door was clearly old, blue paint chipped away. The whole place looked very old. However, was well maintained, clearly being lived in.

The town Henry lived in was small. A bridge just a little way up the road, you had to pass some homes, a little shop to reach it but on the other side was all the big shops and lots more people living there. All the homes looked similar, it was clearly an old, quiet little town with a river running through. Bendy wasn’t sure where the river went but boats would float down every few hours. 

Bendy put the keys in the lock turning it until hearing it click. He pushed the blue, wooden door open for the man who thanked him and stepped in. The house was warm. Stone walking with wooden floors which were covered by red and brown rugs. When entering the house, you were welcomed into the large living room which was shared with the kitchen. Having a huge wooden table and half wall cutting the two off. Small windows dotted the creamy stone walls. The smell of lavender and old books filled the air.

Bendy shut the wooden door as Henry walked over to the kitchen. Where he threw the shopping down onto the large dinner table. He flicked the lights on bring a warm feeling the open room.

“I played with some of the village children today,” Bendy said happily as he climbed into one of the seats.

Henry began making himself a cup of coffee. “Did you have fun?” He asked pushing the drink over to the small demon who nodded. 

Bendy took a sip of his drink, watching Henry put some of the shopping away. “Henry?” He asked sitting up in his seat. The man hummed as he put some canned food in the cabinets. “Umm, I was wondering.” He put his cup down with a slight nerves look. “W-What’s a family?”

Henry popped a few more cans into the wooden cabinet. He looked over his shoulder at the toon who looked up at him from answers. He had to think about it for a moment. Sometimes he forgot just how little the small ink demon new. “A family…?” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a group of people. And they love you and care for you.” He pulled a sat out sitting down opposite the small toon. “You're related to them, they made you.”

Bendy’s eyes lit up slightly. “So, we’re family?”

Henry looked down at the small toon who smiled up at him. “Umm…” He looked down at his coffee. He could feel the heat of his drink, his reflection looking up at him. He didn’t know…things weren’t what Bendy thought they were, there was so much he didn’t know. His eyes moved up from his drink seeing Bendy wasn't looking at him anymore but had copped him and looked down at his hit drink. Henry couldn’t see the toon’s face, but he felt it. This had defiantly left some kind of pain. “Of course, we are.” He reached across the table, taking the toon’s small, gloved hand.

Bendy eyes rested on the man’s hand. Watching him slip his fingers between his own. He looked back up and when seeing the man smiling at him, smiled back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things had changed. Henry knew it would take time for him to really understand Bendy. But he also knew Bendy had a lot to be getting used to. All he’d ever known was a life in darkness and fear. Being trapped inside the studio had clearly left scars. This was only the toon’s fourth day out of the studio. And sure, it been a rough few days, but Henry knew he couldn’t go making Bendy think he had to worry. The studio was something he’d never see again. This was his home now. He hadn’t been there for the little toon in 15 years. This was his chance to make it up to him. To give him a real life.

Henry sat in his office. Which was partly in the Living room. The stone walls curved out making an oval shape. Therefore, it was like its own room. Just he could look out into the living room with it having no wall to cut it off.

His dark green eyes watched as Bendy sat on the dark red, blue and brown checked sofa, watching tv. Henry couldn’t see what the toon was watching; colourful lights reflecting onto the small, smiling ink demon. His black, pie cut eyes locked on the screen, his tail happily dancing behind him.

Henry often wondered what Bendy was thinking. Sometimes the small devil would smile without any meaning. He’d even talk to himself and bring his toys to life. Henry never remembered being like that when he was younger. Even know he only smiled for a reason were as Bendy smiles because he could.

He forced himself to get back to work, looking down at the paperwork which was scattered over his desk. He ran his pen along the lines, checking for mistakes. Feeling stupid for letting small errors slip past him.

It didn’t seem like long until afternoon bleed into evening. The sky turned a honey yellow, shimming in through the office window. Henry put his pen down, rubbing the back of his head as he yawned.

“I was thinking vegetable noodle stir-fry for dinner?” Henry said as he walked out of his office. He came to a stop seeing Bendy slumped down on the sofa. His left arm resting under his head as he snored softly. The man left a small smile curve his lips. He carefully wrapped his arms around the small, sleeping demon and carried him over to the stairs.

Bendy was soft, almost squishy but solid. Like a jelly bare. Henry hummed a small tune as he made his way down the hallway. Pushing the toon’s bedroom door open.

Bendy’s room was bright. White walls with a bright green floor, orange pillows around the room. A very soft looking sofa pressed up ageist the wall with his bed being just opposite it. It wasn’t huge, a single; covered in orange pillows.

Henry laid the small toon down wrapping him up in the lime green covers. He watched a small smile form on the demon's face. He pulled the door to, leaving it open just enough to let some light in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy cracked an eye open, hearing a door shut. He reached up rubbing his face as he turned over in bed. He felt groggy, still half asleep with the sound of someone moving over to his bed. He opened his eyes, everything fuzzy and dark. “Henry?” He pulled himself up, his eyes moving around the dark room. The moon’s pale white glow welcoming itself in through his small bedroom window.

“YOU!”

Bendy almost screamed out, getting pushed back into his covers. Looking up to see a monstrous wolf snarling down at him. “B-Boris!?” His ink began to travel down his forehead as the wolf loomed over him.

He had pipes sticking out of his back with ink running down his face. His sharp white teeth snarled down at the small ink demon who was trapped under him. “You let this happen!” He didn’t sound like Boris, husky and rough, as though his lungs were drowning in ink.

“I-I tried to stop her! I-I’m sorr-!” the wolfs overgrown hand pushed his head down into the covered. “Why should you get to be here! What about me!?” Bendy let a small whine out as the wolf pushed him farther into the bed. “You shouldn’t be here! You aren’t innocent!” He roared down at the small toon. “You don’t deserve to be free while the rest of us rot!”

Bendy felt more ink run down his face. Feeling Boris push him down, his head left ready to explode. He reached up gripping the wolfs dripping chest. “I never wanted you to get hurt! I’m sorry Boris!”

And with that, the lights came on. Boris turned to smoke. Fading out as a concerned Henry made his way across the room. “Hey, it's okay bud.” He knelt down by the small demon’s bed. He watched with worried eyes as a panicked Bendy looked around the room, seeming determined to find something.

“B-Boris?” He jumped when Henry's hand rested on his small shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” He threw himself back into his pillow. Hiding under his lime green covers.

Henry tried not to take that personally. He carefully went to try and pull the covers away but Bendy wouldn’t let go. The man gritted his teeth as he let a heavy breath out. “Bendy. You don’t have to be scared.” His dark green eyes watched as he small toon shuffled under his blanket. “I know this is a lot. I know this is scary for you. But I’m not here to hurt you.”

“That was what Joey said!” He was crying at this point. Pushing his face into his pillow.

Henry frowned. He didn’t know what he was doing. He never had to look after anyone but himself. Hell, he didn’t even see family much anymore. Ever since leaving the studio he just shut himself off. Leaving was hard for him too. His face softened, moving his eyes back to Bendy who remained curled up and sobbing.

“I didn’t want to leave.” He reached over the bed placing a hand on the toon’s head which was hidden under the lime green covers. “I just…things got hard, changed. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, Bendy. It never even occurred to me that things would keep on getting bad, I would never have left you there if I had realised that Joey was going to change ……to be so evil!”

The small toon was still for a moment before sitting up letting the man see his face. One eye covered in black running ink. “Y-You didn’t?” He sounded slightly confused and surprised by what the man had said.

Henry nodded. “Of course not! I was just backed up into a corner. I planned on coming back sooner. Really, I did. It’s just…things don’t always go how you want.” He reached into the back of his creamy coloured chinos and pulled out a small cloth which he used to whip the ink away from Bendy’s eye. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere without you, okay?”

Bendy looked at the man now being able to see out both of his eyes. He seemed to be trying to read him. To see if he was lying but after a long moment nodded. “O-Okay… I’m trusting you, Henry.” He sounded ready to cry again, hiccupping as the man pulling him into his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Bendy had calmed down, Henry took his down stairs. He served him dinner which Bendy didn’t seem all too keen on. It was colourful, lots of reds and greens. Pushing it about on his plate. “What is this?” Bendy asked whirling some of the noodles around on his silver fork.

Henry chuckled, sitting next to the displeased toon. “It’s noddle stir-fry.” He carefully took the fork out of Bendy’s hand. “It’s good for you.” He made sure the toon had a bit of everything before holding the fork up to his mouth.

Bendy still didn’t seem too sure but willingly opened his mouth. Letting Henry feed him. It didn’t taste too bad, defiantly not as bad as Bendy thought it would. He looked up at the man giving him a small smile and thumbs up.

Henry smiled watching the toon with soft eyes. He turned back to his own meal twirling some of the noodles around his silver fork. He didn’t think he’d get used to having Bendy around so fast. Having the small ink demon around almost seemed natural. “Hey, you like cake, don’t you?” He looked down at the small toon who almost choked on his food.

“I love cake!” His eyes sparkled as Henry smiled. “Well, when I was getting the shopping I picked a cookbook up. I never cooked for anyone but myself…” He rubbed the back of his head. Seeing slightly nerves with the small ink demon gazing up at him as he continued to eat. “So, I thought now would be a good time to learn…we could make a cake. Just you and me.” He didn’t look down at the small toon, whose smile grow. “I’d like that.” He looked back to his dinner as Henry looked to him. A warm feeling rising in him.

Three servicing of vegetable noddle stir-fry latter Bendy jumped down from the large, wooden table. He made his way around into the kitchen. The kitchen floor was a champagne colour. Wooden walls and a soft light shining down. It was dark out, the tinted orange street lights glimmered in through the windows.

Henry rested his elbow on the kitchen side cupping his chin in his left-hand while he used his right to turn the large cookbook pages. He listened to Bendy’s hooves clip and clip on the hard floor. “Do you want to make one big cake or cupcakes?” He asked as the small devil pulled a wooden stool out.

Henry helped him set it up next to him. Once Bendy could reach the kitchen counter top he thought about the question. “We should make lots of little ones.”

Henry nodded turning to one of the pages. “Okay. So, we need….” His finger hand along the lines. “Butter, eggs, milk…” He turned to the small devil. “Why don’t you get those things. It’s all in the fridge.” He pulled one of the cabinets opened. “I’ll get the rest.”

Bendy grinned up at the man giving him a strong nod before jumping down and heading over to the large, silver fringe. It opened on both sides and was filled with colourful and tasty things. Bendy made a mental note of the yogurts which were just low enough for him to reach. He got everything Henry had asked for before skipping over to the man.

He was starting to really enjoy this. Henry wasn’t bad. Much nicer then Joey. He was mean, always yelling and hurting him. He places the slab of butter down. Watching Henry’s fingers wrap around it.

The man began cutting slices off, letting it drop onto the silver scales. “How many we goanna make, Henry?” Bendy asked watching as the man poured everything into the bowl. “This recipe is for twelve.” He began mixing everything up.

Bendy watched as everything stopped being its own thing. The butter, eggs, sugar and flour all of it become one, turning into a fluffy, creamy mixture. And it smelt amazing. “I ain’t had cake in ages.” Bendy rested his arms on the kitchen side. “Do ya remember when you would bring me some?” He pie-cut eyes moved up to Henry who nodded.

Henry walked over to the rose gold oven. “Henry?” Bendy asked watching the man turn the nobs on the oven and the inside light up. The man hummed letting him know he was listening. “How come ya have such a big house?” He pulled the bowl over, pressing it ageist his chest as he began to suture. The cooking bowl was huge, making Bendy look even smaller. “I mean, you live by yourself. So why there so much room?”

Henry double cheeked to the cookbook in his hand. Making sure it was on the right gas mark. “I moved out of my family home at a pretty young age. I hadn’t even joined the studio at the time.” He walked over to Bendy who was clearly struggling with stirring. “My parents have always made a lot of money, too much. But they offered to buy me a place. This house wasn’t my first choice. In all honesty, I wanted something a little more quint. But I loved the town. The canal outside is pretty and this place quickly grew on me.”

Bendy stopped mixing, pulling the spoon out of the mixture. “Are ya parents nice?”

A small smile came to the man’s face. “Yeah, they are.” He took the bow pouring it into the cake wrappers. “You can have the spoon.” He walked over to the oven.

Bendy looked down at the spoon. He tilted his head. “Is it safe…?”

Henry chuckled closing the oven door. “yes and it tastes great.” He tapped the small devils head before beginning to clean up.

Bendy licked the spoon smiling at the sweet taste. “I like ya house.” He jumped down from his stool.

“Well, you are living here. So that’s good.”

Bendy’s black eyes moved around the stone walls. It was nice. Back at the studio, ever room had walls. You had to go throw a doorway but here it was different. Having so much room to run in and out the kitchen., around the table was fun! And here it was light and bright and colourful, the studio wasn’t, it wasn’t light, it wasn’t bright and it wasn’t colourful.

Henry scooped the small ink demon up. Taking the now clean spook and tossing it into the sink. “So, found any shows you like?” He asked sitting down on the sofa, popping the demon on his lap.

A large smile crossed the toon’s face. “Yeah! This one channel shows lots of really good cartoons.” He took the remote turning the tv on and flicking through, trying to find his favourite channel.

Henry couldn’t help but smile. It was only a day ago that he showed Bendy how this all worked. But he didn’t seem to be having any trouble, opening things up and scrolling down the list of channels.

Once Bendy found what he was looking for he lent back on Henry who wrapped his arms around the toon’s small frame, resting his chin between Bendy’s pointed horns.

The show was very bright and loud. Lots of moments were the characters stared blankly into the screen. Letting the kids on the other side answer.

Henry felt a little bit of joy fill him when hearing Bendy whispering the answers. He knew the toon was in his hundreds, being an immortal demon, but he was like a little kid. Sometimes even wise, but had that sweet, innocent nature.

After almost twenty-five minutes of songs and questions, Hendy headed into the kitchen. Pulling out the cupcakes. They smelt amazing and it only seemed like a matter of seconds before the smell filled the whole room.

Bendy ran to his side. Buzzing with happiness as Henry laid the hot tray out on a silver tray holder, making sure it didn’t burn the kitchen side. “Now you can’t have one just yet as-!” He quickly grabbed the toon’s small, softly glowed hands which reached up to the scorching hot tray. “Wow! Wow! Wow!” He swiftly but gently pushed the toon’s hands down to his sides. “Bendy the tray is hot. You can’t go touching it. Okay?” He locked eyes with a small toon. The man looked worried which made Bendy worry. He gave him a small nod. “Okay, Henry.”

The man let a small sigh of relief out taking the dark green oven gloves off. “Good boy. Now, go watch tv. I’ll call you when they're ready.”

Bendy was a little sad. He’d wanted to eat the cakes for ages now! But Henry seemed pretty worried, so he wondered over to the sofa. Climbing on and watching the rest of his cartoons. As the cartoon rolled on he began to think back to when Henry could bring him food. Before the studio went to hell.

The man would always bring them in on a Friday. As a treat for working all week. It would be quite big, with chocolate chips and a brown paper wrapped around it. A slight crunch top but the rest soft and light. It was always so nice. Joey used to give him lots of sweets, spoiled him rotten but when Henry got him something it was better. Like he earned it. Like Henry was giving it to him to say he was proud of the show last night or for meeting the deadline.

He was pulled out of his memories of eating cake alone in the studio hallways to a simmering white plate with a soft, golden brown cake sitting in the middle. His face lit up, quickly taking the plate and shoving the still warm cake into his mouth.

Henry laid back into the sofa reaching over and genially tapping his fingers between the devil’s horns. He didn’t say anything but smiled when Bendy softly purred at the attention. Turing around and pushing his round face into the man’s rough hand.

Henry felt his stomach knot and a small frown form on his face. It had been so long since he’d gotten to do anything like this with Bendy. He had no idea how six months turned into 15 years. Everything just got so out of hand. Hell, how long had it even been since he saw his family? He sat up trying to think how old his nieces would be now. He stopped seeing any of them almost seven years ago…

“Henry?”

The man moved his dark green eyes to the small ink demon who look anxious. Holding the man’s hand which had begun to lower down from his horns. “S-Sorry bud.” He let a heavy sigh out. “Just go a little lost then.” He turned the tv off before scoping Bendy up and taking him up to his room.

Bendy didn’t say anything. Resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Feeling the man’s soft hair brush against his right horn.

The man didn’t turn the bedroom light on, carrying the demon over to his bed. Once Bendy was laid down and comfy, Henry rubbed his small, pointed horn. The toon purred softly giving the man a sleepy smile. “I’m glad I’m here with you now, Henry.”

He looked surprised for a moment, but a soft smile crossed his face. “I’m glad to have you back.” He ran his hand down the side of the toon’s white face. “Now, you get some sleep.” He made sure Bendy was tucked in.

Bendy watched with drowsy eyes as Henry walked to the door. Pulling it too, a sliver of warm slight slipping in. He let a small but happy smile cross his face.

Henry made his way downstairs. The faint smell off cake stained the air as he closed some of the windows. He walked over to the tv making sure everything was off when his phone caught his eye. It laid on the large, wooden dinner table, waiting for him.

He made his way over, a small knot in his stomach as he picked it up. He wanted to do it. Just hearing his sister voice again would be the best feeling right now. And hey, now he had Bendy. The toon was a perfect reason to head up there and meet everyone. But seven years of not calling or meeting up…his siblings would always try to spend time with him but the last few years they seemed to give up. Something Henry was happy about. Until now.

He bit his bottom lip, letting a heavy sigh out as he put the phone down; heading over to the stairs. Maybe some sleep would help.


	2. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry learns something new about his devil darling, and Bendy finds himself looking after an ill Henry.

Heavy rain crashed down onto the small windows which dotted the creamy stone walls. It was rather dark and therefore, Henry had all the lights on bringing a warm feeling to the large open room. He was in the kitchen, his peach shirt sleeves rolled up as he made dinner.

He never thought he could enjoy making dinner. Or cooking at all. Whenever he had done it before it was just for him or some friends. But knowing he had Bendy to feed made it all seem so much nicer. He couldn’t say why and would most likely just shrug if you asked him, but it really had become something he enjoyed. Of course, still being a novice, he used the cookbook.

His dark green eyes moved from the onion he was chopping to Bendy. The small demon was sitting by the large stone fireplace with his back to Henry. He was sitting with his goat legs tucked under him. “You okay bud?” He called over to the small ink demon. Henry was a little surprised not to see Bendy glued to the tv. The small devil seemed to really enjoy the cartoons.

Bendy made his way over to the man who began putting something in a pan, resting on top of the oven. “What ya making?” He couldn’t see what Henry was doing but saw him placing things into a pan, followed by a fizzing sound.

“Making dinner.” Henry dark green eyes moved around the counter, scratching the back of his head before heading across the room and looking through some of the cabinets.

Bendy observed as the man pull some pots and pans out, making a lot of noise. He pulled his stool over and climbed on. He watched as some golden-brown chicken cooked in a pan, fizzing and smelling amazing!

He moved his eyes over to the cookbook. There was a picture of what Bendy guessed Henry was making with lots of words around it, covering the large white pages. The small demon narrowed his black, pie-cut eyes at the letters.

Henry found what he was looking for putting the rest away before making his way back to Bendy. He stroked the demon’s head as he placed the see-through jug down. He asked Bendy to read step four.

Bendy looked up at Henry who was focusing on cutting the onion. His eyes moved back to the cookbook. He ran his small gloved finger down the page trying to find the letter four. He felt his stomach knot; a sickness rising up in his as he let a shaky breath out.

Henry looked over seeing the toon’s finger run past the number. “There.” He smiled pointing to the number.

Bendy let a small, uneasy laugh out as Henry went back to cutting. “S-Sorry…”

Henry gave him a small smile, however, didn’t take his eyes off the sharp knife as he continued cutting. “It’s alright. Can you read it for me?” He tried to make sure all the pieces of chopped onion were the same size.

Bendy looked at the first word for a moment. Trying to shut all the words around it out, to make this one be the only one he could see. The letters hugged each other, so close together he couldn’t tell which was which. Were one ended, and another began.

“P-Po…or?” His head quickly began spinning as a small amount of ink ran down his forehead. He didn’t know why he was getting so scared and upset! Just read the stupid word! “…the ri-rise a-and…” He felt himself begin to shake. He just wanted this to stop! He could feel Henry looking at him. Now Henry would see him as an idiot! “O..on-i-on…?”

“Onion.” Henry looked down at the small ink demon with a slightly worried look. “Can’t you read?”

The ink demon visibly stiffened. Ink pricked the corner of his eyes as he clenched his hands. That question just seemed to rip straight through him.

“Hey, budd-?”

“I HATE your stupid words!” He pushed the large book off the kitchen side. It crashed down with enough force that both of them jumped.

“Bendy!” Henry glared down at the small ink demon who jumped of his stool and ran into the living room. Disappearing around the large dinner table.

Henry dropped his cutting knife and picked the large cookbook up. His finger stung, looking down to see a small cut on the end of his thumb. He let a small sigh out, turning the cold water on and running his hand under. For such a small cut it made quite a bit of pain. He threw a plater on before turning the oven down, not wanting dinner to burn well he was gone.

“Bendy?” He called out for the small ink demon. “Bendy there’s no need to be upset.” He walked between the tv and sofa. There weren’t many places of the demon to hide in. He gave his office a quick glace but couldn’t see the small ink demon.

He made his way up the wooden steps. The problem with having such a small demon in such a big house was the fact he could get into small places. He reached the landing, taking note his bedroom door was now wide open. His room had dark green and white walls with a built-in wardrobe and king-sized bed, accessible by both sides.

“Bendy.” He stepped into the room. Shutting the door behind, therefore, stopping the demon taking off. “You know you can talk to me.” He pulled his large, built in wardrobe doors open. “I’m not going to get mad.” He pushed the shirt about. “I mean…I know I do sometimes but it’s never on purpose.” He checked behind the long dark green curtain. “You could have just told me you can’t read.”

A small hiccup caught the man’s attention. He moved over to his bed kneeling down and pulling the covers up. And there he was. Curled up similar to a cat, shuffling back when Henry reached out for him.

A small frown came to the man’s face. “Bendy.” He let a slightly annoyed groan out when the demon backed away even more. “Bendy, I’m not going to hurt you!” He face dropped when the demon began crying even more, covering his face with his hands. Henry pulled his arm out from under the bed wanting to hit himself for making the situation even worse. He sat down, leaning back on the bed.

His eyes rested on the bedroom window as it continued to rain. He moved his eyes down, looking at his thumb with the plaster on. “I’m new to this.” He didn’t look up from his hand which rested in the other. “I’ve never looked after anyone before. I don’t really have much control over anger… and I know that’s bad… I know it can make me come off as mean and cold, but I care about you.” In one swift motion he pulled the bed covers up, looking under the dark bed at the small demon who hadn’t moved. “I know it doesn’t seem fair. That out of all the people you could get stuck with it's me. A guy who doesn’t know what he’s doing. Who can’t see when your upset as well as other would. But I do care when your upset. I want to make you feel happy and safe and that nothing in the world could ever hurt you.” His eyes softened when Bendy didn’t look up at him. “I just need you to trust me. I know after everything I’ve done that’s a lot to ask for…” He dropped the covers moving back to his previous bastion. He looked up at the white ceiling, letting a long and heavy breath out.

There was a long period of silence, just the rain tapping down on the window.

Something soft and warm touched his hand. Henry moved his dark green eyes down to see Bendy’s hand reaching out from under the bed and holding onto his. A warm but wobbly smile came to the man’s face. He turned his hand over, watching as Bendy’s pulled away slightly from the sudden movement. But after a moment rested his hand back on Henry’s. The man gently closed his hand around the demon’s.

Henry relaxed for a moment, however, a worried Bendy crawled out from under his bed. “HENRY?!” the small ink demon kept a hold of the man’s hand. “W-What’s that on you?” He began examining the plaster with worried eyes.

Henry let a small chuckle out. “It's fine Bendy.” He wrapped his arm around the small ink demon pulling him into his chest.

“I-I didn’t do it, did I!?” Ink pricked the corners of the devil's eyes. “No, bud.”

A small look of relief came to the small devil. He rested his head on the man’s chest. Listening to the steady reteam of the man’s heartbeat. Henry lent back closing his eyes as he yawned.

Bendy kept his head on the man’s chest, but lifted his other hand, pressing to where the man’s heart sat. He could feel it, just a little, just enough to know it was there. It felt odd to think sometimes was there, working so hard to keep his creator alive. He then lifted his free hand up, placing it to his own chest. He waited for a moment but nothing. His focusing on Henry’s heartbeat.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Bendy…Bendy please.” Henry backed up, hitting the wall as he let shaky breaths out.

The room was dark, the ink ran down the walls and the building creaked with age. The smell of ink-stained the air, however, it was something Henry had become accustomed to. The few posters which hung on the yellow, rotting walls were ripped by a clearly angered Demon.

“Bendy, please! I don’t know what’s going on!” He held his breath as a tall, ink dripping demon loomed over him. He could hear Bendy’s unsteady and rough breathing. Ink dripped of the demon, splashing down into Henry’s chestnut hair.

Henry had never been this close to death. Of course, this wasn’t the first time the two had crossed each other’s paths here in the studio, but Bendy had never trapped the man before. Always losing him at the elevator or forked turning. But now…Henry was all his.

Henry gripped his axe, until feeling his muscles turn white. He didn’t hold it up or try to fight the demon, but held it with both hands, lowered. He didn’t want to hurt Bendy, the toon had obviously felt nothing but pain for 15 years. “I’m not here to hurt you, Bendy.” He spoke just above a whisper as the demon continued to stare down at him. Both of his eyes shield by midnight black ink.

“You can tell me what happened, Bendy.” The man moved his eyes up to the tall, ink dripping demon. “I-I can help you.”

And with that Bendy slammed the man back into the wall letting a demonic, angered but also pained filled roar out inches away from Henry’s face.

“I know your hurting!” He yelled up at the demon who pulled back slightly in surprise. “I know none of this seems fair and that you want me dead more than anything right now! But I didn’t do this Bendy! This was all Joey!” His adrenaline rushed out of him as the demon didn’t show any sight of backing down or understanding him.

“God.” Henry held his head as tears filled his dark green eyes. “What the hell happened…?” At that moment everything became too much. He pushed his back to the rotting wall as tears ran down his face. “I sh-should have been here.” His knees gave out under him.

Bendy had stepped away at this point. Almost seemed scared of seeing the man like this. He watched as Henry remained on his knees crying. He lowers his arms down allowing him to move summerly to an overgrown cat. He moved closer to the man who began to get a hold of himself.

He felt his body stiffen when Bendy wrapped his arms around him. He was still for a moment, feeling the demon’ ink run down the side of his face and hug grow stronger. “B-Bendy.” Henry sounded ready to cry again. Hugging the demon back. He hugged the tall, dripping demon as tight as he could. Scared that if he let go Bendy would leave. He felt the demon rest his large, sharp hand on the side of his face to a smiler location Bendy’s horns sat on his own head. “I-I promise you. I’ll fix this. Everything will be ok-!”

His head was forced to turn letting a satisfying crack fill the room.

Henry jolted up in his bed, he almost cried out reaching up for his neck with shaking hands. His breathing was unsteady, and he began coughing and wheezing for air.

It was raining still, dark too. The moon was blocked out by dark could and the house was silent. Henry began coughing, his heading spinning as he pulled himself out of bed. His dark green eyes feel on the ticking clock. Almost five.

He headed downstairs and flicked the kitchen light on. He continued coughing as he got himself a glass of cold water.

Henry felt awfully hot. His chest felt tight, making it hard for him to breath. It felt like someone was stabbing the inside of his skull! He took deep breaths hoping to clear his lungs but the sound of something coming down made him jump.

The man froze for a moment before moving out of the kitchen, looking across the living room and to the wooden steps were Bendy sat. He was in his blue and yellow spotted pyjamas top, sitting high up on the stairs and holding the soft brown, wooden baring.

“Henry?” He asked with a worried voice. “Are you okay?”

Henry couldn’t seem to find his words for a moment. He really was still getting us to having someone else in the house. “I’m fine, bub.” He gave the small ink demon a small smile. “Why are you up?” His eyes watched the small devil slowly make his way feather down. “I had another nightmare.”

Henry frowned. That made two of them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Bendy hauled his tail behind him. He shook his head watching the man down the rest of his cold drink.

“How’s ya thumb?” He pointed up to Henry’s hand.

The man gave him a small smile. “Better. Can’t say the same for the rest of me.” He places the empty glass down in the skin. Moving his eyes up to the dark window as rain patterns down.

“Why?” Bendy looked worried, taking a small step towards the man.

“It’s nothing to worry about Bendy. Think I’m just coming down with something.” He picked the small ink demon up.

“But you're okay, right?”

“Of course.” Henry carried the demon back upstairs. “I survived the studio. A little cold isn’t going to do anything.”

Bendy held onto the man’s soft red stop. He still wasn’t hundred percent convinced that Henry was okay but nodded.

Henry laid the small toon down in bed. Rubbed one of his horns; smiling when earing a small purr of the toon. He wished the small ink demon goodnight but before he could pull away Bendy wrapped his arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave.

Henry jumped and in one swift motion snatched both of the demon’s dark wrists and junked then away from his neck.

Bendy become distressed letting a small yep out as Henry held his arms captive.

A look of guilt quickly came to Henry’s face letting the demon go. “S-Sorry bub.” He slowly realised the demon who was lost and confused

Bendy rubbed his wrist, looking up at the man with worried eyes. “N-Night.” He fell into his covers turning over so his back was to Henry.

The man looked down at the small demon, he let a small sigh out heading out the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Henry laid in bed taking deep breaths through his mouth. He began to wonder how Bendy could do this all the time. He felt even worse and began muttering under his breath as he laid in bed.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Henry sat up, seeing his small ink demon slip into the room. “Henry? He wasn’t dressed, still in his blue and yellow pyjama top. “Are you okay? Ya normal steaming the bathroom out at this time.”

Henry gave the small a forced smile. “I’ll be up soon.” He fell back into bed.

Bendy frowned. The man looked awful. Sickly pale skin rose red eyes and nose with bags under his eyes and a rough voice.

Bendy closed the bedroom door. He stood in the hallway, not feeling too sure with what he was meant to do. He made his way downstairs, setting himself down on the sofa and putting the tv on.

Henry didn’t have work today. And Bendy had hoped maybe the man would do something with him but he seemed odd.

Henry soon came down. He still didn’t look good, walking past the tv and into the large kitchen.

“Henry ya look awful.” Bendy followed behind the man.

Henry laughed, ending with him coughing “Thanks bub.”

Bendy stayed by the man’s side. “Ezra was saying her mum was ill and had the day off work. Are you ill?” Bendy really didn’t know a lot. He hadn’t even been out of the studio for a week and when spending your whole life trapped inside a dark, inky, hell whole building you tend not to know how the outside world works.

“A little, yeah.” He made himself a hot drink. “I just need a day in bed.”

Bendy frowned. “B-But what am I meant to do?” His tail sat on the floor.

Henry moved his dark green eyes to the demon, who wobbled on his goat legs slightly “You could watch tv? Or go play with your friends.”

Bendy whined. “But I don’t know them all that well…”

Henry sipped his hot drink. “Which is why playing with them would help you get to know them.”

Bendy whined, making Hendy frown. But then a light bold went off. He headed into his office. Taking a sheet of paper and a pen. He set Bendy down at the large dinner table. “Now. These are small and simple words.” He put some words down on the paper. “I want you to write them over and over until you’ve filled the space up.” He ran his finger up and down the sheet. “You have to say the word evetime you write it.”

Bendy didn’t look happy. Looking up at the man with worried eyes. “What’s this for?”

Henry took a quick sip of his hot drink. “It will help you learn the words. I’ll sit with your later today and we can go through them together.” He picked his hit drink up. “I’ll come down in a few hours to make you lunch.”

Bendy looked up from the words on the lined paper. “but I ain't had breakfast.” His face dropped when seeing the man was gone.  He rested his chin in his gloved hand looking down at the words. None of them had more than three letters.

He began copying the letters, his coming out rather big and messily written. The pencil felt weird in his hand. He had used one before, plenty of times but he’d never done writing before, always drawing.

The demon's mind began to wonder. He moved the pencil down to the bottom of the page and began drawing things he’d seen. The flowers were pretty, trees too. He began drawing the canal outside with ducks splashing about. A small smile curved his lips.

Joey had always said the outside world was bad. That Bendy and his friends would be seen as monster. And sure, some of the grown-ups didn’t seem too sure about him, but they never hurt him. The children were nice too. They played with him and asked him lots of questions which made Bendy feel special.

He looked up at the ceiling hearing Henry moving about, the fate sound of coughing.

A small frown came to the devil’s face. He’d never seen someone get ill before. He climbed down from his seat at the table and headed around into the kitchen. His friend Ezra told him about her Mum getting ill. Bendy felt a small amount of anger rise in him thinking her mum must have done this to Henry.

He pulled open one of the cabinets and pulled out a large pan. He remembers Ezra telling him how her mum ate lots of chicken soup. Bendy wasn’t too sure what that was. It wasn’t bacon soup. He carried the heavy and very big pan over to the oven. He had to put in down, so he could pull his stole over.

He’d never made anything before. Never used the oven or anything like that, but he’d seen Henry do it. So how hard could it be? Once the pan was where always saw Henry put it. Bendy let a small ‘aw’ out watching the fire. Now he just needed the cookbook. As much as he hated it.

He pulled the heavy book overturning the pages. He must have been there for a good ten minutes having to work ever so hard to find the right page. Once he did, however, the words once again brought a sickness to him, his head began to spin, and a strong sadness came over him. He moved his black, pie-cut eyes up to the picture.

A small light bold appeared between his horns as he huge grin crossed his face. He jumped down from his stand and pulled the large frig open. If he couldn’t read the words, then he’d just us to picture. He pulled everything he could remember from the picture out.

Once he had everything he headed back over. Henry told him not to touch the knife, but this was to help Henry. He took a huge knife out, which would have made anyone jump in and take it off him.

He began cutting the carrot. He had to use both hands to hold the knife which allowed the carrot to roll about. Once the demon had cut everything into very uneven sized he tossed it into the pan.

He then made his way back to the fridge where he pulled out some chicken. Once that was also in the pan he looked back to the picture. Once he’d throw some noodles in the cold water was added, he threw the lid on. He didn’t want Henry to have to wait long to turn the oven up.

A wide smile came to the ink demon’s face. He jumped down from his stool and ran into the living room. He didn’t want to work on his reading anymore so climbed up onto the sofa. Feeling more than excited to give Henry his soup.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry laid in bed. His face berried his pillow as he rubbed his back. Everything hurt. He knew he needed to get up. By the sound of things, Bendy had gotten into the pots and pans. However, it had been quite for almost half an hour. A small smile curved his lips as he imaged the demon climbing into the cupboards filled with pots and pans only to fall asleep.

*CRASH*

Henry jumped up feeling slightly shaken from the loud sound. “Bendy?!” when not getting an answer Henry quickly made his way down. The tv was on but he couldn’t see the small ink demon. He walked around the large dinner table, being welcomed into the kitchen with a large pan on the floor.

Bendy was on his stool with his back to the man but looked over his shoulder and smile. “HENRY!” He jumped down. “Sorry I dropped ya pan.” He took the confused man’s hand leading him over to a large, dark green bowl. “I made ya chicken soup!” He climbed back up onto his stool.

Henry looked around the room, it wasn’t a mess, in fact, it was spotless, the only things being the pan laying on the floor. “I poured it in here because the pan was hot.”

Henry looked over the small ink demon to see...soup? It didn’t look appealing, but then Henry never did like soup. “Bud…”

“I used ya cookbook to make it!” He used a spoon to pour some of the soup into a smaller bowl.

“You used the instruction?!” Henry smiled placing his hands on the small demon’s shoulders. Hell, he knew leaving the demon with some easy to do words would help but enough that he’d be able to read everything in a cookbook!

Bendy shook his head. Running the spoon about in the large bowl of soup. “I used the picture.”

Henry had to admit he was a little sad hearing this but also could have slapped himself for thinking Bendy had learned everything so fast.

“Here ya go, Henry!” Bendy held the small bowl of soup up to the man.

Henry had never liked soup, and if he was honest he didn’t like the look of this soup. It was a dark green with what was clearly chicken so undercooked it could still lay an egg. Far too much pepper swam about, and the vegetables just looked wrong. He moved his dark green eyes down to Bendy who smiled up at his pulling on his heart ended tail.

The man took a spoon full and silently prayed this cold had completely destroyed he sense of taste. However, it hadn’t or at least not enough to stop the taste of cold carrot flavoured water and pepper to make him choke slightly.

Bendy smiled watching the man swallow the soup. Water glazed his eyes as he began coughing again. “Are you okay Henry?” The small demon held onto the bottom of the man’s shirt with worried eyes.

Henry nodded and with squinted eyes gave him a thumbs up. “This is really good buddy.” He smiled when the toon’s face lit up and a huge grin crossed his face. “Really Henry! Y-Ya really like it?!”

The man once again nodded earning a hug from the ink demon.

Henry watched the small demon put the spoon back into the soup and shoved it into his mouth. He was excited that to taste wonderful. His cheeks turned a soft grey as he forced the soup down his none existent throat.

“Umm…” The demon picked the huge and heavy bowl up. “I’m surprised ya like it, Henry! Personally, I think it tastes nasty but-but I’m glad you like it!” He jumped down with the bowl as Henry pushed the still raw noodles and vegetables about the cold water. “I’m gonna keep it in here.” He placed the soup into the fridge. “Don't worry I made enough to last ya all week!”

The man’s face dropped. “All week…?” Bendy took his hand. “C’mon we can watch cartoons together.”

“Actually bud.” Henry picked the small ink demon up, placing him down on the sofa. “I wanted to head back to bed.” He placed the cold soup down on the coffee table.

“But Henry! You’ve been in bed all day.”

The man let a weak chuckle out. “Yes, but that’s kind of how colds work.” He went to walk off but Bendy grabbed his hand. “W-Wait!” He jumped down from the sofa. “Just wait here.”

Before Henry could argue Bendy took off with impossible speed. He was nothing but a blur as he vanished ups stairs and just as the dust the had brought up fell back down the small devil appeared in front of the man with some pillows and a blanket.

Hendy really needed to remember his demon would break the rules of physics.

Bendy set the man a bed up on the sofa. “Now you can sleep here.” He smiled up at the man who smiled back. “There's no way I’m going to convince you. Is there?”

Bendy smiled. “Nop.”

Henry sat down on the sofa, putting his legs up with his head resting ageist the pillows and blanket over him. He pulled the small demon over and into his arms. Cuddling him as though he was a stuffed toy.

Bendy purred at the man’s affection. He let a small yawn out as Henry’s finger tips ran down his left horn. It wasn’t long until both of their eyes grew heavy and they feel asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!   
> Thanks for all the amazing support. Your comments and kudos mean so much! I’m really looking forward to doing more with this story!


	3. Don’t make deals with a demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s made a lot of mistakes in life, however, making a deal with a demon…that might just be the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Lots of updates this week. But are you really sad about that? Don’t answer that!  
> I’m trying to be funny, I’m trying be funny with these chapters. There hopefully making you smile, well still having this creepy and mysterious feeling. But anyway hope you enjoy this!

“Go on.” Hendy gently nagged Bendy into the direction of the front door. It was a late Tuesday morning and Henry hadn’t got anything done. Bendy was a big distraction and therefore, Henry needed him out the house. For both their stacks.

“But Henry!” The small demon turned to face the man who pulled the door open. “I don’t wanna play with them!” He crossed his arms; puffing his grey cheeks out.

Henry looked down at the whining demon. “You need to make friends, Bendy. Socialising isn’t going to kill you!”

“No, I don’t wanna!” He stomped his hoof into the wooden floor, glaring up at the man. “I have you, I don’t need anyone else!”

Henry felt his face turn pink. “No. No! You’re not pulling that again.” He picked the small demon up, carrying him outside and into the crisp morning air. “Flattery isn’t going to work again, Bendy.” He placed the small ink demon down. However, Bendy didn’t stand, instead, letting himself fall forward.

Henry let a heavy sigh out as the demon laid in in the grass with his arms still followed. “Bendy get up.” the man stood over the small ink demon. He could hear the toon mutter something, however, with his face in the ground, it was muffled. “Bendy, I will leave you like this.” He crossed his arms, waiting for the demon to give in.

Bendy once again mumbled something. Which couldn’t quite be made out. Henry rubbed his brow. “Okay, I’ll make you a deal.”

Bendy immediately sat up, the word sending adrenalin through his ink. His eyes shimmering as a smile split his face in two. “A deal~?”

Henry found the rest of his words stuck in his throat. “…You’re not going to pull any of the demon with deals kinda stuff…are you Bendy?” He furrowed a brow at the ink demon.

“What?!” He let a small huff out. “C’mon Henry. I would never. It’s different when it comes to you. I like you.” He got to his feet wobbling slighted. “I just really like making deals.” He smiled up at the man. “I don’t remember much about hell. But I remember one time this old man summoned me.”

Henry arched a brow. His dark green eyes observed as the demon play with the bottom of his soft blue shirt. “An old man summoned you?” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Ya never know what people are into Henry. But anyways, he asked for another day with daughter. She died; he didn’t get to say goodbye and I think it ate away at his for a long time.” His tail slowly swayed behind him.

Henry frowned. “Poor guy.”

The demon shrugged. “Yeah, but he's burning in hell now.”

Henry chocked. “Bendy!” He glared down at the demon who jumped slightly. “I’m just sayin’.”

“How do you even remember that? You told me, and Joey hell was just one big blurry, faded memory for you. You couldn’t remember anything.”

“Oh, well I can some things. Maybe…. like the things that really mattered. Besides that, old guy's soul is with me forever now. So maybe that’s why I don’t forget him.”

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “Well, don’t go opening up conversations with the kids like this. You’re scare them off.” His eyes grow slightly. “I don’t go making deals with kids. They don’t know what they’re doing.”

Bendy eyes grow slightly. “Wow! Henry! I’m a demon. Not a jerk. There’s a difference ya know?”

Henry wasn’t as sure about making a deal with Bendy after this conversation. “So, I’ll give you something, if you go play and socialise.” He arched a brow. “So, what do you want?”

And with that, his ink rose off his back. It shot up into the cold air as he took shape as his monster form. Overgrown horns which arched inwards, almost touching. His tail no longer heart shaped but sharp as it lashed back and forth behind him. His eyes hidden behind his midnight black ink; a wide smile filled with sharp teeth.  Ink dripped off him; collecting around his hooves as he loomed over the man. “Your Soul!”

Henry let a small sigh out, not showing any fear as ink dripped off Bendy’s horns and down on him. “Bendy, you already have my soul.” He rubbed his temples. Finding all of this was taking much longer than it should have.

Bendy shrank back down, just as fast as he had grown. He rubbed his arm with an almost sad expression. “Yeah…but I ain't ever made a deal which doesn’t involve souls.”

Henry knelt down. He was still much taller than Bendy but now he didn’t feel like he was looking down at the demon quite as much. “Well, how about this, you go play with some of the kids and if you do that, I’ll get pizza for dinner.”

Bendy hummed, tapping his chin. “And a movie.”

“What kind?”

“The one with the brother and sister!”

“There are lots of movies with brothers and sisters in, Bendy.”

“Umm, the-the flying lady!”

“You mean Merry Poppins?”

Bendy smile grew as he nodded.

“Okay. I can do that. We’ll spend time together at six tonight.” He watched the demon's hand extend to him.

“Then we got a deal.” He grinned up at the man.

Henry took the demon’s hand; however, his hand quickly began to burn, he pulled away feeling a slight burning sensation run up his arm. “Bendy?” The demon didn’t answer running off and waving goodbye to the man.

Henry watched the small demon take off, disappearing around the creamy stone home. He let a small sigh out, getting back up. His hand still felt warm, tingly almost. Like when you come inside from a cold walk and the sudden warmth causes your hands to tingle.

He made his way back inside. Shaking his hand in hope of shaking the feeling away. “Dame demon.”

He sat down at his desk, he reached over and turned his music on, before leaning back into his seat. The Jazz music filled his office. It was nice. He’d been trying to work all morning. His cold had meant he’d fell behind and today he planned on getting back on track, which wasn’t possible with Bendy running about and demanding his attention.

He never thought looking after Bendy would be quite so hard. Or rather it wasn’t hard. Just the demon was awfully demanding. If he wanted something, then he wanted it then and there. No questions asked. Henry couldn’t ever remember being bossed about by someone as much as Bendy could.

He began making some draftees for his next topic. Humming softly to himself as the words flowed out of his black pen and onto the lined sheet.

He never thought he’d be able to do this. Sit down and write instead of draw. It was a long process. The plan, then the research, making sure his vocabulary was wide and he sounded fastigiated. Then writing it all down, fixing errors big and small, before reading through over and over until he hoped nothing was wrong with it. Writing for the Early morning paper was nice. Helped him keep on top of everything happing in and around the town he lived in. Not that much did happen. It was a small community. Not much to see. Therefore, they didn’t get tourists, just passers-through.

 

* * *

 

 

He soon found himself lost in his work and before he knew it his dark green eyes moved up to see it was almost three. He looked about the large open living room. No Bendy. “Bendy?” He called out feeling quite confused. He was happy of course. This was the first time Bendy hadn’t come back in after only being out for less than half an hour.

He made his way into the kitchen, making himself a hot cup of coffee. He had a look for something to eat. Feeling his stomach turn when seeing the soup Bendy had made sitting in the fringe. “Surely that couldn’t still be good!” He muttered to himself.

He closed the fridge door with a chunk of cheese in his hand. He picked his coffee up and headed back to his office. However, the front door flung open, letting a cold wind run through the house.

“HENRY!” A distraught Bendy ran across the home to Henry who quickly put his coffee down as not to burn the ink demon who clung to his leg, almost knocking him back. “Bendy? What’s wrong?” He watched with worried eyes as ink ran over one of the demon’s eyes.

Bendy berried his face into the man’s leg. He began to explain but Henry couldn’t make any of it out. The man became even more worried when watching the demon begin to chock on the ink which ran down his face. “Bendy, Bendy, I need you to breathe.” He went to kneel down but Bendy looked up at him.

“He called me a Goat! I-I don’t even know what a Goat is Henry!” He hid his face back into the confused man’s leg.

“A Goat…?” Henry echoed with confusion

A man with long peanut and coffee brown hair welcomed himself into the house. He was rather tall and thin with warm skin and a small beard hiding his pointed chin. Another man with blond hair which was up in a loss ponytail, fair skin and sharp blue eyes also walked into the house.

“Hey, ink stain, he didn’t mean to make you cry.” The blonde-haired man rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat guilty look.

Bendy turned his head a full on 180 digress, snarling at the two men with sharp teeth.

“Bendy!” Henry pulled the demon’s arm.

“You want to put that thing on a leash Henry!” The brown-haired man glared across the room at the younger man.

“C’mon Scott you’re a grown man. You need to stop picking on him!” Henry scooped the small demon up.

Scott crossed his arms. Glaring at the small demon who wrapped his arms around Henry and stuck his tongue out at him. “This is stupid.” He marched over to the sofa.

Lee rubbed the back of his head. “Umm. Should I make coffee?”

Henry didn’t give him an answer, carrying his toon into his office and asking what happened.

“I-I was playing with the kids! Just like ya said but then Scott came over and said I was a Goat!” He whipped his black, pie-cut eyes. “Whatever that is.” He mumbled.

Henry sat down in his seat. He sat the small ink demon down on his lap before picking a white notebook up. Bendy held onto the man’s soft blue cotton top.

The notebook looked rather old with worn pages and some pages being crumpled. “When I was designing you, I made about 100 or more designs.” He flicked through the notebook.

Bendy black, pie-cut eyes watched as different models past him. Some looked kinda scary while others cute. Most of them were animals but about half away through horns and tails began to appear. “Joey told me he wanted two things.” He held two fingers up making his point stand out. “He wanted two different creatures mixed together. I don’t know why but that’s what he wanted.”

Bendy wasn’t sure where this was going but he nodded showing the man he was listening.

“I used lots of models. Taking animals and mixing them with humans. However, after a long time of Joey sending everything I came up with back. I found a demon and Goat. That’s what you're based off.”

Bendy watched as his model began to take shape into what he was now. “A demon? So, I’m made from others demon? And a Goat?”

Henry nodded, watching an unsure look come to Bendy. “There are lots of creatures which are a mix between two things. The Centaurs, Maleficence, Baphomet.”

Bendy still didn’t look very happy about being more than a demon but nodded. “So what part of me is a Goat?”

Henry chuckled. “Your legs.” He tapped the demon’s knee. “The rest of you is a demon. Just everything from the waist down isn’t.” He placed Bendy down watching him wobble slightly. “But I’m still a demon, right?” He followed the man out the room.

Henry couldn’t help but chuckle, the small devil sounded so worried. That none of this was still quite compressible for him. “Yes, bud.”

Bendy let a small sigh of relief out, staying by the man’s side.

“Henry, we’re heading down to the bar.” Scott smiled putting his arm around the younger man. “You coming?”

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “Scott, you know I’m not doing that anymore.”

Lee smiled, getting up from the sofa. “C’mon Henry. We haven’t hung out since you got back from your little trip.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, the ink stain will be fine for a few hours by himself.”

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “I-I don’t know…”

Bendy frowned pulling his tail, he watched as Scott and Lee lead Henry over to the front door. “Umm, ya will be back…right.” He sounded worried, maybe even scared.

Henry looked over his shoulder as Lee opened the front door. “Of course, I will bud.” He told Scott and Lee to wait outside and he’d meet them. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He tapped the gap between the toon’s horns.

Bendy worriedly watched Henry head out. Shutting the door behind him. He looked about the large room. It was silent. His hooves echoed about the house as he headed upstairs. He walked past his small mirror which was propped up ageist the end of his bed. He stopped, backing up and looked at himself.

He pulled the bottom of his shirt. His tail slowly swaying behind him as he looked down at his legs. “Goat…” He turned his hips, looking at the back of his legs.

They were weird. Wrong. Weren’t what the rest of him was. Wide at the top but unlike Henry’s and other people’s legs which were straight his weren’t. They bent in at the knees. His whole body had an ink fur thing going on, however, his legs had much more fur than the rest of him. He stamped his feet, listening to his hooves. “Oh, Henry.” A small frown came to his face. “Why did ya make me a Goat of all things.” He still didn’t know what a goat was. His tail dropped.

He climbed up onto his bed. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with himself. He fell back into his covers letting a small hum out. “The kids weren’t all too bad.” A small smile came to his face. “Hannah showed me how to play hopscotch. Ezra Mum’s all better too. She must have had her cold for a while, but Henry’s strong so he got better faster than her.” He reached under his pillow pulling a stuffed Boris toy out. “I know the soup I made helped. He really liked it too!” He looked up at the toy wolf who stared down at him blankly. “Boris, did ya know, I’m a Goat? Well a bit of a Goat, that’s why I have funny legs.” He kicked his legs up in the air before turning over in bed. “No, Henry said it was Joey’s idea.” He curled up to the toy.

He laid in bed, humming softly as he felt his eyes grown heavy. He let a small purr out as he cuddled up to the Boris toy. Henry still didn’t know about the Boris toy, and Bendy planned on keeping it that way. Henry had already taken Alice away. The ink demon didn’t even get a chance to hide her. Henry just came in and saw her…he wasn’t happy and now she was somewhere collecting dust. Just like in the studio. But Bendy still had his drawings of her. She’s not bad. Henry just doesn’t understand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Bendy?”

The demon eye cracked open, the voice sounded far away, almost faded but he could hear it, rather clearly too.

“Bendy?”

“Henry?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to work out where the voice was coming from.

“Bendy?”

The tone didn’t change. It didn’t grow louder, angered or annoyed. Simply calling out for him.

“Bendy?”

He wasn’t sure why but this time he heard it much more clearly. It sounded like Henry. “I-I’m coming!” He pushed his stuffed toy under his pillow. Making sure it was hidden. He jumped out of bed, straightening his top out as he headed down the hallway.

He still felt a little sleepy, he didn’t feel like he’d gotten any sleep, but he must have, Bendy wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for. However, he knew it must have been a while if Henry was home. He reached the top of the stairs. A few steps lead down, however, they then turned. Meaning if Henry was at the bottom, Bendy had to go halfway down to see him. He felt a little frozen. For some reason, his legs wouldn’t work.

“Bendy?”

Still flat, emotionless. Henry didn’t sound like he was waiting. He wasn’t growing inpatient or raising his voice. “Henry?” Bendy called down, doubt began to fill him. This didn’t feel like Henry. Henry would be annoyed at him. Henry would have marched upstairs when not gaining an answer the second time.

The demon felt himself grow even more worried when not getting an answer. “Hen-?” He stopped when hearing someone coming up to him. It was slow. No hard-bottomed shoes but instead something almost…squishy? A slight dripping sound as a shadow began to appear on the creamy stoned wall.

Bendy took a small step back, a small stream of ink running down the side of his face as he grew afraid and worried.

He didn’t wait to see what was coming. Running down to his room as fast as his little legs would carry him. He wanted to cry out to Henry, but he knew whatever it was in the house wasn’t Henry.

He yanked his bedroom door open almost knocking himself back.

“Bendy?”

It was still detached from any feeling. Calling out for the demon as it continued up the stairs.

Bendy slammed his bedroom door shut. Wanting to cry for not closing it quietly. He didn’t know what to do! He knew whatever was here in the house with him wasn’t Henry. It couldn’t be Henry!

He ran to his bedroom window. It was still light out, however, the sun was going down. He couldn’t see anyone, just the canal outside shimming green as the sun reflected off it.

“Bendy?”

Something pulled on the bedroom door. It wasn’t forceful, more like how someone would pull if they didn’t want the person inside to know. But Bendy know. He knew whatever was in the house was on the other side of his door.

He quickly climbed into bed. Pulling Boris under the covers with him as he held his breath. The door opened. The sound of the hinges crying out filling the devil’s head. He covered his mouth with his left hand while the other hugged Boris.

Bendy could feel ink run down his face. He began shaking as whatever it was moved over to his bed. It felt as though the world was about to collapse around him! He didn’t know what to do, and even if he didn’t he doubted he’d be able to move. He just wanted Henry, the real Henry!

*Dingdong*

The sound of the front doorbell rang throughout the house. Bendy felt frozen for a moment. He couldn’t move. The house seemed to freeze along with him. It was silent. When the bell went off a second time the small ink demon built the courage to peek out from under his covers. But nothing was there.

He let a shaky breath out as his pie-cut eyes scanned his room. Nothing was there. It was empty. He slowly climbed out of bed. It must have been a dream? Yeah, of course, it was. They always were.

*Dingdong*

Bendy headed down. There was no sign of anything being down here. He let a small sigh out realising he must have let his imagination run wild. He pulled the front door open for whoever was on the other side. Henry kept telling him wasn’t to answer it. But Henry wasn’t here right now. So, he had to.

Opening the door allowed the cool evening wind to welcome itself inside. A red and white boat made its way down the canal, splashing water about. It was so peaceful and cool. Bendy moved his eyes up to see a woman with long blonde hair which curled at the ends, fair skin and bright red lips standing under the honey yellow sky.

She seemed confused before looking down. Her rich green eyes grow for a moment. She seemed taken back, maybe even scared.

“Hi!” Bendy smiled up at her.

She looked over her shoulder seeming a little panicked.

“Are ya here for Henry?” Bendy asked seeming oblivious to her discomfort. His black, pie-cut eyes moved to a cooking pot in her well-painted hands.

“I brought this for Henry. He asked to borrow it.” She held the pot down to Bendy who smiled. “Oh, Okay. I’ll give it to him when he gets back.” He gave the woman a smile, frowning when seeing she was already walking down the small grass section outside the house.

Bendy huffed, feeling upset by the woman. He shut the front door and carried the pot into the kitchen. It was quite big, made from glass. He wasn’t sure what it was for but made sure Henry would see it when coming home.

“Henry…?” The demon looked up at the clock which ticked away on the other side of the room. It was almost seven. They were meant to spend time together an hour ago! A look of anger came to the toon’s face. Henry broke his deal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pub was a little overrun. People slipping past each other, laughter and meaningless banter filled the room. The hot air stained with the smell of the alcohol.

Henry sat at a table with Scott and Lee. All of them laughing as they downed golden drinks. “How did you even come to that conclusion?” Henry words were a little slurred.

“Who wouldn’t?” Lee gave him a wide and joy filed grin.

“Anyone with a brain.” Scott began laughing uncontrollably and was swiftly joined by Henry.

They continued talking as more people began to come in. Henry pulled his hair back, away from his dark green eyes.

“You two want to get out of here?” Lee stood up. “It's getting kinda gross in here.” The two other men nodded and followed the man out.

It was cold, the sky bleed as they headed down the road. The sun disappearing behind the homes which lined the streets. “Man, I told ya, Henry.” Scott put his arm around his friend's shoulder. “You really needed some time away from Bendy.”

Lee downed the last of his drink. “You’ve only met Bendy twice Scott.” He lowered the empty bottle form his lisp. “You should give the kid a chance.”

Scott rolled his dark brown eyes. “It’s a demon. He’s only waiting until he can take Henry here down to hell.”

Lee gave Scott half a smile. “You think hells as bad as they say?”

“It's hell.” Scott chuckled. “It’s gonna be a hell of a time.” He laughed at his own joke.”

“Why do you hate him.” Henry narrowed his eyes slightly at Scott. “Why do you hate Bendy.”

The man looked slightly taken back. The moon shimmered in his dark brown eyes. He looked away from Henry seeming to think about the question. “I don’t hate him, Henry.” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just…well you almost died in the studio. You’re my friends and now you’re basically a Dad…” He his face softened. “B-But it all happened so fast! One week you’re hanging out and getting drunk and now it’s like you’ve grown up in a matter of weeks. I do like….” He let a heavy sigh out. “I like that your happy. Bendy really does seem to bring another side out to you. A good side. It’s just you’re my friend. And I kinda feel like I lost you.”

Lee began laughing. “Oh my God, Scott.!” He continued laughing as they walked.

Scott glared at the man. “He asked!”

Henry smiled, rolling his dark green eyes. “Don’t worry Scott. I’m just growing up a bit. I mean it’s kinda sad it took so long but I’m trying.”

“Wow! Wow! Wow!” Lee’s laughter died down. “Don’t you go getting all sentimental and shit on me too.”

Scott and Henry both laughed. They continued down the quiet street. It was quite as they talked and laughed. Dark clouds began to roll in as a cold wind picked up.

Scott looked over his shoulder as Lee nattered on. He thought he heard something, kinda like high heels but shrugged it off when seeing no one was there.

Henry was looking at Lee who was talking, however, none of the words were going in. He just nodded and smiled, hoping his friend wasn’t saying anything sad. He felt something drip down into his hair. Cold and wet. He looked up as another drop of water splashed down onto his cheek. “Is it raining?” He asked.

Lee looked up shaking his head. “Don’t think so. But it looks like it will.”

“Man. We should head back to mine.” Scott smiled. “Pretty sure I got some good films we could watch.”

“Sounds good!” Lee gave him a wide smile.

“Film….?” Henry echoed not seeming complete there.

“Yeah?” Scott smiled. “You’re not that drunk, are you Henry?” He chuckled.

“Film?” Henry seemed a little more sure this time. Looking away from his friends as his brain tried to kick into action. “S-Shit!” His dark green eyes winded. “What time is it!?”

Scott pulled his brown sleeves up. “Umm, eight thirty.” He smiled. “We weren’t actually that long.”

“Fuck! Fuck!” Henry looked irritated which made Lee and Scott give each other a slightly amused but confused look to each other. “I was meant to get pizza!” Henry yelled.

“Oh man, I love pizza.” Lee smiled.

“No! For Bendy! A-And a film! Blooming Hell! Now he’s going to be upset!” He moaned covering his face with both of his hands.

“Henry chill.” Scott smiled. “We can head down to the shops and get pizza. I got cash on me.” He pulled his wallet out. “What’s he like on it?”

“Please don’t say pineapple.” Lee put his hands which grown cold into his coat pocket.

“I love pineapple.” Scott smiled down at the man.

“Yeah, well you’re gross.”

“I-I don’t know.” Henry cut in. “I was meant to do this with him hours ago.” He ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair.

“You can still do it. It's not like you made a deal with him.” Scott smiled. “That would be stupid.”

“How’s making a deal stupid?” Lee furrowed a brow. “People always make deals with each other.”

“People Lee. People make deals with other people.” His long hair fell by the sides of his slender face. “Everyone knows you don’t make deals with demons.”

“Oh.” Lee looked presently suppressed. “Well, Henry’s made a deal with one.” He looked past the tall man to Henry who looked stressed and worried. He ran running his hands tough his hair and he let heavy breaths out. However, before Lee could speak his eyes fell on something. It was dark, looming behind Henry as some huge mass. “H-Hen…Hen.” Lee couldn’t get his words to come out, getting stuck in his through.

Scott gave the smaller man an uncomfortable look. He turned around seeing what had paralyzed Lee. However, now a smile became visible, wide, filled with sharp teeth which shimmered in the ghostly glow of the moonlight. “H-HENRY!” He backed up, bumping into Lee and sending the two stumbling down into the mucky puddle which collected by the sidewalk.

Henry was pulled out of his worried thoughts as his two friends splashed back into the puddles. He went to help when but something cold and wet snatched his arm, forcing him to turn around. Henry felt frozen for a moment. Looking up to see monster Bendy staring down at him. “B-Bendy?” He only just managed to get his words out.

“We had a deal, Blake!” He snarled down at the man. His voice demonic and angered.

“I-I know bub, I’m sorry.” He didn’t seem afraid. Maybe more upset? Henry reached up to place his hand between the demon’s horns but Bendy snatched his other hand. “You broke your DEAL!” He roared down at the man.

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

Bendy gasped, he didn’t let the man go but lowered his head, pushing it into the man’s chest. Henry was almost knocked back as the overgrown ink demon almost pushed him into the quiet road.

Henry pulled his arms free placing his hands on the demon’s head. It was beginning to rain, it wasn’t too heavy but clearly enough to scare the ink monster. “It's okay. A little won’t hurt you.”

Bendy didn’t seem convinced pushing himself into Henry even more in hopes of finding shelter. Henry carful wrapped his dark green raincoat around the demon, feeling him begin to turn back to normal.

Scott helped Lee out of the water that the two had fallen back into. “Why am I not even surprised that thing can turn into that.” He brushed himself off.

Hendy didn’t say anything, waiting until Bendy was back to his normal form. He zipped his coat up and pulled his hood up.

He turned to face his friends. Lee smiled seeing Bendy pull his head out. “I guess I should take him home.” Henry rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah.” Scott crossed his arms, looking away from the two.

“Umm, I guess we'll see you tomorrow.” Lee gave Henry a small smile.

Henry nodded, watching the two head across the dark, quiet road.

“Ya lucky it’s raining Henry. Otherwise, I would have been a lot scarier.”  Bendy looked up at the man.

Henry let a small chuckle out heading down the road. “Really?”

“Yeah, Really?!”

“Well, how about that movie?”

“But what about the Pizza!?”

“Well, we still have that soup you made.”

“NO!”

Henry chuckled. “I’m just kidding. We’ll have pizza, don’t worry.”

Bendy smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's always had a .... problem. But his big bro had always had his back. However, when does his brother say things have gone to far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating again this week. Before chapter five is released.

Henry sat in a sleek, ebony black car, parked outside his home. It was an early morning with, the sky a rich yellow braking through the dark clouds which coated the sky. It was raining cats and dogs and showed no sight of stopping.

An older man, with black and grey hair sat next to him. He had warm but weathered skin with a small beards and a well-built jawline. He was dressed in a black and white suit; however, it looked a little small for him, struggling to hold in build in. He lent back his seat. He was obviously a good ten years older than Henry. His dark brown eyes watched as the heavy rain crashed down onto the car. He most differently wasn’t someone anyone in their right mind would mess with.  Strong as so tall, his head touched the roof of his car.

Henry held both of his hands on his lap. Looking down with a heavy expression. Neither of them spoke, just sitting in silence with a strong tension growing between them. Henry felt a lump form in his through. Now he had two people to be worrying about. Bendy would be more than upset at him. He couldn’t even blame the ink demon, not coming home, not even calling to let him know! He felt awful, things weren’t meant to turn out the way they did. Bendy had only been out of the studio for a little over a week and he was already spending nights alone…

“I can’t keep doing this, Henry.” The man rubbed his face with his left hand. His voice was heavy and rough and he sounded tired. “Do you know how hard it is for me to leave work; to drive half an hour to come and pick my 35-year-old brother up from prison?” A small look of anger or maybe disappointment came to his face. “Why can’t you just grow up?!”

A small hint of anger came to Henry’s. “I am growing up! Last night wasn’t meant to go down like that!”

The man let an annoyed moan out. “You know, what happened wasn’t even that bad. It’s the fact that this is always happening, Henry! You go out with your friends and get drunk! Then you make stupid decisions!”

“I know, Nathan!”

“Then why do you keep doing it!?”

“I don’t know!” Henry fell back into his set. “I just do! I-I’m trying to stop! I-I don’t want to keep getting in trouble, making bad choices and fucking mine and everyone I care about over. But I never talk myself out of it.” He pulled his chestnut brown hair back, letting a heavy sigh out.

Nathan face softened, he didn’t say anything but placed his hand on his younger brothers’ shoulder. “Look, let’s just head inside. I’ll make you something to eat well you go get changed.”

Henry looked up at his brother with lethargic eyes. “I’m sorry, Nathan.”

His older brother gave him a small but warm smile. “It's fine Henry. Just promise me you're trying to stop.” His smile grew a little when the younger man gave him a small nod.

Nathan had lost track of how many times he’d come up here to get his brother out jail. It was usually, if not always because of a fight breaking out. Mixing Alcohol with Henry’s temper didn’t often end well. Of course, the first few times Nathan didn’t mind coming down. However, it grew worse and worse. He had begun to hope he wouldn’t have to do it again. After all, Henry hadn’t gotten into a situation like this in almost four months. But here he was again. Back to messing shit up.

Henry pushed his blue front door open, welcoming his brother inside.

Nathan smiled, he was pleasantly surprised. The house hadn’t changed much. Still the large, open living room and creamy stone walls. The kitchen cut off with a large brown dinner which was weld into the wooden floor. “Wow, Henry, I have to say I didn’t think the house would still look good.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Henry gave him a small smile, heading over to the kitchen. “It means I thought the place would be trashed.” Nathan smiled letting a small smile curve his lips.

Henry didn’t say anything but gave his brother a small chuckle. He turned the kettle on the sound of boiling water filled the room. And suddenly realisation of Bendy came to him. It felt like someone had just flicked a switch, and now he couldn’t get the small ink demon out of his head. “Bendy….” He only spoke just above a whisper, but it was enough for Nathan to work out his little brother had uttered something.

“Sorry what bro?” He walked over steeping aside when Henry quickly moved past him. “I-I have to change. Wait here!” He took off up the wooden steps. Leaving a confused Nathan alone. Henry went to run down to the demon’s bedroom but went running past his room he was forced to back up for a second glace.

He knew Bendy would get upset. The toon had only been out of the studio for a week. What did he think was going to happened when not coming home, or at least letting Bendy now why he would home so late!

He stepped into his bedroom which was coated in ink. Large, sharp handprints splatter the walls with ink everywhere. Nothing seemed damage, just inky. “Bendy?” He felt the demon’s name get stuck in his throat.

His large, king-sized bed suddenly shifted slightly making Henry freeze up. “Bendy?” He moved over to the bed. He pulled the covers up seeing something laying curled up, it was dark, and he could barely work it out. But he knew it was his toon. It had to be. “Bendy?” He reached under, his fingers tips just managing to reach the large demon.

The bed was forced up into the air, causing Henry to fall back. The talk, ink dripping demon rose up. Hendy quickly got to his feet as the demon stared down at him. The demon used on hand to hold the bed up as midnight ink dripped down his face, a low grow animating from him.

“Bendy, can you please put the bed down.” Henry looked up at the demon, speaking in a warm tone.

Bendy didn’t let the bed go for a moment. His long, sharp-ended fingers gripped the wooden rim even tighter. It began to chip as Henry held his breath. The demon dropped the bed, letting it crash down into the floor.

Henry knew the devil was upset and angry. He couldn’t even blame him. “I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. I should have come home last night, or at least called you.”

The demon snarled down at him, showing rows of sharp teeth, however, Henry didn’t show any fear. Instead, he looked guilty. “I’m sorry.”

Bendy loomed over the man. His eyes shielded by his ink, however, a small frown formed. “I thought you left me.” His body seemed to go slightly limp. “I thought you weren’t coming back!” He sharp ended tail laid still on the floor as he covered his face with his overgrown hands. His body began visibly shaking as even more ink dripped off him.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay buddy.” Henry reached up, cupping the demons face, feeling warm ink run between his fingers. “I’m not going to leave you ever again Bendy, I promise you, no matter where I go or how long I’m gone I will always come back here to you, I promise Bendy you don’t have to be scared anymore.” Henry felt ink drip down on him, running through his chestnut brown hair as he held the demon.

Bendy let a small whine out. “It's just hard! I know you’re not Joey, I know you're better than him but the fear he made me feel won't let me go.”

Henry let the demon nuzzle his chest. “I know buddy and I understand. I don’t except you to just forget everything that happened. I don’t want you hiding the things that hurt you. If you feel scared tell me, if you’re hurting tell me! Just tell me. Promise me.”

Bendy pulled his head away from the man, he didn’t say anything but nodded, making Henry smile. “Good boy.” He gently wrapped his arms around the demon pulling him back down into a warm hug.

“Henry?” A voice called up. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be down in a second” His hug grew stronger for a moment before letting Bendy go. “My brothers here. I want you to meet each other, but first turning back would be a good idea.”

Bendy didn’t know what to think of that. “Y-Your brother?” He tilted his head, still leaning down as Henry cupped his soft white face dripping with ink.

A small smile came to the man’s face. “He’s family.”

Aa small look of understanding came to the demon’s face. “Family….? Oh, family!” He smiled remember family was good people, people who care and made you. “Did ya…” He tried to get the word. “B-Brother…make you?”

Henry couldn’t help but laugh. “No buddy. That was my Dad and Mum.”

“How did ya Mum and Dad make you? You’re not ink?”

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “Umm, we’ll get into that another time.”

The floorboards cracked outside his room. Henry looked to the door seeing a shadow heading down the hallway. “N-Nathan?” He told Bendy to shrink back down before heading out into the hallway.

He saw the shadow disappear into Bendy’s room. He quickly made his way down, pushing the demon’s bedroom door open.

Nathan stood by the window, looking down at the canal outside. “Mum and Dad are thinking of buying a boat.” His dark brown eyes watched as the rain made the green water ripple.

Henry scoffed. “They already have four. Why do they need another one?”

Nathan shrugged. “They got the money. More than enough.” He turned around to look at his younger brother. A look of confusion came to him. “What is that?” His eyes danced over the man who was almost dripping with some ebony black substance.

Henry looked down, almost swearing for not even noticing he was covered in ink. “Oh, umm. Shoot.” He let an uneasy chuckle out. He tried to think of an excuse but couldn’t get his words together.

Nathan let a small sigh out. “Why is this room being used?” His eyes danced about the colourful, orange, green and white room. “You don’t have kids and you don’t even live with anyone.”

A small look of embarrassment came to Hendy’s face. “I mean…I do now.” He watched his brother look around the room. “Really?” He arched a brow. “who?”

“Henry, I’m normal.” Bendy ran into the room, smiling up at the man. A drop of cold ink splashed off the man and onto the demon who didn’t seem to mind. “Sorry Henry, I-I didn’t know I got that much on you.”  He tried to whip the ink off the man but in all honesty, he just made more of a mess.

“H-Henry!” Nathan's eyes grow at the sight of…. whatever he was looking at. “What am I looking at?!”

Bendy looked over to the man. “Henry is this him!?” A huge grin crossed his face. However, didn’t wait for an answer. “Hi! I I’m Bendy! Bendy the dancing demon!” His voice was childlike, overflowing with happiness as he moved over to the man.

“Demon?” He took a small step back.

Henry scooped the small devil up. “Nathan.” He left his stomach turn and head spin as he wrapped his arms around Bendy. “This is Bendy. He’s living here with me now.”

Nathan moved his eyes up and down. From Bendy who smiled at him with a huge grin and Henry who seemed awfully nerves. “You have a pet demon?”

Henry let a shaky breath out. He’d felt confident about this before but now he couldn’t stop thinking negatively.

“I’m not a pet.” Bendy whipped.  

“He’s not a pet!” Henry yelled. He looked at his brother he wasn’t angry just stressed out. “Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath and the rest came out as a rush of words. “Joey and I brought Bendy to life to save the studio but after a few months, I left! Then 15 years later I came back, and that place was curling with ink monsters, wild wolfs and evil angles! I kept dying but there you couldn’t die so I didn’t die, but then I found Bendy who kept trying to kill me until we finally got to talk! Then we broke out of the studio together and he lives here with me!” He gasped for air, his grip growing stronger on the small ink demon to the point where if Bendy had bones they would most like be broken.

Nathan looked between the two. Seeing Bendy getting hugged to death and Henry visibly shaking. “…Okay…?” He watched a look of relief come to Henry and Bendy gasp for air as his grip loosened.

There was an uneasy silence, Bendy felt something growing between the two brothers which made a sickness rise up in him. He didn’t know what to say, neither Henry or Nathan spoke and worry that they would be here forever made the ink demon panic. “Can I have a milkshake?” His eyes moved up to Henry.

The man seemed to snap out of a dream. Looking down at the small ink demon who was worried. “Sure buddy.” He gave his brother small smile before promptly heading out the room.

The small ink demon wanted to ask Henry if he was okay. His chest was hurting a little from being hugged so tight, but he didn’t know why Henry was so scared or worried….? But what was he worried about?

Henry sat the demon down at the large, wooden dinner table before making his way into the kitchen. Bendy watched him pull the milk and a large glass out. The toon’s tail began to dance as a smile crossed his face.

He noticed Nathan still wasn’t with them. He looked over his shoulder seeing the man standing by the tv. He looked a little lost which made Bendy frowned. “Hey, Nathan do ya want a milkshake?” He gave the man a happy smile.

Henry looked over his shoulder. “Bendy, bud--Shit-“ the milk overflowed tall glass.

The ink demon didn’t pay Henry any attention. “Do ya not like milkshakes?” His large pie-cut eyes watched the man moved over, seeming a little anxious and tense. “sometimes.” He sat down, leaving a set between him and the demon.

“They’re really nice!” The toon smiled when Henry placed the drink down in front of him. It was in a tall glass with some fluffy white cream on top and the rest begin a soft, rose pink. “Can I have a straw?!” He reached up to Henry who smiled and pulled a bendy stray out from behind his back. “Pink?”

Bendy giggled and nodded, his black pie-cut eyes watching the man pop the straw into his drink.

Nathan couldn’t speak, watching his younger brother rest his elbows on the table, cupping his chin with his left hand while he used his right to squeeze the curvy pink straw, therefore, stopping the demon from drinking. Henry was actually laughing? He genuinely seemed happy. But he was playing with a DEMON! The creatures everyone knew you should stay away from. Hell, one of the things they were brought up to never be around!

Henry laughed as Bendy pushed his hand away from his straw for the sixth time. His eyes moved over to Nathan whose eyes were glued on Bendy who continued to drink his strawberry milkshake. Henry knew this was a lot for his brother but seeing him stair at his demon with what almost looked like horror wasn’t something he liked. “Food?” He smiled sitting up.

Bendy didn’t say anything, his straw dancing at the bottom of the empty glass; looking for more of the strawberry drink. He looked over to Nathan who quickly looked away from him. “Do ya like straws?” He smiled chewing on the pink straw.

Nathan couldn’t tell if this thing was trying to mock him! To get under his skin, or if that was just what it wanted it to think. “I don’t have straws.”

A look of horror covered the demon’s face. “You don’t have a straw with ya milkshake! Wow! That the best bit!  I like watching it make it way up!” He waved his hand in the air like a bendy straw.

“There for children.” He felt more than a little uncomfortable, having to take his ebony black blazer off as he grew hot.

The ink demon shrugged. “Wow, really?” He sounded a little sad which caught Nathan of guard, but the demon continued, however, now sounded proud.  “I’m almost in my millenniums and I still like them.”

Nathan felt his jaw unhinge as Henry began to let a loud but evidently forced laugh out. “Nathan why don’t we talk outside?” He walked around the table and pulled his brother out front.

It was cold, but the rain had stopped, and the clouds began to fade out. The peaceful sound of the running river and the smell of rain stained the air.

“Henry you want to tell me what that thing is!?” Nathan asked just as Henry shut the front door. “Nathan pleas I can explain.”

“Explain!? Explain?! You have a demon! A literal demon! Living in your house!”

“I’m aware of that! But he isn’t bad. Hell, if anything he’s-!”

“Isn’t bad? For heaven's sake Henry!” The man was ready to pull his hair out. “Not going to church when we were younger was looked down on but hanging out with demons is insane!”

“Look, I know this is a lot. I understand that. I see that because you don’t know him it seems impossible for him not to be evil. Nathan, I get that. Honest, I do. But please I just need you to give him a chance.” Henry looked up at his older brother, his dark green eyes shimmer as the rain clouds broke apart and let the bright sunshine down.

Nathan looked down at the younger man. “I…I…” He felt sick. There was a demon living in his little brother house. Hell, Henry never really was one for religion, but this? Was this meant to be his way of making a point….?

Henry's face softened when seeing Nathan's face become drained of all coulure. “Hell is real.” He only whispers it but Henry hard it as clear as day. “Well yeah. You were the one who spends every Sunday morning in church learning about this stuff.”

Nathan didn’t seem to hear him. “Hell is real. And if hell’s real then so is haven….and if heavens real then so are spirits. And if spirits are real then are Ghosts?!” His eyes widened.

Henry becomes general concerned for his brother who seemed to grow more and more panicked. “Am I going to hell!? W-What about all the people who have died! Does the mean all those little sounds when your home alone are real!?”

Henry places his hands on his brother's shoulder. “Nathan please relax. I-I---” He didn’t know what to say. His brother was losing it and he didn’t know what he should or needed to say to help him. “I have a demon in my kitchen!” He gave him half a smile. “You can ask him, Nathan. He doesn’t remember much about hell but I’m sure he can answer something.”

Nathan looked down at his brother. He looked blankly at him for a moment before blinking. “Do---Do I want to know?” He was still a little shaken but thankfully began calming down.

“If you want.” Henry smiled up at his brother who gave him a small smile “Y-Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his back and grey hair.

Henry was just thankful his brother had calmed down. He’d never seen him so…scared before. Bendy being a demon really was something his family would notice.

After a few minutes of fresh air, the two brothers headed back inside. Bendy wasn’t in the kitchen anymore but instead sitting on the sofa. He was leaning forward with his eyes glued to the screen. He was watching one of his cartoons, the colourful lights reflecting off him as he smiled.

“Hey, buddy?” He walked around the sofa. The demon didn’t take his eyes off the tv but nodded. “Yeah, Henry?” The man singled to Nathan to come over. The man still seemed a little hesitant but moved over to them. “My brother, he was hoping to ask a bit about hell.” He used his eyes. Telling the older man to sit down.

Bendy pulled his pie-cut eyes away from the tv. “Sure!” He then looked to the man. “But I don’t remember much.”

Henry smiled as the demon turned his small body to the well-built man. “I’ll go start dinner.” He smiled headed over to the kitchen.

Nathan watched his younger brother head into the kitchen, he felt sick but tried not to let this demon know. “So, do all demons come to earth?”

Bendy looked up at the man with his goat legs tucked under him and tail dancing behind him. “Yeah. Lots of us come up here. It's not as nice as it used to be, but it beats hanging around in hell with tortured souls.”

“Have you ever tortured anyone?” He lent back slightly, trying to create some distance.

“I don’t think so….” The demon tried to remember, scratching his left horn. “I don’t remember doing anything horrible to people. But even though I’m very, very old in the light of God, I’m very, very young, in this worlds terms. I’m still a child and as such I wasn’t allowed to do the things lots of the demons older than me considered to be fun, I didn’t think it sounded like fun anyway, I hated hearing the screams, sobbing and begging.”

Nathan watched a small frown come to the demon’s face. “So, what happened exactly? Between you and my brother.”

Bendy looked up at the man. “You mean when he summoned me?” He tilted his head.

The man nodded.

The ink demon narrowed his eyes trying to think. “Well, Henry used his blood to summon me. Therefore, the deal was made between us. Not Joey. I offered to become Bendy, in exchange for Henry’s soul.”

“Wait…so Henry going to hell?” his eyes widened with what Bendy would only guess was worry and sadness for his brother. “Well, me and Henry have a deal. Henry’s soul belongs to me. He gave he his soul to me. When he dies, I take him to hell. If I die then I wait for him. I could just take him with him, but I like Henry. So I’ll give him as long as he needs.”

Henry walked over sitting down between his toon and brother. Nathan watched as his little brother wrapped his arms around the happy ink demon.

“Dinner should be down in soon.” Henry smiled up at his brother. Bendy cuddling up to him, pushing his head under the man’s chin.

Nathan didn’t say anything, watching as Henry’s fingers played with the ink demon’s heart ended tail. He moved his eyes to the tv, watching Henry flick through the channels.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like forever but soon dinner was done. Nathan sat down at the dinner table. He looked down, hearing the demon pull himself up into the seat next to him. Henry sat a glass bowl down, filled with Macaroni and cheese. The demon tilled his head. “That’s not pizza, Henry.” He frowned watching the man put some of the food onto a plate.

“It’s Macaroni and cheese.” The man smiled, giving the demon a full plate.

A small smile came to Nathan’s face. “We used to eat this all the time when we were kids.” He moved his eyes up for the plate of Macaroni and cheese to Henry who moved around the table, sitting next to Bendy who pocked at his dinner.

“And you loved it.” The younger man smiled.

Nathan chuckled. He looked down at Bendy who had just as much as them to eat. “Can he eat all that?” He looked unsure, but Henry smiled. “As long as it's not vegetables, Bendy hates vegetables.”

“I hate vegetables.” The ink demon looked up at the man who patted his head. “I know. You never touch them.”

Nathan took a bit of his dinner. Waves of memories came back to him; a small smile curved his lips. “It’s just how Mum used to make it.” His dark brown eyes moved to Bendy who ran his silver spoon across his plate. He seemed a little nervous but put the spoon into his mouth.

Henry lifted his glass of water up it his lips, however, before he could take a sip Bendy began shaking his arm almost sending the water over them. “Henry! Henry its really good.” 

The man chuckled, trying to put his glass down with the demon still shaking his arm. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

Bendy shoved the Macaroni and cheese into his mouth. It wasn’t long until Bendy was on his third serving, Henry had to scrap the bottom of the glass cooking bowl to meet the demons need for more.

Nathan finished his glass of water as Henry walked past him, offering to show him his room. The two headed up, leaving Bendy alone as he finished his dinner.

“You and him seem to really get on.” Nathan walked behind his brother. His black blazer in his arms.

Henry looked over his shoulder at the taller man. “Me and Bendy?” He seemed a little surprised. His older brother nodded making Henry chuckle. “Yeah…I guess we do.” He stopped outside Bendy’s room, however, pulled the door opposite open. “Here you go. I gave it a bit of a clean out for you.” His dark green eyes watched his older brother stepped into the room. It was in the shape of an L with soft brown walls and a king-sized bed. Lots of storage room and a window looking down onto the road outside. It was getting dark out and trees began dancing in the wind.

“You can come back down if you like. I’m just going to get Bendy ready for bed…” He rubbed the back of his head. “We could watch something. I’m sure I got a good film somewhere.”

Nathan turned to face his little brother. “Actually, I think I’m going to hit the hay.”

Henry nodded. “Sure. Umm, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Nathan nodded watching his brother head out the room, closing the door behind him. He moved over to the window. Looking down at the empty street as the night grew on. He wasn’t sure what to think about all of this. His brother having a demon.

He sat down on the bed, feeling it sag under him. He let a heavy sigh out, rubbing his face before deciding he should get changed and head to bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan woke to the sound of movement. It was coming from the hallway, he rolled over, feeling sleepy and groggy. He reached around blingy for his phone, finding it and turning it on only to hiss and squint his eyes. It was so bright. He was just able to make out a three. Three…. five?

He moved onto his back. He wasn’t quite sure what he was hearing. It sounded like movement but kinda squishy? Like wet shows.

He was tempted to call out, but when realizing the sound was coming down towards him sat up in bed. It was slow, almost mockery slow. Letting you know it was coming, but not rushing, knowing you were trapped. 

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness, making out that his bedroom door was open just enough for him to see Bendy’s room. The door was closed.

He rubbed the back of his head, about to call out to his brother when something moved past his door. It had him tense up, it was huge. Fare too big to be Henry, hell it looked bigger than him. Nathan couldn’t make anything out, but he knew something was there.

His dark brown eyes watched as the…whatever it was stopped outside Bendy’s room. He could just make out its back, hunched with thin legs. He couldn’t see anything else, but this thing made nothing, but fear and dread fill him. The sound of water dripping came from it, almost a low growl but it was its hand moving was the worst.

Its long nails ran down the wooden door, its abnormally long and sharp fingers wrapping around the doorknob to Bendy’s room which was what made the man snap out of it.

“H-Hey.” He sat up more, however, his bravery quickly vanished when it turned to him. It didn’t have a head, its face was part of its chest, with two darker wholes for eyes. Its mouth became visible when sharp and horrify large smile came. 

Nathan gasped, waking to a black pitch room. He almost yelled out, falling out of bed; the covered being pulled off with him. He was sweating, almost shaking as he took deep breaths. He’d never felt so scared, fuck he’d seen some fucked up stuff but that?!

He pulled himself up, scanning his room to see nothing was there. He ran his hand through his black and grey hair. He let an almost anger huff out. “That demon.” He sat back down in bed. “Can they creep into dreams?” He rubbed his forehead, letting a shaky breath out before rolling over in bed; hoping he could find sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up with everyone having nightmares?  
> Things are about to get spooky...


	5. Ink of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is taking place in Henry’s home. However, Nathan seems to be the only one who choices to take notice. Until the dark truth forces Henry and Bendy to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When do nightmares become reality?

Nathan rubbed his face, letting a heavy yawn out as he made his way down the wooden steps. He could hare shouting but couldn’t make much out with only having woken up and his head still turning on.

“It wasn’t me!”

His night here wasn’t the best. After that nightmare, he’d woke up several times. The feeling of something standing over him in bed; doors creaking open and the none stop sound of dripping. At some points he was sure he could smell ink so strong it would pull him from his sleep; burn his nose.

“I didn’t do it, Henry!”

“Really?” The man glared down at the demon. “Because I don’t know anyone else living here who could get ink all over my work!”

Nathan walked over to his brother office. The stone walls bent out making a circular shape. “What are you two shouting about?” He moaned, not feeling able to think, never mind deal with this.

Henry ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair. “Bendy got ink all over my work.” His dark green eyes narrowed at the demon. “It was meant to be going in later today.”

Bendy’s black pie-cut eyes narrowed at the man. “And I told you it wasn’t me. Why would I go looking through all ya boring paperwork?”

Henry let a clearly forced laugh out. “You're always touching things that don’t belong to you.” Bendy turned away from him, his arms crossed but chin up. “If you admitted to it then I couldn’t even be that cross. It’s the fact that you're undoubtedly laying to me!”

“I ain't lying, Henry!”

“Wow. Wow.” Nathan stretched his back. “How bad is it?” He looked to Henry who pointed to his desk without uttering a word. Nathan’s dark brown eyes moved to the table. He was taken back for a moment. The table was coated with ink, nothing around it was damaged but all the sheets of paper were now black and dripping. “Bloody hell.”

“Now I have to call in and tell my Boss about this Bendy! Next time I tell you not to touch something! Don’t touch it!”

“But I didn’t!” Bendy slammed his hoof not the ground.

Nathan felt the floor shaky slightly which made his eyes winded. Bendy wasn’t even left his size and yet he had a strong kick.

“Why would I even touch ya work! I-I went to bed with you last night! We even got up together this morin’.”

Nathan watched as the two continued shouting. He wasn’t sure what to think. It was a stupid amount of ink, he wasn’t even sure if Bendy could have been responsible. In his eyes, if Bendy had done this then there wouldn’t be anything left of the ink demon left. Without thinking he cut into the two yelling back and forth. “Could Bendy even make this much of a mess? I mean, I know he’s ink. And I don’t know how any of this works but surely he can’t hold this much.” His dark brown eyes watched as enough ink to write a book and three sequels dripped off the table.

Henry’s jaw dropped while a smile split Bendy’s face in two. “Thank you!” He sounded relieved and almost boastful. “At least someone around here has his head screwed on right.”

Henry gritted his teeth. “Just go to your room.” He watched Bendy open his mouth for a comeback but the look of anger in the man’s eyes made him all silent. Henry didn’t take his eyes of the demon who made his way upstairs. He felt anger rise in him. Who the hell did Nathan think he was?! Coming here and butting into an argument between him and his toon.

“Can you save any of it?”

The question brought Henry back to reality. “Why don’t you go get dressed.” He mutters pushing everything off his desk and into the bin.

A small look of worry came to Nathan. “Bro…?”

Henry didn’t answer him. Nathan knew his brother had a bad temper and most likely needed some time alone. He headed back upstairs, he was about to push his bedroom door open when a childish voice called to him.

“Heya, Nathan.”

The man turned around to see Bendy standing in his doorway, the bright glow of his room behind him. “Umm, hi there Bendy.”

“I want to show ya something.” the ink demon lead the man into his room, closing the door behind him. “I wanna show you my words?” Bendy smiled running over to a small, light brown desk sitting under his window.

Nathan followed behind the demon. “Words?” He echoed.

Bendy held a sheet of paper up to the man. A lot of it was hard to make out, colourful squiggled, however, some small words and individual letters could be made out. “Oh, you mean spelling?” He took the sheet. Trying to make more words out.

“Henry’s teaching me.” He smiled up at the man. His hands behind his back; tail dancing and swayed on his feet slightly. “I’m still not very good.” A small look of sadness came to his face.

Nathan couldn’t help but frown. “Don’t worry. You’ll get better. It takes time to learn these things. After all, I didn’t become a police officer overnight.”

The demon still his head, taking the sheet of paper back. “What’s a p-police off-officer?”

The man smiled. “I look after people. Put the bad guys away.”

“You help people?” He sounded confused.

He rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. You know? I keep innocent people safe; make sure no one gets away with hurting others. Stuff like that.” He tried to keep his job as simple and water down as possible.

“So…why didn’t you help us?”

Nathan became visibly confused. “W-what do you mean?”

“Bendy?” Henry walked into the room. He watched as the small ink demon leaned to one side, looking past the large man. He looked a little confused but didn’t get to speak. “Bub, I’m sorry.” Henry let a heavy sigh out. “I’m just a little stressed with this work and now it’s all gone. But I shouldn’t have shouted.”

Bendy watched the man make his way across the room to him. Nathan stepped aside seeming surprised himself. The ink demon rubbed his arm, seeming a little guilt. “I’m sorry too.”

Henry smiled, kneeling down in front of the small devil. 

Nathan watched as the two hugged. He’d never seen Henry calm down so fast. It was…weird. Back when they were kids it would take days for him to start talking to them again. Never mind the fact that Henry was the one apologizing. He’d never really seen the man own up and admit he was in the wrong. Never mind it happing so fast.

Bendy let a small purr out, pushing his head into Henry’s hand which rubbed his horn. “Henry, I’m sorry. I don’t remember ruining ya work.”

Henry tilled the demon’s head up to look at him. “Look, it's fine. I know you haven’t been here long. I get that maybe in the night you woke up and…that somehow lead to my work getting ruined. Just help me clean it up, and well forget it happened.”

Bendy still couldn’t remember ruining the man’s work but it had to be him. He nodded before getting scooped up in Henry’s arms. “C’mon let’s get you some lunch.”

“Lunch!?” Nathan yelled.

Henry smiled, walking over to the door. “You slept in. It’s almost one.”

Bendy giggled hearing the man shout about being asleep for so long. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, burying his face under the man’s chin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went rather fast. Bendy helped Henry clean his office up well Nathan watched tv. After that Henry sat the small ink demon down at the dinner table where he sat down and began helping the demon to learn how to write.

Nathan moved his eyes over to them. He’d never seen his brother so comfortable. Just sitting there and helping. He wasn’t getting annoyed or impatient. Just trying to help the ink demon learn. He pulled himself up, heading over to the two.

“Okay, try Dog.” Henry pointed to the next line.

Bendy placed the pencil down, the sharp tip running about as he spelled the word. It was big, messy and unsteady.

“Okay. You keep getting these two missed up.” He pointed to the word above. “This should be ball. But you keep putting a D instead of a B.” He picked another pencil up writing the word correctly. “Dog should begin with D. Not B.”

Bendy let a small whine out. “But I keep putting the wrong one.”

“I know bub.” Henry pushed the paper back in front of the demon. “Try to remember. For B has a bat which comes first.” He pointed to the line on the letter. “Whereas, the ball comes fist on D.” 

Nathan came over. He slipped a quick glace seeing what Henry was talking about. However, he didn’t say anything. Heading into the kitchen and turning the ketal on.

“But Henry.” The small demon rested his head on the table. “I don’t like this anymore! It's too hard.”

Henry began sharping the pencil. “You’ll get better. Now c’mon.”

Nathan asked his brother if he wanted a drink. Getting a small smile and nod in return. Once the hot drinks were made up Henry told the demon to keep trying and he’d be back soon.

The two brothers sat down on the sofa. The tv was now off, letting them sit in silence; sipping their hot drinks.

“So, are you doing anything for Halloween?” Nathan smiled, moving his dark eyes to his brother who shrugged. “Nah, I think my friends having a party. But I don’t think I’ll go.”

Nathan was a little taken back, asking why.

Henry sipped his drink. “I have Bendy to look after. Besides, I don’t think a group of adults drinking is somewhere he should be.” His face turned pink when his brother smiled. “What?”

Nathan chuckled. “Just never thought you’d give something up.”

Henry looked at his brother for a moment. His feelings on that weren’t clear, however, he looked over to Bendy hearing the demon get down from the table. “Did you finish those words?” He arched a brow.

Bendy nodded bring the sheet over to him.

Nathan watched Bendy pull his tail, standing by his brother whose eyes ran over the page. “Do you…like writing Bendy?”

The demon looked up at him. “Umm, Kinda. I want to know how to do it…but is really hard.”

“That’s why it takes time.” Henry passed the ink demons the sheet back. “Okay. We’ll do some later.” The tapped the gap between the devil’s horns. “Good job bub.”

Bendy smiled before running off upstairs.

Henry lent back in his seat. “You want to watch something. He’ll be gone for a while.”

Nathan let a long yawn out but before he could answer Henry who laughed. “Wow. Did you have a bad night or something?”

Nathan let a small chuckle out. “Honestly, the worst one in a long time. Your house is creepy as hell at night.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Henry rolled his eyes but smiled.

Nathan let a slightly nerves laugh out. “Well, I had some pretty weird dreams. Waking up every hour didn’t help either.”

Henry looked slightly concerned. “What do you mean?”

Nathan struggled to get his night into words. Waking up to the smell of ink; something looming over his bed, but when he began talking about seeing something in the hallway Henry’s face become drained of colour. However, when saying it was lurking outside Bendy’s room the man jumped up. “A-And you didn’t tell me this first thing this morning because?!”

Nathan looked up at his brother. “Well, it was a dream. And you had all that with your desk happened.” He didn’t really get to finished. His brother rushing up the stairs.

Nathan quickly followed calling to Henry who ran down the hallway. “Bendy? Bendy!?” He almost kicked the door to Bendy’s room of its hinges. “Bendy?!” nothing but panic and worry in his voice as his eyes darted around the room for the ink demon.

Bendy steeped out of his walk-in wardrobe. He was holding a yellow jumped looking a little worried. “Yeah?”

Henry quickly pulled the small devil away from the wardrobe. He looked through it before beginning to cheek the whole room.

Nathan stood in the doorway. Watching as his younger brother tearing the room apart. Looking for any evidence of something.

Bendy felt a whine get caught in his none existence throat as the man began looking through his bed. He felt frozen for a moment but when Henry didn’t throw his pillows up or look under them. A small sigh of relief exited him. Boris was safe. For now.

“Bendy, have you been sleeping okay?” The man asked moved over to the ink demon. He knelt down patting the demon down.

“Ya mean the nightmares?”

“Have they gotten any worse?” He sounded worried which made Bendy worry. “N-No. But they’re still scary.”

“I know bub. But I mean, have you been seeing anything?” He let a small sigh out when Bendy returned his question with a confused look. Henry didn’t want to scare his toon, but if something was somehow here in the house he needed to know. “Something… An ink monster. Nathan thinks he saw one outside your room last night.”

Nathan felt his body stiffen when seeing Bendy's face become washed of emotion and fear quickly replaced it as ink pricked his eyes. “A-An ink monster?” Fear flooded him. His hands visibly shaking as his breathing began to race. “H-Here?! But you said it was s-safe here Henry!”

Nathan had never seen someone have a panic attack, but he quickly began to think Bendy was having one.

Henry tried to get the demon’s breathing back to normal. Watching ink begin to run down his face. “Bendy, Bendy breath. It's okay.”

“O-Okay?!” Bendy gasped as he whipped ink away. “It’s here! There’s one in the house and-and it's gonna hurt me! I-It could hurt you, Henry! I don’t wanna be alone again.”

The man felt his heartbreak. “No, it’s not. Nathan doesn’t even know if he saw one. I was just worried. Please calm down Bendy.” He kept his hands on the devil's face as warm, midnight black ink dripped between his fingers. “Nathan you don’t even know if what you saw was real. Do you>” Henry looked to his brother for support.

Nathan couldn’t even think. He felt awful. Bendy was really shaken by this. “Y-Yeah. It was probably a dream. Don’t worry.”

Henry held the demon who continued to melt in his arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He felt the toon grip his shirt. After a few minutes, Bendy went numb in his arms. He carefully laid the toon down in bed.

Bendy was still awake. However, struggling to do so. Henry told his brother he would be down soon. Putting his attention back to the mentally drained Bendy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until everyone was asleep. Dinner was sandwich and coffee, which Nathan didn’t mind. He couldn’t blame his brother for not feeling able to cook. He had offered to make something, but Henry seemed awfully stressed.

He laid in bed. Looking up at the ceiling. He was a little surprised that Henry had fallen asleep. Along with Bendy. But then, neither of them had seemed to have noticed anything was wrong until he mentioned it. Maybe it really was all in his head. But it felt real. So real. To real.

He tried to shake these ideas away. What he saw that night was huge. How could it still be here?

It couldn’t.

Something like that couldn’t hide.

Or could it?

No. I couldn’t.

He rolled over in bed. Putting his back to the door. Hoping he could sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

In the room just opposite Bendy laid fast asleep. His bedroom door shut, like always. He couldn’t sleep with it open. If it was open, then monsters could welcome themselves in.

He hugged the Boris toy in his arms. Henry still didn’t know about him. And Bendy wanted to keep it that way. His eyes cracked open. He felt rudely awakened. But no one had woke him up. His room was empty. He sat up in bed letting a small yawn out. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was so hungry. What had happened to dinner?

He tucked Boris under his pillow. Lowering himself down out of bed. His hooves kissed the soft, green carpet. The small demon stumbled back. It was quiet and dark. Bendy didn’t like it. When it was like this he felt as though things were creeping up on him. That a monster would snatch him up and no one would ever know what had happened.

He pulled his door open. Nathans door was open. He could see the man in bed. His back to him. He slipped out of his room, heading down the hallway. Luckily this hallway was a soft white carpet. Meaning he didn’t have to worry about his hooves making any noise.

He reached Henry’s room. The door wasn’t closed but he couldn’t see the man’s bed with it only being open a jar. He pushed it open. Feeling his ink stand up when it creaked. He popped his head in to see Henry wasn’t in bed. The room was empty. “Henry?” He called out to the man just above a whisper. Not wanting to wake Nathan up.

“Bendy?” A voice called up to him. The demon jumped slightly. It was Henry. He moved down the hallway a little more. Reaching the top of the stairs. “Henry?” He called down but got no answer. “Henry, I’m hungry.” He made his way down. Trying not to make too much noise with his hard hooves hitting the wooden steps.

He knew Nathan was leaving early the next morning and he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. He didn’t want this night to be the same for the man.

The sound of things being moved came. Bendy couldn’t tell what, but it was clear something was happing. And it didn’t sound like Henry was making him food. “Henry?” Bendy called out. It was black pitch. The only light being the orange tinted light from the street lights outside.

Bendy couldn’t reach the light switch. So, he made his way to the sound. He walked between the sofa and tv, coming into view of Henry’s office. Where the sound seemed to be coming from.

The street lights slipped in. Running across the room; bringing a very weak light to the office. It was just enough so he could see Henry. His back was to him; he was nothing more than a silhouette, but he knew it was his creator.

The man looked a little panicked. Quickly looking through the sheets on his desk. Knocking some of the table. Bendy frowned at this. They just cleaned that all up a few hours ago. He began to move over to the man. His tail wasn’t dancing but hovered just above the wooden floor. “Hen-!” He was cut off by a strong and firm hand cupping his mouth and pulling him behind the stair railings.

‘Henry’ quickly turned around. His overgrown mouth which couldn’t hold all his sharp white teeth shimmering in the street slight. He let a low grow out. Dropping a pot of pens. His hands were sharp, his face deformed, and body looked wrong. “Bendy?” He called out in an emotionless tone.

Bendy felt Henry press him against his chest. His hands shook as the room fell silent. His black pie-cut eyes moved up to Henry who was obviously anxious. Dreading the monster would take the left turn and led it into them.

Bendy wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and run as the sound of its unstable, squish feet began to slosh about.

“Bendy…” It called out. It almost sounded happy. As though it knew they were there. That neither of them had any weapons and were just sitting and waiting for it to find them. “Little ink demon.”

Henry stiffened even more as it walked out. Revelling itself to them a little more. Its back was to them. It seemed to be trying to pull a form similar to Henry’s off. But with the man not being a toon it was difficult. However, it had gotten his voice perfectly.

“Bendy?” Its back was hunched slightly. Its heading scaling the room left and right as its arms twitched, seeming to be in pain. This form couldn’t be easy to pull off.

Henry felt Bendy begin to squirm in his arms. However, his eyes remained glued to the monster which crept between the sofa and tv. He tried to keep a grip on the demon. Bendy wasn’t even all that strong. However, as he began to melt he become slippery and unsolid. Like holding onto a wet soap bar. “Bendy stop it.” He whispered as he had to keep changing how he held the demon.

“I can’t. I-I can’t!” Henry cupped his mouth hearing something fall over in the kitchen. The monster wasn’t visible anymore. Henry guessed it was checking the kitchen now. The spot they hid in was in the turn of the stairs. A 90 digress wall with other 90 being open for attack.

Bendy began hyperventilating, shaking and letting a muffled cry out as Henry cupped his mouth.

As this pointed Henry hoped Bendy would fall unconcise to shut him up. If he carried on he could lead this monster straight to them-!

Something cold dripped down on him. His breath hitched. His dark green eyes moved up to see it. The ink monster, still trying to pull his form off. Hanging down from the ceiling. Its long and sharp arms dug into the ceiling while its legs worked like plungers to hold itself up.

Bendy hadn’t even noticed, still kicking and crying in the man’s arms. The demon pulled his head free letting a terrified scream out. But then Henry was pulled up, sending him to the floor. He pulled himself up almost tripping over; looking up to see Henry getting hosted up by the monster.

For a moment he felt nothing but terror but then rage quickly flooded in. Watching the man get held up by his neck as he gasped for air. Bendy sprouted up, ink ran down his face letting a nightmarish demonic roared out.

The ink monster dropped Henry who was caught by Bendy. “H-Henry.” His voice was deep. However not demonic. Unclear and almost like an alien creature learning its first words.

“I-I’m okay bub.” He gasped for air. His throat burning and head spinning. He tried to pull himself up but everything hart. He felt large, cold and wet hands gently push him back down. He looked up seeing Bendy was clearly concerned.

The ink monster let an unholy roar out at the two. His arms stretched into inky strands as it lowers itself down from the ceiling.

Bendy moved in front of Henry. He wasn’t letting this thing near his Henry, no matter how scared of it he was.

The midnight black ink rose on his back his arms grew, and body seemed to roll out. It looked like a tree stump with think legs and arms. The monster gave Henry’s form up revelling the same monster Nathan had seen the night before. Its face level with its arms with no neck to separate its head. Even with its mouth being horribly large its scrape teeth were forced out of its mouth.

Bendy felt a small whine get caught but held it back, baring his teeth at it as ink ran down his face. 

Henry didn’t know what to do. The ink monster let a low howl out which Bendy returned with a snarl. He helplessly watched as the ink monster began to slowly close the gap between them. He couldn’t fight this thing! Not without a weapon. But he couldn’t sit back and watched Bendy take this thing on alone! Getting between the two wasn’t an option. He’d be a rabbit in a wild wolf fight.

Bendy lunged at the monster who seemed unprepared for the fight. Being knocked back with the demon on top.

Henry quickly pulled himself up. Almost tripping over as he tried to find something he could use to help fight. Hearing one of the monsters get slammed into the wall made panic fill him but he didn’t stop. Running into the kitchen for anything he could use. He yanked a cupboard open, seeing the glass tray his friend had let him borrow. That was all that was in there!

A pain filled cry filled the house. Henry felt frozen for a moment, unable to tell if it was Bendy or the monster. However, nothing but silence followed.

The man felt frozen, he held his breath. Listening as ink dripped and movement raised. He wanted to call out. Knowing if that wasn’t Bendy then the demon was seriously hurt. But he couldn’t move. His dark green eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness. He moved to the large dinner table.

It was getting closer, the steeps were squishy, not hard. Not hooves on wood.

Henry gripped the glass bowl, slipping behind the table. The dinner table didn’t have legs. It was just wood, however, allowed him to slip under a little before meeting the hard-wooden wall.

Water filled his eyes. Bendy must be hurt! He couldn’t hear any more movement, just the sound of wet feet on the other side of the table. “Henry?”

His heart stopped. It sounded like Bendy, his childish voice but sounded a little confused. He quickly went to, climb out but froze.

“Henry.” It began to scrap its long nails along the dinner table. The sound of wood chipping filled his head. He felt anger fill him. This thing wasn’t even trying to trick him! It knew he was trapped, it knew he couldn’t take it on alone. It was just tormenting him!

“Henry.” The voice let a deep laugh out.

Henry hadn’t often seen the ink monsters show emotion. They were usually just angry, but when they felt anything else it was even more nightmarish!

The shadow began to make its way around the table. Henry gripped the glass bowl until his knuckles turned white. This thing wasn’t getting out of here alive. Not after this!

The moment its deformed, inky foot came into view Henry yelled slipping out from under the table and sending the glass bowl crashing down into the monster’s face.

It let a blood-curdling scream out as shattered glass was sent everywhere. Henry's eyes widened as he stumbled back. The monster covers its face, howling out in pain. The man slipped past the ink monster running out into the Livingroom.

Bendy was propped up against the wall, his ink was still dripping but slowly, he wasn’t moving, his head hanging limply. “Bendy? Bendy?!” Hendy dived to the demon cupping his soft white face. “Hey, hey, wake up bub.” A wobbly smile came to his face as Bendy began to wake up. Henry was ready to cry, pulling the demon into a strong hug.

“H-Henry…?” the demon was confused. Maybe even lost. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened.

Henry hushed him. “It’s okay…” He tried to hide his fear and worry. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He pulled away slightly holding 3 fingers up.

Bendy let a small whine out. His head hurt so much! “Umm…three?” he watched a small smile come to the man’s face. “Good.” He let a sigh of relief out.

Without warning, Bendy wrapped his arms around the man. He pulled him down onto the floor forcing himself on top. “Bendy?!” the confused man yelled just as the ink monster sent its sharp-clawed hands into the demon’s back.

Surprisingly Bendy didn’t cry out in pain but his grip tightened on the man he shielded.

The ink monster pulled back ready to dig its nails back into Bendy’s back when something hard was brought down on its head. He didn’t roar out, instead, going limp and crash to the ground.

Nathan looked down at the monster, watching as its inky body began to ripple before melting away. He let a slightly shaky breath out, moving his dark brown eyes to his brother and Bendy.

He watched as Bendy pull himself up, he was in so much pain. His arms shaking under his weight. “Here let me help.” He dropped the frying pan, wrapping his arms around the weak demon and carefully pulling him up.

Henry helped, making sure the demon was gently laid down on the sofa. He watched as the demon arched his back as it meant the sofa, letting a small hiss of pain out. Henry tried to hush the demon. He knew the toon’s wounds would have already healed, but the pain always overstayed its welcome.

Nathan sat down watching Bendy force himself up again. He couldn’t help but worry. The demon was really hurt, all to keep Henry safe. He wrapped his arms around the demon, feeling ink run between his fingers. Bendy seemed a little taken back but melted into the man’s warm embrace. Henry quickly joined the hug. A small smile curving his lips when his toon purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on getting back on track with normal weekly updates. I’ve been updating a lot these last few weeks with the game final chapter coming out. I wanted to get this new story out and build a relationship between Bendy and Henry.  
> So I’ll see you all Halloween night…


	6. Halloween night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween had arrived! And for Bendy, it is his first one.

Henry was lost in thought, as he drove down the long stretch of road. Autumn trees on one side and the other colourful cars passing by like half deflated balloon. The radio was on, playing an irritating song with an awfully catchy tune.

Bendy sat in the passenger seat humming to the loud and endless song. It was a song Henry could vaguely remember listening too when he was younger. A song he quite enjoyed, until having it played over and over and over on an endless loop. None stop for a whole fifteen-minute drive.

“If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops! Oh, what a rain that would be-!” the small ink demons smile dropped when the music was cut off. “Henry!” He glared up at the man who lent back in his seat.

“Sorry bub, but I couldn’t take another round.” His dark green eyes stayed on the road. The silence was perfect, sure he could hear nothing but cars zipping by, but it beat hearing that song again.

Things had been pretty good. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him, with his older brother now knowing about Bendy. Sure, there was the rest of his family, but he didn’t feel the need to worry about them.

They pulled up in a huge parking lot with a large grey building waiting for them. People making their way in and out as the two jumped out the black car and made their way down to the large front door.

The building was huge, the digest thing Bendy had ever seen. Some long windows ran along the ground level but that was it, just huge signs adverting things. Boring things too. Toothpaste, make-up, some black and white ties.

Bendy’s black, pie-cut eyes glazed up at the sighs as they walked along the building. His hooves clipping and clopping, his white shirt swaying at his hips as he ran to keep up with Henry who walked through the glass doors. “What is this place, Henry?”

Inside seemed even bigger, the ceiling reaching up with metal poles and piping everywhere at the top. So many shelves holding colourful things and machines which beeped and lines of people waiting with shopping trolleys overflowing with things.

“This is a shop. We’re going out tonight and this place has some good outfits.” The man lead the small ink demon feather in. He picked a basket which shimmered in the large ceiling lights that hung down on metal strings.

Bendy pulled his tail, this place was really big, and he didn’t like that.

They headed down lots of aisles, Henry throw a few things in the basket before leading Bendy to an aisle filled with bizarre outfits. He’d never seen anyone wear these things before. Some were dark and others colourful and sparkled.

Bendy jumped when seeing a mask of an angry wolf snarling at them. He tripped over his own feet falling back into Henry’s arms. “It’s just a mask.” The man picked it up, showing the demon there wasn’t anything to fear.

Bendy let a small giggled out when Henry put it one. It looked odd, rubbery, wasn’t him, but the man growled cupping the demon's face and gently shaking it side to side. Bendy giggled and pushed the man’s hands away as his cheeks calmed down.

Henry pulled the make off, putting it back and pointing to some of the other outfits. He instructed the demon to pick something, and that he would be back soon.

Bendy took a small steep to follow the man, but held himself back, watching Henry headed off disappearing around one of the aisles. He looked back to the outfits Henry had pointed at. They were odd. Pirates, vampires, skeleton and more all waiting for him. He didn’t know what any of this was for but began looking at some. He’d never heard of these things, but they were all so different.

The small ink demon walked down the aisle lined with outfits. Some were scary well, others not so much. However, one outfit caught his attention. It was a long, dark purple dress with a pointed hat. He pulled the dress down, holding it out and tilting his head. “W-Wit-witch—witch!” He smiled. He didn’t know what a witch was, but it was so pretty. The bottom sparkled, and the hat had a dark purple ribbon fashioned around it.

He looked up from the dress to see Henry walk down to him. He had some more things in his basket, smiling when seeing something in the demon's arms. “You picked something?” He elevated a brown slightly when the demon held up the witch’s outfit.

Bendy’s smile grew even wider. “I wanna be a witch, Henry! Look how pretty it is!” He held the dress up in front of himself.

Henry chuckled. He thought the demon would pick something a little scarier, but he took the outfit out of the demon's hands. “Okay. A witch it is.” Once the two had found a size which was almost small enough for Bendy, they headed out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of their day was quiet. Bendy sat at the dinner table practising his reading well Henry looked through his cookbook. He wasn’t sure if he needed to bring anything. And if so, what that something should be. He turned the pages, coming to the Halloween section of the book. There was so much.

He’d had very little time to get ready for tonight. He hadn’t planned on even going to his friend's party. It was a group of adults but his friend who was hosting the party promised he didn’t have anything to worry. After all, Bendy would blend in with them all.

He stopped on a page with a green, jelly brain. A small smile curved his lips. He could make that. Hell, he even had jelly mould shaped as a brain. He’d gotten it last year from Lee, who couldn’t think of what to bring. He began making the jelly, breaking it up and popping it into a jug.

Bendy’s eyes moved up. He could smell the jelly as Henry added hot water to the green cubes. “What ya making Henry.” He sat up in his seat, trying to get a better view of what the man was doing.

“Just making something.” He looked over his shoulder, his dark green eyes moved to the book sitting in front of Bendy. “Why don’t you read some of that to me.” He looked back to what he was doing.

Bendy began reading to the man. His reading still wasn’t great but getting better. Henry worried sometimes that teaching Bendy would take much longer than he first predicted. However, he was determined to teach the demon until he was satisfied.

Bendy often got distracted, being pulled out of his reading to see what the man was doing. He felt like he’d come a long way. It was still hard to get the letters to make words, but he felt much more confident.

Henry placed the jelly into the large, silver fringe. He gave the room a quick clean up before letting Bendy stop reading and told him to head up and get changed into his outfit. He smiled, watching his toon jump down, pull his outfit out the shopping bag and run upstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later Henry stood in his room. He dark black trawlers with a red waistcoat and white shirt under. Along, ebony black clock with blood red silk lining and black polished shows. His chestnut hair was jelled back. He moved his eyes about his bedside table trying to find the final pace. “Where the hell did, I put it?” 

“HENRY!” Bendy smiled running in. He ran around the man’s bed. His plum and ebony black dress was a little big hiding his hooves, the hat, however, seemed perfect, most likely down to his horns. His black, pie-cut eyes moved up and down the man. “Wow, Henry!” He took the long clock pulling it out. “Ya look so cool!” He grinned up at the man. “What are you?”

Henry smiled down at his ink demon. “I’m a vampire.” He knelt down re-partitioning the pointed hat. “And I’m a witch!” The demon giggled wrapping his arms around the man.

Henry chuckled, hugging the demon back. It always made him happy to see his toon happy. He scooped the demon up, popping the fake fags in his mouth before heading out.

 

 

* * *

 

On the way to the party, Bendy noticed lots of strange orange things which lined the street. All letting a soft glow off. When asking Henry, the man told him they were pumpkins and that they represented something called Halloween. When the demon asked what that was the man chuckled, telling him he’d find out soon.

The car ride was boring. Henry wouldn’t let the ink demon play his song and it was so dark. The orange street lights shining down. Bendy rested his head in his small gloved hand, being boring out of his mind, until looking out the window to see monsters?! He sat up pressing his hands to the cold window.

Mummy’s, werewolves, wizards, zombies and so much more walked about the streets. All smiling, laughing and talking. Some in big groups well others with grownups. The ink demon didn’t even need to ask.

“They're dressed up, like us.” Henry smiled at the small devil who looked up at him for answers. “All these kids are going trick or treating. They get free sweets and have fun.” He laughed when Bendy’s eyes grew. “Sweets?!”

The man nodded. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty at the party.” He watched the happy demon move back to the window, looking out as the children walked by.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They pulled up outside a small home. Pumpkins and orange lights dotted the house. The two got out, heading down the gravel path leading to the red front door. You couldn’t see inside with blinds being pulled down, however, a soft light slipped through and muffled music and laughter come from inside.

Bendy walked alongside Henry. He played with the silky, purple fabric on his dress. His stomach felt funny, not a bad funny, maybe a little sick? He wasn’t sure why…he didn’t even really know what a party was, or Halloween yet. But it seemed nice. Helped him feel a little more normal when walking about.

He slowed down a touch, hearing something move in the bushes which lined the path on his side. He didn’t take his eyes off the bushes, reaching up and taking Henry’s hand.

When feeling Bendy’s soft, small gloves hand rest on his, Henry looked down. A little worried especial since Bendy wasn’t looking at him. He followed the demon’s line of sight, seeing he was looking at the scrubs. “Everything okay bub?” He opened his hand, letting Bendy hold his.

The small ink demon pulled his pie-cut eyes away from the scrubs, he looked a little nervous which Henry immediately assume it was down to the party. His toon did seem to get stresses around new people and big groups. “Hey, it's okay.” He tried to cheer the small demon up. 

“ROAR!” Something big and covers in fur jumped out of the bushes like a jack in the box.

Bendy screamed, tripping over his long dress. Henry quickly caught the demon, just before he hit the hard ground.

Whatever had jumped about began laughing uncontrollably almost falling over.

Henry quickly knelt down, brushing the toon off who was visibly shaken and maybe even close to tears.

“Oh, man!” Scott laughter began to die down, he whipped a single tear of joy away from his dark eyes. “You should have seen you’re face.” He tried to hold his laughter back. “And here I thought I’d gotten Lee the best!”

Henry looked over his shoulder at the man. “Dammit, Scott! You think it’s funny to go scaring him like that!?” He narrowed his eyes at the man. Scott long brown hair was a mess, a black nose pained on with a fur jacket and wolf gloves.

The man smiled. “Well, when I saw you two pull up, I just couldn’t help myself.” He moved his brown eyes to Bendy. “You’re a witch eh? Wanna put a hex on me ink stain!?”

Henry rolled his dark green eyes. “Bud, it’s okay. He’s just messing around.”

“I-I know…” Bendy whipped the ink which began to prick his eyes away. “I just thought it was…” He stopped seeing a strong look of concern come to his creator's face. Bendy pushed the bad thoughts away. “I just thought it was gonna hurt you.”

Henry knew deep down that wasn’t entirely true. He knew the ink monster had shaken Bendy. Hell, he was still a little freaked out. “It’s okay, nothing’s going to happen to either of us.” He pulled the demon into a warm hug, smiling when his toon hugged him back.  

The door was junked open, the sound of music and laughed filled the night air. A dark-skinned woman, her ash black hair kissed her shoulders and was a mess. Her moss green top and blue jeans were ripped with red paint on them.

“Scott! I told you to stop scaring people! William almost soiled his pants because of you!” She narrowed her dark eyes at the man dressed as a wolf. She felt even angrier when he began laughing about it. She looked over seeing Henry walking down to her “Henry!” it was like someone had just hit her with happiness. Going from a 10 to 0 in a matter of seconds. She had a silky-smooth voice, wrapping her arms around the man who smiled. “Hey, Debra.” He returned the tight embrace.

She pulled away, smirking. “Vampire~ I love it!” Her giggled was sickly sweet. Her dark brown eyes shimmering with happiness. She looked down, her smile turning from joyful to warm. “Hello there.” She bent down and extended her hand to the demon. “I’ve heard so much about you Bendy. All good of course. But I must say it’s wonderful to finally meet you for myself.”

Bendy looked up from the dark copper hand to the woman, he then looked to Henry who gave him a small nod. He took the woman’s hand. “H-Hello.”

Her smile grew slightly. “You’re even cuter than I imagined.” She watched the demons face tune a soft grey, he pulled the witch hat down to hide his face. Debra giggled, standing up straight and welcoming to two in.

They headed into the house which smelt of alcohol and spices. Bendy’s scrunched his face up at the smell. It smelt gross and it was so hot. He could see the small kitchen just down the hallway, it was empty. The door to the Livingroom was just next to it. They headed in.

The house was pretty, orange fairy lights hung about with soft blue and yellow walls. Apart from the smell, this place was very welcoming and bright.

They headed into the Livingroom. It was quite a big room with a large table covered in food and drinks. People dressed up stood around all talking and laughing with music playing awfully loud. It was busy, but everyone seemed to be having fun and gone nose blind to the smell.

“Henry!” Lee smiled coming over. He had green in his hair, his face was covered in white makeup with a redshirt unbuttoned and read jocker on his chest.

Henry smiled. “You too look dressed up.”

Lee laughed. “Of coerce! Otherwise, it wouldn’t be a Halloween party!”

Scott slipped over, almost knocking Bendy over. “So, what we talking about?” He smiled using Lee shoulder as a leaning post.

Bendy looked up at the two, standing so close to Henry’s leg he may as well have been leaning on it. “What are you?” He tried to work out what they were. He didn’t know what anyone was dressed up as, but no one looked like the people he’d become used to seeing.

“I’m Jocker!” Lee smiled pointing to his chest where the word was written. He seemed very impressed with his outfit. Scott rolled his eyes when Lee then told the demon he was a werewolf.

Henry gave Debra the jelly shaped as a brain. “I didn’t know what to bring.” He gave her a nervous laugh.

She smiled. “Thank you, Henry, at least someone brought something.” She narrowed her eyes at Scott and Lee. “Hey! You didn’t say we needed to bring anything.” She rolled her dark eyes tell Henry and Bendy to enjoy themselves before heading off.

“So, Henry,” Scott smiled. “You wanna come to get some drinks with us?” Lee also smiled. “I’m mixing them.”

The man smiled but shook his head. “I think I’ll past. But I’ll see you two a little later.” The two men frowned, watching Henry leaded Bendy off.

“Urr, why is he even here?” Scott snarled, his dark brown eyes locked on Bendy who held Henry’s hand. Smiling and talking as they disappeared into the crowded.

“Bendy?” Lee asked.

“Who else?” Scott sounded more than a little annoyed.

“Henry said he looked for a babysitter. No one was willing to look after an ink demon. Presides, he hasn’t been out of the studio for long. Henry probably didn’t like the idea of leaving him home alone.”

Scott rubbed his temples, letting an annoyed sigh out. “Let’s just drink. He’ll come running once he gets bored with the ink stain.” The two headed off to the table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Debra ran about the party. She joined groups asking if they were having a good time before taking a group picture.

Everyone was dressed up as something different. One guy was a pumpkin; a woman dressed as a mermaid; a very tall man was dressed in all black with a white suit and a white make hiding his face. Bendy wasn’t sure what to think about it all. He sat with Henry who talked with some of the other guests. The ink demon wondered who was behind some of the outfits.

“So, is it real?”

“Bendy?”

Henry saying his name made the ink demon look up. Henry was talking to a large man dressed up as a demon. Small red horns, a black top, and red face paint and sparkling red jacket.

“Is that what it’s called?” He asked not giving the demon a second glance. He wasn’t being mean, just seemed curious.

“Yeah. He’s a demon. A real demon.” Henry crossed his arms.

The man laughed. “That so cool. Is he a fallen one? Remembers what it was like?”

Henry arched a brow. “Umm, remembers what?”

Bendy listen as the man began boasting about how he knew about demon lore. The ink demon slipped down from his seat, looking about before wondering off.

Being so small had its perks, slipping between people and under legs made getting to the other side of the room easy. He made sure his pointy hat was on right as he made his way to the food table.

Not many people were there. So, he climbed up onto a wooden seat which sat at one end of the table. All the food looked weird but still delicious. Very colourful and oddly shaped. He took a cupcake with green icings. It was so soft and sweet. He munched a handful down before taking some marsh mellows. They were really nice too.

As he ate more and more, he could feel the sugar run through him. It was so tasty. He downed some red fizzy pop before jumping down. He wasn’t sure what else he should do.

He saw Henry was still talking to the man, seemed interested in whatever they were talking about. He headed out into the hallway it was a little quieter out there, which was something the demon very much appreciated. He brushed himself off, wondering down into the kitchen.

He pushed the door open slightly, pocking his head in to see a woman. She wasn’t very tall, dressed in a long white dress. She had short brown hair and hummed softly. The small ink demon steeped into the room. His hooves clipping and clopping as he made his way over to her.

She hadn’t seemed to have noticed him. Rolling bread as she sang. He couldn’t understand her, but the music was nice, along with her voice.

Bendy smiled. “I like ya singing.”

The woman jumped almost knocking a rolling pin of the side which was covered in flower. She let a small sigh out. “Demonio, me has asustado.”

Bendy tilled his head. “Ya voice is really pretty but what ya saying?”

The woman pulled her short hair behind her ears. “I said, you scared me.” She went back to making…whatever she was making.

“Oh.” The toon smiled. “Well, I’m sorry. I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

Her soft brown eyes moved from the bread she was making to the demon. “I am making Pan de muerto. The dread of the dead.”

Bendy gave her a confused look. “Why are you making that?”

She began placing the oddly shaped bread onto a silver tray. “Pan de muerto is a part of Mexico, it is a type of sweet roll we baked during the weeks leading up to the Día de Muertos. It very important, I’ve been making some.”

“So, why ya not hanging out with the others?”

She didn’t answer him. “You are…Henry’s.” She looked at him. “Correct?”

Bendy watched her begin shaping the soft dough. He felt a little stuck with the question. “Umm, no… Henry said I don’t belong to anyone anymore.” The demon watched her pull another tray out the silver oven and replace it with the new one. It smelt amazing, golden brown and round. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. The woman picked one up, gently ripping it in half.

Bendy saw steam came from the sweet bread. “Here.” She gave him one half.

Bendy thanked her, taking a small bit. It tasted amazing. “Wow!” He smiled up at the woman. “This taste really good!” He grinned up at her taking another bit.

A small smile came to her face. “Of course, I’ve been making this since I was a child.” She gave him a whole one. “Here.” Bendy thanked her. He went to leave but sheepishly turned back to her. “Do ya think I could have another one…for Henry.”

The woman smiled. Handing him another one. The happy demon thanked her before running out and back into the busy room. However, he ran straight into someone’s legs. He almost fell back but they took his ink wrist pulling him back onto his feet.

“And where have you been?” Henry narrowed his dark green eyes at the demon with a somewhat annoyed expression.

Bendy held one of the perfectly cooked pieces of bread up to him. “This really nice lady gave me some bread. It’s really good and she let me have some to give ya.” He bit into his bread.

Henry examined the bread. “You know, if we weren’t at social even the I wouldn’t be happy about you talking to strangers never mind taking food from them.”

Bendy shoved the last of the bread into his mouth. “She was nice. And it tastes so good!” He watched the man bit into it.

Henry ate about half of his before nodding. “Yeah, it is.” He seemed a little surprised. He’d never hard to ‘the bread of the dead’ but his toon was right. It was very tasty. “But we're having a talk when we get home.” His spoke to the small ink demon in a stern tone. “there is something called stranger danger.” He finished the bread.

“Henry, come dance with me!” Debra came from out of nowhere, she took the man’s hand pulling him off another group dancing.

Bendy smiled watching the man get pulled around the dancefloor. His clock flying about as the very happy Debra pulled him about.

“Debra.” Henry head span as the woman sent him left right and every other direction. “Debra! I do have someone to be looking after.”

The woman uncontrolled laughter come to a sudden stop. “Oh, yes of course.” She giggled. “I’m sorry. Got carried away.” She let the man’s hands go.

The two scanned the room, seeing Bendy back at the food table. “How much does he eat?” Debra giggled, taking his hand once again and pulling him across the room to Bendy. “More than enough.” Henry smiled.

Bendy munched on some cold pizza. Henry’s hand found the gap between his horns, earning a small purr.

“Are you enjoying the party, Bendy.” Debra smiled, watching the demon down some fizzy pop. “Yeah! Everyone is really nice!”

She let a small giggle out. “Well, I’m happy to hear you’re having fun.”

Scott and Lee came over, shoving a drink into Henry’s hand as they joked and laughed.

Bendy smiled, shoving more cold pizza into his mouth as he watched his creature smile and talk with the small group. This party was nice, he enjoyed seeing so many people, all enjoying themselves. He didn’t feel so out of place. All the food was good too!

“Henry?” A soft and quiet voice called out to the man.

The group looked over seeing someone who looked very similar to Bendy. She was dressed in a short white dress, black heels and her blond hair was a mess, blood and rips covered her outfit.

“Lydia!” Debra shrieked wrapping her arms around the woman. She was very pretty, plump red lips and sharp green eyes, a sharp jawline and very pale skin. “Didn’t I say, you would pull the zombie nurse look off?!” Debra was particularly buzzing with joy.

Lydia hugged the other woman back. She seemed awfully on anxious which made Bendy worry.

Henry rubbed the back of his head. He felt awful about using her cooking dish to smash the ink monsters face in. He gave her a sheepish smile. “Hey, Lydia. I’m so sorry about your cooking dish.”  He hadn’t told her how the dish had ended up in 1000 pieces, that wasn’t something she needed to know in his eyes.

Lydia was clearly some kind of introvert. Not making eye contact with any of them, just seeming really tense when talking to any of them. “It’s okay…” Her sharp green eyes moved to Bendy who looked worried, maybe even sorry for her. “Umm…” She seemed to lose her thoughts, not breaking eye contact with the ink demon as she continued. “Do you mind if we talk in private.”

The demon almost went to answer the question, with her looking at him the question natural felt aimed at him.

Henry pulled the demon behind him slightly. “Sure, I’ll be back soon bub.”

Scott down the last of his golden drink. “This party is dead Debra!”

The dark-skinned woman crossed her arms. “Just because people aren’t making out, throwing their clothes off and jumping out windows don’t mean it’s not a good party.”

“No…but doesn’t that sound more fun.?!” The man laughed. He’d clearly had a little too much to drink, his normal olive cheeks were now a soft pink as the alcohol ran through him. He looking to Bendy who pulled his tail. “Oi! Ink stain. You want a drink?” his words slurred, almost hitting the demon with the half-empty cup.

“Scott!” Debra yelled snatching the drink that Bendy’s finger only managed to kiss. “He’s just a kid!” She glared at the man.

“Oh, c’mon! A little won't hurt him. Besides, he’s old enough. Aren’t you ink stain.” He smiled down at the demon as Lee downed the last of his drink.

Bendy felt warm inside. Scott had never smiled at him before. “I’m almost in my millennia!” He grinned up at them, pointing to his chest.

Scott smile grew. “There, I’m sure millennia old enough.”

Debra scoffed, placing the drink down on the table. “I’ll be back soon, Bendy. Just going to see how everyone else is doing.” He gave the demon a soft smile. “Don’t go listening to this idiot.” She glared at Scott before heading off, happy butting into other guests conversations.

Lee let a heavy yawn out, rubbing his eyes and sending black eyes liner down the left side of his face. “Henry would kill you if you went giving him alcohol.”

Bendy looked up at the two, watching as they almost began arguing other it. He slipped down from his seat. Deciding he just wanted Henry.

He slipped out into the hallway. It was pretty busy but as he made his way to the front door. He slipped under one woman’s leg earing a small shriek and the man she was with laughing.

Two men talking move aside for him. He happily thanked them, pulling the front door open. It was cold. The stars twinkled in the dark sky as the streets grew quiet. When the door closed the music was cut of becoming muffled. He could see more people sitting about in the grass. He wondered around seeing if he could find Henry.

He didn’t like not knowing where Henry was. If he didn’t know where he was how was he meant to keep him safe? Or know if the man would come back? He slipped around the red brick home, seeing his creator.

Henry stood with Lydia, both leaning on the stone wall, seeming relaxed.

“I know it’s a lot, but you don’t need to worry.” Henry moved his dark green eyes to the woman.

She let a small sigh out. “Why would you bring a piece of the past back?”

Henry narrowed his eyes at her. “Because he’s the only good thing left.” He tried to not sound cross, but he was livid at that small question.

“Henry.” The small ink demon ran down to the man. Almost tripping over his purple dress.

The man held his arms out chasing Bendy who almost fell over for the third time. “I thought I told you to stay inside with the others.” He let the demon tail wrap around his hand.

“I wanted to be with you.” He let a small purr out hiding his face under the man’s chin.

Lydia watched with worried eyes. She didn’t say anything as the two hugged. However, she built her words up and spat them out. “Aren’t you scared?” She looked to Henry with slightly packed green eyes. “Having him will lead to others. You're putting yourself and everyone you care about in danger!”

Bendy wasn’t quite sure what Lydia was talking about. He didn’t pull away from Henry or look at the woman but took her words in.

“My family isn’t in danger Lydia.” Henry narrowed his eyes at the woman who seemed to be growing more and more panicked. Her breathing picked up and her sharp green eyes darted about with no reasoning.

Henry let a slightly irritated sigh out. “Just calm down. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“You don’t know that!” She pulled on her messy blond hair.

Bendy kept a hold of Henry’s red waistcoat and reached out for the woman. “Are you okay?”

She let a small cry out, pulling away from the demon before running down the path and disappearing around the home. Bendy let a small whine out. He didn’t know what was wrong with Lydia, the way she just took of left him a little shaken.

Henry could feel Bendy shaking slightly in his arms. He pulled the demon back against his chest. “It's okay. Lydia just doesn’t understand.”

Bendy pulled his eyes away from the red stone wall the blond-haired woman had disappeared behind. “Does…does she know about the studio?”

Henry looked down at the small ink demon, he hadn’t been expecting that question. “Yes. All my friends know about the studio, Bendy. Sadly, so does most of this town. Word spread like wildfire here.” He looked annoyed by this.

Bendy frowned. “So, Lydia’s scared of me? Because she knows about the studio and what happened?” He looked up at the man. This was all so much. Lydia seemed so scared of him.

“She’s scared of the studio and because you came from there, she thinks your something she should be scared of.” He placed his hand on the side of the demon’s soft round face. “But you not part of the studio, not anymore. You’re Bendy.” He smiled when seeing a small blush come to his demon’s face. “Now. How does some more Halloween food sound?”

“Yes please!” The small ink demon wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “I really enjoyed tonight, Henry.” Bendy purred, a small smile coming to his face.

“I’m happy to hear that, bub.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on break right now. So, I may be updating again this week! Got so much planned for this story and the ideas just won’t stop coming!


	7. colours in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spookiest night of the year known as Halloween has passed but now its time of a night of colourful explosions and toffee apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Guy Fawkes and couldn’t let the opportunity of a chapter all about it pass me! Hope you like it

It was a dull and rainy day. The only sound from the outside world being the rain as it collided down onto the windows. The fireplace a light, cracking and spitting as the logs of wood dried. The large and open room smelt of coffee and smoke.

“I’d probably say a Koala.” Debra smiled to her best friend Lydia who sat sheepishly on the end of the sofa. “They’re shy and don’t interact much.” She seemed very proud of herself as she spat the information out.

They were playing some old card game, the last question being what animal most strongly represents the person.

Scott let a small laugh out. “More like a fish, those things are boring.”

Lee chocked on his hot drink, trying to hold his laughter back as Scott lent back into the brown, red and blue sofa smugly.

Debra narrowed her dark eyes at the tall man. “no one asked for your input, Scott.”

Lee burst out laughing as his friend’s face turned a dark pink.

They were at Henry’s house. It was coming up to 7pm and they’d all just had dinner and had moved onto the sofa to play some games. However, Bendy wasn’t anywhere in sight. Hot coffee mugs dotted the brown coffee table which cut the group in half. Lee and Scott sitting on one sofa with Henry, Lydia, and Debra on the other. 

Henry was looking bored out of his mind as he flicked through the cards. He wondered were Bendy had gotten to. The demon had been up in his room all evening. Came down for dinner and disappeared again. He knew if his toon was here, he’d be a lot more interested in the game.

“Okay, next question.” Debra lent over to Henry slipping a card out of the small pile he held. Her eyes ran between them before she cleared her throat. “If a genie granted you 3 wishes right now, what would you wish for?” He smiled tapping the card on his chin. “I’d wish to end world hunger, find true love...”

Scott poked Lee giving him a smirk, but the blond-haired man ignored him listening to the woman’s final wish. “And bring my parents back.” She looked at her best friend. “What about you Lydia?”

The blond-haired woman nervously rubbed her arm. “I-I don’t know…”

“C’mon there has to be something you want.” Debra smiled.

Lydia sat up, “well I guess…My dream holiday to Paris… and I’d go back in time.”

“Ohh?” Debra smiled brightly. “Why and how far back?” She closed the gap between then with curiosity in her dark brown eyes.

“20 years.” The question was very fast and atraumatic. “I had a good amount of money back then, I’d have taken the plane to France and never looked back.”

“You could still go,” Lee suggested, but the woman shook her head. “There too much stopping me now, besides, this is where Debra is.” She gave the dark-skinned woman a small smile, watching the woman squeal and hug her.

Lee picked another card up. “Okay, if you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?”

Scott laughed, leaning back into the sofa. “Nothing. I’m handsome, funny, confident and just lovable.”

Debra rolled her dark eyes. “Don’t forget narcissistic, rude, exasperating and vain.”

Lee snickers; Scott opened his mouth for a comeback but had nothing. 

“Anything you’d change about yourself, Henry?” Lee asked with a small smile.

The man shrugged. “Not really.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I guess…my temper. I don’t think it’s bad, but no one seemed to agree with me on that.”

Scott grinned at the younger man. “You hit a guy just a few days ago when he spilt coffee of your shirt.”

“It was a new shirt!” Henry defended himself, but Lee cut in. “And don’t forget when you had to pick you niece up from school. The teacher accidentally flung the door open and it hit you in the face.” Lee and Scoot began laughing. “You started yelling bloody murder in front of all the parents.”

“That was 7 years ago!” He felt anger rise in him as the two continued laughing.

Debra let a heavy sight out, shaking her head. “Lydia?” She gave the blond-haired woman a look which told her she wasn’t finding any of this funny.

Lydia thought about the question for a moment. “I think I’d like to play the piano. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do, I just couldn’t ever get myself it sit down and learn it.”

Debra nodded picking another card up. “Who is that one person you can talk to about anything?”

Lee’s jumped at the question. “You.”

Scott began laughing uncontrollably was his friends face turned a dark pink.

Debra looked at the blushing man for a moment before sheepishly turning her head away, pulling some of her ash black hair behind her ear. “well, thank you, Lee.”

Lydia let a small sigh out turning her head away from the group and gazing out the window.

Scott calmed down, whipping some tears of joy away from his dark eyes. “I’d have to say, Henry.”

The younger man looked up a small smile coming to his face. “Thanks, Scott.”

Debra asked Henry who he felt was someone he could talk to. He didn’t need to think about it “Bendy. I’ve literally been to hell and back with him. I don’t think there’s anything stronger than that. Pulse, I did bring him to life.”

Debra smiled. “Aww, Henry. That’s so sweet.”

Scott rolled his dark brown eyes, pulling the next car out. “What’s your biggest regret?” A sharp smile crossed his face. “Well, I don’t have any. Didn’t go making deals with demons or giving himself a kid.” He lent back. “I’m a free man.”

Henry dark green eyes moved up from the cards. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes narrowed at the smug man.

Debra tapped her chin humming as she tried to think. “I think mine was when I was 18. I got a tattoo of Tinkerbell on the inside of my thigh. She looks awful.”

“Really?” Lee dark blue eyes winded slightly.

The woman nodded. “Yep. I was young and thought it was cool. Just turned out to be a big regret and a whole lot of pain and money.”

“Taking that fucking job.” Lydia had barely whispered it but there was so much anger in it.

Debra to looked over to her with worried eyes. “Everything okay Lydia?”

Henry swiftly lent forward saying it was time for a new question. “Oh shit.” He went to put the card back, but Scott stopped him. “You picked it. You have read it.” He smiled at the man who huffed and sat back. “Fine.” He once again moved his eyes down to the card. “What’s your biggest fear?”

Debra shivered. “Snakes. They have no arms.”

Lee let a nerves laugh out. “Boiled eggs.”

“Boiled eggs?” Henry arched a brow at the man who began blushing with embarrassment. “Yeah…when I was younger I and my brothers had a boiled egg eating contest. I lost and got a whole week in bed from it. I had nightmares about Boiled eggs chasing me for months.”

Scott began laughing hysterically, gasping for air as fell back into the sofa.

“Henry?”

The man looked over, seeing his toon wondering over to him. He was in a peach shirt and seems awful tired.

“Hey, bub.” Henry smiled, pulling to toon up onto his lap as Scott continued laughing. “Where have you been?” He felt the demon wrap his tail around his hand resting his head on his chest.

“I was just drawing…” He yawned as his eyes grow heavy. “I’m really sleepy.”

Henry chuckled. “I can see that.” 

Lee picked a card up. “Which parent are you closer to and why?”

Lydia sat up hearing the question. “My Mum. She so sweet and kind.”

Scott smiled. “Well, I’d have to say, my Dad. He’s not the best at listening but always gives me good advice.”

Lee nodded. “I’m closer to my Mum, always have been.”

Debra pulled her dark hair behind her ear. “Well, I’d have to go with my Dad. But you know, only because I don’t remember my Mum.”

Bendy sleepily looked to the woman. “Why? Don’t ya like her?”

Debra shook her head. “It isn’t that I don’t like her, I just don’t really remember much about her, she passed away when I was 5. My Dad raised me and my brother alone.” She watched a strong look of sadness come to the small demon’s face. “But it’s okay. My Dad was the best Dad I could have ever asked for.” She smiled when seeing a small smile come to the demon’s face.

Henry placed his hand between Bendy’s horn, “Well, I don’t know who I prefer. Seems like a stupid question.” He didn’t sound very happy.

Scott rolled his dark eyes but smiled. “Only because you don’t like either of them.”

Bendy perked up, seeming confused. “Henry liked his parents. He told me so.” He looked up at the man. “Right, Henry?”

Henry went quiet, his face turning a soft pink as the thought of telling the truth made his chest tighten.

“Henry, ya said you liked your parents.” Bendy pulled on the man’s shirt.

Debra swiftly picked another card up, she didn’t look at it first getting Bendy’s attention. “Bendy, how about you join?” She smiled moving the demon’s attention to her. “I’m going to ask you a question and you answer it. Okay?” She spoke softly and made sure the small demon understood before turning the card over. “Do you believe in second chances?”

Bendy looked at her for a moment before nodding. “Yeah! Even-umm- a 100 chances!”

Debra smiled, however, Scott cut in. “Do those second chance go for everyone or just Henry.” He arched a brow, crossing his arms and sitting back.

Bendy scratched his horn. “Well, Henry gets the most. But some people don’t. Like Joey, he doesn’t get any more.”

“Why not? If Henry gets more than one why shouldn’t Joey get another one.” He smiled when a hint of anger came to the toon’s face. “Because! Joey hurt people! H-He knew he was hurting people, but he didn’t care.” Bendy felt his chest tight. “Y-Ya know what Joey did!? He-He would laugh! He laughed when he hurt people! H-he laugh at them!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Henry pulled the toon back gently pushing his face into his chest as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Nice going Scott.” Lee narrowed his dark blue eyes at the taller man. He knew his friend wasn’t the best when it came to understanding how fucked up the studio had left Bendy but bringing Joey into it wasn’t something he could even try to defend.

“What? We’re playing this game to get to know each other, I just thought I’d get to know him more.” Scott was left dumbfounded when everyone, but Lydia headed off into the kitchen, leaving him alone on the sofa.

“Can you believe them, Lydia?” He looked over to the woman who remained curled up on the end of the sofa.

She looked over to him, her sharp green eyes locking with his dark brown eyes. “Joey is an evil man.” She didn’t say anything else getting up and headed out the front door.

Scott was now completely alone. “Yeah, I know that.” He rolled his dark eyes heading over to the others. “Look, I didn’t mean to give him a mental break down.” He looked to Henry who passed the small ink demon a glass of cold water.

“No, you just wanted to upset him.” Henry didn’t look at the man, whipping some black ink away from his toon’s eyes. He was pissed, no, he was livid. He could trust all of his friends around his toon. Hell, all he could think about was how he’d never been able to trust Joey around Bendy and now Scott was making him question his loyalty. It made him sick seeing how much Scott and Joey had in common.

“You know, I’m starting to think you just don’t like me anymore.” Scott crossed his arms, glaring down at the man.

Henry turned to the older man. “I don’t like you taking every opportunity you get to upset him! And you’re not even sorry! It’s like you’re getting off on it, on him feeling like shit and crying!”

“Wow, Henry,” Lee moved between the two. Everyone knew Henry had a short temper. That it didn’t take much to get his blood boiling; the last thing Lee wanted was for his two best friends to begin fighting. “I say we just get ready to head down to the park.”

Debra nodded giving her attention to Bendy. “Some fresh air would do us all some good.” She picked the small demon up. “I’ll go get this little guy changed while you all get ready.”

Lee watched the dark-skinned woman carry Bendy to the stairs. “I’ll come with you.” He only managed to take a few steps before the woman stopped him. “It's fine, Lee. Just make sure those two don’t start arguing again.”

Henry marched over to the front door. “I’ll go get Lydia.” He slammed the door shut behind him shaking the whole house.

Scott didn’t feel great anymore, the moment Bendy turns up him and Henry get into a fight! That demon was doing everything he could to ruin their friendship. A friendship of 28 years!

“You really need to be nicer to him.” Lee sat down at the dinner table.

“Fuck off Lee.” The taller man crossed his arms with an irritated expression. “Why don’t you go flirt with Debra? And Henry can go play with his freak of a son.”

Lee’s left eyes twitched. “Is that what this is all about?! You’re jealous?!”

Scott’s face became drained of colour. “W-What?” His dark eyes widened as the small man somehow moved toward him.

“You just don’t like the fact that me and Henry are growing the fuck up! Just because he’s trying to stop drinking and actually have something important in his life?! You can’t sit here and say that since Henry’s brought Bendy home, he hasn’t been happier. Hasn’t been a better man! And as for me, if I like Debra so what!? All you’ve ever done is put me down about asking her out but since Henry’s changing and become happier with someone important in his life it made me see I do care about her and I’m not going to let you put me down anymore!”

Scott looked down at the man who backed him up into the large dinner table. He couldn’t even speak, get a sly remark out or anything.

“You’re the only person here who had a problem with Bendy! You’re the only one who isn’t happy to see Henry happy! Why can you just be happy for us all and pull your own fucking life together!?” Lee jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. His dark blue eyes darted over to see Debra carefully placing Bendy down on the floor. “D-Debra!?” His face turned a dark pink. “I-I umm.” His eyes moved to Bendy who was now in a pale green shirt with a soft blue jacket. “Looking good little guy.” He backed up, letting Scott stand up and brush himself off.

“We should go find Henry and Lydia.” Debra took Bendy’s hand leading him over to the coats and putting the red raincoat on the small demon. Then she turned to Lee. “Oh and Lee, the answer is yes!”

Lee looked at her blankly, but she continued. “if you ever manage to ask me out them answer is yes Lee, I would like very much to go out just you and me, especially now that you have come to realise you don’t need that idiot’s approval” she explained pointing to Scott.

Lee smiled brightly at Debra and pushed out his chest in pride, Debra smiled at Lee shyly.

 

* * *

 

Once the three had their raincoats on they headed outside, seeing Henry and Lydia waiting for them. Debra let the small ink demon’s hand go allowing him to run down to the man who greeted him with open arms.

It was getting dark; however, the rain began to stop. It was cold and Bendy was perched on Henry’s shoulders, resting his head on the man’s. His pie-cut eyes watched as other small groups of people headed in the same direction as them. He wasn’t sure where they were going. It was getting even darker and he couldn’t think why they would be going for a walk when its night.

“Henry?” He gently pulled the man’s thick chestnut brown hair. “Where we going?”

“To the bonfire. It's being held at the park.” Henry was looking forward to showing his toon the bonfire. His family had never really been one for celebrations. Halloween had never been a thing for him and his siblings. However, Bonfire night and Christmas were the best times. His parents would go all out for those times of year. A small smile curved his lips as he remembered his Father bringing boxes filled with sparklers home. How they would all stand outside in coats and scarfs to keep warm from the cold night air. Henry would write his name with them, his brother just watching them burn, while his sisters danced around lighting the darkness up.

“A bonfire?” Bendy tilled his head.

Debra smiled. “It’s an event. Lots of people come to see it. And there will be fireworks, lots of loud noises and bright sparkly lights in the sky”

Bendy still didn’t understand what they were doing. He could only focus on how cold and dark it was. He had 3 layers on but still felt his ink beginning to freeze. He was so tired too. It had to be getting late now. Henry didn’t often let him stay up late, he never liked going to bed but right now all he could think about was his warm and soft bed. He rested his head on top of Henry’s, but it was soft like his pillow.

Lee picked his speed up, moving to walk alone side Debra. Henry and Bendy in front of them with Scott and Lydia behind. “Hey, Debra?” Lee sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Debra gave the man a small but bright smile. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted—sooooo you wanna go on a date?

“Yes,” she replied linking her arm with Lee’s smiling up at him.

Lee felt his words get stuck in his through. “Really?” He smiled when the woman hummed with a small nod. He wasn’t sure what to say, he’d liked her for so long and all it took was for him to finally stand up to Scott…his best friend… “Scott isn’t a bad guy. He’s just been finding these the last two weeks’ hard.” Lee added

Debra nodded. “I agree, I mean, he’s an idiot, but not evil.” She turned back to the blonde-haired man. “But Henry need’s good friends like you. When my Mum died, I watched my Dad fall into darkness, I don’t think he ever truly found light after she left. But he was strong for us, he made sure we had food, clothes on our backs, a roof over our heads and that we were happy. He didn’t have friends, no one was there to help.” A small hint of sadness came to the woman’s face. “I know Henry’s situation is nothing like what my Dad’s was. But I wish he’d had someone like you in his life, and I know you’re someone Henry needs more than ever right now.”

Lee didn’t say anything but nodded, earning a bright smile from the woman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They soon arrived at the park, Bendy had gone limp on Henry’s shoulders as they headed through the small, metal gate.

The park was a large open piece of land, you couldn’t see the other side but that was mostly down to how dark it had gotten. Lots of hot food and drink stands dotted around the field. A few more people walked into the park, and soon enough large lights turned on.

Henry felt his toon move on his shoulders. Bendy pulled his head up having to squint his eyes at the bright lights.

Scott walked by grabbing the demon’s horn and giving his head a small shake. “Oi, wake up or you’ll miss the fun.”

The group headed over to some of the stands. Debra and Lydia got themselves hot drinks; Scott and Lee headed down to a stand a little way down to see what else was there to eat.

Bendy sat up on Henry’s shoulder, watching as they passed lots of stands with people buying hot food. “Wow…that all looks really yummy.”

Henry chuckled. “It is. Here, I think you’ll like these.” Henry stopped at one stand getting the demon something gleaming and round on a stuck.

Bendy examined it, not seeming to sure “What is it?” He asked seeming confused.

Henry walked over to a bench. “It’s a toffee apple. You eat it.”

They sat down, Henry placed his toon on his lap watching as Bendy tried to eat the sweet treat. But he didn’t seem to be getting very far with it, awkwardly biting at it from different angles before final biting a pie of red toffee off.

Henry smiled, watching the demon’s tail begin to dance. “Wow Henry!” He grinned up at the man. “It’s really good!” He continued eating. It was a little awkward to eat but really sweet and tasty.

They were soon joined by the others. Lee passed Henry a couple of large Bonfire muffins and Lydia handed him a hot coffee. “Here you go, Bendy.” Debra smiled, handing Bendy an orange cup. It looked just like the others and filled with hot coffee,

The ink demon thanked her, taking the hot drink. It was warm, and steam escaped through the small hole in the top.

They all sat together watching as more people came into the park. It didn’t seem like long until the whole town was there. Everyone talking and walking about.

Bendy loved the toffee apple. The toffee was the best part, but he liked the crunch it would make every time he bit into it.

After a while, they headed over to the group which had begun to collect around a large fence. It was even darker now; the stand lights couldn’t reach them anymore. At least 200 people all stood around a huge fence.

Bendy wasn’t sure what was going on. He munched away on his red, toffee apple, asking Henry why they were there.

The man moved his dark green eyes up to the small demon. “It’s Guy Fawkes Night, also known as bonfire night. If you look over there, you’ll see that big wooden structure.” He pointed past a few people.

Everyone was in a huge circle, inside was a huge wooden man build from wood. He was huge reaching up to the sky and Bendy had to look up just to see its head. “Wow…”

Debra took a sip of her hot drink in the orange cup. “Wait until they set it on fire.”

“Fire!” Bendy's face became covered in shock and fear.

“Don’t worry, is fine. Those guys know what they’re doing.” Lee pointed to some men in bright yellow jackets. They were very close to the huge statues.

Bendy felt a little sick. This huge wooden man was so big, and now they were going to set him on fire?! “But why?”

“Guy Fawkes was a man who failed his part in the plot to blow up the Houses of Parliament.” Lee stood next to Henry and Bendy. “He was one of the 13 planning to destroy parliament, but their plan failed.”

“13’s an unlikely number,” Debra whispers to the small ink demon.

“So, every year, on the 5th of November we set him on fire.” He smiled at the demon who gulped. “Then we set fireworks off.”

“remember, remember the 5th of November,” said Debra.

Bendy wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what fireworks were but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked.

Henry finished his muffin. “You’ll see.” He gave the demon a warm smile.

Suddenly, Bendy watched as burning red and orange fire quickly travelled up the wooden man. He felt a wave of strong heat and everyone began cheering. He looked up, watching as the wood cracked and spat. He could still feel the heat on his face, watching the large stacks of wood next to the man also lit up.

Glowing ash fell down as smoke rose up into the night sky. A small smile came to the ink demon, at first it was a little scary but now it looked beautiful, and he felt so much warmer, the night lit up by one huge fire as the wooden man burned. He’d forgotten about his toffee apple as something shout up exploding in the sky with bright colours.

Bendy jumped slightly when they exploded, and lights shot off in different directions, it was so beautiful and yet a little scary, however, Henry had promised they wouldn’t hurt him. They were all very bright and different colours. Lots of them went off until the burning man on fire was extinguished and the man began to crumble. People began moving away, going back to the stands for food. All smiling and laughing seeming to have enjoyed the show.

“That was amazing!” Bendy cheered as they headed away from the fence.

Lee smiled. “Yeah, who doesn’t love watching a huge wooden man burn down?”

“I prefer the fireworks, but a bonfire just as good,” Debra commented.

They found a bench. Lee looked about rubbing the back of his head. “Where’s Scott?” A small look of worry came to his face.

Lydia and Debra's eyes moved around but they both shrugged. “Probably went to get more food.”

Debra’s face lit up. “Oh! We should get Double chocolate pinwheel biscuits!”

Lydia smiled. “How do you always remember that?”

The other woman sheepishly smiled. “I think its catchy.”

“OUCH!”

Lee, Debra, and Lydia looked over to see Henry holding Bendy above his head. The toffee apple was stuck to the man’s chestnut brown hair but Bendy hadn’t let go. “My toffee apple!” Bendy whined pulling it only to make Henry yell in pain again.

Lee began laughing, while Debra ran over pulling Bendy away and sitting him down on the bench. As she began to try and free the apple as Lydia also began giggling.

“Be careful with my toffee apple.” Bendy stood on the bench watching Debra try to pull the apple covered in red toffee out of Henry’s hair. “don’t worry about me bub.” Henry half laughed in pain as Debra yanked on the apple.

Bendy jumped down. “I knew ya would understand Henry.” He hugged the man’s leg.

Lydia moved over to help, holding Henry’s hair so Debra could pull it out. “It’s really stuck.” Debra sighed. “I’m sorry Henry but were just going to have to shave your head.”

“What!?” Henry yelled making Lee fall to the floor laughing.

“We could just cut the big of hair stuck to the apple,” Lydia suggested but Debra crossed her arms and shook her head. “No…no it would look weird. It’s all or nothing.”

Henry moaned as the half-eaten apple hung in his hair. “I’m not shaving my head. I’ll have to go home as see if hot water does anything.”

Bendy looked up watching as the grown-ups tried to work out what to do. He didn’t want to lose his toffee apple. “How about I eat it! Then it would just be the stick.”

Henry let a heavy sigh out. “I can buy you another one Bendy. How about we try and work out how to get this out of my hair.” He pointed to the apple hanging loosely in his hair. “Oh…I don’t know how to fix that.” The demon frowned.

It took another few good pulls but suddenly the apple was ripped from Henry’s hair. Debra fell back into the grass, holding the apple up with the bright smile. “Got it!”

Scott walked over taking the see-through wrapper off a red, toffee apple. He looked at Debra who pulled herself up off the ground while Henry rubbed his head. “Did I miss something?”

Lee looked over his shoulder to see the taller man. “Scott, where did you go?”

The man threw the wrapper over his shoulder showing the toffee apple off. “Went to get myself one of these.”

Debra threw the old toffee apple into a silver bin.

Bendy whined “No! I didn’t get to finish it!”

The woman began brushing herself off as Henry let a small sigh of relief out for not losing any more than a few strands of hair. “I told you, I’ll get you another.”

Scott let a small chuckle out. “I wouldn’t bet on that. This place is dryer than the Sahara Desert when it comes it toffee apples.”

Debra frowned. “They sold out?”

Scott nodded, he went to bite into his apple when Bendy’s whining made him stop. Henry tried to convince the demon they’d get another one but Bendy didn’t listen.

Scott shrugged and once again and went to bite into the apple but Debra looking at him made him stop. She didn’t look happy, maybe even a little angry at him. “What?” he gave her a confused look.

The woman didn’t say anything shaking her head as she turned away from him.

Scott felt Lee now looking at him. The man head became filled with Bendy’s whining until he let a heavy sigh out. “Fine! Here have mine.” He held the shiny red apple out to Bendy who whipped his eyes.

“R-Really?” He looked up at the man with disbelief.

Scott didn’t make eye contact with the demon but nodded. “You clearly need it more than me.”

A wobbly smile came to the ink demon’s face. “Thank you, Scott,” He hugged the man’s leg.

Scott felt strange for a moment. He couldn’t put it into words. He let the small demon take the toffee apple, watching him happily bit down on it only to once again struggle to start eating it.

The tall man watched the small demon run over to Henry showing him the apple with joy. A small smile came to Scott’s face as a warm feeling rose inside him. Being nice to Bendy wasn’t that hard. And it actually felt nice to see him happy and know it was because of him.

“Wow. Never thought I’d see you do that.”

Scott’s smile dropped, and face turned pink when Lee smiled at him. “I-I only did it to shut him up.” He crossed his arms, avoiding eyes contact with the man who rolled his dark blue eyes but smiled. “Sure…”

Scott let a small sigh out but smiled. “Shut up.”


	8. Wrong end of the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy was the 13th demon Joey and Henry summoned. However, he quickly learns that Joey’s word doesn’t hold any truth. 13 may be unlucky, but Bendy was the lucky one.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Henry, we’ve summoned 12 of these things already. I pretty sure I have a good idea of what I’m doing.”

“I just don’t think any of this is a good idea. Messing around with stuff like this isn’t good. I-I didn’t even believe in demons, hell, heaven or anything like this just last month, and know we’re summing real demons…”

Henry couldn’t say he liked doing this. Hell, he hated it, trying to convince a demon to take on their main characters form couldn’t be smart. Anything could and would go wrong. The fact that they’d gotten away with it 12 times already was insane. Of course, only having just turned 20, having accomplished his dream of being an animator and making one of the best-known cartoon characters of their time; all at such a young age was a dream come true! He couldn’t lose this. Not now. So, he went along with it. Let Joey pull the stings and drag him into it.

Joey was a good few years older, both having grown up together. He finished drawing a pentagram on the hard-wooden floor, rising up to his feet. He had dark brown hair which was pulled back with a neat moustache. His silver eyes shimming in the candle light.

The room was huge, the ink machine sitting a few feet away; the only light being the candles which botted the room. The smell of ink stained the air as Henry stood a few feet away. He watched his friend pull a small knight out, watching it flickered in the light.

Joey’s hand was covered in small cuts from using his blood to summon the demons. However, unlike normal, he didn’t indecently cut his hand, no, this time he looked over his shoulder at his friend.

Henry gulped, he knew when Joey had an idea, and right now he most defiantly had one. And it didn’t look to be a good one.

The older man walked over to Henry. They came to the same high, however, Joey was thinker, Henry had broader shoulders and he didn’t look starved. Not like Joey. Henry could remember when Joey wasn’t so thin, but he’d given up eating to work on summing a demon. The demon which would give up living in hell to live her instead and become their star.

“How about we try your blood?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, snatching the man’s hand but Henry quickly pulled away. “Wow! No. No, No, NO, Joey! None of this was my idea, you’re the one who feels that bring Bendy to life w-will save help this place.” He moved his dark green eyes away from the man. “I don’t need him to be real, I didn’t make Bendy to be something you messed with. He was meant to just be a happy, little demon who mad kids smile. Nothing more.”

Joey looked at the younger man for a moment before cracking a smile. “But don’t you see, Henry? If Bendy’s really then so are your dream! If we can bring Bendy to life when we can do the same for Alice and Boris! We can bring all our creations to life!” He put his arm around Henry’s shoulder, leading him over to the pentagram. “Wouldn’t you like to shake his hand? To be able to hold him and-and talk to him!” He began laughing! “Imagen how much we could grow! Children, parents, friends and family! They would all come here to see a real-life cartoon! A cartoon you created, with you own mind and blood. Now wouldn’t that just be incredible, Henry?!” His silver eyes winded as he pushed his dark brown hair back, turning to the ink machine with his arms in the air. “They would be real! Never know death! Be loved by all! We would be seen as Gods!”

Henry felt his heat beat quicken. He couldn’t say he hated the sound of that… He looked down at the small piece of paper with a drawing of Bendy on it. He designed Bendy and now he’d get to create him…? He would be making life, life out of nothing but ink… “And he’d be mine?” He moved his eyes up to Joey who flung around, his white, ink covered top swaying at his sides.

Joey cupped the man’s face with bliss, madness and determination in his silver eyes. “All yours, old friend!” He began laughing madly again as a small smile came to Henry’s face. He looked down at his hand, imagining the cut at the end if his finger tip. Just one small cut. “Okay.” He nodded. “We’ll us my blood this time.”

Joey grinned at the man. “Now what’s what I like to hear, Henry!” He snatched the man’s hand pulling it out over the pentagram. Joey’s blood hadn’t worked, many demons had come to his call, but none had taken his offer. He began to wonder if it was the blood. Maybe they could sense he was lying, that what he promised them wasn’t true…. But him and Henry wanted different things and ends. Of course, his friend didn’t know this. Maybe Henry’s blood could show them something different, a lie none the less, but this time they wouldn’t know that. A small smile curved his thin lips. Maybe that was all it took.

Henry didn’t really feel it, it felt like someone just pinched the end of his finger. A few drops of red blood splashed down, seeming to expanse and flow with the ink. His dark green eyes watched his blood ran over the ink. Like someone was drawing over penial. It followed with the lines perfectly and went it finished there was a small soft red glow.

The pentagram didn’t look any different, you couldn’t even see the blood anymore. The two steeped back, and for once Henry hopped something would show up. Joey blood had caught so many demon’s attention. Surly his could at least get one.

Henry didn’t know much about how any of this worked. He’d learnt a little about it. He saw it as fishing. The blood was like bate, bring the demons closer, then if they choose, they would come through. Then you had to catch it, of course, not like a fish. But Joey would show his deal off, promise the demon a happy life here with them. But for some reason they would never take it. Which Henry couldn’t quite understand. He knew demons were evil, who didn’t? But hell wasn’t nice, why would they choose to stay there. Henry hated this place too, earth was awful, but even he had to admit it was better than hell.

The room was silent for a what seemed like forever, it was late, no one was around, just them. The fate sound of ink dripping of the ink machine. Henry felt a little sick, it usually only took a few seconds for something to show up.

Joey hummed, tapping his hard shoe on the wooden floor. “Maybe it wasn’t enough blo-!” He was cut off as the pentagram began to glow softly as the air began to turn cold.

This wasn’t how it normally looked. Usually it would be one strong light. Henry would feel a darkness go through him and the demon would appear. But not this time. Something was with them, a demon had felt his blood, but it hadn’t come thought.

Joey’s eyes shifted about slightly, like he was looking for something. He opened his mouth, but the light grew stronger, sending a wave of light across the room alone with dread and fear. The fate sounds of screaming and flamed filling the wooden room before the portal closed.

Henry pulled his hand away from his eyes, seeing the demon. It was tall, didn’t appear of have a physical form. It was hard to explain, no matter how many times he saw them he couldn’t put it into words. But they almost looked like what you would guess a sprite to look like. Glowing a soft, blood red, it didn’t appear to have legs, but it did have arms, long ones too. No faculty facers, however, the glow did grow stronger were its eyes would be.

Their forms had never been horrifying, not like what the church told you or when you were younger, with burn of skin and black eyes. Sure, these things were scary but when expecting something with a burst face and lost limbs, this wasn’t too bad.

Its head turned left and then right, seeming the almost stretch as it examined the room. The sound of fire came from it, almost like it was still burning from the heat it had lived in for so long.

“Ah! We were beginning to wonder if anyone would show up.” Joey moved closer to the demon, not show any fear. Henry couldn’t understand it, but then this was Joey, he really didn’t seem to be afraid of anything.

Its head turned to him, looking down as the man stood inches away from the pentagram. Its head moved to Henry. The sound of bone scrapping whenever it moved. “And I take it you’re Henry.” A deep chuckle animated from it. “Henry, Blake…” Its voice was rough, dry and deep.

Henry felt his blood turn cold. None of the demon’s had ever addressed him, it was always Joey. Most of the time he wondered if it was even aware of his presents. “I-I…” Henry couldn’t get his words together.

“Now, now Demon. I take it you know why we’ve summoned you.” Joey grinned up at the demon.

It looked down at him, “Oh word spreads fast in hell. You should slow down mortal. It won’t be long until you get the attention of demons who are looking for a lot more than the form of a toon.”

“W-What do you mean?” Henry took a step closer, this thing was horrible but for once, out of the 12 demons this one actually seemed interested in talking to him.

“You mean beside dragging you down to hell, persuasion, hunting, killing your loved ones?” A crooked smile creped onto its face. “Apart from that, not much.”

 “I know how to keep your kind under control.” Joey gave the demon a dark smile.

The demon lunged forward letting a blood curdling scream out, however, it stopped being blocked by the pentagram. It was taken back slightly, shifting its eyes down to see salt. It let an evil and deep laugh out. “Oh, not such a fool after all.” It rose back up. “it’s been a long time since someone learned how demons and barriers worked before summing me. Shame. I was looking forward to ripping you soul out and taking it back with me.”

Joey still didn’t show any fear, if anything he looked amused. “Like I said, I know what I’m doing. Now will you listen to our deal?”

The demon rose up. “Go on.”

Joey explained what they wanted, promising the demon a life here on earth, a safe life with what would soon be two others like him. The demon was warned that taking this deal could lead to him forgetting his life before. Joey told him he wasn’t sure what mental affect it would have, and if it would be permanent.

The demon didn’t say anything, which both men took as a good sign. The demon’s before had laughed at the deal, asked for more than either of them were willing to give up. “…So, all I have to do it take you up on your deal, and I never have to see hell again?”

Joey gave it a sharp smile. “Never again. Here everyone will love you, you’ll be a star! People will come from all over the world to see you!”

The tall demon shifted his gaze to Henry.

Henry could feel it reading him, as though looking into his soul. He moved his eyes to Joey who looked anxious. He wasn’t sure why the demon was looking at him, why he could feel his soul being pulled from him. But it spoke, pulling him back. “You know it will cost your soul?”

Henry eyes winded. “W-What!?” he looked to Joey for answers. “You didn’t say it would cost me my soul!”

The older man tapped his fingers together. “You know, I don’t plan on doing anything with my soul…?” He gave it a sheepish smile.

The demon began to look around the room. “You used his blood. The deals with him. Or nothing.”

Joey grumbled. “How does the blood work?” He arched a brow.

The demon seemed confused by the question, along with Henry who’s head began to spin. “It’s a link. Blake here summoned me, his blood was used. If your blood had been used, then the deal would be between us. But it wasn’t your blood. I can see his soul, I can feel it. I know what he hopes to gain from this. And I have to say it don’t look half bad.”

“And can you see what I want?” Joey almost sounded worried.

“Sadly, no… like I said, you didn’t used your blood.” He moved his head to Henry; the sound of bone snapping came with every movement. “Your friends quite nosy, isn’t he, Blake?”

Joey backed up from the demon. “Just give us a moment.” He gave it a small smile. “Don’t go anywhere.” He turned his back to it, turning Henry around to they could talk privately. “Henry, this demon is actually interested in our deal!” He grinned at the man.

“This was all your idea! Not mine. I-I’m not giving my soul up!”

Joey let a heavy sight out. “It’s your blood that got it’s attention. Henry, we may never get another chance like this again. Are you really going to let this go?” He tried to help this all seem less terrifying. “Look, this demon, I know he seems big and mean, but he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. He’s clearly less experienced than the ones before. Once we get it, we can change this.”

Henry felt sick, this was too much. A decision that would not only affect the rest of his mortal life but eternity too! He’d never be able to take this back, he’d be dooming himself to endless suffering. He wasn’t sure if Joey was right…he didn’t understand this. But maybe when the demon became Bendy things would be different. The man let a heavy sigh out. “O-Okay, I’m trusting you Joey.” His eyes locked with the older man’s.

A smiled, almost splitting his face in two came to Joey’s face. They headed back to the demon who seemed bored. “Aright, Bendy.” Joey smiled up at the demon. “His souls all yours.” He pushed Henry closed to the tall, looming monster.

Henry looked up at it. He wasn’t sure how this decision would affect him down the line, but right now, all he could think about was everything he would be able to do with his creation being real.

“Bendy…” The demon echoed, his voice dry and deep. A small smile came to its face. “Has a nice ring to it.” He extended his hand to the man. “Do we have a deal, Blake?”

Henry held his breath, thinking about how much his could ruin his life, but how much better his life could be. He let a small breath out and nodded. He took its hand. “Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And here he was, sitting on the sofa with his demon curled up at his side as he watched cartons, 15 years later. Those years away from the studio had been hell for Henry. Leaving was his biggest regret.

Henry always knew Joey was self-seeking and selfish. That he never had anyone elses best intentions at heart. But for some reason, Henry always thought the man made an exception for him…. that somehow, he was different. His dark green eyes shifted down to the demon curled up at his side. A small smile came to his face as he watched the colourful lights reflect of his toon’s black, pie-cut eyes. But he wouldn’t change it. Even if he could go back and stop himself, to have used Joey’s blood instead. He wouldn’t. Bendy belonged to him. He didn’t care if it meant spending eternity in hell, because he know Bendy would still be with him. He’d still be his creation.

Bendy let a small yawn out, letting a small purr out when Henry’s finger tips found his right horn. He pushed his horn into the man’s hand, his tail beginning to dance.

Henry melted into the sofa, gently rubbing his toon’s horns as he closed his eyes. The house was silent for a long time, the sound of Bendy purring at his side as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

*Ring* *Ring*

Henry cracked one of his moss green eyes open. He let a heavy sigh out. Running his hand down the side of his toon’s face. “That wasn’t just me who heard that, was it?” His eyes shifted to Bendy who rested his head on the man’s chest. “Just ignore it, Henry. It’s probably Scott again.” He purred, pushing his head into the man’s warm but rough hand even more.

Henry let a sleepy slight out. “Yeah…” a small smile came to his face as the small demon climbed up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as his tail swayed behind him.

“Do---do you remember Joey and I summoning you?” He wasn’t sure why he’d asked his toon that. He knew it was hard for Bendy and bring it up out of nowhere was a little uncalled for. 

The demon’s breath hitched at the name. Some days he could talk about Joey, sometimes he just couldn’t help and would rant about all those years of agony. He didn’t know why. As horrible as it was, he wanted Henry to know how much pain he’d been thought while he was gone. Of course, he could never tell the man this. He hated it, when he’d yell at the man and blamed him for everything. And it hurt even more when Henry wouldn’t even shout back. Sometimes he would. Both yelling back and forth, but when Henry wouldn’t yell at him, let him take it all out on him…he always felt like a monster after. At least if Henry got cross then he could be upset at the man, but when he didn’t it broke his heart to blame him.  “…Y-Ya know I don’t like talking about him, Henry.”

“I know…it’s just. Do you remember meeting me, for the first time?” His expression was soft but full of pain and sadness.

Bendy pulled back, keeping his hands on the man’s shoulder as he tried to keep his balance, standing on the man’s legs. “Kind of… it’s all fuzzy and it hurts my head when I try to remember. Sometimes I do, but all my memories from before you made me into Bendy come and go. Some days I remember lots, but then I can go weeks and months without remembering a thing. But-but I remember, you shook my hand… but-but then everything hurt! And it was dark, and then I was just there. You and Joey gave me these gloves…” He looked down at his hands. “And everything was perfect…for a while. Then it all went wrong.”

Henry let a small sigh out. “Yeah…” He placed his hand on the ink demon’s forehead, stopping the midnight black ink from running down his face. “I-I’ sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He wrapped his arms around the demon’s small frame.

*Ring* *Ring*

The two jumped, both having forgotten about someone calling. “I guess I should get that.” He pulled the black ink back and away from his toon’s eyes. “Wait here for me.” He got up, leaving Bendy alone one the sofa.

He answered his phone which shook on the table. However, he wasn’t expecting the voice on the other end. A voice which held countless memories. Deep but silky, smooth and sweet.

“Henry?”

He stood still for a moment, almost holding his breath.

“Henry, I know your there.”

This seemed to snap him out of it. “H-Hi sis…”

Bendy favourite cartoon came to an end. He let a small yawn out, turning the tv off and stood up on the sofa, seeing Henry by one of the small windows. He seemed a little lost, swaying on his feet and running his hand through his hair. “Henry, I’m hungry.” He frowned then the man didn’t seem to hear him. “Hen-?” He was cut off as the man began talking. He sounded down and anxious.

Bendy climbed down from the sofa, making his way over to his creator. “Henry?” He pulled the man’s trousers.

Henry kept the phone up to his ear, looking down at his small demon. “I-I’m sorry bub. Just give me a minute.” He watched the demon frown.

“Is that him?”  The voice asked.

Henry rubbed his forehead, letting a heavy sigh out. “Y-Yeah.” He pushed the demon towards the kitchen. “There’s some cookies on the side. You can have some.”

Bendy still wasn’t happy. He loved cookies, but he loved Henry more. “What’s wrong, Henry?” He held the man’s leg looking up at him with worried eyes.

“B-Bendy, nothings wrong. I’m just trying to talk to someone.” He made a gentle attempt to push the small devil away, but he wouldn’t let go. “Did someone upset you!? Was it me, Henry! I-I’m sorry!”

“No Bendy its nothing. I’m fine.” Henry almost stumbled back when the demon pushed himself against his leg. “Is it them?” He pointed to the man’s phone.

Henry felt ready to give up. His sister was patiently waiting on the other end, but he knew she was hearing this all go down. “Its no one Bendy. Just go get yourself some cookies.” He pulled his leg up, forcing the demon to let go. Before Bendy could grab his leg again he pulled the front door open and swiftly slipped outside. Closing it behind him.

The river which sat just a few feet away splashed as a red and white boat passed down. A cool and soft wind blew through his hair as he let a small sigh out. “Sorry about that.” He rested his back on the door, seeing Bendy by one of the small windows. He shook his head but smiled, being moved by the concerned looking demon.

He kept the phone up to his ear. He placed his hand on the glass as his sister began speaking, sounding upset that she’d only found out about Bendy from Nathan. Henry placed his hand on the window, smiling when Bendy placed his in the same place as his.

“Henry are you listening to me?” his sister snapped.

Henry quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah, I’m listening.” He moved away from the distraction.

Bendy watched Henry move closer to the water, keeping his back to him. He didn’t know who his creator was talking to, but they were clearly stressing Henry out. He jumped down from the window heading into the kitchen and pulled the packet of chocolate chip cookies down. He shoved one into his mouth. promising himself he wouldn’t eat them all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed like forever Henry came back inside. Bendy didn’t wasn’t to push for answers. He didn’t like being forced to tell people things so he understood Henry might not want to talk about it. He offered the man the last two cookies. What? He saved him some.

Henry smiled, thanking the demon. He finished the packet, heading into his office with Bendy practically glued to his feet. “Do…ya wanna talk about that call?” He watched the man sit down in his office set, tossing the empty wrapped into the small bin. “Yes. But not now, maybe after dinner.” He reached down, rubbing the ink demon’s horn.

It wasn’t long until Henry was lost in his work, deciding he should get the last few pages done so he could hand them in early tomorrow morning. It was peaceful and quiet, the outside world beginning to grow darker as a blanket of night came down over them. 

Bendy sat on the soft, white carpeted floor, drinking lemonade through a straw as he listened to Henry write. The house was very quiet, just the sound of the man’s pen running about the page. Bendy wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Henry seemed to always be working and yet the demon hadn’t gotten us to having too find his own entertainment. Sure, the man had stopped working earlier but he’d fallen asleep for most of the cartoon’s they watched and then he got that call. Bendy just wished he could have the man to himself. That was something he looked forward to… when Henry dies, he can finally have him all to himself. And there’s no working in hell. Sure, its not as nice as up here, of course, not counting the studio. But he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Henry when they moved down there.

He finished his drink, tapping the empty glass as he tried to think of something to do. “I could eat? No, already had lots of cookies. Do some drawings? Then again, I ran out of red and green crayons. Oh! How about TV! Umm, but the good shows aren’t on till later…”

Henry let a hefty sigh out. “You’re thinking out loud again, bub.” He ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair, trying to force on his work. He didn’t mind Bendy hanging around with him well he worked but it began to seem like every day the ink demon became a greater distraction.

Bendy whispers an apology as he got up. His goat legs had fallen asleep, therefore, he wobbled on his hooves slightly before finding his balance. However, this also gave him an idea on how to get Henry to stop working. He sheepishly moved around the working man. “Henry?”

The man didn’t look up from his work but hummed, letting his toon know he had heard him.

“I bet ye legs feeling pretty funny.” He grabbed the man’s leg with a sheepish smile. “You and I should go for a walk! Then they won’t fell all weird anymore.”

“I’m find, bub. Unlike you, I’m used to sitting at a desk all day. And besides, it’s getting late.”

“B-But.” Bendy frowned. “We have to go for a walk Henry!” He pulled the man’s leg in an attempted to get him out the house. “Ya have to stop working Henry! I-I heard if ya work too much your…umm…your…”

Henry sat back in his seat, almost cracking a smile as he observed his toon stumbled over his words.

“Brain! Your Brain turns into…” He tried to think. “Macaroni and cheese, Henry!” He looked up at the man, silently praying hearing something so horrible would get him to at least play with him.

“You know, for a demon you’re terrible at lying.” He turned back to his work.

Bendy’s face dropped. “Yeah?!” He glared up at the man. His face turning grey with embarrassment.

Henry looked down at the demon with a calm expression. “Yeah.”

Bendy was clearly taken back by the answer, his head dropped. A small whine getting coughed in his nonextant throat. Hearing his creature turn back to him in his seat. “I ani't good at anything.” He felt awful. “I-If I can’t lie then h-how am I a demon, Henry!? What kinda demon can’t-can’t lie?”

“Bendy?” Henry frowned watching as ink dripped of the small demon as he began cry. He felt a little frozen for a moment. He didn’t mean to upset him. “Hey, I’m sorry.” He put his arms around the demon, pulling him up into his lap. “I didn’t think you’d get upset about it.” He rubbed the toon’s left horn. When not getting an answer from the sobbing demon he felt even worse. Typically, a good horn rub would at least make him calm down. “Okay-okay, I’ll stop working for a while. Will that cheer you up?”

Bendy pulled his head away from the man’s chest. Leaving a strand of ink between them. He looked so miserable but nodded holding a small whimper back. He wrapped his arms back around the man’s neck.

Henry rubbed the back of the small ink demon’s head, carrying him over to the Livingroom. “What do you want to do, bub?” He spoke softly to the demon.

Bendy hid his face in the man’s chest, a small smile curving his lips. _Not such a bad liar After all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are a little everywhere right now. I have a shit-ton planned for this story and have a deadline for getting Henry’s sister and her family into this story. I don’t know, when updates will be a back to normal weekly uploads, however, I plan of having everything sorted by the end of this month. Hope you liked this one!


	9. The Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not seeing his family for almost 7 years Henry finally realises its time to stop hiding and takes Bendy up to meet them.

Henry tapped his fingers on the starring while as they drive up a steep hill. One side looked out onto farmland well the other was dense woods. Homes would pop up every few minutes on the side with the huge, wild trees. All the homes were made form a rich brown wood and grey stone, all being massive and posh.

Henry didn’t feel his best. He wasn’t sure when this all sank in. He knew his sister would support this, but her husband may be a problem. As for the girls Henry hadn’t seen them in so long. He didn’t even know what they were like. Sure, he’d been around when they were younger but now, they would have grown up. They won’t be the same he remembered. 

His moss green eyes moved to his toon who head was slumped ageist the window as he snored softly. A small smile formed on the man’s face. They had started the day early. Left well the sky was still waking up and on empty stomachs. However, Henry made up for that by letting his demon have some blueberry pancakes at a coffee station they stopped at.

The man’s eyes moved to the clock in his car. The green numbers read 12:00pm. He let a small complaint out, they should have been at his sister's an hour ago. He swore under his breath, knowing he shouldn’t have kept stopping to meet Bendy appetite. Every gas station they passed he would beg for them to stop and get something to eat. Empty sandwich boxes and sweet wrappers littered the back seats. Henry didn’t even understand why Bendy needed to eat. He didn’t have a stomach… at least Henry didn’t think he did. B-But he was ink, so he shouldn’t need to eat. He shook the thoughts away. His head was everywhere today. He was just so worried about seeing his family again.

Bendy stirred from his sleep, letting a small yawn out. “Are we there yet?” He rubbed his eyes as he sat back up in his seat. He looked around, seeing they looked to be in the middle of nowhere. Large trees lined one side well a small wooden fence blocked of the large land that went down into a valley below.

Henry nodded promising it should only take a few more minutes.

The small demon looked out his window as they zipped past a large, rich home. The huge trees with fire red, honey yellow, and spice orange leaves all around them. “This place looks so pretty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many coulure’s before. Henry.” He let back down in his seat, pulling his eyes away from the beautiful trees. However, his smile faded when Henry didn’t say anything, a heavy expression on his face as he looked back to the road.

Bendy wasn’t sure what was wrong. Henry told him they were going to meet his family. Why would he be sad about that? Sure, Bendy was a little worried, but that was because he was a shy. He didn’t know them, but he hoped they were as nice as his creator. “Henry…?” He pulled his tail with anxious eyes. “What’s wrong?” When the man didn’t say anything Bendy felt his worry grow. “Don’t ya like them?”

The man let a small sigh out. “No, I like them. It’s just been a really long time… the girls will have grown up…I-I don’t know what their like.”

Bendy frowned. “Well, that’s why we’re going, right? So ya can see that again? And I get to meet em.” He forced a smile, but Henry didn’t even give him a second glace. Bendy felt something fill him. Was—was Henry worried about his family meeting him? He moved his eyes away from the man trying to force the assumption out of his head, but it wouldn’t let go, instead, burying deeper. Was Henry ashamed of him? Why would he be ashamed of him?! Why wouldn’t he want his family to meet him? A wobbly frown came to the demon’s face as ink pricked his eyes. He didn’t ask Henry to take him! Henry was the one who woke him up at six in the fucking morning, packing his bags and saying they were heading off to meet them! He didn’t ask for this!

Henry wasn’t sure how to tell Bendy what was wrong… it was hard. Too hard to put into words. To try and explain to someone who had the mentality of a child. His eyes moved to his demon who wasn’t looking at him but instead out the window with his tail lying motionless at his side. “Bendy?” He asked with a worried tone, however, didn’t get an answer. “Bendy?” His worry was more notable this time.

The toon turned to him with an almost tired expression. “Yeah?” He didn’t sound his normal happy self but gave the man a small smile.

A smile came to Henry’s face. “You okay?” He asked, still seeming worried.

Bendy nodded, his smile growing.

Henry felt his body relax. For a moment he was worried he’d upset the toon, but he was fine. Thank God, he had enough on his mind without having to worry about something upsetting the small devil.

Bendy black, pie-cut eyes watched Henry look back to the road. He turned his head back to the window, resting his chin in his small hand. Poison rising up in him as his eyes narrowed with anger.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It only took a little while before they pulled up outside a large house. This place was beautiful. One side was thick woods, going up into the hills well the other side was a large drop, leading down into farmland and valleys. The large ball of fire sitting in the soft blue sky shone down. A few homes, about half a mile between one another, dotted the side with the trees on. All made from dark brown and rich woods; open driveways and looking very posh and lavish. It was so quiet, you couldn’t even hear the town anymore which a good 4-minute drive was away. Up here was so peaceful, and surreal, like another word. Birds singing and the gigantic, wild trees rustling in the calm wind.

The home they stopped outside had red and brown brick walls with steps leading up to the front door. It looked huge, pebbles filled the garden with a large glossy white car was parked. There was a swing gently swaying side to side in the wind, it looked very old, and almost falling apart.

Bendy lowered himself out the car, struggling to get good balance on the stones. Maybe Henry was right about waring shows more often. But he didn’t like them, it didn’t hurt without them, just standing on all the small creamy stones was a little hard. He could head Henry close his door, walking around to the bot.

The front door opened, and a man walked out. He looked older than Henry, maybe in his early 40s. He was in a white shirt and work trawlers. A long brown raincoat and looked well built. But not like Nathan. Nathan was the strongest guy Bendy knew. The man had grey and very dark brown hair which flicked back like Henry’s and some facial hair. His skin was warm but weathered with dark brown eyes. There was something about him which made Bendy worry. He couldn’t say why, but he just brought his sense of authorise with him.

The older man was making his way straight to Bendy, he didn’t look cross but Bendy could tell he wanted to say something to him and worried what that something would be.

“You’re Bendy?” He asked as got closer. His voice was deep and husky.

Bendy glopped, giving the man a small nod as he held his tail.

The man knelt down making Bendy took a small step back, bumping into Henry’s car. “I’m Harvey, I wanted to make sure I meet you first. See if you were like Henry.” He didn’t seem to like the name, spitting it out.

Bendy let his tail go. “H-Harvey?” He let the name roll of his tough.

The man nodded. “That’s it.” He held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, kiddo.”

Bendy wasn’t sure about Harvey. He seemed nice, maybe not so keep on Henry, however… He took his hand which was hard, a farm grip which shook the demon’s whole arm.

Henry pulled his head out the boot seeing the older man talking to Bendy. He bit his bottom lip with worry before pulling a suitcase out. “Hey, Harvey.” The name spilled out of him, showing his worry.

Harvey pulled his dark brown eyes away from Bendy and stood up. “Henry.” He crossed his arms.

Henry ran his hands through his chestnut brown hair. “I guess Grace told you we were coming.”

“Of course, she did. She hasn’t been able to keep quiet about it. Isn’t too happy your late.” His wasn’t any taller than Henry yet made the man feel insignificant.

Bendy cut in earing a small look of surprise from Harvey. “I that’s my fault… I was really hungry, we got sandwiches and sweets.” He smiled up at the man who gave him a small smile back. “Well, hope you saved room for lunch.” The small demon tapped his tummy. “I always got room for more food.”

Harvey had to admit, Bendy was already earning his respect. More honest then Henry ever was. He just hoped Henry wouldn’t go ruining that with his issue.

“Henry!” Grace ran down the driveway in high heels. She had long blond hair with rich brown roots, fair and pale skin with sharp blue eyes that shimmered with happiness. She derived at her brother who was slightly shorter. “Oh, Henry! It is soooo good to see you again.” She berried her face into his neck.

Henry hugged her back, her soft blond and brown hair kissing his cheek. She smelt of Strawberries and lavender. “I missed you too sis.”

After a long embarrass Grace pulled away. She had just enough makeup on to be visible, with sky blue eyes shadow and soft pink lips. “still got the same haircut.” She ran her soft fingers through his hair. “And still haven’t grown.” She smiled at him.

Henry let a small chuckle out, waving her hand away. “And your still wearing hells.” He smiled up at her.

Grace giggled, “Well I’m the older one. It’s only fair.” She gave him a small smirk. “Presides, I taller anyway.”

Henry let a small laugh out. “Only by a little.”

Grace looked over seeing her husband talking to Bendy. Her icy blue eyes lit up. “Bendy!” She scooped the demon up cutting his talk with Harvey short. She cuddled him, whispering loving words as Henry and Harvey watched.

Henry smiled, watching his sister carefully put the slightly startled demon down, she pinched his soft white cheeks and began playing with his face as though it was putty. “I hope my brothers been taking good care of you.” She smiled down at the demon, not seeming to be exacting an answer as she continued to hug and play with his face, making talking awfully hard.

Grace told Harvey to help Henry bring their bags in as she picked Bendy back up. “I-Its fine sis, I can do it.” Henry frowned when his sister insisted, looking to her husband. “Please try to be nice.” She looked at him with pledging eyes.

The man didn’t say anything giving her a small nod. She smiled putting her attention back to Bendy as she took him inside.

Henry was happy his sister liked Bendy. Maybe a little too much. He knew his demon wasn’t us to being given much love and attention, hell, he wished he could show Bendy how much he meant to him. So, he hoped his sister could fill that space in for him. And hell, if the girls liked Bendy then he’d been getting an overdose.

He jumped when Harvey pulled the large sources out of his hand. He went to thank the man but didn’t get a chance. “So, how old is he?” He didn’t wait for Henry to answer, heading up the driveway.

Henry quickly garbed the other suitcases. “I don’t really know. He never says, just that he’s almost in his thousands.”

“You don’t know how old your own kid is?” Harvey gave him a disapproving glare.

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “My kid…?”

Harvey looked at him with confusion. “Well you did make him, didn’t you? Grace told me you draw him for years. never really had a solid design, but you had the name Bendy since you turned 12.” He looked away from the man. “God, you’re still as blind as ever.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at the man. “You don’t even know me.”

The man laughed. “Yeah, and you don’t know your own sister. You know it broke her hart when you stopped coming over. You don’t do that to her again.”

Henry frowned watching the man storm back inside. He let a small sigh out, rubbing the back of his head.

It was warm inside with the smell of roast dinner filling the air. The home was made from rich brown wood with soft green carpet flooring. The living room was down the large hallway s with steers leading up, located just by the door. The kitchen had an open entrance to the hallway, it was white and soft blue.

As Henry past the room, he saw Grace sitting Bendy down at the table. He looked down the hallways, seeing a young girl talking to Harvey at the bottom of the stairs. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Henry, a bright smile crossed her face. She had long brown hair kept up in a high ponytail with warm skin and light freckles. Her dark green eyes shimmered with happiness when seeing the man. “Uncial Henry!” She ran down to him, her creamy white dress dancing at her knees with her boots covered in dry mud.

Henry opened his arms to her. “Hello, Clementine.” He hugged the girl “Gosh, you’ve grown. How old are you now?” He smiled down at the happy girl. “I’m 14! 15 next Summer.”

Henry felt all the wind get knocked out of him. It really had been a long time. Harvey told Clementine they would be down soon and to go meet Bendy. The girl nodded running down the hallway and sliding into the kitchen. Her dark green eyes darted about, her smile growing when see Bendy sitting at the table. “Hello!” She climbed up into one of the wooden seats.

The kitchen was a large room. With the round table tucked away in the corner. One side was wooden seats well the other was like a sofa.

Bendy put the glass of lemonade he was drinking down. “Hi.” He smiled at the girl who held her hand out. “I’m Clementine.” The two shook hands. The girl’s eyes moved up and down the demon. “So, you’re a demon…” She reached out to touch his horns but Bendy pulled back. “I-I don’t like people touching them.”

The girl frowned, whispering an apology. “My Mum said you’re a cartoon. The one my Uncial us to draw.”

Bendy nodded wrapping his fingers around his glass.

“So… you’re not a mean demon, right?” The girl seemed a little worried.

“Well, that’s just rude.” A young woman walked into the room. She was in a large black jumper with her long black hair hiding her face. She didn’t look at them, heading over to the sink.

“I’m just asking.” The younger girl huffed, not even bothering to look over her shoulder at the woman.

“And sometimes you should just keep your yap shut.” She tossed the empty cup into the skin before walking over to them. One of her eyes were hidden behind her black hair but the visible one was a pale blue. “I’m Bernadette but you can call me Berna.” She held her hand out to the small ink demon.

Bendy smiled up at her “H-Hi. I’m Bendy.”

The woman nodded. “So, I’ve heard. You're Henry’s kid, right?”

Bendy seemed a little confused by the question but nodded.

The girl slumped down int the seat opposite him. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Bendy. Henry coming to visit was almost as surprising as you.” Her eyes shifted from Bendy to Clementine who was looking under the table. “What are you doing?” She furrowed a brown with an annoyed expression.

The younger girl pulled her head up. “He’s got goat legs!” She smiled at the demon whose face turned a dark grey. “That’s so cool. Can you climb up and down mountains like goats? I’d love to see that.” She was cut off by her chair getting flipped over by the older girl’s foot.

Bendy gasped, covering his mouth as the chair crashed into the floor and the girl rolled out. “Ouch!” She glared up at Berna who slipped down in her seat. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

Grace came in not looking happy. “What are you two doing?” She glared at the two girls. “We have guests. I told you not to misbehave.” She popped open the large silver oven pulling a buffy of food out.

Bendy’s jaw dropped seeing it all. “Wow…did ya make all that?”

Grace smiled at the demon. “Yes, I did. It a little more the usual. With you and Henry being over.” She began dishing up as Henry walked in. He offered to help but his sister quickly told him to sit down and relax.

Henry found a seat next to Bendy tapping his finger on the table. “So, how’s’ school?” He looked between the two girls.

Clementine shrugged. “Crap, like always.”

Grace gasped dropping a large silver spoon. “Clementine!?” She looked at the girl with wide blue eyes. “You know we don’t use that kind of langue in this house.”

Bernadette snorted well a small look of guilt came to the younger girl’s face. “But Bernadette says it.” She pointed to her older sister who began laughing.

Bendy smiled seeing the girl laughing. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with that word, if she was laughing then it must be okay. “Crap?” it left tingly feeling in his mouth.

Henry’s eyes widened as Bernadette began laughing even more. “Bendy, no. You can’t say that.”

“Why?” The small toon looked up at the man. “I-I like it. Crap. Crap. Crap-!” Henry’s hand cupped the demon’s mouth and pulled him into his side.

Grace placed the large cooking pot down on the table. “I’m sorry Henry.” She glared at her eldest who whipped her eyes. “Bernadette has been spreading her foul langue lately.” She leaned forward to look at Bendy who squirmed in Henry’s grip. “And you.” She reached over cupping the demons’ face with her hand and forced him to look at her. “Don’t go letting her influence you.” She let his face go along with Henry.

The man watched the demon crawl away, heading around the sofa to Bernadette who laughter began to die down. The demon coming over to her made her sit up. She lowered her head letting Bendy whispering something to her which made her burst out laughing again.

Henry let a small sigh out realising Berna was going to be bring Bendy’s other side out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until everyone was in the room and eating. However, someone else was with them now. She looked to be a smiler age to Clementine. She had long, crimpled, blond hair with rich green eyes and pale skin. She sat silently at the table, eating her dinner.

Harvey looked up from his meal seeing Bendy was looking at his daughter. She tapped the girl, making her look up at him. “Have you introduced yourself to Bendy.”

The girl looked over to the small ink who gave her a sheepish smile. “Hi, I’m Mable.” She didn’t say it very clearly but Bendy was able to make it out. “Hi, I’m Bendy.” He smiled at the girl who nodded and went back to her meal.

Grace had to admit she was surprised to see Bendy eating so much. He was so small and yet eat so much. She moved her icy blue eyes to Henry. “So, Henry, how’s work?”

The man felt sick. Berna wasn’t who he thought he would be, very open and willing to give her own opinion, it almost made him worry if he opened his mouth, she’d shut him down with sly remarks. And Harvey may as well have been breathing down his neck at his point. “Good.” He smiled at her. “I do most of it at home, which is good since I have Bendy to look after.”

Grace nodded with a small smile.

“What do you do?” Berna cut in.

“I work for the early morning paper. You know, write newspapers.  Stuff like that.”

The girl stabbed her potato. “Sounds fun. You been doing that ever since you left?”

Grace slipped into the conversation, feeling tensions begin to grow. “Henry’s been working for the Early Morning paper for a good few years.”

Bernadette nodded. “Oh, that’s nice.” Her word prettily oozed with sarcasm. 

Bendy shelved pea into his mouth. He hadn’t even been here for an hour but already like everyone. He wasn’t sure why Henry had been so worried. Grace and Harvey were super nice, and so was Bernadette and Clementine. Mable seems shy, but he couldn’t blame her, he was a little shy too.

“Hey, Bendy!” Clementine smiled at the small ink demon. “After lunch, I’ll show you my cards.” She gave the small devil a bright smile. “There superheroes ones and I got loads of them!” She rocked on her seat, only stopping when Grace’s hand pushed her chair back in.

The small ink demon nodded. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Harvey watched as the small demon talked and laughed with his daughter. Before Bendy and Henry had arrived, he wasn’t sure what to think. Bendy being a demon was something he worried about, but what kind of farther wouldn’t have? However, he had to admit the small toon was very sweet and kind. Not what you would expect from Henry. “How long have you been living with Henry?” He asked the small toon who had to scratch his left horn.

“I think….” He looked up to Henry who filled the blank in. “2 weeks.” Bendy smiled. “2 weeks!”

“And I hope Henry’s taking good care of you.” The man picked his drink up.

“Harvey.” Grace narrowed her icy blue eyes at the man. “I’m just asking.”

Bernadette let a small snicker out. “Yeah, Grace, he’s only asking.” She cupped her chin in her hand as she pushed some of the potatoes around on her gravy covered plat.

“I like living with Henry. He’s nice to me and keeps me safe. He’s even teaching me to read and write!” His tail began dancing.

Harvey and Grace look equally surprised, shifting their eyes to Henry who looked confused by their expressions. “You have the patience to teach?” Grace arched a brow.

Henry let a small huff out. “Look, I know I’m not the most patient person, but I’m not that bad.”

Harvey shook his head as we went back to his lunch. “Sure…” He hissed in pain as Grace’s sharp elbow gabbed his side. “Well, I’m very happy to hear that.” She gave her bother a soft smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once lunch was finished Bendy was dragged upstairs by Clementine. Letting the grown-ups all sit peacefully in the living room. Grace made them all some hot drinks, well Bernadette curled up on the sofa reading her book.

Grace sat between the too. She tapped her long, baby blue nails on the mug in her hands. “So…Nathan told us you were attacked…”

Henry was clearly taken back by this, chocking on his drink. At first, he struggled to speak but quickly got a hold of himself. “Yeah.” He nodded, however, didn’t look at her. “It was an…” He bit his bottom lip. “Well, we don’t really know what they are. We just went with ink monsters… but one got into my house.”

Grace frowned when her brother became more panicked, he began talking faster and tripping over his words.

“I-I don’t know how or why? I don’t know how long it was there. I don’t even know where it hid? I-It was huge and yet I didn’t even know it was there… Then it just turned up…. it started looking through my work and snapping pens open to drink the ink inside. A-And then Bendy came down! He was so scared, and I didn’t know what to do. Then there was a fight and it ended with the thing practically ripping Bendy’s back open.” He tried to catch his breath. “Nathan stopped it…. But the fact that it was in my house, for fuck knows how long…” He shivered at the thought of it watching everything they had been doing since Bendy came home.

Grace patted her younger brothers back trying to comfort him. “It's okay Henry. You're both still here and it's not.”

Henry nodded. “I know… I just didn’t think any of them would be able to find him…”

Bernadette sat up in her seat, placing her book down by her side. “W-Wait. Was it after Bendy?”

Henry pulled his hand out of his chestnut brown hair. “I think so… I-I mean it tried to take my form on. To look like me. That isn’t something I’m going to trust and follow.”

Bernadette felt a shiver run up her spine. She didn’t know Bendy very well but the thought of him following something else, thinking it was someone he could trust made her feel sick.

Grace comforted her brother even Harvey tried to help. Saying he did a good job of keeping the ink demon safe.

Meanwhile upstairs Bendy sat with Clementine in her room. He liked her room. It was an ‘L’ shape with the bed being tucked in the small section by the windows, letting a warm ray of sunlight in. The room had champagne coloured walls with lots of posters stick to the walls. There was on with a large bat tapped above her bed with lots more around the room. They were all superheroes with some bring villains.

He moved his attention back to Clementine who continued showing him her cards. “I’ve been collecting these for almost 2 years.” She smiled brightly as she laid them out. There were lots with a small tin box holding even more.

Bendy moved his pic-cut eyes between them all. “There really cool.” He smiled at the girl who smiled back. “I know!” She giggled before looked around her room trapping her chin. “Hang on I think I left my other tin downstairs.”

Bendy offered to go for her but she told him it was fine and to wait there. She headed off, leaving the small demon alone. He moved his black, pie-cut eyes around the room, humming softly. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself well he waited. He wondered over to the girl’s large dresser when looking inside he saw lots of clothes, more than he had. It was full of pretty dresses with some sparkling in the sunlight. When looking down at the shows, however, they were old looking boots with mud all over them. He let a small smile curve his lips before shutting the door and wondering out.

He hadn’t seen any of the other rooms so decide now would be a good time to look around. He headed down the hallway, seeing one of the rooms open. He popped his head inside, seeing Mable sitting alone, playing with some of her toys. “Hi.” The small ink demon stood by the opening of her room.

She didn’t even seem to hear him, continuing to play silently.

Bendy headed in, he walked around her making her look up. she gave him a small smile. “You’re Bendy, right?” She gave him a small smile when he nodded.

The demon looked down to see her drawing, however, what he found more interesting was what she was drawing. “I-Is that me?” He pointed to the drawing of him. He was with Mrs. Grace and Mr. Harvey, along with Clementine and Henry with the girl herself.

“Yeah. I was just trying to get your legs right.” She looked away from face and down to his goat legs.

Bendy face turned a soft grey. “I know it wired.” He sat down in front of her, tucking his legs under him to hide them.

The girl gave him a soft smile. “No, they’re not. Their just different, its ok to be different.” She looked back down at her drawing. “I think they're pretty.”

Bendy felt a warm feeling rise up in his as his face turned a dark grey. “Why isn’t Bernadette in it?” He moved his pie-cut eyes up from the drawing, but the girl hadn’t seen to have heard him. He frowned at him, hoping she wasn’t trying to ignore him. “Umm, Mable?” She still didn’t answer only paying attention to him when he reached over to her tapping her hand.

She jumped slightly but quickly apologised. “Sorry. I’m not very good at paying attention.” She felt less guilty when Bendy smiled and told her it was fine. “How come, Bernadette, not in it?” he couldn’t see where the older girl would go in the drawing. There wasn’t much room left.

Mable frowned with a small look of pain. “I don’t like her.” She didn’t look back at her drawing, looking at Bendy and seeming to wait for him to say something.

“Why?” He frowned. Bendy liked Bernadette. She was nice and funny, she could be a little mean, but she hadn’t been unkind to him, yet.

The girl seemed to think about the question, biting her bottom lip. “The last couple of years have been really hard. Uncle Henry left, and then… something else happened.” Her lips trembled. “Bernadette wasn’t ever very nice to me, she just isn’t a nice person, but after that thing happened, she doesn’t even talk to me.”

Bendy frowned, he wanted to know what had happened, but the girl had gone out of her way to make sure she hadn’t said whatever it was. He gave her a warm smile. “You should tell her how you feel. I’m sure she doesn’t mean to make you feel like this.”

Mable kept her rich green eyes on the small ink demon. “but what if she doesn’t care?”

Bendy shuffled closer to her. “Of course, she’ll care. I spent a long time thinking no one cared about me. You shouldn’t do that to yourself.”

Mable gave him a small smile and nodded. “maybe I will.”

Clementine came in. “Bendy! I’ve been looking for you.” She joined their small group. She tapped her sister’s shoulder, making sure she had her attention before speaking. “You okay, Mable?” She smiled when her sister nodded.

Bendy smiled. She wasn’t sure about all of this only a few hours ago but right now, he felt the happiest he had in a long time. Henry’s family was really nice, he knew the man had nothing to worry about. He gave Clementine his attention as she showed her cards off to him. This would be a good week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Counting Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things aren’t what they seem, Bendy learns that the hard way.

“Pl-pleas…J-Joey.” Bendy laid in bed, tossing and turning as midnight back ink trickled down his face. “Don’t…n-no…why…W-why me…?” He small gloved hands hugged the large soft pillow his head rested on.

The sound of the bedroom door slowly opening filled the room. Mable shyly poked her head in, her rich green eyes full of sadness as she watched the demon roll over in bed, gripping his horns as he mumbled to himself.

“Da-Daddy…”

She stepped into the room, her head was yelling for her to run away, to get Uncle Henry or Mum but she didn’t, instead allowing her heart to pull her over to the demon’s bed. She climbed on, her hand feeling something cold and wet. When she pulled away ink covered her soft hand making her stick her tong out as she wiped it away. Her attention moved back to the small demon.

Bendy look ready to melt into a puddle, ink running over his left eye with his whole-body trembling. The girl spoke; however, it came out just above a whisper. “It’s okay.” She reached up, placing her hand on his forehead. “Don’t be scared.” She hummed softy, smiling when the demon began to relax, his ink stopped running, even leaning into the touch.

Mable used to have nightmares too, she didn’t have them as bad as Bendy, it had scared her when waking up in the earlier hours of the morning to see her Mum carrying the small ink demon down the hallway as he melted. She was so tired but remembered hearing her Mum and Uncle talking, trying to calm Bendy down. She never had nightmares that bad… Bernadette used to help her. She would stay by her bed until the early hours of the morning, not leaving until Mable was once again hugged by sweet sleep. Of course, that was only a fading memory now. Times she would always miss, but never retrieve.

Mable couldn’t remember Uncle Henry. She was only 4 when he left, the times with him being a blur in the back of her mind. However, he seemed nice, a little scary, but nice. She could tell he cared about Bendy, she thought maybe Henry was Bendy’s Dad. But they didn’t look like each other… and Bendy didn’t call him Dad…

Mable stayed by the demon’s side for almost an hour, until he began to wake from his sleep. The girl greeted the sleepy, groggy toon with a bright smile and silent wave.

“Mable?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His head was everywhere, and everything seems out of place. “Why are you in my room?” He looked up at the girl.

She thought about it for a moment before lying. “Uncle Henry asked me to come cheek on you.”

Bendy looked up at her for a moment before he rubbed his head. “Oh.” He turned his head away from her, looking up at the clock that rested above his bed. “Is breakfast ready? Henry said we were having something cooked.” He did his best to read it, he couldn’t quite remember how clocks worked. It just showed how much time was lost and how much was left. But then again, it wasn’t like time affected him, even if he wished it did. The small ink demon looked back to Mable who hadn’t answer him. “Mable?” looked up at the girl who seemed confused.

“Yeah…?” She furrowed a brow, not seeming to understand what he was wanting from her.

“I asked you if breakfast was ready.”

Her rich green eyes grow with understanding. “Oh, sorry.” She let a sheepish laugh out. “Yeah, Mum left your plate on the oven, so it would stay warm. Uncle Henry said you don’t often get up till late.” She watched the small demon lower himself off the bed as through it was a mountain.

“I like your Mum. She’s nice.” Bendy commented as he pulled his wardrobe open. He pulled his ink stained pyjamas top off, replacing it with the honey yellow shirt. When Mabel didn’t give him an answer, he let a small huff out. She was always ignoring him, and he didn’t like it.

They made their way down where Bendy was greeted by a happy Mrs Grace. “There’s my little cotton ball!” She scooped Bendy up in her arms, taking him over to the table. The only people who remained at the table was Henry and Bernadette.

Henry looked to Mable and then Bendy. “Are you okay, bub?” He looked worried which made Bendy worry when being asked “Yeah, why?”

Henry gave the small demon a look which told him he didn’t believe him. “Then where did you get all that ink?” He looked to Mable who seemed confused before following the man’s line of sight and seeing her teal top was stained with ink.

Grace let a small sigh out. “The ink doesn’t come out… right?” She looked to Henry who rubbed the back of his head. “If that was the case, I wouldn’t have had to spend a good £50 on bedcovers in the last few weeks.”

Grace let a small laugh out, taking her daughters hand and taking her upstairs to change. Henry waited until hearing them walking about above them before he looked to Bendy. The ink demon had almost finished his breakfast, Henry reached over, stopping the demon from shoving more eggs and bacon into his already full mouth. “You’re going to choke.”

Bendy forced the food down, giving the man a bright smile. “If I ever end up choking, I want it to be on Mrs Grace’s food. It’s the best.”

Bernadette snorted making Bendy smile. Henry lent back in his seat, watching the demon shovel the last of his breakfast down.

“You sleep okay last night?” the girls soft blue eyes peeked over her book.

Bend nodded, running his silver fork over the plate to get the last of everything. “It was okay…” He thought about the next bit, not feeling sure if he wanted to say it. “I—I was just a little confused.” He forced a sheepish smile. “I haven’t slept anywhere that isn’t Henry’s before.”

Henry didn’t say anything, a look of sadness and pain coming to him.

“What about the studio?” Bernadette asked as she sipped her coffee.

Bendy pushed the empty plate away. “C-can we not talk about that place.…”

A small look of guilt come to the girls face but she nodded. Henry told Bendy that Clementine and Harvey were working outside and to go see them. The small toon didn’t argue, jumping down form the table and running out to them.

However, Mrs Grace stopped him, making him put his red rain coat on as it was getting cold and rainclouds began to close in.

Bendy ran off outside, leaving Mable who was also made to put her coat on. The toon’s coat had been stiches, making room for his horns and it was a little big, however, he seemed happy running down the garden to Harvey.

The sky was a little dark and a chilly wind swept over the land. The large, wild trees swayed side to side as he reached the small grass section on the property.

Clementine stood by her Dad who was tying some knots into some thick, brown rope. “Mr Harvey?” The small ink demon stood to the side, watching the man tug on the rope, making sure it was stable as it hung down from a tree branch.

“Hello Bendy!” Clementine smiled brightly at the small ink demon. Her creamy white rain coat caked in mud.

Bendy gave her a small smile, however, it grew when Harvey paid attention to him. Seeming happy he was there. “Well, there you are squirt.” He told him to come over as he finished working on the rope. The man smiled when Bendy asked what he was doing. “Making a swing.”

“You mean fixing it, Daddy.” Clementine smiled up at the man who chuckled. “Daddy’s been promising he would fix it for ages but never did. It broke a few winters ago when a storm came.”

Bendy didn’t know what a storm was but it didn’t sound very friendly.

“I thought now was as good a time as any. You and the girls came play on it together.” He didn’t give Bendy any warning. Picking him up and popping him down onto the wooden seat. However, when it moved under him, he cried out gripping into the man’s brown coat. “Henry!”

“Wow, relax, kiddo.” He made the demon let go, instead holding his small gloved hands. “I’ve tested the ropes, it can take me, it can most defiantly take your weight.”

Clementine smiled, looking over to Mable who silently joined them as their Dad began to carefully push the swing Bendy sat on. “Mable, did you tell him?” She walked over to the girl who seemed oblivious to her being there.

Clementine tapped her shoulder, waiting until the girl had turned to look at her. Clementine made sure Bendy was to distracted with the swing and her Dad before speaking. “Did you tell Bendy? Mum said you were worried about it.”

Mable rubbed her arm, shaking her head.

Clementine let a small sigh out. “You got to tell him Mable. Mum’s already told Uncle Henry, and if you take too long, he’ll tell Bendy himself… but that’s something you shouldn’t let happen.”

The girl nodded with a heavy expression. She lifted her hands, however, Bendy yelled over to them, saying they have to come play too. Clementine didn’t hessite running over and jumping onto the wooden seat, standing on it and shaking the rope.

Mable watched her older sister laugh and play with Bendy. She felt lost, no one understood what it was like, how hard it was to talk about it. It wasn’t them who had something wrong with them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Almost two hours had passed; Bendy sat on the swing alone. Mr Harvey had been called him by Grace to help her, and then Mable and Clementine hadn’t been entertained by the swing for long. How could they get bored with this!? The swing was so much fun! Bendy stood up on the wooden plank as it rocked back and forth. “Look, I can stand up on it!” He yelled to the house, but no one heard him. He frowned. “HELLO?!” He yelled up to the house. He let an annoyed huff out when still no one heard him. “Henry? Henry come play with me!” He jumped down from the swing, almost stumbling over but quickly pulled himself up and ran back inside to get Henry.

The home was so warm, the smell of coffee and burring wood filled the air. He wondered down the hallway, hearing muffled voice form the Livingroom. He just needed Henry, they could go play on the swing together!

Mable sat in front of the fire place, watching it spit and crake, the heat on her face as the others talked. Clementine sat close by to her little sister who clearly wasn’t listing, instead watching as the fire place burned and warm the room. Bernadette had laid herself out on the other sofa which ran long a wide and open window, looking out onto farm land. She had her head berried in another book.

“Have you guys seen Henry?” He walked into the room, hearing Grace and Harvey talking and working in the kitchen. However, the only person who took notice of him was Clementine, saying he went upstairs.

Bendy didn’t waste any time, running up the wooden steps to find the man.

Mable pulled her eyes away from the burning fire to Bernadette who sat up pulling her headphones down. She didn’t say anything, heading off into the kitchen for more coffee. Mable taped her fingers together, letting a shaky breath out before heading off outside for some air.

 

* * *

 

 

“And then Clementine showed me this thing called a caterpillar. It was really cute. And-and she said it will turn into a butterfly.” He let a sheepish laugh out. “I don’t know what that is either, but she said their really pretty.”

The sky was capped in thick white clouds, as a cold wind sweeping over the land. The gigantic trees dancing around them as it grew colder.

Henry smiled down at the small in demon. They stood outside as Henry pushed him on the swing. “Sounds like she’s teaching you a lot.”

Bendy smiled up at the man, his legs swaying. “Yeah! But not as much as you! I like it when you teach me things the most.” His pie-cut eyes moved down to his hooves. “H-Hey, Henry, let me push you!” He jumped down from the swing.

Henry chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to work, bub.” He smiled down at Bendy who took his hand pulling him around to the swing.

“Don’t worry Henry, it’s safe. Mr Harvey said so.” He made Henry sit down on the swing running around and pushing the man. Henry didn’t travel, sitting still on the swing as the small hands pressed ageist his back. He moved slightly, rocking back only to be pushed again.

“This isn’t too high for you, is it Henry?” Bendy asked the man who slowly rocked back and forth, his feet not even leaving the ground.

Henry shook his head, making Bendy smile. “I knew you wouldn’t be scared.” He continued pushing the man who used his feet to push the swing making it go a little higher. “You’re the bravest person I know.” He continued pushing the man who blushed at the complement.

After a few minutes, Henry reached around, gripping the demons yellow top; pulling him up onto his lap.

Bendy scowled at the man. “Henry! I was pushing you.”

“Don’t worry, I can do it.” He placed his hand on the side of his toon’s face. Everything was going better then he could have hoped. Everyone really like Bendy, and the girls didn’t seem to hate Henry, well, apart from Bernadette. But Grace said that was just her, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. Henry knew he’d been gone for a long time, he couldn’t blame the girl for disliking him. Bendy’s purring pulled him back, seeing the demon hiding his face in his chest, a wobbly smile on his face as the man’s fingers worked around his small pointed horns.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Bendy wondered around inside in search of something to entertain him. He wondered upstairs, coming to Clementine room, however, moved his attention down to Mable’s. He made his way to her door. Carful pushing it open to see her sitting alone.

She had her back to him, sitting in silence. “Heya, Mable. Henry had to help Mrs Grace, but do you wanna play something?” He frowned when she didn’t pay attention, not even looking over to him. “Mable?” He stepped into the room. “Mable, Henry says it rude to ignore people.” He huffed when she still didn’t pay him any attention. “Mable!?” He yelled, moving over to her. “Why do you keep ignoring me?” He tapped her shoulder.

The girl jumped turning around to look at him, her eyes wide with fear. It was only there for a split second but Bendy’s mind photographed it, handing it up on a fixture in his mind, to mess with him. He took a small step away from her, sadness and pain filled him, ink dripping down his face before running out the room.

Bendy run down into the living room with ink running down his face making the room go silent. He didn’t know why he was so upset about it but seeing her look at him like that made him feel like a monster.

“Bendy?” Bernadette sat up with worry in his voice, making Henry look over. “Bub?” He stood up only to have Bendy take off running through the kitchen and out of sight.

Mable ran in with worried eyes. “I didn’t mean to upset him.” He looked to her Mum who seemed to be putting something together. “Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Talk to him?” He let an angry hiss out. “You told me someone would have told him by now.” He stormed out the room. “I knew I should have done it myself.” His dark green and worried eyes moved around the room. “Bendy?” His voice followed with concern.

Bernadette stood up, putting her book down. “Nice going.” She narrowed her once visible eye at Mable who frowned, rubbing her arm.

“Leave her alone Bernadette!” Clementine yelled over to the older girl who huffed and raged out into the kitchen. The girl moved her dark green eyes to her younger sister whose eyes filled with sadness. “Hey, it’s okay.” She moved over wrapping her arms around her.

Mable didn’t say anything, hugging her sister back. she felt awful, she never meant to upset Bendy. She wanted to tell him, to save them all going through this, but she couldn’t. It was just so hard.

“Do you think he’ll even understand?” Bernadette asked, pulling a bottom kitchen cabinet open her eyes scanning inside in hope of seeing the small ink demon.

Henry ran his hand through his hair, dropping the lime green table cloth. “I don’t think so… he’ll be upset now too.” He wanted to pull his hair out! He’d almost told Bendy himself out on the swing and now he really wished he could go back and have done it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took a good twenty minutes before Clementine shouted to them all that she had found him, making everyone swarm over to her location. Bendy was hiding in the small room under the stairs, it was a storage section, with some old boxes filled with books and photo frames; blankets and old games. It was all neatly packed away, however, the room looked stuffed.

“Hey, Ben, it’s okay.” Bernadette reached into the small room but Bendy let a disapproving whine out. She quickly pulled her hand out, looking up to her Mum who lead Mable over to the small door.

Bendy was curled up on pile of snow-white blankets. Grace knelt down by the entrance, the small room was dark with the only light being what slipped in past the woman. “Pumpkin, Mable didn’t mean to upset you.”

Bendy didn’t say anything burying his face into the blankets.

Henry went to move in, but Mable slipped under her mother’s arm. She was a little tall for the room sitting down with her legs tucked under her. She was only a few feet away from the ink demon who didn’t look at her, a small whine exiting him. She felt awful, she never meant for this to happen. She said the toon’s name; however, it was a little quiet.

Grace tapped the girls shoulder telling her to speak up. Mable nodded looking back to Bendy who refuse to look at any of them.

“B-Bendy?” She was still a little quiet, but it was enough to make Bendy pull his head up and look at her. He pushed his running ink away from his face, “Just leave me alone…” He watched the girl frown, turning away from her. “You think I’m a monster. Just like everyone else.” He held a small whine back.

Mable wasn’t sure why Bendy was so sad. Why he wanted her to leave him alone, she didn’t mean to jump so much when he came out to see her. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you coming up to me earlier.”

Bendy leg kicked out, hitting the wall next to him. “I said ya name!” He pulled one of the blankets over his head feeling anger run through him. “There isn’t no way ya didn’t hear me, so stop lying!”

Harvey wanted to pull his daughter out the small room after hearing Bendy shouting, but Grace was by the door and he trusted her that if things got too bad, she would pull their daughter out. He felt a little hard broke, Bendy had gone from being so kind and sweet to something that made him fear for his youngest safety.

Mable wasn’t sure what to say. She really wanted to make Bendy stop hiding his face. At least when she could understand. She looked to her mother with worried eyes and simply asked for help.

Henry ran his hands through his chestnut brown hair. He really didn’t like a little girl being in such a small space and Bendy getting so upset. If he ended up hurting her then it would be all his fault. It broke his hart to think Bendy believed Mable didn’t like him, that she was scared of him. People being scared of him was something which seemed to really get under to demon’s ink to a point where he could possibly become dangerous. 

“Bendy?” Mable moved over to the angry demon who kept the blanket over his head. He was mumbling to himself. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!! You can’t do nothin’ right.” His horns had ripped through out the other side of the soft white towel. “I have to tell you something.” Mable pulled the blanket off the small demon who hugged his goat legs.

Bendy let a small whine out. “Please just leave me alone.” He let a small huff out when the girl cupped his face and forced him to look up at her.

“You have to look at me.” She loosened her grip on his face only to have the demon try and pull away from her. “You don’t even want to look at me! Your scared of me.” Ink filled his eyes.

A look of pain came to the girl’s face. “S-Scared of you…?” Her grip weakened, letting Bendy whip his eyes. “I saw it! I way you looked at me. Y-you think I’m a monster too…”

Mable quickly shook her head. “No! I don’t!” She shouted it so loud Bendy was thankful he didn’t have eardrums to brake.

“Bendy…” Mable began doing things with her hand. Bendy moved his pie-cut eyes to the girl’s hands. He didn’t really understand what she was doing. He looked up at her feeling slightly embarrass. Was she trying to make fun of him?!

Mable frowned when he didn’t understand, turning his head away from her. She stopped playing with her hands letting a small sigh out. “I’m not being to, quite am I?”

Bendy clenched his hands but shook his head. Letting her know he could hear her.

Mable nodded. She was scared to tell him, she had been the moment her Mum and Dad told her she had to help Bendy understand. She didn’t want him to know, she wanted to make him think she was just like the rest of them… but now Bendy seemed to feel all alone, thinking she was scared of him and that he was the only one who was different.

“A few years ago, I started getting lots of headaches and ears pain. So, I told my Mum; she took her to the doctors.” She rubbed her arm. “I had some kind of illness. I had to stay in hospital for long time. I---I…” She tried to fight her tears back. “But a few months later when I woke up…I couldn’t hear anything.” She used both hands to point to her ears. “Ever since then I haven’t been able to hear anything. I can’t hear my Mummy or Daddy, or my sisters, I can’t even hear really loud things like thunder and fire alarms. It’s all gone.” She looked away from the demon. “I don’t talk much because of it… I don’t know how loud I’m speaking. I haven’t been answering you because I’m afraid of you, I’m not afraid of you, I just can’t hear you.” She forced a small smile. “You did scare me earlier, but only because you just appeared from nowhere. I just really couldn’t hear you.”

Bendy wasn’t crying anymore, if anything he looked scared and confused. “Y-You can’t hear… anything?”

The girl nodded. “It helps if people look at me. I picked up on lip reading pretty fast.”

Bendy whipped his eyes. He felt sick, he didn’t know Mable couldn’t hear him. He didn’t know humans couldn’t hear. “I-I’m sorry.”  Ink filled his eyes.

Mable gave him a small smile. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She wrapped her arms around the small demon who hugged her back.

The two hugged for a long time, Bendy’s head trying to process it all. His mind couldn’t seem to grasp it, that Mable could live in a world of silence. She couldn’t hear birds singing, rain tapping down on the window or her own family… His hands gripped the back of her top. Her, no one was going to hurt her, not with him around. He narrowed his pie-cut eyes. He’d kill anyone who meant her harm!

Grace smiled softly helping Mable out the small room. She went to take Bendy’s hand to lead him out, but he moved back over to the blankets he’d been laying on before. “Sugar cube?”  She reached in but Bendy shook his head asking to say for a little longer. Grace moved her rich blue eyes up to Henry who nodded. The woman respected her brother and told Bendy to come out when he was ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Bendy pushed the small white door open, stepping out into the silent hallway. he couldn’t hear anyone talking, making him frown. Great, he’d come alone and put everyone in a sad mood. He didn’t want to face anyone, heading down the hallway and to the front door.

However, before he could pull the door open a hand lent against it, holding it shut. The demon’s eyes moved up seeing Henry looking down at him. Bendy went to verbally defend himself but Henry didn’t say what he was expecting.

“Are you okay?” He looked down at the small ink demon who looked away from him, seeing troubled and embarrassed. “Bendy?” The man knelt down placing his hand against the side of his toon’s face.

Bendy whipped his eyes. “I feel really bad…”

“You didn’t know.” Henry frowned when Bendy pushed his hand away.

“That doesn’t make it okay…” He let a shaky breath out. “I thought she was scared of me. I’ve been thinking she was ignoring me, not wanting to talk to me, but she couldn’t hear me.” His eyes grow slightly. “She can’t hear Henry? T-That’s like not being able to see! T-To walk or talk.”

The man nodded, once again placing his hand on the side of his toon’s face. “I know it a lot for you to take in, bub.”

Bendy whipped his eyes leaning into the man’s touch. “I-I just want some air.”

Henry didn’t say anything but nodded, standing up and opening the door for the small ink demon who thanked him and headed out. He heard the man call out, telling him dinner wouldn’t be long. He nodded waiting until hearing Henry closed the door before letting a small and shaky sigh out.

It was getting late, the sky a blood red and honey yellow, a few tined salmon clouds dotted the sky with the world being wet from what Bendy guess was rain. His eyes moved around, feeling the cold but still air on his ink.

His eyes had to back track, seeing Mable sitting on the swing her back to him. He didn’t really think, making his way down to her. He didn’t know what he was going to say, he didn’t really think about what he would say. Mabey just try to ack normal? Or say sorry…?

“Mable?” He walked around the swing, seeing her girl’s rich green eyes move to him. She looked tired, but a small smile come to her face. She raised a hand, giving him a small wave. “I-I wanna say sorry. I know earlier you said I didn’t need to be… but I want to say I am.”  His tail laid still, eyes filled with pain and sadness. “I don’t know how this place works. How humans work. I’ve never been around or know someone who can’t hear, and-and I didn’t even think someone couldn’t hear. I just—I wanna help you feel better around me. I want you to feel like it’s not something you have to hid from me anymore.”

Mable eyes were glazed with water, shimming as the sun slipped down the coulure sky. “Thank you.” No sound came out but Bendy smiled moving over to her. His black, pie-cut eyes watched her lift her hands. She began doing the same thing for earlier. Moving them around and signalling. Her hand moved across her face, her smile growing. “That means sunset.”

Bendy smiled. “Do you like sunsets?” He sat down on the wet grass, being joined by the girl. She nodded, her smile growing even more. “You don’t need to hear them, to enjoy them.”

Bendy moved his eyes across the road, seeing the sun disappeared behind the trees. He nodded. Turing back to Mable. “The things you do with your hands. What is that? Can you show me how to do it?”

Mable eyes lit up as she nodded. “It’s sign language, it’s the way I talk, I would like very much to teach you Bendy.”

The small demon smiled, waving her hands move. He knew it would take time, but if it would help her feel a little more normal, then it was more than worth it.

 


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace wants to officially, make Bendy a member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have been messaging me on twitter and were really worried I’d quit and stopped with this story. Which isn’t the cases. (obviously.)
> 
> I am not stopping, I was just hit with some writer's block and haven’t ever had it before. So, it took me a while to realise I just needed to walk away from this story for a while. I love this story and hearing from you all, I’m not going to stop. Don’t worry. 
> 
> But anyway, here’s a new chapter and I hope you enjoy!

“You're enjoying that.” Henry chuckled as he lent back into the dark green sofa side of the wooden kitchen table. It was dark out, thick rain clouds closing in over the hilly land and it began to become notably colder. 

Bendy continued to eat the warm, sweet but savoury Danish pastry Mrs Grace had given him. He nodded, sipping his large glass of orange juice. “Can you make this for me back home?” The demon gazed up at the man with pleading eyes.

Henry chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t know bub, its pastry, and I’m nowhere near as good at baking as Grace.” He reached down, beginning to massage Bendy’s left horn, smiling when hearing his toon purr in repose.

“We should make it together, I like it when we get to do stuff together.”

Henry felt his chest warm up at that. His dark green eyes moved to his sister who walked in, Bendy shoved the last of the warm treat into his mouth. The man gave his sister a small smile, she smiled back and turned the kettle on. “Did you enjoy that, cotton ball?”

Bendy mouth was full, but he nodded. He didn’t hate Henry’s cooking, but here at Mrs Grace’s, he was spoiled rotten with things to eat. And she’d made almost everything herself, which the small demon found remarkable! “Can I have another?” He pushed the place towards her, his tail dancing behind him.

Grace filled a mug up with hot water. “Were having lunch soon, I don’t want you spoiling your appetite.” She walked over with the hot drink, seeing Bendy pout. “But if Henry’s okay with it, then so am I.”

The man let a small laugh out when both of them look to him.

“Please Henry! Just one more!”

He shifted his dark green eyes to the small ink demon who gripped onto his dark green shirt, his bottom lip shaking as giving the man puppy dog eyes. Henry wrapped his hand around the demons’ hart ended tail. “Sure, as long as you make sure to eat all your lunch.”

Bendy charged, thanking the man and promised to eat everything on his plate.

Grace popped a silver tin open, pulling another Danish pastry out. She smiled warmly, giving the small and very happy ink demon the treat.

The three sat together, Bendy savouring his pastry, leaning against Henry who continued to rub the demon’s horns. Bendy wasn’t sure what Henry and his sister were talking about, it was so boring, something about work? He zoned out, popping the last of the pastry into his mouth. The demon could feel himself dropping off in Henry’s arms. Mrs Grace’s food was always making him sleepy, it was so nice to eat hot meals and sweet, homemade treats.

Harvey strolled in, meeting eyes with a slightly sleepy looking demon propped up against Henry who listened to his sister natter away about a cooking club she’d joined to help her get out of the house. He gave Bendy a small smile, feeling it grow when the toon smiled back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The whole evening was slow, dinner was quiet, Bernadette wasn’t home yet. It felt a little odd without her, she normal sat next to Bendy, didn’t talk much during dinner but her not being there just felt bizarre. “Where’s Bernadette?” Bendy asked as he slowed his mouth full.

“Work,” Harvey answered bluntly.

Bendy frowned, looking to Mrs Grace to fill the gaps in. 

Grace moved her icy blue eyes to the small demon. “Bernadette works in town, she delivers pizzas and sometimes helps in the shop.” She gave the toon a soft smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll see her in the morning.”

Bendy scowled at this. “B-But why not tonight?”

“Because you’ll be asleep by then, she doesn’t finish until late.” Harvey finished his meal, watching as the demon moped and tail dropped, “Can’t I stay up to see her? She said she’d read to me.”

Henry downed the last of his drink, wrapping his free arm around the small devil. “You are not staying up. You always nag to and then fall asleep.” He picked the toon’s fork up, stabbing one of the roast potatoes and waving it in front of the toon’s mouth.

Bendy let a small sigh out, knowing he wasn’t going to win. He opened his mouth, letting Henry pop the potato in before taking the fork back and continuing to eat.

After dinner Bendy stayed by Henry, his pie-cut eyes watching Mrs Grace begin washing up. He lent over, picking his plate up and carried it over to the woman. “Ya want some help, Mrs Grace?”

The woman smiled, taking the demon’s clean plate; before she could answer Clementine ran in, a bright smile on her face as she took the small demon’s hand. “Bendy! Bendy, I got some of my old toys out, let’s go play with them.” She began to pull the small devil away from the woman who giggled and gave them a small wave goodbye.

Henry moved over to his older sister. “Mind if I take his place?” He gave her a small smile.

Grace smiled back. “You have a very sweet little boy, Henry.” She passed him a wet but clean plate.

Henry felt a warm smile come to him. “Yeah, I do…” his mousy green eyes moved down to the plate in his hands, running the soft red cloth over it.

“Umm, Henry?” Grace spoke in a sheepish tone, carefully putting another plate down into the warm water. Her icy blue eyes moved to her brother who waited for her to continue. “Harvey and I were talking last night… after everything with Mable and Bendy happened.”

The man frowned, a heavy sigh slipping out of him. “Sis, I’m sorry, Bendy just didn’t understand, I still don’t think he’s quite grasped it yet, but-but he never meant to upset her.”

Grace nodded. “I know, Mable was telling me that Bendy’s trying to learn sign language, apparently he’s doing really well.” She smiled when a look of shock came to her brother. “I’m guessing he hasn’t told you this?”

Henry eyes shifted back to the plates, “No… h-he was playing with her last night, but I didn’t know he was trying to learn.”

“Well, he is, Bendy has really helped Mable feel normal again. She’d been bullied for being deaf, called names and picked on at school. She even dropped out of a crafts club that she’d been going to for almost two years because of it.” She took her brother's hand. “Harvey and I want Bendy to be our Nephew, I want the girls to know that he’s their cousin. I-I know this is a lot to ask, especially since he doesn’t call you… well Dad, b-but it would really mean a lot to us as—”

“Yes.” Henry cut in, letting a small chuckle out when realising he’d cut her off. “I-I’m sorry, but of course.” He almost stumbled back when his sister dived at him, the smell of lavender hit him as she hugged him tightly.

“Oh, thank you, Henry! I-it means so much to us.” She hugged him even tighter. “Having you back, having Bendy. I-it’s just a dream come true!”

Henry smiled, wrapping his arms around her. To finally have people who could make Bendy feel more normal meant so much to him. Maybe he really could fix everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a little while, Henry left his sister be, heading into the living room where Bendy sat with Clementine. The girl was talking away about the game and all the rules Bendy had to follow. He felt a small smile come to him when Clementine had to keep making sure Bendy was paying attention to her and not getting lost with all the fluffy and bright toys around him.

He headed out back, a bitter wind picked up; honey yellow and tined salmon brushed across the clear sky. His dark green eyes moved to Harvey who lent on the red brick wall, puffing on a cigarette

The man moved his eyes to Henry who pushed the wooden and glass door shut. “Grace spoke to you?” He arched a brow, taking a puff of the cigarette. He cracked a smile when Henry nodded. “Good, I didn’t see much point in asking, along with Bernadette, but Grace insisted we needed to run it by you first.”

Henry rubbed his arm, not knowing how to feel about his sister, her husband and eldest daughter all talking about him should make him feel but he smiled. “Well, I have given her the get-go. I know it will really mean a lot to Bendy.”

Harvey hummed, giving the younger man a small nod.

The two fell silent for a while, Harvey obviously relaxed while Henry racked his brain around, trying to think of something to say. “I thought you had quit smoking,” Henry commented, moving his eyes back to the sky.

“I thought the same about you.” Harvey lowered the cigarette, dark eyes shifting to the younger man who huffed in response. Harvey blew the smoke out into the cold air. “I only started again after Mable lost her hearing, too much stress.” He let a heavy sigh out. “What’s your excuse, drinking isn’t any better than this.” He let a weak chuckle out as he waved the lit cigarette, letting an almost lethargic sigh out at the end.

Henry didn’t look at the man, seeming to think about it. “You know stoppings is a lot easier said than done.”

The man nodded.

“I only started drinking because of stress from when I was younger, trying to please Joey, keep my job, my parents were driving me mad.” He lent back on the wall, eyes gazing up into the sky. “But then I made Bendy, things started getting better, we brought him to life and for a while, I stopped.” A look of anger came to him. “Then Joey fired me, kicked me out, I couldn’t stop him, couldn’t do anything. Drinking crept back up on me, got to a point where I didn’t want the girls seeing me; I didn’t want you and Gracie seeing me.” He ran his hands through his chestnut hair, feeling the man’s eyes resting on him. “Having Bendy has stopped it, mostly.” He looked down with shame. “The last thing I want is for him to be around when I’m out of it, he’s been through so much, n-no kid should see something like that. But like I said, it’s easier said than done.”

Harvey looked down at the burning cigarette between his fingers. He’d never agreed with Henry on much, but he’d admit, this was something he could agree with.

“Uncle Henry.” Clementine walked out to them, she frowned, pointing back into the warmly lit home. “Bendy feel asleep, right in the middle of our game”

Harvey chuckled along with Henry who looked down at his watch. “it’s a little early for his nap.” He followed the girl inside, leaving Harvey out in the cold air as he finished his cigarette.

Clementine led the man inside, and into the living room. Seeing the small ink demon sitting on the floor, in the middle of the large room, his head tilted forward as his small body swayed. “What were you playing?” Henry asked as the followed the girl over.

Clementine smiled up at the man. “Just superheroes, Bendy was meant to be Captain Canine, but fell asleep right in the middle of a very impartment meeting.” She giggled when Henry picked the sleeping demon up. “Do you think he’ll be able to play later?” She asked, following the man out the room, Bendy still holding onto the stuffed dog toy.

“Maybe, but I can’t promise, Clementine.” He gave her a small smile. “Bendy isn’t used to playing, especially with little girls buzzing with energy.”

Clementine giggled, swaying on her feet, she watched as Henry went to pull the toy out of his sleeping toon’s hands, but she shook her head, saying he could hang onto it.

Henry thanked the girl, watching her head off back into the living room. Bendy stirred slightly, letting a small whine out as Henry carried him up the wooden steps. “Still think you can stay up to see Bernadette?”

Bendy rested his head on the man’s shoulder, letting a small yawn out. “I’m fine, just got a little sleepy is all.” He melted into the man’s hold, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Henry chuckled, shaking his head pushing the bedroom door open. “Get some rest bub, I’ll come and wake you in a bit.” He laid the small devil down, he reached down to unbutton the toon’s bright yellow shirt only to have his hands waved away. He let a small chuckle out watching his toon roll onto his side, a smile curving his lips when Henry pulled the cover over him.

Bendy purred when the man gave his horn a small scratch. He melted into it, black, pie-cut eyes falling open and closed, a small purr exiting him. It only took a few minutes for Bendy to fall sleep.

Henry smiled, carefully getting up and slipping out the room, leaving the door open just enough in case the demon needed him. He headed down the hallway, catching sight of Mable going back into her bedroom. At first, Henry didn’t even think about it, moving to the stairs, however, he stopped, eyes shifting back to the open bedroom. Bendy was asleep, there wasn’t much else for him to do so decided to give the young girl a quick visit.

He headed into the soft pink room. Drawings dotted the walls, stuffed toys covered her bed and a large window looked out over the hilly, grey-skied land. “Hey, there Mable.” He moved into the room, the girl sat on the floor, back to him as she worked.

Henry rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty for forgetting. He moved over, stepping around the girl who looked up to him. “Hello, uncle Henry.” She gave him a bright smile.

Henry smiled back, kneeling down to look at her drawing. He felt a little taken back, asking to look at it properly. The girl smiled and nodded, holding it up to him for closer inspection.

Mable gazed up at the man, her rich green eyes shimmering in the warm ceiling light. “Do you like it?” She nervously tapped her soft fingers together.

“Mable this is perfect.” He looked down at the drawing of Bendy. Everything was on point, nothing out of place, the lining, shading, she’d made the smiling demon appear very relaxed and natural. “How long have you been drawing?” He questioned as she began showing him other drawings of the family and landscapes.

“Just a few years. I always enjoyed it but after I lost my hearing I started working really hard to try and be as good as you.” She watched as Henry looked through other drawings his eyes moving over the paper and meeting hers. “Mum’s always saying how good you are at drawing. I wanna make cartoons just like you!”

Henry didn’t say anything, looking down at the happy girl. He wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t think anyone looked up to him, well, apart from Bendy, even though he wished the demon would do a little less of it. “y-you want to be an animator… like me?” He smiled when the girl nodded.

Mable pulled a new sheet of white paper out, asking the man if he’d draw Bendy for her, to help her. Her smile brightened when Henry agreed, starting to draw and help her get a better idea on how to get the demon’s legs.

It wasn’t long until Henry and Mabel moved downstairs. The man made them some hot drinks and sitting down next to the young girl who thanked him, not looking up from her work.

Henry sat down, taking a small sip of his drink, eyes watching the girl drew Bendy. The demon was easy to draw, his legs being a little bit of a change but Mable said that was a good thing, helping her get better.

It was peaceful, the sound of a light rain aping down on the glass kitchen door, the warm lighting and ink ball pen running across the paper.

“Great, now you just want to add the little tufts of fur on his legs.” The man smiled when the girl nodded, sticking her tongue out as she added some fur to the demon’s goat legs.

The front door flung open, a drenched Bernadette dragged herself in, she slammed the door shut, earning a yell from Harvey who was in the next room. “What have I told you girls about slamming doors!”

Bernadette scoffed, tossing her wet bag and coat onto the side.

Mable didn’t say anything, going back to her drawing of the demon.

Henry’s mossy green eyes watched as the young woman pulled some books out her bag. “You’re home early. Grace said you didn’t finish until late tonight.”

Bernadette didn’t say anything, throwing her bag back over her shoulder, tucking the books under her arm and heading out the room, leaving Henry feeling a little odd, tapping his fingers together.

“Just ignore her Uncle Henry, she’s mean to everyone,” Clementine commented as she sat down opposite them. Her eyes moved to Mable’s drawing, smiling brightly. “Wow, that’s awesome.” She watched her little sister begin colouring the demon’s eyes in, becoming engulfed in black ink.

Grace wondered in making pleasant banter with her brother as she made herself a hot drink.

Mable added the demon’s tail, sending it out, then across and then up between the demon’s horns, adding the heart end.

“Are you going put him in a shirt?” Clementine asked, making sure her sister was looking at her.

Mable looked back down at the drawing, seeing the demon with nothing more than a bow tie did seem odd. She nodded, giggling when Clementine cheerfully suggested a cowboy jacket and hat.

Grace smiled, headed into the living room where Bernadette laid about. “What are you doing home?” She furrowed a brown, moving over to the girl whose head was stuck in her book.

“Boss sent me home.”

Grace frowned with a worried expression. “Why? Are you sick?”

Bernadette shook her head, not pulling her soft blue eyes away from her book. “I throw Pepsi on a customer.” She said it so calmly it almost made it seem this wasn’t the first time she’d done something like this.

Grace’s icy blue eyes grow and jaw dropped. “What! You throw Pepsi over someone!? Why!?”

“Well, I was going to use coke but we were out.” She still didn’t pull her eyes away from the book, eyes running across the lined.

“What? No! I want to know why you thought that was an acceptable thing to do?!” Grace moved in front of the girl, ready to rip the book out her hands.

“He was being a creep. Started hitting on Pacifica She’s too sweet and kind to do or say anything. So, I throw his drink over him.” She snorted a wicked smile crossing his face. “You should have seen him, wasn’t so charming with his 50p drink dripping of him---Hey!”

Grace snatched the book out of the girl's hands, she quickly pulled it away when Bernadette went to grade it back. “I suggest you go to your room.” She narrowed her icy blue eyes at the girl who scoffed.

“I’m 18, Grace.” She narrowed her soft blue eyes at the woman who nodded, keeping the book out of the girls reach. “And still a child it seems, it’s not okay to throw drinks on people, he could have had you arrested for assault, just go to your room, go.” 

“Fine. But give it back.” She held her hand out, eyes narrowing when Grace didn’t return the book. “I’m reading it to Bendy, you wanna be the one to tell him that isn’t happening?” She smirked when Grace's face softened. She snatched her book back.

Grace crossed her arms, watching as Bernadette marched off, almost pushing past Harvey who snapped at her about being home, looking to his wife for answers. When Grace didn’t say anything, Harvey threw himself down into the sofa, asking her if everything was okay.

Grace sat down next to him, giving him a small nod as his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she rested her head against him.

Bernadette marched upstairs, anger filling her as she mumbled to herself. “Try and do something good. Not my fault I don’t sit by and watch people act like dirt” She let a small cry out, tripping over something and hitting the floor. “Fuck! Mable stop leaving your toys laying around!” She glared over her shoulder, only to feel her anger wash out.

Bendy rubbed his head letting a small whine out.

“Shit” She quickly pulled herself up. “I-I’m sorry Bendy, didn’t see you.” She pulled herself up, feeling even worse when the demon began apologizing to her.

Bendy rubbed his horn. “I’m sorry, I-I was just…” He tapped his fingers together. “I was trying to…” Ink pricked his eyes. “I just wanted to make sure there wasn’t nothing in ya room.” He looked away from the young woman, seeing he’d confused her.

“Why would there be something in my room?” She remained kneeling, her eyes filled with worry.

Bendy fell silent his eyes moving to her door. “I had a nightmare. Y-You where there, but you weren’t…” He let a small cry out, a hiccup slipping out of him. “You were dead… gone! A-And it was all my fault.” He covered his face with his hands, ink begging to drip of him.

“Wow, it’s okay.” She placed her hand between his horns, feeling her fingertips sink into him. “Nightmares suck, but they aren’t real.” She gave him a warm smile.

Bendy whipped his eyes, giving her a small nod.

Bernadette scoped the demon up, carrying him back down to the room he was staying in. “How about I read to you, will that help?”

Bendy wrapped his arms around her neck and nodded, burying his face in her neck.

Bernadette sat him down on her lap, pulling a book open. “Okay…where were we?”

“The princes just found the cave of the dragon.” Bendy lent into the young woman who smiled. “That’s right.” She found the page.

Bendy felt himself melt into her, having the story read to him felt so comforting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Afternoon bleed into evening, Bernadette read to the small ink demon for hours. Just having him happy was enough for her to keep going. Book after book, a new adventure.

Bendy ran his fingers down the girl's hand which cupped the book. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in forever.

The bedroom door opened, pulling both their eyes up to see Harvey and Grace. Bendy gave them a bright smile but frowned when Bernadette said. “Bendy’s kinda taken right now” She pulled him closer, eyes shifting back down to the book.

Grace moved over. “We’re here about Bendy being our nephew and your cousin.”

Bendy looked up at the blond haired woman. “What’s a nephew?” He tilted his head, being pulled off Bernadette’s lap and placed between Harvey and Grace.

“It means you’ll be a part of our family?” Grace smiled down at the small ink demon.

Bendy eyes shimmered, not knowing what to say. “Part of ya family?” He sounded puzzled but happy.

Harvey nodded. “We’ve already run it by Henry.” The man ruffled the demon’s head. “I’ll be your Uncle.”

“And I’ll be your Aunt.” Grace smiled watching the demon say the words, then ending their names on the end. “Uncle Harvey and Aunt Grace.” A wobbly smile came to his face. “I like it.”

Grace wrapped her arms around the small demon. “Good!”

Bernadette watched Grace hug the small demon.

Harvey kissed Grace’s cheek, smiling when she returned it. Bendy stuck his tongue out, telling them both to stop. “Gross!”

The two laughed, Grace, placing a soft kiss on the demon’s horn.

Bendy smiled as the two hugged him. His black, pie-cut eyes shifting to Bernadette. He reached out to her, Uncle Harvey and Aunt Grace still hugging him. His fingertips kissed her hand.

She gave the demon a small smile, interlocking her fingers with his. She let a small gasp out when Harvey pulled her in. “Don’t be so stubborn and angry girl.” She kept his arm around her chuckling when she growled making Bendy giggled. This felt nice, really nice.


	12. Trouble in the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mable and Bendy face monsters in the hallway.

Night had fallen over the world, the ebony black sky twinkling with burning balls of fire; the moon shone down with a pearly white glow. The vast and open land laid in stillness, the home in darkness. Empty hallway and empty rooms.

Bendy woke to the sound of movement. It was dark, heavy rain outside as he pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes; a small yawn slipping out of him. “Henry…?” He looked over to the man’s bed, seeing he wasn’t there.

The house was silent, just the rain colliding down onto the large window gazing out into darkness; the ticking clock haggling above the demon’s head. The darkness closing in, but Bendy now knew it wasn’t, he’d learned that the darkness didn’t have any power, the only power it had was what you gave it to feed off. If he wasn’t scared, then the darkness wouldn’t make that fear grow.

He lowered himself down from the bed, it was so dark, he couldn’t see anything, having to remember where the door to the room was, stumbling out into the dark hallway. He felt a little lost, he couldn’t hear anyone snoring or moving about, the house seemed to empty.

The only light came from the window, the cold and ghostly glow of the moon sitting in the dark sky. “Henry?” He called out, not wanting to wake everyone else up. He couldn’t hear the man downstairs but then again he couldn’t hear anyone.

He began to slowly move down the hallway, appreciating the soft rugged floor, not having to worry about his hooves clipping and clopping, echoing about the large home.  He only managed to take a few steps before stopping. Bernadette stood at the other end of the hallway, just outside her bedroom.

The small demon tilted his head, he couldn’t see her face, she wasn’t looking at him but instead her back was to him as she gazed up into the starry night. Her long black hair ran down her back, swaying side to side at a slow pace, her arms crossed as she hummed, it was perfect, almost angelic.

“Bernadette?” Bendy asked, a small smile curving his lips. “Ya back! How was work? Do you think maybe you would read to me? I-I mean, I know its late.” He moved his large, black, pie-cut about the dark and hollow hallway, “I don’t know where everyone else is. Henry’s not in bed and I can’t hear Uncle Harvey snoring.” He giggled, eyes falling on the closed door to Mabel’s room, her name written in pink and gold sparkles, sparkling in the small amount of light the moon gave the demon to see.

Bendy frowned when not getting any reaction from the woman, she’d stop humming but hadn’t turned to him or said anything. “Bernadette?” He took a few steps toward her, she was far taller than him, but then again, that wasn’t anything new, it wasn’t often the demon met someone who didn’t tower over him. He came to a slow stop, frowning when the woman didn’t turn to him. His black, pie cut eyes gleaming the white and cold glow of the moon.

The house was covered in a blanket of silence. Bendy pulled his hart ended tail, swaying on his hooves as anxiety began to creep under his ink. “Bernadette?”

The woman’s head tilted slightly, her long back hair moving with her. Her silky smooth laugh flooding the hallways, breaking through the sound of the heavy rain, filling the demons head to the point where it almost echoed about in his mind.  “Oh, my Bendy. I had hoped you’d still remember me.” She turned her head to the side, revelling her soft tinted skin, plump lips, and sharp eye.

Bendy’s breath hitched. “A-Alice?” He looked up at the woman with wide eyes. His heartbeat growing faster. “Y-You’re alive?” He didn’t back away, far too confused and alarmed to even think about moving.

Alice pulled her long, inky black hair behind her ear, smiling down at the demon. She turned to face him completely, revelling the left side of her face was broken, her eye missing and cheek burnt away, exposing her teeth. “I bet you didn’t expect that, did you, little one.” her index finger came down, bopping the middle of the demon’s face with enough force that he stumbled back.

Bendy didn’t pull his eyes away from the Angle taking her disfigures face in as he rubbed the stop she had touched. “W-What happened to you…?”

She spoke in a soft tone, her voice oozing with pain and sorrow. “Joey happened, he ruined me.” She let a weak laugh out but it was still so heavily, “Ironic, he’s so blind with making us perfect he became blind to the damage he did.” her eyes move back to the window, watching the sky glow in darkness.  She towered over the small demon who despite everything wasn’t scared of her. She didn’t turn back to him. “You really don’t remember, do you? Joey said you wouldn’t. That you’d only remember the things you want to remember, but I want you to remember. I want you to remember everything you did!”

Bendy let a small whine out. “I-I don’t understand, you died… didn’t you-?”

“You left me to die! You and Henry wanted me to rot in that hell hole of a studio.” She let a sinful and uncontrolled laugh out, her hand gripping the side of her disfigure face, “I was so angry when you pushed me down that old elevator, I didn’t think I’d ever stop falling.” She clenched her hand. “I didn’t fly, not like Joey promised.” She gripped her chest. “I kept falling and falling and falling until I went splat!”

Bendy flinched, a small whine getting caught in his none existing throat. Eyes growing as the woman turned to him. “This isn’t right…” He took a small step back. “This isn’t real, is it? T-this can’t be real!” Ink pricked the corner of his eyes. “You're not my Angle.”

“but of course I am, sweetie! I’m just…different…” She snatched his wrist and yanked him towards her.

Bendy let a small cry out, feeling the woman’s fingers cup his face with her other hand and pulling him in so their lips were only inches apart. Alice was far taller than Bendy, almost coming to the name high as Henry. She loomed over the demon, holding his face and wrist prisoner. “Don’t you remember killing me, Bendy? Pushing me down that broken elevator?” She gazed into his eyes that glistened from fresh ink filling them, she giggled as he tried to pull away from her.

Bendy felt ink run down his face. Why didn’t Alice look like Alice!? Why was she acting like this!? “Why would Joey do that to you? H-he promised if I did what he said you and Boris would be safe!”

The Angle cackled, her long inky hair dripping. “And how well did that work for Boris?”

The air was dripped from the demon, ink running over his left eye. “Don’t talk about him!” His teeth sharped, glaring up at the woman trying to rip his arm free well using his free hand to try and pry the woman’s hand off his face.

“Why, because you can’t accept that it was your fault!?” She spoke softly, seeming almost curious. “Or is it because you know if Henry knew, he wouldn’t love you anymore. He’d see you for the monster you really are.”

“Stop it!” Bendy gripped his horns with his free hand, feeling them begging to melt in his small gloved hands. “I-I didn’t want him to get hurt!” ink trickled down his white face, just wanting the woman to let him go! 

He tried to pull away, Alice was pulling his arm closer to her, her fingers digging under his cheeks. “W-What did he do to ya?!” He felt her warm breath on his face, he wasn’t even sure if his hooves were on the ground at his point. 

Alice turned her head away from the demon but her grip didn’t weaken. She didn’t need Bendy to say who he was referring to, she knew who, he’s ruined both of them, turned them both into monsters and back in the studio, for 15 years, that was what kept them together… “He promised to make me fly. To keep you and Boris safe… I knew Boris couldn’t keep doing it, he was tired, I was tired. But he lied to me… made me into this.” Her eye narrowed with anger. “I was a fool to think he was a man of his word, you know I hate liars.” She let a small, honey sweet giggle out. “But you’re not a liar, are you Bendy?” Her grip became less forced, almost soft and warm.

Bendy looked up at her, letting a shaky breath out, he reached up with his free arm, his soft gloved fingertips kissed the angle burn cheek. He felt her pull him closer to her, he didn’t want this but didn’t try to pull away this time.

Alice brushed her lips ageist the small demons, she stopped when a small whine slipped out of him. “You can help me. You can make me whole again, Bendy!”

The small demon tried to pull her hand away, to free his face. “I-I can?” He struggled to talk, her hand pushed his cheeks in.

“Of course.” She let his arm go, but not his face. “You do want to help me, don’t you?” She gazed down at the demon who quickly nodded.

An evil smile crossed her lips. “Good.”

At first, he didn’t feel it, his body went limp, air ripped from his lungs as the pain hit him. Her fingers digging into his ink, tearing his chest apart. He gasped for air, gripping onto her arm.

Why was this happing; why was Alice hurting him!?

His legs gave out, crumbling to his knees, forcing Alice to bend down even more as she rummaged around his chest like a child in a toy box.

Surprisingly it didn’t hurt anymore, the pain hand gone just as fast as it had come. He just couldn’t breathe, and that scared him. “H-Hen—Henry!”

Henry jolted upright, his heart in his throat and his whole body was shaking, a cold sweat ran down his forehead as he tried to breath.

“Henry?” Grace walked in with a tray covered in cups of tea and coffee with half a pack of cookies. “Are you okay, you look awful?” her worried eyes didn’t leave her younger brother who pulled his chestnut hair back. She sat the tray down on the coffee table, no one else was in the room, just them. “Henry talk to me?”

Henry took deep breaths, he couldn’t get the nightmare out of his mind. Of course, he’d had nightmares before, when he was a child and would stay up late, his imagination running wild as the darkness closed in around him, and with drinking and leaving his creation he’d had a fair amount over the years. Even now, after living the hell Joey had brought to earth he would wake up in cold sweats some nights. But this was wrong, this nightmare didn’t feel like it was his…

Graces hand gently rested on his shoulder bringing him back, still visibly shaken from the nightmare. His dark green eyes shifted up to the woman who looked down at him with worried eyes. “Henry, are you okay?” She sat down next to him, taking his hand in the hope it would help.

She’d just finished cleaning Clementine’s room, the girl had left it in a stat before heading off to school. She’d seen Henry asleep well walking by to make some hot drinks for them but he looked fine, nodded off on the sofa well she was gone.

“B-Bendy!” Henry pulled himself up and headed upstairs with a worried sister behind him. “Wait, Henry what’s wrong?” Grace struggled to keep up with the man, her high heels slowing her down.

Henry muttered something, not slowing down, he threw the bedroom door open, stopping in the doorway to see Bernadette hugging a melting demon.

The girl looked over to them, a small smile coming to her. “ see, I told you everyone was still here, didn’t I?” She let Bendy pull away, watching as he tried to whip the midnight back ink away from his eyes.

“H-Henry!” Bendy would have fallen off the bed if Bernadette hadn’t reached out, pulling him back up just as Henry reached them, pulling the demon into his arms. “I-I had a nightmare!”

Henry nodded as he wrapped his arms around the small ink demon. “It’s all right, breath for me.” He hushed Bendy, feeling ink seep through his shirt. “It’s okay, just relax and try to breath for me.” He sat down on the bed, not letting the demon go.

Henry didn’t look up at his sister or Bernadette but listened as they both headed out the room, pulling the door shut so he and Bendy had some privacy.

The room was quiet for a long time, Henry running his hand up and down his toon’s dripping horns. He placed a hand on the back of Bendy’s head, no longer feeling him shacking or melting. “Better?” He only spoke above a whisper but his toon nodded.

Henry was still a little shaken from the nightmare he’d had. “Do you want to talk about it?” He rested his head between Bendy’s small pointed horns.

The toon pushed his face into the man’s chest and shook his head. “N-No!” It was a little muffled but clear as day.

Henry didn’t push for answers, nodding and just holding the small ink demon in his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t long until Grace had to begin getting ready to head out to pick Clementine and Mable. She stood by the front door, feeling a cold wind slip through the cracks. Worry for Bendy and her brother flooded her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about how scared Henry was when waking up; how scared Bendy was. She pulled her soft and bright blue coat on, she hadn’t seen either of them in three hours.

No movement, or muffled talking and yelling. She just wanted to go up and cheek but Bernadette said that wasn’t a good idea and that she should give the two some space. Which made no sense to Grace, Henry was her brother and now Bendy her nephew. Grace let an irritated sigh out, wishing Harvey would hurry home from work.

“I can pick em up if you want.”

Bernadette’s voice pulled Grace back, she jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder as the girl who lent on the kitchen doorway frame. She sipped her coffee, soft black hair hugging down over her left eye.

Grace shook her head. “No, no, it's okay.” She began looking around for her keys in her teal blue handbag.

“I could take Bendy, be good for him to get out the house for a while.” She pushed herself up downing the last of her coffee.

Grace gave her daughter a confused look. “Bendy doesn’t want to go out, he’ll want to stay here, you and Henry can make him something hot to drink, there’s some Danish pastry in the tin and put some cartoons on for him.” She opened the door, a cold and strong wind welcoming itself inside the warm home, but was stopped when Henry called out to her.

Henry walked down to his sister, his shirt and hands covered in ink. He went to speak but Grace jumped in. “Henry! Oh, my goodness, are you okay? Is Bendy okay?” She left the door wide open, rushing over to the man who looked down at himself, only just realizing how much ink had gotten on him.

“I’m fine sis.” He had to look up at the slightly taller and very worried woman. “I---I just wanted to let you know, I’ll pay for the sheets. There’s no saving those ones.”

Grace shook her head. “Don’t be silly, its fine.” She took his hands feeling the slightly cold ink, “Is there anything I can do to help?” She frowned when Henry shook his head, surely there was something she could do to help them. “Just got to wait it out, he’ll be fine soon. One its out his head he’ll be back to his old self.”

Bendy stumbled down at the last few steps, he rubbed his horn and a small yawn slipped out of him. He gasped when Grace picked him up asking him if he was okay and what he needed. Bendy wasn’t sure what to say. He liked the attention, but he didn’t know what he wanted. “I’m okay Aunt Grace, I just got some more sleep, I feel better now.”

Grace couldn’t say she was happy with that. Bendy had to need something more than a little extra sleep and time with Henry. “How does cartoons sound? You can have as many Danish pastry too!”

Bendy gave her a small smile but shook his head. “I’m really not very hungry.”

Grace frowned “are you sure cotton ball? I can give you something else to eat instead.”

Bendy shook his head, telling her he was fine.

“Hey, Ben, you want to come with me to pick Clem and Mable up?” Bernadette asked as she pulled her back raincoat on. She smiled when Bendy nodded, being put down by Grace who frowned, watching as Bernadette gave Bendy his red raincoat.

“See you later bub.” Henry gave the demon a small smile and wave.

“Bye Henry! Bye Aunt Grace!” The small demon waved goodbye, Bernadette pulling the door shut behind them.

Henry and Grace were left alone in the silent home, Henry smiled looking to his older sister, “You want some coffee”

Grace crossed her arms, looking him up and down. “once you are cleaned up.”

Henry chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sky was a soft blue, streaked with white clouds. It was very windy but wasn’t too cold, quite warm in fact.

The trip down to the school was nice, neither of the two said much, Bernadette took her eyes of the quiet road a few minutes, seeing Bendy resting his head ageist the car window; seeming lost in thought. Bernadette soft blue eyes move back to the road. “So, you want to talk about your nightmare, or has Henry already down that with you?”

Bendy shuffled in his seat, clearly not liking where their conversation was going. “Have you ever done something and you hate yourself because of it?” He moved his eyes to the woman who faces softened but didn’t look away from the road.

“Everyone makes mistakes Bendy. That’s the cost of living, of having a choice.”

The small demon turned his head back to his window, watches as they passed the hilly and open land. He cupped his chin in his hand. “I guess…”

Bernadette frowned at how miserable Bendy was, she didn’t know what to say, what she could do to help him feel better.

They pulled up outside the school. It was huge, made from red and grey bricks and small white windows dotted about. The large green doors were open and kids dressed in red, black and white wondered out, all smiling and laughing as they headed off down the road and jumped into their parent's cars.

Bendy watched as the kids flooded out, he wondered what it looked like inside, what kind of things they did. Maybe if he went to school he could learn to read and write faster.

Bernadette was looking down at her phone, playing some bright and colourful game. “What ya playing?” He leaned over, watching as she played.

“Just a game, you want to try?” He held the phone out to him. Bendy smiled, nodding as he took it. He asked what he needed to do Bernadette began showing the small demon what he needed to do. She smiled when Bendy picked it up pretty fast, “Well look at you.” She smiled.

Bendy stack his tough out in concertation, smiling when he won the level. “That’s so cool, Henry never lets me on his phone.”

Bernadette smirked, “Why, you think he’s hiding something?”

Bendy gave her a small smile. “Henry doesn’t hide stuff from me,”

Bernadette lent back in her seat with a small unsure smile. “Sure, he doesn’t Ben.”

Bendy huffed, “He don’t Bernadette, me and Henry tell each other everything.”

DANG!

Bendy screamed, jumping away from the window to see Clementine pressing her face to the glass and laughing. “Got you!” She began laughing uncontrol.

Bendy smiled. “I’ll get you back!”

Clementine jumped into the back, “Sure you will cousin Bendy.” She moved her dark green eyes to the empty seat next to her. “Where’s Mable?” She looked to Bernadette who shrugged.

Bendy moved his eyes about the large building, “I can go get her,”

Bernadette arched a brow, “very sweet Ben, but you don’t know your way around.”

Clementine smiled, “I can go with him, c’mon Bendy!” She didn’t wait for an answer from Bernadette who didn’t seem to really care anyway, she watched the two jump out the car, Clem taking the small toon’s hand and lead him into the large school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the school was just as big as Bendy imagined, long white hallways lined with red and grey lockers, colourful posters and a few people in groups hung around.

“What have I told you boys about playing football in the classroom!” A small and plump woman with short red hair kept up and strips and spots on her outfit stood outside a classroom. She didn’t look happy, shaming the boys about messing around after hours.

The small group of boys mumbled their apologies.

Girls were gassing the place out with expensive sprays, the smell of the spicy lunch stained the air. It wasn’t a nice smell. “Do you hang out with the older kids?” He looked about, seeing small groups of girls and boys who all seemed to be more Bernadette age.

“No, we don’t have class with the older kids, don’t hang out with them much either.”

They came to a fork in the hallway, Clementine bit her bottom lip. “I can’t remember what she said she had last.” She looked at both their options. “Art or history, art or history. I’m sure it was one of them.”

Bendy watched the girl try to think. “How about I go to art, you can check history.”

Clem smiled. “Good idea Bendy, the art room is the end room, A15.”

Bendy smiled and nodded heading down the empty hallway well Clementine went right.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mable stepped out the classroom saying goodbye to her teacher. She carefully shut the door heading down the hallway, it was very quiet and she worried her Mum could be unhappy with her being out so late. Hopefully, Bernadette wasn’t picking her up, then she knew she’d get shouted at.

She held her drawing close to her chest, humming softly. Someone’s hand dug into her back, pushing her forward, her bag slipped off her shoulder as she hit the floor.

“You know its rude to ignore people.” A girl stood over Mable with her arms crossed over her chest. She was the same age as Mable. She had very short, soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. A few other kids stood behind her, two boys and three other girls.

Mable pulled herself up, she rubbed her forehead, feeling it already begging to swell. She didn’t turn to the girl, reaching over and pulling her bag back over her shoulder. She pulled herself up and went to talk away but the girl grabbed her bag, pulling her back past her and back down onto the cold, hard floor.

One of the girls pulled her long red hair behind her ear. “Wow, Emma, don’t be too rough.” She watched as Emma kicked Mable’s bag away.

No one else was around, she sat up glaring up at the girl who huffed. “What’s that?” She ripped the drawing out of the girl’s hand. Mable didn’t say anything, she wasn’t scared, a little upset but this was something she’d become numb to.

“Who’s this?” She waved the sheet of paper with a cartoon demon and Mable holding hands and smiling.

Mable didn’t say anything, narrowing her rich green eyes at Emma, her long, crimpled blond hair hanging down the sides of her freckled face.

“Wow.” One of the boys smiled. “That really good.” Two of the girls nodded but all fell silent when Emma yelled for them to shut up. “It’s awful, don’t you think you’re a little old to have imagery friends?” she waved the sheet of paper about

“Bendy isn’t imagery. He’s my cousin, he’s a living cartoon!”

The hallway fell silent for a moment before the group began laughing. Mable's face turned a dark pink with embarrassment, looking down and feeling water fill her eyes.

“Of course you’d come up with something as stupid as that! A living cartoon? Their cartons, they aren’t real.” Emma looked down at the girl who whipped her eyes. Emma rolled her dark eyes. “I can’t believe I was ever friends with you.” She narrowed her dark eyes at Mable who didn’t look up at her. She looked down at the drawing in her hand. She held it up, beginning to send a tear down the middle.

Something cold and wet gently grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the page. The other kids gasped backing away from the tall, midnight dark dripping monster

Emma didn’t say anything, her words stuck in her throat as she looked up at the monster, only its sharp mouth visible. She was too scared to even scream or run, letting the monster reach down and gently pull the drawing out of her hand.

It lent down, leaving their faces inches apart. It could feel fear radiating off the girl, an evil smile crossing its face. “Do I look imagery to you?” It let a deep laugh out when the girls face became drained of all colour. “You protect Mable now, understand?” Its head tilted waiting for an answer.

Emma could feel it staring her down, she took a deep breath and nodded. The moment it let her hand go two of the other kids grabbed her pulling her down the hallway, all screaming.

The tall demon watched them disappear around a corner, their screams only stopping when they got outside and the doors closed behind them. It turned to Mable who had pulled her bag closed, she seemed scared.

The tall demon moved over to her, holding the drawing out, a huge grin crossing his face.

“Bendy?” Mable looked up the demon a small smile coming to her face when he nodded. He held the drawing down to her, Mable carefully took it back, eyes moving between the small rip and ink stains in the corner. *Thank you, Bendy,*

The demon shrunk back down gave her a bright smile. He tried to help her up, making sure she wasn’t hurt before heading back down the hallway.

Mable didn’t speak, silently walking alongside Bendy. Clementine came out of one of the classrooms, smiling and waving. “There you are!” She took her sister's hand, “Thanks for making me stay at school for an extra twenty minutes” She looked to Bendy, “You got ink on your top Bendy.” She smiled when the demon pulled his shirt out and looked down.

“Oh, Henry won't be happy.” He smiled when the Mable took his hand and they headed down the hallway.

“Doesn’t it come out?” Clementine arched a brow.

Bendy shook his head. “No, Henry was mumbling about wishing he’s made me out of something that doesn’t stain.” He let a small giggle out. “Then said sorry and got me ice-cream.”

Mable and Clem giggled heading out the school. They headed over to the car, finding Bernadette lost in her game. They jumped in, Mable and Clem in the back, letting Bendy sit back up front.

“Did you guys see that group of kids that came screaming blue murder out the school?” She snorted, turning the car on.

Clem furrowed a brow and shook her head. “I was in the history block, looking for Mable.” She smiled at her younger sister.

Mable smiled back, looking to Bendy who began nagging Bernadette to put some kid songs on. She watched her older sister hit the demon’s hand away from the radio, both trying to choose a channel. A small smile came to her face, maybe things really were going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think of Alice and your view on her. What do you think is going on?   
> Love ya and hope you enjoyed!


	13. Friend of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone wont allow Henry or Bendy to sleep in peace.

It was a late Friday night, just coming up one am, and Henry was late home, again. It was dark out, you couldn’t even see your own hand in front of your face. Millions and burning stars rested in the dark navy sky; the moon shone down with a pearly white glow. No one was around, all fast asleep, however, the streets lights remained alight, letting a strong orange glow down on to the pavements, dotting the sidewalk.

Henry pulled up, his head lazily jerking forwards as he pulled himself out the car, being greeted by a bitter wind. He didn’t bother with his paperwork resting in the back, heading down the small grass section outside his home. The faint sound of water sloshing about, the dark green and blue water glistening in the moon’s pale glow.

He felt guilty, knowing he’d stayed out far longer than he promised Bendy. However, he hoped the box of donuts he’d gotten for the demon would make up for that—he growled, turning back to the car.

Left them in the car.

He trudged back to his ebony black car. All he wanted right now was a cup of tea and his warm bed. He tumbled around with his keys, swearing under his breath when dropping them. He bent down, reaching around in the darkness. He couldn’t make anything out, waiting to feel the hard, cold metal keys in his hand; his hand made contact with something wet and cold.

Henry’s face scrunched up, pulling his hand away, he couldn’t make much of it out, just seeing it was black and wet. He let an angered sigh out.

“Dammit, oils leaking!”

He whipped the dark substance off on his white shirt, reaching around again, he ignored the large amount of oil, letting a sigh of relief out when finding the keys. They shimmered in his hand, popping the car door open and pulling the box of donuts out.

He was lucky to have found a place open and selling them. Most places closed around seven with it being such a small community. He made his way back down the grass section, popping the keys into the blue wooden door.

He’d never noticed how loud the door cracked, it was deafening and broke the stillness of the night, his face scrunched up. To his surprise inside the home wasn’t any brighter than outside. The only light in the large open living room and kitchens was a mix of orange street lights and white, pale moonlight, all welcomed in through the small windows.

“Bendy?” Henry called out for the toon but was greeted by nothing more than a defining silence. He shut the door behind him, the house was cold and soundless. “Bendy?” He called out again and little louder this time.

Bendy often stayed up to see him, then again, he was home ridiculously late. He hadn’t meant to stay out so long, he just lost track of time, the few drinks he had didn’t help… “Bendy?”

Still not getting an answer, he came to the conclusion the demon had already gone to bed. He placed the box of donuts down on the large kitchen table before heading off upstairs to make sure Bendy was safe and fast asleep.

He struggled to get over how dark the home was, normally when he came home late when the sun had already gone down Bendy would have every light in the house on. The toon was terrified of the dark, loathed it, and couldn’t stand being alone in it.

He couldn’t go to bed without knowing Bendy was in bed and safe. The anxiety would eat away at him, sleep wouldn’t come. Even if the light woke the demon, he’d rather that then going to bed with the thought of him not being there flooding his head.

He reached the demon’s room, the door was already wide open, he couldn’t make anything out, the curtains seemed to be drawn, not allowing any light into the room. His fingers kissed the light switch, he relaxed as the light came on, bring a warm light to the room. However, felt his heart stop, the ceiling light was blocked out by a very tall and dark figure. The man’s dark green eyes moved up, the sound of dripping filled his head. He was met with a grinning demon, sharp teeth and his horns overgrown and bent inwards. His sharp ended tail lashed back and forth behind him as his whole body dripped.

Bendy loomed over the man, the sound of rough breathing animating from him as his pie-cut eyes remained shielded behind his midnight black ink running down his face.

Henry let a tired sigh out. “Aren’t you meant to be in bed?”  he arched a brow up at the demon, the air ripped from his lungs as the demon’s large, sharp-clawed hand wrapped around his neck and he was slammed back into the wall.

Bendy's hand began to close in, his grip tightening. “B-Bendy!” Henry choked, gasping for air as he gripped the demon’s hand. “B-Ben—” Henry struggled to understand what was happing, it all happened so fast!

“Now, Now.” A silky smooth voice practically sang the words. “You know you shouldn’t be so rough with a human”

The voice seemed familiar, but Henry couldn’t place it, and he didn’t dare move his head with Bendy’s hand around his neck.

“Drop him.” The voice stern but kept its honey sweetness.

Henry felt Bendy’s hand free him, he gasped for air as he hit the floor, chocking as his head span. He gripped his neck, his throat burning and lungs heavy.

“Good boy.” The smooth voice moved in front of the man, he shifted his eyes up, confusion filling him when being met with an all too familiar Angel.

“A-Alice?” He pushed himself into a sitting passion, leaning ages the wall. His dark green eyes hunted for answers. “I-I thought you were-!”

“Dead?” The angel let a high pitched malevolent laugh out. “please Henry, it takes more than a 90-foot drop to get rid of me.” she turned to Bendy who's large and horned head rested on her. “No… I wasn’t blessed with such freedom.” Her eyes narrowed at him, a spice orange and flooding with rage and glazed with odium. “You took everything away from me.” She lent down, tormenting the man. “Now I’m going to take everything away from you.”

Her words swam around the man’s head like fish in a bowl. “Alice-.” His warm words were cut short by the Angel moving over to Bendy’s bed. He looked up to his demon who followed Alice, a wall between the two. “Bendy! Bendy snap out of it bub!” Henry forced himself up, but his legs gave out, body screaming in pain from the force Bendy had put on him.

Alice picked a photo frame of Henry and Bendy, both smiling with the demon pushing the man’s tweed flat caps down over his eyes. “Isn’t it strange Henry? To find such a strong bond between monster and man.” She turned to him, her black dress swaying at her knees. “there’s only one thing people will remember about you, that you were a foolish man who believed he could make something--.” She dropped the picture frame, slamming her high hell into it, sending shards of glass around the room. “Out of nothing.” She gave him a sharp and wicked smile, kicking the destroyed memory across the room.

Henry broken eyes watched the picture frame run across the room, hitting the lime green wall. He didn’t say a word, feeling pain fill him, only being pulled back by the sound of Bendy’s hooves as he followed the Angle out of the room. “Bendy!” He tried to pull himself up, water filling his eyes when his body gave out under him, “Bendy! Bendy!”

The man woke with a startle, sitting up and knocking Bendy back, hitting the floor and almost pulling a back roll off. Henry hadn’t noticed the demon, pulling his chestnut brown hair back as a cold sweat ran down his shook face. It was a nightmare? Just…just a bad dream…

“Ouch.” Bendy rubbed his head, heart ended tail sitting still by his side. He was in a white shirt that was far too big for him.

“Bendy?” Henry looked down at the small ink demon bumbled up in the shit. “Are you wearing my shirt?” His confused and dazed eyes watched as the ink demon pulled himself up.

“We were playing dress up.” Debra smiled, walking into the room. However, when seeing Henry worry come to her. “Henry are you all right?!” she rushed over, the man was visibly shaken.

He nodded, waving her worry away. “I’m fine…just—” Henry shook his head. “I’m fine, Debra.” He looked to Bendy who pulled his shirt off, having a blue shirt underneath.

When seeing Henry looking at him, Bendy smiled, holding the shirt out to the man who gave him a warm smile and thanked him.

Lydia walked into the room, she welcomed Henry with a soft smile, finding herself a seat in the living room.

“Are you okay, Henry?” Bendy hugged the man’s leg, worried eyes gazing up at the man who smiled down at him.

“I’m fine bub,” he scooped the demon up, popping him on his lap. “did you have fun at the park?” His smile brightened when Bendy grinned and nodded.

“Debra and I played dress up, I was you and she was, well her! But it was still a lotta fun.” He wrapped his arms around the man who nodded. “Good.”

“Henry, Lydia and I are headed back home. Will you be all right?” Debra gave the man a soft smile, still having a tummy filled with worry over seeing him so shaken.

“I’ll be fine Debra. Thank you for looking after him.” Henry sat the ink demon down on the sofa, following the two women and seeing them out. He waved to them, wishing them both a good day and thank them again.

After a few minutes, Henry closed the door, turning back to where he’d left Bendy, but the spot was empty. He then looked over to the large kitchen table, seeing the small ink demon climbing up into one of the seats. “Hungry?” Henry asked as he helped Bendy up.

“Can I have yogurt, please?” His smile grew when the man nodded, pulling the large fridge door open. Once Bendy was set up with a small snack; Henry pulled some sheets of paper out, chuckling when the demon frowned. “I don’t want to write.” He huffed when the man didn’t say a word, pushing the pen and paper over to him.

Henry found a set next to the small ink demon, waiting for him to fishing his food before handing him a pen. “Spell me the word…pretty.”

Bendy pressed the pen down, taking a long moment to think, appreciating Henry patiently waiting for him to put the words together in his head. P-r-e-t-y.” the small devil looked up to Henry who's dark green eyes rested on the word.

“good job, bub, but its missing something.” Henry watched a small frown come to Bendy’s face, he pointed to the word. “You needed two of the same letter.” Henry enjoyed helping Bendy, it was a way for him to spend time with the demon and achieve something at the same time. Doing this had also stretched his patience out, looking back he’d never have been able to do this.

Bendy narrowed his large, pie-cut eyes, trying to think and put the word in his head. After a moment or two, a lightbulb manifested between the ink demon’s small but pointed horns. He rewrites the word underneath, grinning up at the man, his smile growing when Henry nodded and congratulated him!

After a few more words and a handful of mistakes, Henry let the demon go, watching him jump onto the sofa and began watching cartoons.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was slow, after having slept the morning away Henry felt lost, he couldn’t sit down and do anything. He groaned, resting his head in his hands, jumping when his phone rang. He picked it up, talking to the person on the other end.

Bendy’s cartoons came to an end just as Henry came out of his office. “Henry, can we make brownies!?” He smiled up at the man who pulled his coat on. “Henry? Where ya going?” He jumped down, frowning when Henry opened the front door. “Sorry bub, but I have to head out and pick Scott up, his cars broke down on the other side of town.”

Bendy huffed. “Why do you have to go!? Lee can drive.”

“Lee’s at work.” Henry patted the toon’s head. “Hey, how about I bring donuts home? Sound good?” He cracked a smile when Bendy seemed to think about it. “I won't be long.”

“O-Okay! But I want the blueberry one!” He let the man’s leg go, smiling when Henry nodded and shut the door.

The house fell silent. Bendy stood alone by the door for a while, anxiously tapping his fingers together. Henry would be back, he had to be, he always came back.

*DANG!*

Bendy cried out, jumping around to see the large empty room, heavy rain hammering down onto the small windows. It was dark out, but it wasn’t night time. His pie-cut eyes moved around, wondering where the bang had come from. Then he noticed one of Henry’s book were on the floor, just by his desk.

Bendy ran over, picking it up and pushing it back onto the table. He went to back out of Henry’s office space when he caught sight of the bottom draw open half way. This struck the toon as odd, Henry never left his draws open, the man could away say not to go in them and that it was important paperwork.

The demon looked back to the door, still shut. He moved around the desk, pulling the draw open all the way and eyes winding at the sight of Alice! Bendy’s face lit up, pulling the stuffed toy out. “Alice! He hugged her, beginning to melt over how happy he was to have her back.

It felt like forever since he’s last seen her, Henry had taken her away the second day here, lucky he’d kept Boris hidden. He jumped up, running upstairs and down to his room where he dived onto his bed and pulled Boris out from under his pillow.

“Boris! Boris look who’s back!” He fell into the soft cover, holding the two old stuffed toys up. He grinned, laughing and talking to the two. However, it wasn’t long until sleep took the demon, cuddling up to his two stuffed friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was so cold, ink dripping down from the ceiling and seeping down into the levels below. The once rich browns wall now yellow and falling apart. The floorboards groaned as monsters lurked above. Bendy crept down the long and endless hallways lined with posters of his old friends. Midnight black ink dripping off him, his eyes shield behind ink as his tail was pulled behind him. He hadn’t found Joey, yet…but he would. The man couldn’t hide forever, they couldn’t leave but neither could he.

Joey was strong, stronger than any of them, he’d given up sanity, a life outside of these walls for power and control over the ink. He could creep into your head, making you believe things that you know weren’t true. He just had this loving nature about him, but it was a mask, hiding the true him. Bendy had seen it, so had Henry, but he still left. Henry knew Joey was slipping feather and feather into darkness but he left anyway. Leavening them to try to help the man, for him to hurt them and tear them apart and stick them back together.

The world above them unknowing their pain, ignoring their cries. They’d all pay, he’d take everything from them. How could they bring him and his friends into a world of pain and suffering, to be abandoned, left to rot in this ink prison. What had they don’t to deserve this? Why them?

“Ohhh~ hello Bendy~” The angelic voice giggled, echoing down the hallway. “I was being to wonder where you’d run off too.”

Bendy stopped his horns twitching at the voice, almost touching the ceiling with midnight black ink running down his face. His smile as painfilled and crocked as ever.

Alice stood at the end of the hallway. One side of her face perfect and pure well the other burnt away. She was leaning agents the wall, a rusted ranch in her hand, humming softly as the demon silently turned round to face her. Only a few doors between them, ink gushing out of the walls.

“My, my, you know, being tall really does suit you.” She smiled, almost lovingly.

Bendy let a low growl out, however, it didn’t seem unwelcoming. He began to move down towards her, she didn’t run or seemed threatened as he closed the gap between them, limping slightly from his twisted foot.

“Joey’s been gathering more ink.” Alice pushed her back of the wall. “He’s getting careless, and the monsters are starting to think. It may not be long until they see he’s not the strongest one here.” She smiled up at the demon who now loomed over her. “Once he’s dead, we will be free.” She lifted her hand running in down the side of the demons melting face. “He’ll pay for what he did to us.” A malicious smile crossed her face.

Bendy lowered his head, pushing it under the angles chin, a small whine exiting him as his head pushed her back into the wall.

Alice hissed in displeasure. “You’re going to get ink all over me.”

Bendy purred, his smile seeming to become more real. Her touch so familiar and safe. Blocking everything out, the sound of her heartbeat slow and steady.

The angle let a heavy sigh out. “You are insufferable, you know that, don’t you?” She ran her hand through his smelting ink, watching his dagger ended tail swish back and forth. Her expression softened to one of pain and sadness. “Do not worry Bendy.” Her left eye was still on model narrowed with anger and hate. “Joey will pay for what he’s done to us, they all will.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You guys just don’t know Henry like me.” Bendy laid on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. Safe and sound in his bright lime and orange room. “He’s really nice, really he is. Sure, sometimes he a little scary but that’s only when he’s cross.” He rolled onto his stomach. “Don’t worry Boris, Henry always come back.” His eyes moved to Alice, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly Alice, Henry loves all of us.” He hugged the two.

He jumped off his bed, moving over to his wardrobe. “let me put a jumper on and well go play outside. The river outside it really pretty.” He kept his back to the two toys. The Alice toy head dipped, falling forward.

Bendy turned back to the two, pulling the soft white sleeves down before picking the two up to go play. However, he jumped when hearing Henry call out and the front door close.

He jumped up, eyes darting around the room for somewhere to hide the two. He dived off his bed, shoving the two under his pillow, almost jumping out of his ink when his bedroom door opened as Henry walked in.

“H-Henry! You took forever!” He ran over to the man, hugging his leg. He took a step back when the man knelt down. Worry plastered the toon’s face when Henry held his hand out.

“Bendy.” Henry locked eyes with the demon. “Give it back.”

Bendy giggled. “Give what back?” He almost tripped over when Henry stepped over him. “H-Henry, I’m hungry, can you make me a sandwich?” Bendy forced a smile, feeling his ink run when the man pulled his bedside draws open.

“I’m not mad.” the man looked to him. “But I don’t want you having her.” he reached for the demon’s pillow, freezing when Bendy yelled.

The two looked at each other for a long moment before Bendy head dropped. “I’ll give her back, j-just please don’t hurt her, i-it was my fault!” He whipped his eyes, sniffing as he tried to breath.

Henry pulled his hand away from the pillow. “I’m not going to hurt anyone, Bendy.” His mossy green eyes watched the demon move to the bed, pulling the pillow up to reveal both toys. Henry’s eyes winded, he knew about Alice but Boris was new. “how long have you had him?” He picked them both up, moving over to the door.

Bendy didn’t say anything, curling up on his bed. “Bendy.” Henry frowned, moving over. “I want you to move on, having these are just another way to hold onto the past.”

Bendy didn’t say anything.

Henry frowned, closing the demon’s bedroom door. He didn’t want to upset the demon but he couldn’t have the demon playing with these. He headed down and made his way to his desk. The man frowned, looking down at the two toys. Maybe this was to much. Bendy hadn’t even been out the studio for a month and he was taking these away from him. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes resting on the two toys. He didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t know what Bendy needed. “I miss them too bud.”

Something came down on the man’s head, he fell forward hitting the floor, everything turning dark.

Alice stood over the man, her body dripping as a sharp smile crossed her face. “My, my Henry.” Her laugh silky smooth. “You’ve gotten old.” She throw the frying pan over her shoulder, reaching down and picking the Alice toy up. “I was wondering why I couldn’t see anything, I should have been here days ago.” She ripped the toys head off, ink gushing out of it before throwing it on the floor.

“Alice?”

Her orange eyes darted over to see Bendy standing at the bottom of the steps. He almost seemed happy until seeing Henry laying still on the floor. “Henry!?” He ran over, pulling on the man’s shirt. “Henry!?”

Alice watched the demon try to pull the man up. “Gosh, Bendy it not like he’s dead.” She snatched the demon’s arm, pulling him over to an inky portal in the wall.

“Alice stop! L-Let me go!” The demon kicked, reaching for Henry who hadn’t moved. He ripped his arm free diving for Henry but the Angle wrapped her arm around his waist. “You little drat!” she just missed an elbow to the face. “Why you making this so hard! Not carful and I’ll hit you over the head too!”

She carried the kicking demon over to the portal, the two vanished into it just before it closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BENDY!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!


	14. Not always so kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wakes to ink everywhere and quickly realises something is very, very wrong. Thankfully he’s got Scott and Lee to help him, along with Debra, but someone isn’t seeing a bright future for the ink demon’s rescue.

A heavy rain collided down onto the small windows dotting the creamy stone walls. Henry was still on the floor, the house was silent, not a single sound. The clock’s hands had just found the six when the man began to move.

Henry growled, his head turning to the side, screaming in pain, what had happen? His head was killing him. He sat up, a long and much needed sigh exited him, rubbing the back of his head, he was thankful but just as surprised not to see blood left on his hand.

“Bendy!?” He called out, the sound of his own voice hurting his head. He pulled away when feeling his hand rest in something cold and wet. “Ink?” his dark green eyes locked to his hand, his fingertips dripping with the dark substance. “Bendy!?” He called out again, confused and now very worried.

He went to call out for the demon again but his eyes fell on the Alice toy, its head ripped off, a mix of stuffing and ink leaking from it. He didn’t dare touch it, his breath becoming stuck in his throat when his front door was practically kicked down by Scott and Lee, neither looking happy.

“You know it wouldn’t kill you to open the door!” Scott glared at the man, his long brown hair dripping at his sides.

For just a moment Henry hoped to see Bendy come through the open door in his rain coat, smiling and asking him what he was doing on the floor. But Bendy didn’t follow the two men who forced the door shut. The sound of heavy rain hammering down onto the roof and windows only now being something Henry could hear.

“Henry, are you okay?” Lee gave the man a worried look, rushing over and helping him up.

Once Scott had locked the door he looked over, seeing the mess. “Wow, you and Bendy have a fight or somethin’?” He arched a brow at the man who shook his head, still seeming dazed and not quit there. “You sure? I don’t see any other reason for him to throw ink all over the wall.” He rubbed the back of his head. “That won’t come out easy, if at all.”

Henry narrowing his eyes at the man, trying to force himself to wake up and think. To shut the pain out, he followed Scott’s dark eyes, feeling his legs almost give out when seeing a large circle of ink in the wall, still dripping.

He imminently recognised it from the studio, however, he couldn’t understand it. Why would Bendy open a ink portal? Had Bendy hit him over the head and run off!? He clenched his hands, about to hunt the demon down when stepping on something soft, he looked down, the anger in his eyes flooding out when seeing the Boris toy under his foot.

Lee and Scott shared confused eyes when the man picked it up, his eyes moving to the bleeding Alice toy. Henry then looked to the portal. “Somethings wrong…” His tone flooded with fear.

Lee took the toy out of Henry’s hands. “C’mon Henry, I’m sure everything’s fine. Bendy’s a little messed up in the head is all, he’s been through a lot… maybe he just needed some time alone.” Lee was a far more competent man than Scott, knew when to hold his tongue and when to speak, but right now he really wished Debra and Lydia where here.

Henry ripped his arm away from the blond haired man. “Bendy wouldn’t just run off1 He don’t even have anywhere to go! I didn’t want this! It’s not my fault!”

Both men stepped back, putting their hands up as Henry throw his desk over sending paper into the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like it.”

“What?”

“I don’t like it!”

“Henry, pleas, just think about this for a moment!”

“What is there to think about Joey! You brought my art to life! Y-you made him this thing, this living thing! Bendy was never meant to be real. I liked him on paper, I never needed anything else!”

“For pity sake! This again!? Bendy is changing this place, he’s changing the world! We’re changing the world Henry, together!”

“I’m an animator Joey! I draw, I create things, not change things!” Henry stood in front of Joey’s desk, face slightly red as he began to grow anger and anger.

Joey was far more relaxed, leaning back in his seat and legs up on the table, no windows, no light other than the light given off by a small lamp on Joeys desk, the room felt dark and heavy and oppressive, there were posters of Bendy around the room, it was almost obsessive. “He’s a live Henry, there’s no going back, not now.” The man’s dark moustache caught what little light there was, making it gleam in an odd hypnotic way.

“But he shouldn’t be alive!”

“You agreed to this Henry! You wanted to change things and now you don’t?!” Joey arched a brow, slamming his fist into the table. “Make your mind up, do you want to work here or not?!”

Henry pressed his lips together, he fell silent, head dropping slightly and his eyes narrowed. “Fine, I’ll stay, I’ll work but I don’t want it hanging around me. Its not Bendy.” He stormed out, marching down the hallway and not looking back.

Henry didn’t hate Bendy, but he most definitely didn’t love him. It would wander around his desk, ask him questions and make a mess of things. It was like a dog, whenever Henry arrived at work it latched on to him, try to hug him while he worked. He didn’t understand what it wanted. How to make it go away. At first he was nice about it, but after losing weeks of hard work - after the demon got ink over his work - he put his foot down.

He headed down the long hallway, entering an open room with a toy machine in the middle. The room itself was small, a few posters about the walls with Alice, Boris and Bendy toys popping out the machine, running along the conveyer belt before disappearing down a hatchway into another room, the machine made an awful hissing, bumping gurgling noise, there was stuffing and bits of material all over the place, it had a heavy dusty feel to it with the smell of old and burned oil, Henry didn’t like this room, it had a sinister feeling, like most of the building really but this room felt more sinister than most of the place, Henry supposed it was because of the horrible noise the machine made.

Henry picked one of the Bendy toys up, it had a crooked smile, the work of Shawn Flynn again, Joey wouldn’t be happy. He let an annoyed sigh out, throwing the toy into the bin.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The man jumped at the childish voice, turning around to see Bendy standing in the hallway. Henry stopped himself for swearing or yelling at the demon. He didn’t want to upset the thing, he just wanted it to leave him alone. “Shawn’s been drawing crooked smiles on them again.” He walked past the demon who followed him.

“Does that mean they’re no good?”

Henry nodded. “We can’t sell toys that aren’t right, they’re wrong and no one wants to spend money on something that’s wrong.” Henry didn’t look down at the demon, but could feel him staring up at him.

“Henry?” He walked along side the man, only coming to Henry’s knees in height. His smile didn’t drop when Henry ignored him. “Do you like Joey?” it’s neckless head tilted, a genuine curiosity dripping form it’s childish voice.

Henry’s nose wrinkled at this. He knew it was up to something, most likely trying to ruin his friendship with Joey, not that you could call it friendship anymore, things had altered a lot between them and Henry wasn’t sure if Joey was the Joey he once knew and loved, “Me and Joey have been friends for years. We opened this place together.”

Bendy nodded, looking down the hallway. “But do you like him?”

Henry hissed. “Yes. That’s why we are friends.”

Bendy face softened. He gave the man a small nod, not looking up at him, but he jumped out, stopping the man mid steep. “Do you like me?” He smiled up at the man who stepped over him, silently walking down the hallway.

Henry hoped if he just kept walking it would get bored and go away, but if anything this just made the demon more determined. He gritted his teeth when the demon yelled out for him, the sound of his hoofs on the wooden floor.

“Henry, Henry!” He ran around the man again. “I like you!” He smiled, walking backwards. However, the man didn’t even look at him, he then frowned, eyes glazed with ink. “I-Is it my tail?” He pulled at it. “I’m sorry, I could hid it if ya like.” He fell behind the man who muttered something.

Bendy stood in the hallway, a few people coming out of their offices and Henry almost disappeared into the crowed.

Henry just wanted to get back to work. He didn’t understand what the demon wanted!

“I-Is it my legs!” Bendy followed the man, catching up to him as the hallway got even busier. “Henry, I can change em if ya want!”

Henry hadn’t heard that last part, if he was honest he’d forget about the demon, his small voice being drowned out by the works talking and laughing around them. But then a woman screamed, the young man jumped turning around to see Bendy had fallen over, his lower half a melting mess.

Everyone had come to a stop, staring at the demon who’s tried to pull himself up.

Ink dripped from the demon’s eyes as he tried to get up. Only relaxing when arms wrapped around him. He gripped onto the man’s shirt.

“W-What did you do?!” Henry tried to get a better look at the demon, worry flooding his eyes, only growing when the demon grinned up at him with drowsy eyes.

“Look! S-See?” He forced his leg to turn more normal, no longer goat like but straight with large shinny shows. “D-Do you like me now? I-I can do better if you want!”

Henry’s eyes winded. “W-What!? No!” He watched the demon frown “Turn back, your hurting yourself!” He snapped at the demon who went to argue. “Now, Bendy!”

The demon was silent, his legs turning back to normal. “I-I just wanted you to like me…” He pulled away from the man who face became plastered with a mix of confusion and worry.

“Bendy!” A woman’s voice yelled, heels on the hard wooden floor.

Henry remained in a silent shock as Alice picked the dripping demon up. She was her normal self. However, she wasn’t like her poster. Her face was pure but her hair was up and green stained her dress.

“What’s wrong with you!” She screamed down at Henry, anger flooding her orange eyes. “isn’t hating him enough for you?!” she pressed the almost unconscious demon to her chest, stopping herself from sending her knee into the man’s face.

Henry didn’t say anything, watching as she pushed past the workers, carrying the demon away. Henry looked back to the puddle of ink on the floor, his hands covered. For a moment he just sat there, the feeling of the demon in his arms slowly slipping away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry hated himself for that first month. He’d never forgive himself. To think he’d played a part in Bendy’s monster form pained him. To think he could have been so cruel…

Alice and Boris had looked after Bendy, they’d been the ones to look after him and keep him safe. Joey had been kinder to Bendy for that first month than him. He’d taken the only things Bendy had to remember Alice and Boris by away, ripped them from his grasp and locked them away, and he could have done it again if… His dark green eyes narrowed. He still didn’t understand what had happened, but he knew it couldn’t have been good. That making in the wall, an outline of a circle in ink was exactly what Bendy would leave behind when opening portals in the studio, but he left veins in the walls too. If Bendy had opened a portal there would have been an even bigger mess!

Henry didn’t understand, but he was sure it had something to do with Alice. She was the problem, she was what kept Bendy’s mind locked away for so long. She’d promised the demon revenge, that they’d be perfect one day, but then Alice was like that. She’d always had been, it always seemed to be Alice against everyone else. However, before all of the madness, before the studio turned into hell she did a good job of it. Looked after Bendy and made sure he saw safe. But then that turned to her using him to get what she wanted.

Henry still didn’t know what she wanted, what she’d been hoping to gain. To be honest, he didn’t care. Alice and Boris didn’t belong to him, Bendy did and therefore, it was Henry’s job to look after the demon.

Henry mossy green eyes rested on the trees they passed by. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been stuck in the car. Henry had hoped to take of alone, to get Bendy back as fast as possible, but Lee and Scott wouldn’t allow it. The best deal Henry could make with them was allowing them to come with him, Lee being their ride.

Henry lent forward, Lee and Scott’s eyes glued to the empty road they drove down. The sun was disappearing behind the forest, the sky a honey yellow and spice orange. “Are we almost there?” His eyes glazed with worry, he felt stupid asking but he couldn’t stand this. He knew the two weren’t taking this seriously and neither believed anything was wrong! But Henry knew something was! He knew Bendy wouldn’t run of and he knew Alice was behind this. He didn’t know why…but he didn’t care! All that mattered was them getting to the studio and getting Bendy back.

“Almost, but I don’t see what Lydia’s going to do?” Lee didn’t take his eyes of the road as he drove.

Scott was slouched back in the passenger seat. “Yeah Henry, she’s the shyest person around here. Besides, we should be having fun, no Bendy means no responsibility. Not much anyway.”

“Bendy’s stuck in the studio!” The man yelled, anger flooding his green eyes. “Alice took him!”

“And how do you know that?” Scott hissed, sitting up and glaring at the man who glared back.

“Because I know Bendy! He wouldn’t run off! The markings back there were ones from a portal, portals only him and Alice can make! There linked to the studio, they can’t open one at your place to mine! One end needed to be at the studio!”

“Well have you ever thought that maybe this isn’t such a bad thing?!” Scott yelled back. “Bendy been stopping you from being you! Without him-!”

Henry clenched his hand “Shut your mouth!”

“Both of you shut up!” Lee yelled, ripping his eyes away from the road. “Scott, Henry cared about Bendy, so be a friend and help! As for you Henry get a fucking grip on your anger!”

Henry hissed through gritted teeth, falling back into his seat and ignoring everything. Bendy wouldn’t run away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t let him get to you Bendy.” Alice rubbed the back of the demon’s head, he was sniffling, close to tears and still dripping. “Henry’s just a jerk, he don’t appreciate nothin’ or no one.”

“He doesn’t want me to be alive.” He pressed his face into the angles neck. “I-I heard him, he was saying I shouldn’t be alive.”

Alice’s eyes widened, she didn’t let Bendy know how angered she was by this, the small demon looked up to the man, somehow. She drew a deep breath in. “Hey! You and me both now that isn’t true. You’re way better then those paper copies.” She frowned when Bendy muttered about that not being how Henry felt.

They slipped into one of the storage room’s. Alice sat the demon down on the seat while she broke open a can of bacon soup. “This stuffs pretty gross.” She smiled, handing it down to the demon. “But it’s growing on me, like fungus.” She watched with calm eyes as Bendy took a sip of the soup. “You know, if you wanted you could come down to the recording room. Me and Boris are finishing up our lines for the new show.”

Bendy shook his head. “I don’t even get to talk in em, wouldn’t be any point.” Sadness flooded his voice, looking down at his still dripping legs, trying to reform back to normal.

“Well, if you change your mind you know where to find us.” The angel’s eyes moved to the door when someone walked by, yelling for her to hurry up and get down to sing. She placed a hand on the frowning demon, scratching the gap between his horns. “just…stay away form Henry okay? Joey loves us…Henry doesn’t.” She rose to her feet, trying to ignore the voice yelling for her.

Bendy didn’t say a word, nodding. He lent into the kiss Alice placed on his left horn. His pie-cut eyes watched as she headed out, the door closing behind her.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat alone in the small room. It felt like forever but was most likely no more then a few minutes when someone knocked on the door. He didn’t look up, it was most likely Joey. He didn’t want to be around anyone, so ignored it.

The door cracked open, Henry poking his head inside with a small smile but worried eyes. “Umm, hey there Bendy.” He didn’t ask to come in, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

The demon turned his head away from the man without saying a word.

Henry ran his hand through his chestnut hair. “I know I haven’t been the nicest to you…I’m sorry, it’s not you, I just…t-this is all just so much, I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Deal with me?” Bendy growled, eyes narrowing but still not looking at the man. “I can’t believe I thought this place would be better than hell.” His eyes picked with ink but this face didn’t soften. “I don’t understand why I saw something nice with you when you summoned me. If I’d known you were just gonna turn around and not want me I wouldn’t have even taken your stupid deal!” He kicked his leg out. “Now look at me. I’m just some freak.”

“Wow!” Henry’s eyes widened with disbelief and shock, he knelt down making sure to keep a fair amount of space between them. “You are not a freak Bendy! I-I know I haven’t been treating you right, I know I must seem like a jerk, I just-!” He stopped trying to make sure he worded this right. “I’ve been drawing you for years, but now you’re here, you’re real and that’s a odd feeling. Seeing you walking around, taking to people, smiling and laughing, its strange but in the best way possible!”

Bendy huffed, he turned his head to the man. “Then why you been nothing but mean to me?! Joey been treating me the way I saw you would, but I don’t want it from him!” Ink filled his eyes. “I love Joey but I thought you’d been the one t-to care about m-me…” He curled up, hugging his legs as his horns began to dip, struggling to hold their form.

Henry face was plastered with surprise, hurt and worry. He slowly reached out for the demon’s horn, but stopped a frown forming on his face. “I’m sorry. I-I messed up. I saw how close you and Joey were getting and thought that meant I couldn’t have that with you. I see you getting on with everyone else, and it just made me feel like you didn’t need me, that I was just another stranger walking around. I felt the need to push myself away. I didn’t realise I saw hurting you.”

His glazed eyes winded when Bendy hugged him, arms around his neck and head berried in his chest. “I just want you to care about me…”

Henry carefully wrapped his arms around the small, ink dripping demon. “I do care about you… I promise I’ll make sure I show it from now on.”

Bendy liked to remember that, a time where Alice wasn’t crazy and Henry was still around. He’d gone so long without seeing the man, and just when everything began to get better it was gone, just like that.

Alice and Bendy where in a large and very dark room, the only light source being the flicking orange celling light, buzzing and floor boards creaking. The smell of ink stained the frozen air.

Bendy wasn’t sure how long he’d been here, Alice hadn’t hurt him, not yet anyway. She stood on the other side of the empty room, back to the small demon, muttering to herself as she rummaged around in a large dark bag.

Bendy looked down at his shirt, it was ripped and stained with ink. Henry wouldn’t be happy. He’d yell at him and wish he wasn’t made of ink. He hugged his legs. No, no he couldn’t think of bad things. Not here. What if he turned? What if he couldn’t see again?! What if he hurt someone!? He jumped when Alice screamed, throwing something metal across the room. Bendy was surprised the piece of metal hadn’t ripped through the wall. “A-Alice please just stop-.”

“Shut up!” She threw herself around, her long dress dancing at her sides, her long ink hair dripping and one eyes wide and flooded with anger. “Just shut up!” She gripped her hair. “it’s all gone, tainted, ruined!” She cried up to the glowing celling, her anger washing away when a drop of ink fell from the ceiling and fell on her cheek.

She gently whipped it away, seeming to stop and think as she rubbed it between her fingers. “Joey ruined all the ink, he turned it bad… all those dark rituals tainted it…” Her eyes lifted. “I’ve tried everything. The searchers, ink form the celling, the floor, below and above.” She slowly began to close the gap between the two, eyes locked on the demon who curled up. “I just want to be beautiful.” She knelt down in front of Bendy, her one eye oddly wide. “But then it hit me…” She reached out, a sharp smile broke her face when Bendy pulled away from her touch. “Your ink could help me, you could make me beautiful.” She snatched the demon’s inky wrist, almost ripping his arm off when dragging him over to a metal slab.

Bendy’s eyes widened. It was just like the one Boris had laid still on…the one he died on! He pulled away. “A-Alice stop! W-Wait we can-!” he cried out when she snatched him up carrying him over. “N-NO Alice!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Miles away Henry jumped out of Lee’s car, he ran up Lydia’s front door, bagging on it and yelling for her.

It was freezing, night drawing close, the sky bleeding as Lee and Scott got out the car.

Henry stepped back when the front door opened, however, Lydia didn’t answer it, instead Dedra stood there, worry written over her face. “Henry, what’s wrong.” Her question was answered with Henry yelling for the blond haired woman.

Debra looked to Lee and Scott who told her Bendy had run off, this made a look of panic come to the woman, her dark eyes winding and hand covered her mouth. “W-What?! Why?”

“He didn’t run away! Alice took him and I need Lydia!” Henry fell back when Debra was pushed into him. The front door slammed shut, leaving the them outside.

“Debra!” Lee ran to the woman’s side, helping her up and making sure she was okay. Henry was already bagging on the door, ready to rip it of its hinges.

“Go away!” Lydia yelled form inside, her voice shaking but the loudest anyone had ever hard it.

“Lydia please! Alice took Bendy, I-I need you to help! M-Maybe she’ll listen to you!” Henry griped the door, desperation flooding his voice.

“No! No! NO!” The woman gripped her head, her soft blond hair running down her face as she pressed her back to the door. “I’m not going back! Never! I won’t!”

Henry pressed his head on the door, forcing himself not to brake down again. “Lydia please…she’s going to hurt him, you know she will! I can’t lose him…not again… I-I just got him back!”

“And I told you this would happened! I told you this wouldn’t end well! I told you Halloween night! I told you every time we came over but no! No, you didn’t listen, did you!? You should have never gone back, you should have never brought him here!”

Henry felt anger flooded him. “She’s going kill him! She’s insane and you’re okay will leaving Bendy there with her?!” When getting nothing but silence Henry slammed his fist on the door. “Allison please!” He almost fell back when the door opened slightly.

A sharp green eyes narrowed at the man. “I told you not to call me that. My name is Lydia now, Lydia!” She hissed through the gap in the door. “I don’t care what happens to that demon. I don’t care about Alice or anything about that place! I’m not going back! Not for you! Not for anyone!” She slammed the door shut.

Henry’s stared at the door for a long moment before letting an anger cry out and marching back to Lee’s care. “Take me to the studio, I’ll get Bendy back myself.”

Debra watched the three men move towards the car. She looked over her shoulder, back to the group. She didn’t understand, her dark eyes softened when Lee looked over.

“You coming?!” He gave her a soft smile.

Debra looked back to the house, the door was still shut. She didn’t think it would be opened for her, and she wasn’t even sure who was inside anymore… she looked back to Lee, running over.

Lydia cracked the door open, her eyes wet with tears watching as the car took off, the sun disappearing behind the tree line on the other side of the road. She let a shaky breath out, shaking her head as she shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look’s like someone been keeping some dark secrets…


	15. A fallen angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy needs rescuing, like, right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are back to normal, Wednesdays and Thursdays!

Debra sat silently in the car, she hadn’t said a word since joining the group, eyes moving to the car mirror in hope of seeing Lydia’s car behind them; nothing. She let a small sigh out, a frown forming on her face before working the courage up to ask an emotionally distressed Henry what was happing.

Henry’s eyes rested on the dark woods outside, trees and empty roads for miles. “Alice took Bendy, I don’t know why or how but she did.” He gritted his teeth, anger glazing his dark green eyes. “I thought Al- Lydia would help me…”

Scott turned in his seat, curiosity flooding his dark eyes and brown hair curving under his long chin. “Yeah, what you doing calling Lydia Allison.”

Henry was staring out the window, fear filling him the darker it got, the longer it took. “I guess there’s no point hiding it anymore. But it's not my place to tell you.” He didn’t look at any of them.

“Well we're off to save Bendy, if the Studios as dangerous as you are making it out to be, we’re risking our necks, the least you can do is give us the good stuff.”  Scott smiled at the broken man.

“You don’t have to come, just drop me off and I’ll head in by myself.” Hendy’s tone was flat.

“Henry, we’re your friends, Bendy’s important to you, we’re not leaving you.” Debra placed her hand on the man’s lap, a soft smile forming on her face when Henry gave her a small smile back.

“Lydia uses to work with me, I mean at the studio. She was a voice actor, Alice’s seconds one.” Henry was cut off by Scott asking what happened to the first one.

“Nothing at first. Susie was amazing at her job, a voice that could make the havens alien, but she was expensive, Joey didn’t like that. So, when getting a chance to pay less he took it.” Henry shook his head. “I felt awful for Susie, it really broke her, she loved Alice but I haven’t seen her since; after Allision, or well, Lydia took her place things went back to normal.”

“Until you left and everything went to hell,” Lee commented, his sharp blue eyes moving to the car mirror.

Henry nodded. “I don’t know how many of the workers got out, but Lydia was one of the few. I wouldn’t have ever known about what happened at the studio if she hadn’t come knocking on my door one day, a mess, she was out on the streets, had nothing.

Debra frowned, Lydia hadn’t told her any of this, they lived together, had been friends for years but now she was finding out her best friend wasn’t who she thought she was…

“Lydia, I mean Allison. She’d gone into work one day to find the place a mess, walked in to find Joey finishing up a ritual, Alice’s last one, one that made her go insane, I don’t know what Joey was hoping to gain, I don’t know how long he was doing that to them and if I’m honest I don’t have the strength to ask Bendy if he went through any.” He heavy sigh slipped past his lips. “Lydia ran, found the place overflowing with ink and even said she saw Sammy as this inky person.” He tried to shake the memory’s from the studio away. “She got away, but had nothing, lost her home so came to me, I put some money together and with my parents having far too much they didn’t even care about giving us some. Get her a place in the same town, quieter side of town, she got back on her feet and we’ve both tried to do our best to move on and get over what happened.”

“I’m guessing that changed a few weeks ago when you showed up with Bendy,” Scott questioned with a sad expression.

“Can you blame her?” Lee kept his eyes on the endless and empty road, woods either side of them. “I love Bendy, I think he’s a great kid but man,” he shook his head with heavy eyes. “Bendy must have been this walking nightmare for her and piece of that past.” 

“That don’t go giving her the right to turn her back on Henry!” Scott narrowed his eyes at the blond haired man. “After everything, he did for her, got her a nice place and took care of her, now she just shut herself away and turned her back on him.”

“Please stop” Debra frowned, eyes glazed with pain and worry. “We don’t need Lydia, we can save Bendy by ourselves.” She turned to Henry promising him they’d get the demon back, no matter what.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was strange, Bendy had just started to really trust Henry before all of this before Alice came… The demon couldn’t explain how he felt about Henry. He knew the man was trying to make up for everything, to help him feel more at home but that didn’t stop it from feel as though Henry only took him in to feel better, to forgive himself.

Bendy know he’d messed the man’s life up. Just being made had ruined something about Bendy for the man. Bendy wasn’t Bendy, he tried to be, he hoped he was. Not that any of this mattered anymore.

He was back at the studio. Henry didn’t have a reason to come and get him back, he hoped Henry cared about him, at least a little, but it didn’t feel like enough. It didn’t matter how much Bendy cared about Henry if Henry didn’t feel it back, then what did it matter?

“What’s wrong Bendy?” Alice’s head popped up, her body leaning over the metal table the demon was strapped down on. Her inky hair hung down the sides of her face, her one orange eye having an unexplainable look of enjoyment but sadness. She frowned when Bendy turned his head away, not saying a word. “You look sad? Are you sad?” She moved around the table, dress swaying at her knees as she waited for an answer.

“I just wanna get outa here, Henry, his family, and friends were all really nice to me…” He frowned, not looking at the woman whose one eye remained locked on him. “I guess, I just feel stupid for thinking I could have that again.” His pie-cut eyes softened.

“That was pretty stupid.” Alice leaned over the demon who frowned. “You know Joey always said we’re monsters. Remember when you first lost control, after that ritual he did on you?” Her smile sharped when the demon nodded. “Aint no one ever going to love us. I didn’t believe in it at first either, but eventually, you realise that your creator is always right.” She clenched her hands, eyes narrowing with anger but a forced smile remained on her broken face.

Bendy move his head over o the woman. “But Joey isn’t my creator.”

A small look of disgust came over the woman's face. “Yeah, well at least mine didn’t abandon me.” She snarled at the demon who didn’t say a word, watching her move over to the table. “Now, I just need your ink.” Alice tapped her chine, eyes running along the table dotted with sharp metal pieces.

Bendy wasn’t fighting, his wrists hurt, Alice had tightened the ropes around his hands to the point where it could have cut a human’s blood circulation off. “A-Alice… we can talk about this. R-remember when we’d just talk!?”

Alice didn’t seem to hear him, humming softly, the corrupted side of her face visible. “I don’t want to mess this up. It was fine with the searchers, but we need to keep you perfect.” She picked something sharp up, making Bendy whine.

“Stop! T-This isn’t you Alice! Please we can fix this, I-I know it’s hard to think, but please don’t hurt me!” Ink ran down the demon’s face. He couldn’t move; a cry became stuck in his none existent throat.

“Shhhh!” Alice’s hand clamped down over his mouth, her eyes following the sound of footsteps above them. “He’ll hear you.” She looked down at the demon who’d stopped crying. “You don’t know what it was like. To be ripped apart and put back together, all in the name of perfection.” She leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. “You were always perfect, Joey loved you more than me, more than Boris, but Boris and I were never good enough.” She let a small but mad giggle out. “It’s odd, I was so stable, strong-minded, but then it came to looks I was never good enough. Then there’s you, your minds messed up but your pretty. Therefore, you’re good.” She ran her finger down his cheek stained with ink. “I’ll show him, I can be perfect.” She snatched his wrist, “I just…need to know how to do this.” She let him go, stepping back and tapping the sharp metal on her lip.

Bendy didn’t say anything, his eyes following the woman as she moved back to the table. He looked up to the ceiling, he wasn’t crying but felt close to tears. He went to speak but the door nervously cracked open.

Alice didn’t turn around, “What do you want?” She snapped over her shoulder.

An ink monster with overgrown horns and more leg than anything else stepped into the room. “He came.” Its voice seemed disconnected, it’s had no mouth and it seemed to come from every corner of the room.

“What!?” Alice flung around, her orange eyes wide and teeth clenched! “You’re sure it's him!?” a small hint of need to hear anything but yes tinted her panicked yet smooth voice.

The monster nodded, watching as the woman throw the table over, sending the sharp metal everywhere. “Don’t let him get in, I knew I should have moved deeper down.” She glared at Bendy whose eyes were locked on one of the metal peace’s laying on the floor. “You just had to make this default, kicking and screaming!” She stabbed the ink monster with her finger. “I don’t care how you get rid of him, but don’t let him get in my way.”

The ink monster nodded, heading down the poorly lit hallway, the orange lights flickers and buzzed, the rotting walls falling apart and ink bleeding from every corner. It took a sharp turn, searchers rose out of the ink, following it. The ink monster was grateful not to find any other ink monsters lurking around, waiting to take its kill.

It took the final turn, a sharp smile coming to its face. It seemed to struggle to show its enjoyment, the large set of doors broke down to reveal four humans. The ink monsters body dropped, turning into an inky puddle. A frozen wind ran down and ghostly glow slipped in.

“Gosh, what happened to this place.” Scott's voice echoed down the hallway, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Joey,” Henry muttered stepping it. He had an axe at his side, the same one he kept from his first visit here.

“Any idea where Bendy is?” Lee asked, pointing the flashlight down the long and dust filled hallway.

“You guys know I’m allergic to dust, right?” Debra commented.

“He’ll be somewhere around here.” He moved down the hallway with his friends behind him. “Alice doesn’t like the lower levels, a lot like Bendy.”

“Great, so now we just need to find the right room.” Scott looked to Lee who’s hand was shaking. “You scared Lee?” He mocked the man who snapped at him to shut up, his ears straining to hear something besides ink dripping.

“It’s okay Lee, we just get Bendy and go.” Debra took the man’s hand, giving him a warm smile.

Lee smiled back, he went to speak but an unstoppable force of ink shot up out of the floor, it sent the man up into the ceiling, his still body hitting the floor. Debra screamed, running over to the man as a hand found Scott’s neck, the man was frozen with fear, watching at the ink rose up, taking the shape of an overgrown inky mess, large horns curving in and very long arms.

Scott went to yell but Henry’s axe came down on the arm of the monster. He almost fell back when being freed. The ink monster roared down at Henry when swung at it again, its body turned to liquid, dropping down to the floor and slipping between the crakes.

Everyone was silent, Scott already joining Dedra at Lee’s side. The man was awake, but buzzed and couldn’t move his leg. “Shit! Henry, I think Lee’s legs broke!” the man looked over, but Henry was gone. He yelled out for the man but got nothing but silence. He swore under his breath, looking back to Lee who hissed in pain. “C’mon man, let’s get you out a here.”

“What about Henry?” Debra dark eyes were flooded with worry.

“Henry’s done this before, we can’t keep going without him to help and Lee with a broken leg.” They pulled the man up. “besides, who knows how many more of those things are in this place.”

They helped the man down to the exit, however, as the moon’s pearly white glow came into view and cold night air filled their lungs the door was slammed shut.

The group stepped back, fear coving their faces when seeing the ink monster Henry had just killed. “What?! Didn’t Henry just kill that thing?!” Debra stepped back, not letting Lee go.

A sharp smile crossed its face, beginning to move down to them.

“What do we do?” Lee whispered, fear flooding his voice and eyes locked on the monster as it grew closer. It knew they couldn’t do anything and was loving it.

“I don’t know!” Scott yelled pushing them all out the way as the monster sent its overgrown and dagger-sharp hand down on them. Debra and Lee hit the floor while Scott cried out, a sharp cut running down his back.

“Scott!” Lee yelled as he watched the monster ready itself to bring its hand down on the man again.

However, it stopped just as an angelic voice cut through the cracked and dripping hallway. “What are you doing?” by the sound of her voice she was being sarcastic, the group and ink monster looked down, towards the exit. A woman stood there, long hair down and dress swaying at her knees.

The ink monster looked at her for a moment, hidden in shadows, then Scott who trembled under it. “You told me I could do what I liked with them.” Its voice deep and came from every corner.

The angel laughed, it was so sweet yet evil. “Did I? Well, I changed my mind. Get out of my sight. I have something far more interesting planned for them.”

The ink monster was obviously annoyed and confused at the sudden change. But it rose back up, glaring down at Scott before turning into a puddle, slipping through the floorboards and down into the leave bellow.

Debra snatched a wooden plank, moving in front of Lee. “Back of you psycho bitch!” She screamed down at the Angel who let a silky smooth laugh out before coughing and clearing her throat. “I  had hoped you’d be a little happy to see me.”

Debra’s face dropped as the Angle stepped out of the darkness. “L-Lydia?” She dropped the plank of wood, tears filling her eyes as she dived at the woman, almost sending her to the floor.

Scott pulled himself up, rubbing his back before helping Lee up. They both made sure each other were okay before watching Debra’s joy of seeing Lydia wash away as she began to yell at her. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew about Bendy! About this place! I’m your best friends and you kept this dark past a secret from me?!”

Lydia rubbed her arm, guilt flooding her eyes. “I’m sorry Debra. I just, I wanted to forget about it all, and I had pretty much until Henry showed up with Bendy. I know I should have told you, but I was worried you’d think less of me.”

Debra laughed. “think less of you!? Lydia, you’re my best friend! I don’t care about the things you did before, I’m always going to have your back. I just wish you’d felt able to talk to me.” She hugged the woman, “Promise me, no more secrets and I’ll forget you kept a secret from me for 9 years.” She smiled when the woman giggled, nodding and hugging her back. “I promise.”

“This is great and all, but someone mind helping me get Lee back to the car.” Scott snapped, his own injury begging to heart.

Debra ran over, helping kept the man study while Lydia began to move deeper into the studio. “Lydia?” Debra looked back, worry filling her eyes.

Lydia looked back, “Look after those two. I’ll go find Henry.” She smiled when Debra clearly didn’t like the idea of letting her go alone. “Don’t worry, I know my way around here like the back of my hand. I’ll meet you back at the car with Henry and Bendy!”

Debra watched the woman run down the hallway, she bit her bottom lip, a worried sigh passing her lips before helping carry Lee out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry had just broken down the sixteenth door on this floor. His eyes ran around the dark room, wanting to hit something when the only thing in there was an empty seat and desk! He let an annoyed and desired cry out, marching down to the next room. This place was so much bigger than when he’s been working here. He broke three more doors down, all ending with him gain nothing more than a swollen foot.

He pulled his leg up, ready to kick the door down when a mix of demonic but almost childish scream filled the building. Henry felt his heart in his mouth and eyes widen taking off in the direction of the scream.

He was thankful Bendy was on the top leave, the lights still worked up here and this seemed to be the only floor where ink monsters didn’t dare go. Sickness filled him when nothing followed the demon’s cry. “Bendy!?” He yelled out for the demon, eyes darting down one hallway to another. He hadn’t noticed how silent it was until he was trying to listen, to hear, trying to catch the sound of something, anything that could help him find his toon. As much as he hated it he almost wanted Bendy to scream again, at least then he knew where he was.

He took off down the well-lit hallway, desperation with every step. He took off past one room with its door open. However, came to a sudden stop, running back to see the demon strapped down on a table, his head hanging limply. “Bendy!” Henry throw his axe to the side, cupping the toon’s face. “Bendy? Bendy, wake up bud.” He gently slapped the demon’s face.

Bendy coughed, eyes forcing themselves open. “H-Hen…?”

Henry hugged the dazed demon before ripping the ropes around the toon’s wrists and legs away. “It’s okay, I’m getting you out of here.” He went to rip the last rope around the demon’s left hand away when he was hit over the head.

“Henry!” Bendy cried down to the man who hit the floor with a heavy crash!

Henry forced himself to stay awake, rubbing the back of his head as he pushed himself up. His hearing was muffled but would hear Bendy yelling at Alice and the sound of his axe being picked up.

“Why can’t you just let me do this! I just want to be beautiful!” Alice screamed out as she brought the axe down on the man, who only just managed to roll aside. Alice cried out as Henry drive at her, knocking her to the floor.

Bendy freed his hand. Slipping off the table as Henry ripped his axe out of the wooden floorboards. The demon’s eyes widening when seeing Henry about to bring it down on Alice. “Henry don’t!” He yelled, ink running down his face.

Henry stopped, looking back to the demon but Alice laughed, kicking the man’s chest and sending him onto his back. Henry felt the air rip from his lungs, gasping as he coughed and pulled himself up.

Alice pulled herself up, her dress ripped and hair a mess. “Why won't you just die?!” She screamed down at Henry, her eyes locking on Bendy who tried to help the man. “You little brat! Why are you so selfish!” She snatched the demon by the collar on his shirt, yanking him away from Henry.

Henry tried to grab Bendy but felt an inky arms grab his arm. He was pulled the other way by the ink monster who grinned down at him.

Bendy wasn’t crying but his ink ran as he was slammed into the metal table.

Henry tried to pull himself free form the ink monster who grinned, watching Alice pick up a large tool. It looked like a needle but made from metal and rusted. “I just need a little, I just want to be perfect!”

“Perfect?” yelled Henry, “don’t make me laugh, you can’t be perfect Alice, no matter what you do you will never be perfect!”

Alice stood still, she looked at Henry.

The man laughed, “you’re rotten, putrid, festering from the inside out!” Henry was pushed down into the floor, he couldn’t see the toon but Bendy let a small whimper out before being dropped to the floor.

Alice let a crazed and malevolent laugh out, holding the tool filled with ebony black ink.

“Bendy?!” Henry forced his head up, his eyes glazed with tears when Bendy pressed a hand to his side, he looked tired, head swaying before his body gave out, falling limply to the floor. “What did you do!?” Henry tried to break free, watching as Bendy seemed to fall asleep, his chest rising and falling but struggling to breathe,.

“Finally! So long, so many years!” She held the machine over her chest, just above her heart. “I can finally be perfect again!” She drove it into her chest, she didn’t seem to find it painful, a sharp smile on her face as the tool emptied. She threw the empty tool over her shoulder. Looking down at herself and waiting to see her self became whole again. She turned her body, looking all over, waiting for something to happen. She ran to a shattered mirror on the other side of the room, running her finger down her left side of her face; nothing. “W-Why isn’t it working?!” She glared to the ink monster, seeming to expect him to have an answer.

The thing shrugged.

Alice slammed her foot on the floor. “I’m meant to be beautiful again.” She glared over her shoulder at Bendy who hadn’t moved. “What did you do! You’re perfect, your inks meant to make me whole again!” She shook the numb demon like a rag doll.

“Your no Angel Alice! Ink can’t hide what you are anymore.” Henry glared up at the woman who dropped the demon. “like I said, rotten and putrid”.

“You did this. This is all your fault!” She snapped, picking the man’s axe up. “If you’d never left then I wouldn’t be like this!” she rose the axe above her head. “If you hadn’t abandoned us, I would still be beautiful!”

The sound of metal pips shaking filled the room, Alice arched a brow, holding the axe over her head before crying out when an ink pip exploded, sending an unstoppable force of ink at her. She was sent across the room, hitting the wall and her body going limp.

Bendy dropped his arm, the ink slowly stopping and beaming and calm drip He didn’t want to hurt Alice but he couldn’t lose Henry, not again. He went to run at the man but Henry broke free of the monster's grip, diving at him and arms wrapping around the small ink demon who hid his head into the man’s chest. “I-I didn’t wanna hurt her!”

Henry nodded, “I know bud but listen, that’s not Alice anymore, the Alice you knew has gone and in her place is that monster” He wiped some of the demon’s ink away. The sound of the door opening made the two jump, looking over to see Lydia stepping into the room, but the ink monster was gone.

She ran over, worry flooding her voice. Henry refused to let the demon go as she checked them both over.

However, Alice groaned, she pulled her head up, her inky hair dipping at her sides. “W-What happened?” She rubbed her forehead, pulling her hair behind her ear.

Bendy slipped out of Henry’s grip, moving just fast enough for the man to miss when trying to stop him. “Alice!” Bendy ran over, a joyful smiling coming to his face when Alice looked up at him, her face healed.

“Bendy?” She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. “W-what-?” She was cut off by the demon hugging her and beginning to cry. “Bendy? Bendy, what’s wrong?”

“I knew you were still in there!” He buried his face into her neck,

Alice’s orange eyes were flooded with confusion, until seeing Henry and Alison on the other side of the room. She gasped, pulling Bendy behind her. “NO!” You can’t take him away! Not again!” She yelled at the two. Her eyes softened when Bendy took her hand. “It's okay! Henry and Lydia are good.” He helped her up.

Alice shook on her legs, as though standing for the first time in years. “Lydia…?” She echoed.

Allision shyly stepped over, her eyes taking the Angel in before giving her a bright smile and wrapping her arms around her.

Bendy smiled, watching Alice hug the woman back. “I don’t understand? What’s going on? where is…everyone?” Her eyes moved around the room, gently pulling away for Alison. “What happened to this place.”

Henry stayed on the other side of the room, listening to Bendy tell the angel he’ll explain later. Alison began cheeking on the Angel, making sure she wasn’t hurt while Bendy moved his pie-cut eyes to Henry who gave him a soft smile.

The demon went to run over but Alice took his hand, gently pulling him back. “Bendy…who is that?” She looked down at him with worried eyes, not trusting the man.

The demon gave him a soft smile. “Its Henry, he looks different, doesn’t he?” he held a small giggle back when her eyes widened, looking back to the man who crossed his arms. “That’s…Henry?” She moved her eyes back to the toon who nodded, then back to Henry. “He looks so old.”

Alison cracked a smile. “He’s only in his mid-30.” She laughed when Alice’s eyes widened with horror.

Bendy ran over to the man who knelt down, arms wrapping around him. Henry watched Alice from over the demon’s head, she didn’t seem crazy anymore. In fact, she didn’t seem to remember anything, almost as though time had stopped for her. “Are you alright?” He gently pulled away, checking the demon who’s shirt was splatted with ink.

Bendy didn’t say anything but nodded. “I didn’t think you would come…”

Henry’s face softened. “Bendy, you’re my toon. I’m not losing you, not again.” He gently rubbed a spot of ink away from the demon’s white cheek. “But Alice…” He moved his eyes back to her, she was nodding and talking to Alison. “What are we meant to do with her?”

Bendy’s face dropped. “W-What do you mean?”

Henry let a small sigh out. “I mean, what do we do with her? You think she’ll be okay staying here at the studio?”

Bendy felt a small gasp get stuck. “We can’t leave her here?!”

Henry quickly nodded when ink filled the demon’s eyes. “O-Okay, okay we won’t. I guess Allison and Debra can look after her…”

“but Lydia lives on the other side of town! What about with us?” he looked up at the man, playing with the buttons on his shirt. “Then we’ll all be together again!”

Henry nose wrinkled at the idea. “I don’t know Bendy-!”

“Please Henry! Ya got loads of room! You care about her don’t you?” Sadness filled the demon’s eyes.

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “I mean--.” He sighed. “Okay, she can stay with us.” A small smile came to his face when Bendy cheered.

Alison came over with Alice who rubbed her arm, eyes avoiding Henry. “Alice doesn’t remember anything, I don’t-!”

“Well I think that’s probably for the best, only bad things have happened here,” Henry commented.

“Alice, Henry said ya can live with us!” Bendy took the bottom of her ebony black dress. “Don’t that sound cool!” He grinned up at the woman who didn’t show him the joy he had wanted. “Alice?” he frowned, pulling on her dress.

“Alice?” Alison place her hand on the Angel’s shoulder.

Alice’s shuffled on her feet, eyes rolled back as she fell. Henry quickly caught her, swearing as Bendy’s ink began to run.

“W-What wrong with her?!” he took the taller toon’s hand.

“I-It’s okay, it’s okay.” Alison tried to comfort the demon. “She’s just tired, we should get her home and wrapped up warm.”

Bendy whipped his eyes, stepping back as Henry lifted Alice up. “But she’s okay?” He looked up to the woman who nodded.

“C’mon, the others will be waiting for us.” Henry waited for this worried toon to move out the room, making sure he could keep an eye on him as they headed out. “That ink monster got away,” Henry whispered to Alison, making sure Bendy didn’t hear, the demon had been through enough.

“Don’t worry Henry, this place is full of them.” The woman smiled softly. “let’s just focus on these two.” Henry moved his eyes to Bendy who hummed softly, trying to block the nightmare around him out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Down many floors in the studio, on one of the darkest levels, the same ink monster with overgrown horns and arms stepped into a poorly lit room. The only light being a dying lamp which struggled to stay alight. “Alice is back to normal, they took her with them.” Its deep voice was uneven and bleed from everything but itself. “Doubt she’ll be any help anymore.”

The room was silent for a long moment, Joey, puffed on the last of his cigarette, putting it out in an ash try on his well-maintained desk. “And Bendy?” He didn’t look up at the ink monster.

“Went with them.” It answered with a slightly annoyed tone. “You don’t need him, you got us, you got me.”

Joey lent back in his seat. “It's not a matter of need. I want him. Henry thinks he can come along and take what belongs to me. I want to remind him that isn’t the case, and if I can get Alice back too, well, that’s a win, win.” He moved his eyes to the posters of the demon lining the rotting, yellow walls. “Head down to the ink machine, I think all our little demons needed is a slight push.” A sharp smile crossed his face, silver eyes glamming in the lamps golden light.


	16. Inky ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds herself struggling to get used to being outside the studio that she’d been trapped in for so long.

“Where’s Boris?”

“Be quite.”

“But what about Boris? We gotta wait for him.”

“Keep your yap shut.” Alice hissed, her orange eyes narrowing through the gap in the door. The dark hallway seemed empty, all lights off, you couldn’t even see your own hand in front of your face out there.

Bendy looked around the room they were in, it was dusky and cold, the celling light flickered and buzzed, the smell of ink dripping down the walls. “Daddy won’t be happy with us.”

Alice pressed her lips together, she closed the door as quietly as possible. She didn’t want to scare Bendy, but they needed to get out of here. “Bendy listen.” She knelt down, taking his hands. “Joey’s done something…something really bad.”

Bendy tilted his head. “What are you talking about?”

Alice parted her lips but fell silent. Not knowing how to explain any of this. “We need to go. Alison will be here in a few hours and she can help us.”

“What are ya talking about?” Bendy pulled his hands away form her. “Why would we leave? Ya know it’s not safe out there. Daddy says peop-!”

“It’s not safe here Bendy.” Alice tried to stay calm. “Alison will help us.”

“No! I don’t want to! I want Boris!”

Alice pressed a finger to her lips, her eyes flooding with fear, she felt herself relaxed when Bendy fell silent, also listing. “Bendy.” She whispers. “Boris is dead, I--- please I need you to-!”

“Dead?” Bendy’s pie cut eyes winded at the word spinning around in his head. “W-Why would ya say that?! Boris isn’t dead! Boris can’t be dead!”

The floor boars creaked, making Alice’s tense up, but Bendy stepped away from her. “W-Where’s Daddy…? I-I want Joey.” The small demon went to run for the door but Alice snatched his wrist, yanking him back.

“Bendy listen to me! Joey’s killing everyone! I-I saw him! Sammy! Norma! He’s turning them all into these monsters! Boris is dead. He’s chest ripped open! I can’t let him hurt you too!” Ink filled her eyes, “Joey’s bad Bendy. Please, we need to go. W-We can find Henry, doesn’t that sound good?”

“I don’t want Henry!” Bendy’s voice cracked with something darker, “Henry’s a liar! He abandoned us! Left us here to rot!” He ripped his arm free form the Angle who tried to reach out and stop him. “Bendy!” Alice jumped up, chasing the demon who ran out the room.

“Bendy!” Alice ran out into the hallway, but couldn’t see anything. “Bendy…?” she kept her voice low, trying to listen out for the demon. However, something dripped down onto her head. She brushed it away, looking up to see a ink monster on the celling, its ink acting as suction cups.

Alice jolted up, a scream stuck in her through as her body trembled. She jumped at her new surroundings, eyes glazed with anxiety as she sat up. She was wrapped up in warm blankets and in a real bed, not like the old mattresses from the studio. “B-Bendy?”

The last thing she remembered was Bendy… what had happened? She threw her legs out of the bed. The room was large with brown boxes lining the snow white walls. A long window looking out onto a quite road. No one seemed to be around, the place was silent. She moved her eyes to an old Tv on the floor, then a radio and then a small pile of books.

She rose up, almost collapsing under herself. This felt wired, like this was the first time she’d moved in years. She picked the first book up, she’d never been a fan of Tv, the only shows they got to watch was their own. Joey never allowed anything else, said other toons would ruin their shine and dullen their skills. Whatever that meant.

“Romeo and Juliet…” She turned it over, dark with red writing. She looked down at it for a moment, seeming to slip into her own mind when voices came. She jumped, putting the book down. They were muffled but she made Bendy’s out clear as day. But who was he with? Her eyes winded with fear, throwing the door open and running down the hallway, moving like the wind, fast but silent.

She stopped when reaching the top of the stairs, she couldn’t see Bendy, but could hear him. He didn’t sound scared but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in danger.

“I’m happy she’s okay, I feel awful about everything.”

“Bub, you can’t blame yourself…”

“But its my fault. Last time I saw her she was trying to help me… but I didn’t listen. I feel sick, knowing everything that happened could have been avoided if I’d just listened to her…”

Henry put a mug in front of the daemon, leaning on the large dinner table with a heavy expression. “You didn’t know. You can’t-.”

“That don’t make it okay Henry! I-I did the same to Mable! B-Before she told me about her hearing and I-I did it to Alice! I---” He let an annoyed whine out. “I just can’t listen, I can’t do nothin’ right.” Ink dropped down his face, he gripped his horns when feeling his hands grow.

Henry was already around the table, he pulled the demon into a warm hug. “Bendy, its not your fault.”

Alice stayed hidden, her eyes locked on the two. Henry looked old… or well, not old, just old from what she remembered. She slipped back into the shadows, moving back upstairs. Henry seemed to really care about Bendy, the demon got more love then Boris and her put together.

She slipped back into the room she’d been set up in. The Angel didn’t know what was going on. If she had to guess this was Henry’s place, but that only made her wonder why she was here. Henry never seemed to like her, more put up with her for Bendy’s sake. Hell, it seemed Joey only ever put up with Boris and her because Bendy cared about them. If Bendy didn’t care then they’d probably have been squished like grapes and used as ink for the animations.

She unknowingly gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing until falling on the book again. She snatched it up, flicking through. As first she didn’t plan on even reading a single word, however, after a word or two that turned into a few pages until she was pulled into the book.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours the sun began to fall, Alice’s head still in the book as her room grew darker. She’d just come to the last page, having cried a few times but never stopping.

The bedroom door opened, letting the warm glow of the hallway slip in. Alice jumped, slamming the book shut as the bedroom light came on.

“Well, its good to see you’re up.” Henry steeped into the room, he felt like a stranger to the Angle who placed her book down. “I was starting to worry, you’ve been asleep for three days.”

Alice didn’t comment on this, she was immortal, she could sleep as long as she liked without fear of losing time. “You look old.” She sat up, eyes never meeting with the man who let a small chuckle out. “Its been a while.” His eyes moved to the book. “You like Shakespeare?” He moved his hands into his pocket when not getting an answer. “Bendy’s been waiting for you. He’s having dinner, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Alice didn’t say anything, nodding before heading out the room. She ran down stairs, stopping when seeing the demon sitting alone at the large wooden table. He looked miserable, pocking his dinner with a silver fork.

The toon’s horns twitched when heading the floor board creak. “Is she up?” His eyes widened when looking over and seeing Alice. For a second they just looked at one another before Bendy jumped down from his seat his voice overflowing with joy when Alice ran over, scoping him up. “I missed ya so much!” He buried his face into her neck, ink running down his face.

Alice felt ink prick her eyes. It only felt like a few hours ago when she’d last seen the demon, when he’d ran off in the studio, but the realisation that it had been a lot longer was beginning to sink in. “Did he hurt you?” She placed him down, begging to cheek him over for any injures.

Bendy waved her hands away. “It’s okay, Joey isn’t here. He can’t-“

“What about..” Alice moved her eyes to Henry who stood on the other side of the room. “What about him?” She didn’t take her eyes of the man.

The confused demon looked over to Henry, “What? No, of course not! Henry been looking after me, he came back and helped me. We-we tried to help you and Boris but nothing was working. I’m sorry—I-I never wanted-!”

“Bendy its okay.” Alice whipped his midnight black ink away. “But its time to go.”

“Go?” Bendy echoed when the Angel stood up. He took a small step back, bumping into Henry who’d moved over.

“Thanks for looking after him, Henry, but we’ll be going.” she reached down for the demon but he stepped back again, a look of worry coming to Alice’s face. “Bendy, we have to go.”

The small toon pulled his hart ended tail. “Go? G-Go where Alice? Henry’s here, we don’t have to go anywhere!”

“Bendy please, don’t make this anymore awkward than it already is.” She would have tried to grab him again but he’d moved around to hide behind Henry. “Why are you being so difficult?! You think Henry’s different!?” Her eyes moved up to the man. “No offence.”

“Henry is different!” Bendy yelled but didn’t face the Angel, staying behind his creator.

“Bendy, head upstairs, okay?” Henry placed his hands between the demon’s horns, giving him a warm smile when worried eyes looked up at him.

“Bendy!” Alice yelled out to the demon who ran off upstairs. “Ugg! Look I appreciate you looking after him, really I do, but I know more about what Bendy needs then you do.” She narrowed her eyes at the man who crossed his arms.

“You could pick a complete stranger out of a crowd and they’d have a better idea about what Bendy needs then me.” Henry put plainly, he wasn’t angry but far from happy. It was odd how calm he was.

“But I’m a toon just like him; I saw what the studio was like and I know how it feels to have everyone turn their backs on you! To know what its like to be left to die by your own creator!”

“I’m getting the impression this is more about you feeling better then it is about Bendy.”

Alice gritted her teeth, her hands clenching. “You calling me selfish!? Because you aint anyone to talk! You made Bendy because you were greedy and wanted more fame then you already had! Then just turned around and didn’t want him anymore! Boris and me looked after him! We did everything you should have been doing while our own creator put us though ritual after ritual to try and make us ‘perfect’! But all of that still wasn’t enough for you was it? You start being nice to him and cuddling up just to bale on him again!” Alice stabbed him with her finger. “Do you have any idea how much he’s cried over you!? Didn’t matter what Boris and me did! It was always you he wanted.” She huffed, turning her head away from him. “He hit this low point, a few weeks before everything went to hell, just started loving Joey, couldn’t keep the two apart.” She scoffed. “You know how crappy you must feel to want Joey to hold you and talk to you?”

The two fell silent, neither one looking at other.

This whole thing was a little damping for Henry, he did care about Alice, but he liked it when it was just him and Bendy, now he had to look after her? He rubbed his forehead, a heavy sigh slipping out of him. “I can’t say I understand, I’ve been lucky enough to have a family that cares about me, even when I disappeared for years without a word. I don’t expect you to just turn around and everything be okay. I know trusting me is going to take time, I guess that I’m asking you try, for Bendy.”

Alice kept her arms crossed, she didn’t say anything, her eyes narrowing for a moment before she let a small hiss out. “Fine.”

Henry gave her a small smile. “If it helps, Bendy can take you to see Lydia.”

Alice’s nose wrinkled. “Who?”

Henry rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I mean Alison, that’s going to take some getting use to.” He called up to the demon, the sound of his door opening and him running down to them. “I’m heading down to Scott’s make sure him and Lee are okay, you think you can take Alice to Alison’s?”

Bendy smiled, nodding up at the man who patted his head. Bendy ran over to Alice, taking her hand and leading her out.

“Make sure you’re home before dark.” Henry called out, he waited until the door closed before letting his smile drop and eyes narrow. He moved over to his desk, pulling sheets of paper out before slouching down in his seat. He moved his dark green eyes between different papers. He pulled a stack out of his middle drawer, the top one having Joey Drews studio printed on the top.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It takes a bit of getting used to, but it’s not to bad.” Bendy smiled up at the Angel. “There’s lots of people, and Henry says this is a small town, I can’t imagine there being even more people.”

Alice moved her eyes to the creamy stone building around them. Her black dress danced at her knees, her belt shining around her waist. “Why are they all looking at us?” She hissed, not likening the eyes following them.

Bendy looked over, people walking about quickly pulling their eyes away. “they do that a lot. Henry says to ignore them.”

“What else does Henry say?” Alice rolled her eyes with a mocking tone the demon didn’t pick up on.

“Lots of things!” He giggled. “Ya know, your room’s just opposite mine.” He pointed to his chest with a bright smile.

“Really?” Alice looked down at the ink demon who grinned and nodded. “We could stay up late! Play games and watching tv. That sounds awesome, don’t ya think?”

They walked down the road, people spilling out of the buildings and the smell of bread filling the air.

“Yeah, that does.” She gave the toon a small smile.

Bendy grinned, going to speak but someone walked into him. He was almost knocked back by the man who poked his head over the box he was carrying. “Watch where your walking you little sh-!” He cried out, dropping the box when Alice held her sword up to his neck.

Everyone around them stopped, stepping back as the man held his hands up, preying not to be butchered.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going.” She snarled at him.

“Alice stop!” Bendy pulled her dress, she lowered her weapon, eyes locked on the man who took off running. A woman walked out the building next to them, the shop doorbell rang. She screamed when Alice waved her weapon at her and hissing like a wild animal.

“Alice stop!” Bendy yelled, taking her hands and pulling her away from everyone. “Ya can’t do that!” his ink ran when people began running off and some even screaming. “Oh, no. Alice ya going to get us in trouble!” He pulled her down the road but that didn’t stop Alice from threatening anyone who got to close. “Ya crazy Alice!” Bendy huffed. “I’m meant to be making sure ya don’t do nothing stupid.” He stopped when a car pulled up alongside them, the window rolled down to reveal Debra.

“Hello there Bendy.” She smiled. “Where are you off to?”

The demon smiled. “I’m taking Alice to Lydia, but Alice is being mean to everyone.” He was almost lifted of the ground when Alice lunged at someone. “Alice stop!”

Debra watched the Angel glare at everyone around them. “How about I give you a lift.” She popped the car door open.

Bendy thanked her, jumping in and doing his best to pull Alice in as though she was a wild animal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry chewed his pen, an old habit he’d grown out of, until now. He ran his hands through his chestnut brown hair, a heavy sigh slipping past his lips. He’d been looking through this paper work for almost an hour; nothing. He leant back in his seat. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was hoping to gain form this, he just wanted some answers. He hated this, he’d been trying to ignore Joey, the treat he held over his head. First the ink monster coming to their own home, then Alice… it seemed these treats were growing, getting worse each time and the more he thought about that the more worried he became.

He pushed his seat back, heading into the kitchen and began making himself a hot drink. He hummed a small tune, becoming lost in thought. So much had happened, it was nice to be home, to have Bendy back and having Alice around meant there was one more person to help keep him safe. He rubbed his head, there was a small stabbing pain. He growled, puling some pills out and popping them into his mouth, must be coming down with something. He took a sip of his hot drink, eyes moving to the small window looking out into the soft blue sky and running river outside. He just hoped Bendy was okay, sending him off with Alice wasn’t something he really wanted to do, but he needed to see what he could find out about the studio, he couldn’t let them relive that nightmare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once everything had claimed down they drove in an unconfutable silence. Debra moved her eyes to the car mirror, watching as Bendy began pulling his tail, Alice’s back to him and looking out the window. “How you feeling Bendy?” she gave him a soft smile. “you were out cold by the time Lydia and Henry got you back to the car.”

Bendy twisted his tail between his fingers. “I-I’m okay, I was just worried about Alice.” He moved his pie-cut eyes to the Angel who hadn’t turned to look at him. “But ya okay now, right Alice?” He frowned when she didn’t say anything. “She’s better now.” He moved the convention back to Debra. “Henry put her in the room just opposite mine!” His smile grew when Debra smiled back to him.

Alice yelled for the woman to stop, pointing ahead of them.

Debra put her eyes back on the road, her eyes widening as she swerved to the side, just missing something tall and dark in the road. Debra almost sent her car into the woods lining the side of the road, she chocked when coming to a sudden stop. “O-Oh my god.” She unbuckled her seat belt turning around and making sure the two cartoons were okay.

Alice drove her hands into her stomach, ripping her weapon out and jumped out the car. She didn’t know what she’d seen but it had come running out the woods like a scared animal. However, her eyes widened when seeing a shaken wolf standing in the middle of the road. “Bo—?!”

“Boris!” Bendy came running out the car and in less then a second had closed the gap between him and the wolf. “Boris ya okay!” Bendy hugged the Wolf who’d already knelt down to greet him.

Alice couldn’t hear what the two were saying, she was frozen, eyes horribly wide and jaw open. How was this possible? This couldn’t be possible…was it? She ignored Debra who ran over to her, making sure she was okay.

“Boris, I missed you so much!” Bendy’s face was buried in the wolfs chest, he didn’t pull away but caught sight of Boris’s left arm being robotic. “B-Boris?” He took the wolfs large and cold hand. “Wh-what happened?!”

Alice snatched the demon’s collar, pulling him away from the wolf who looked up to her. “Back off!” She held her sword out at the Wolf who’s eyes became flooded with confusion.

“Alice? I-I thought you were dead.” He stood up, his voice was very deep and rough, but there was no doubting the confusion in his voice.

“I said back off!” Alice yelled at the Wolf, pulling Bendy even further away from him.

“Alice, stop!” Bendy yelled up at her, trying to pull himself.

“Its alight Bendy.” Boris kept his eyes on the Angle. “Alice, I thought you were dead… Joey said you got pushed down the old elevator…”

Alice’s eyes widened at this. Her grip loosen on Bendy who ripped free and ran to the wolf who held his arms out. Alice eyes glazed with ink as images of a huge monster on a table, she backed away from it as it roared at her, but then she lost her footing, falling and falling until everything went black.

“How did you get here out of the studio!?” Bendy held onto the wolfs hand, looking up at him with ink running down his face.

“It wasn’t that hard, not after the first few floors got cleaned out, but Joey, he’s up to something, he’s been taking all the ink monsters deep into the studio.” He looked down at his old friend who eyes flooded with fear.

“Y-Ya don’t think he’s gonna come here, r-right?” He buried his face into the wolfs robot arm.

“I don’t know Bendy, that’s why I did everything I could to get out and find you guys.” The wolf moved his eyes up to Alice who’s long ink hair dripped, her hands visible shaking. “Alice?” He scooped Bendy up in his arms. “Are you okay?”

The Angle looked at his for a long moment, staring right through him. “I-I don’t know…” she rubbed her forehead. “I---Where have you been!?”

Boris frowned, “Hiding, I know it’s cowardly, but I was terrified, after I lost my arm …I couldn’t face anything again…” His ears dropped, a soft smile coming to his face when Bendy nuzzled his neck. “After hearing you were dead I didn’t see any reason to leave the safe room. Bendy had lost his mind and I never seemed to be able to track him down with all the searchers and ink monsters about. But then there was loads of noise, I ignored it and then a few hours later I saw searchers and ink monsters moving deeper down, going down hallway they hadn’t before. So, I listen in, hear one telling Joey that you’d somehow been fixed and Henry had taken you, then I heard about Bendy and realised I could see you again.” He reached over, taking her hand. “I’m sorry Alice. If I’d know there was a way to save you, by the ink…I would have done anything to help you.”

Alice’s eyes filled up, she dived at the Wolf, hugging him as tight as she could. “I-I’m sorry Boris. All this time I thought you were dead…th-that I was alone.”

Bendy was squished between the two but he didn’t mind, he let them hug. He’d missed the two so much, for so long never thought he’d never see then again, but here they were, just as he remembered them.

“I’m sorry.” Debra stood sheepishly by them. “Don’t mean to interrupt the reunion but-.”

“Debra look!” Bendy jumped down form Boris arms, he ran over, taking the woman’s hand and pulled her over to the two toons. “This is Boris! He’s my best friends!” He smiled up at the woman who smiled at the wolf.

“Its nice to meet you Boris.” She shook the wolfs inky hand. Looking over when a voice yelled over to them.

A worried Lydia stood outside her home. She had a green face mask on and eyes wide enough to pop out her head.

Alice gave Boris a small smile. “Guess this is all going to take some explaining.”

Boris gave her a toothy grin. “Tell me about it.”


	17. Boris the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with three living cartoons is something Henry’s going to have to get used too.

Everything had been so normal, having Bendy around was the best feeling ever for Henry. Bendy was his toon, his creation, he loved everything about the ink demon. Then Alice came along, and he didn’t mind that, not really. Sure, it was going to take some getting used to, but that was mostly down to her trying to kill him multiple times, him leading a hand in her falling to what he assumed was her death and on top of all of that, she’d come to his home, hit him over the head and kidnapped Bendy, almost leading to the demon’s death, and now Boris. Henry couldn’t say he had a reason to not let him stay, he didn’t have anything to hold ageist the Wolf, but he was more than a little confused by it all. He assumed the Wolf was dead, nothing seemed to stand a change in the studio, well apart from crazy Angels and Demons drunk on getting revenge.

Henry stood at his door which was wide open, allowing the cold wind to welcome itself into his home. His jaw on the floor and eyes wide as he looked at the group of living cartoons. Alice and Boris were the same height, both being slightly taller than Henry and Bendy was his normal tiny size, only coming to their knees in high.

“Isn’t it great Henry!” The demon grinned up at the man, his voice overflowing with joy.

Henry couldn’t get his words together. Alice had only been here for three days, not counting the day she was actually awake. Now, Boris, a lot was changing so fast.

“Good to see you, Henry.” Boris pulled the man into a strong hug. Henry almost felt young compared to the Wolf with his deep and rough voice and calm yet powerful feeling radiating off him.

“G-good to see you too.” He tapped the Wolf’s back.

Bendy’s eyes were sparkling with joy, he was almost buzzing with happiness as he watched Henry show the Wolf in. The demon quickly followed; Alice behind him and she shut the old wooden door behind them all. Bendy wasn’t able to take in what Boris was saying to Henry, but both seemed happy and even laughed at one point. “B-Boris ya can sleep in my room!” He hugged the wolf’s leg.

Boris gave the demon a soft smile.

“Well, I actually have another room.” Henry pointed over his shoulder and to a door close to the stares. Henry showed the tall Wolf over, popping the door open. Boris smiled, it was a wooden room with soft green carpeting and ceiling window looking up into the soft blue sky. There was something pure about it, maybe down to the lighting being from the sky, so clean and crisp.

“Wow, thanks, Henry.” Boris smiled at the man who gave him a smile back.

“Boris come see my room!” Bendy pulled the Wolf out the room and up to the turning steps.

Henry shut the bedroom door, he crossed his arms, eyes falling on Alice who was going to follow the two. “Alice,” Henry called out to her, finding himself a little taken back when she actually stopped to listen. “I---Boris.” He moved over to her.

Alice moved her eyes up the steps, her left foot back of the wooden steps. “I know.” She looked at him. “It’s weird.”

Henry dark green eyes were glazed with worry. “It's not just me then?” He asked her, letting a sigh of relief out when the Angel nodded. “Keep an eye on him?”

Alice once again nodded, quickly running up the wooden steps and down to Bendy’s room. She only remembered were it was because he wouldn’t shut up about them having rooms just opposite to one another. Something she was thankful for, she could watch over him. She slowed down when getting closer to the demons bedroom, hearing the two talking, well mostly Bendy.

“And this is knight!” Bendy held up a stuffed toy of a knight in silver armor and sword in hand. “And this is his best friends, Scarlett!” Bendy giggled when showing him the red dragon. “My cousin, Bernadette helped me name her. She was called red,” he pointed to her dark red scales, “but Bernadette said Scarlett is red and it sounds so much prettier.”

Boris sat on the floor, legs crossed and listing to the demon. “Your cousin sounds very smart.”

Bendy nodded, his smile growing. “She’s your cousin too Boris!”

Alice pushed the bedroom door open. She didn’t say anything but earned both toon’s attention.

“Alice, come play!” Bendy picked up a wooden train toy. “Everyone’s going on holiday!” He began putting all his toys in the wooden boxes before pushing the train around the room.

Boris chuckled, looking over to Alice who sat down next to him. “Man, it’s weird isn’t it?” His smile softened when Alice gave him a confused look. “Ben went from being pushed around in the studio to running the place, everyone worshiped him out of fear. Then in just the matter of…what, a month or two? He’s back to his normal self.”

Alice’s orange eyes rested on the demon who had begun rummaging through a wooden chest in the corner of his room. “I don’t…remember anything.” she frowned. “I don’t know if I should be thankful for that.”

Boris frowned. “Hey, isn’t nothin’ good to remember about the studio.” He placed his robotic hand on her shoulder.

Alice’s eyes softened, “I don’t understand, I saw you, dead. What happened to you?” She took his hand, running her fingers down the cold meal.

Boris’s ears dropped and he gave her a small nod. “I don’t really remember much. I just remember walking down the hallway, it was a normal day.” Fear flooded his voice. “Then something hit me, everything went back and when I woke up I was strapped down on a table, my chest was ripped open but it didn’t hurt, I didn’t feel anything. The place was a mess, yellow walls and falling apart, no one seemed to be around, that was until I heard roaring, then this crash followed silence.” He felt himself shiver at the memories of being along and confused. “I got myself off the table and was stumbling around for what felt like days,  the sound of fighting come from deeper in the studio. I didn’t understand what had happened, but found somewhere safe and stayed low, fixed my chest.” He ran his fingers down his chest, Alice only now noticing faint scarring. “It wasn’t long until these huge ink monsters started letting me know they were around, I had to fight, one day I got cornered, tried to fight them off but the roof gave out, it scared the ink monsters off but I found my arm stuck, trapped under an old ink pip.” He rubbed his shoulder, pain filling his eyes. “I knew I couldn’t stay like that, so chopped my own arm off. Part of me hoped it would grow back, like with my chest, but seemed losing an entire limb was too much.”

Alice felt her eyes glazed over with ink. “Boris… I’m so sorry, all of this, I should have been able to do more. I thought I would be the strong one if anything ever happened to us. I thought I’d be the one to keep us all together, but instead, I lost my mind and just made everything worse.”

Boris’s toon hand cupped her cheek, whipping her inky tears away. He gave her a soft and loving smile. “Alice, none of this was your fault.” His eyes were glazed with worry, his expression soft and loving. “If it’s anyone’s fault its Bendy…”

Alice’s eyes widened at this, a strand of her inky hair dripping. “Wh-What…?”

“Guys, I found my teapot!” the happy demon ran over, sitting by them. “I ain't allowed real tea upstairs, but we can pretend.” He cupped the left side of his face, stopping knight and Scarlett form hearing him. “But don’t tell them.”

Boris cracked a smile, thanking the demon who poured him a cup of tea.

Alice didn’t say anything, staring at nothing until the demon asking her if she wanted some pulled her back. She shook her thoughts away, forcing a small smile and nodded. “Yes please,” She gave him a soft smile, holding the small cup out and letting the demon poured her a cup.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry sat on the sofa, on the phone to his sister, he’d just gotten her to calm down about everything he’d just told her. It warmed his heart to know she cared so much about Bendy, and that the news about two more cartoons weren’t worrying her in the slightest. His eyes moved to the steps, seeing Bendy running down with Alice and Boris walking behind him.

“Henry! Can I have an ice-cream!” He ran over to the man, his eyes lighting up seeing the phone. “W-Who is it?”

Henry reached down, patting the devils head. “Its Aunt Grace.” He didn’t stand a change, Bendy jumped up, taking the phone and yelling hello down it. Henry smiled, watching the demon dropped to the floor as he talked to the woman, his tail dancing behind him.

Henry got three popsicle’s out the freeze, he gave Bendy the banana and raspberry; Boris called dibs on the blueberry, letting Alice have the strawberry and chocolate. Henry then asked Boris to come with him, leaving Alice with Bendy alone to eat and talk.

Henry showed the Wolf back upstairs, heading into his room and pulled a draw open. “I thought you might like something other than that old overall.” He pulled a white shirt and baggy brown trousers out.

Boris carefully looked at the shirt and bottoms, “For me?” He arched a brow. The last thing he’d been expecting was for Henry to give him something.

Henry nodded. “You don’t have to, I just guessed you’d prefer them. Bendy wasn’t keen on wearing a top, but you won’t catch him without one now.” He watched the wolf look over the shirt, “Anyway, its there if you want, and if you like it, I’ll get you some more.”

Boris thanked the man, looking down at the shirt. He smiled when Henry told him not to worry about it. They felt soft and new, Boris was already looking forward to having something new on, not ripped and stained with ink.

“So, everything’s okay?” Henry asked, watching the wolf running his fingers down the cotton white shirt.

Boris nodded. “Brilliant. It's nice to see Bendy and Alice again. But a little odd, I mean, they went from trying to kill each other to being friends again so fast.”

Henry crossed his arms, his dark green eyes shining in the warm ceiling light. “I know, I think having you all back together will take a bit of getting used to for all of us. I’m just still taken back from you showing up. Debra called me and said you ran out of the woods just outside Lydia’s.”

Boris rubbed the back of his head with his robot hand. “Yeah, didn’t mean to almost get me or anyone else killed. I just kept running until finding the road, guess I’m lucky I didn’t jump out in front of anyone else.” He let a weak chuckle out.

Henry chuckled but nodded. “Yeah, you are. People around here are still getting used to Bendy, hopefully, an Angel and Wolf won’t be so looked down on.” He rubbed his arm, guilt filling him. Part of him almost hoped for Alice and Boris to have a hard time, the last thing Bendy needed was seeing his two best friends get excepted before him.

“Bendy’s a good kid, people will see that.” Boris gave the man a soft smile.

Henry nodded, looking up. “I know, having you two around has really cheered him up, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” He looked to the bedroom door when hearing a knock at the front door. “I should get that, and you should try those on.” He pointed to the outfit, his smile becoming brighter when Boris smiled back and nodded, his wolf tail swaying behind him.

Henry made his way down the stairs. He popped the front door open , allowing a bitter wind into the home, the outside world was dull, the sky capped in rain clouds and the smell of rain filled the air. Henry’s green eyes winded when seeing his two friends. “Are you guys okay, I-I’m sorry I didn’t come over -!”

“Henry chill.” Scott laughed. “Lee wanted to get out the house.”

Henry moved his mosey green eyes to the man’s leg. “Oh my god.” He gritted his teeth and nose wrinkled at the sight of the cast on his friend's leg. “It was really broke?” His eyes flooded with guilt and worry.

Lee waddled on his crutches but nodded. “It's my ankle, but I should be walking again in six to eight weeks.”

Henry’s eyes winded, “Six to eight weeks?!”

Scott frowned. “Yep, means he can’t come to football.”

“I have a broken ankle; you have scaring down your back and your biggest worry is football?” Lee's face scrunched up with annoyance.

“What else am I meant to be worried about?” Scott arched a brow at his friend, looking to Henry who asked how his back was. A wicked smile crossed Scott’s face. “It’s completely messed up, I had to have over 200 stitches.” He turned around, lifting his shirt to show Henry who almost choked and had to look away.

“Oh my god! S-Scott I’m so sorry.” Henry mosey green eyes glazed with pain and blame.

However, Scott laughed, waving the man’s worry’s away. “Chill Hen. It’s awesome.” He pulled this red top down. “Man, I can’t wait till I get a lady, imagen who impressed she’ll be when I tell her I saved my best friends from a real demon.” He let a loud laugh out. “When I whip out these sick scares and she’ll be all over me.” He put a high pitched voice on. “Oh, Scott! You’re so brave and strong!” He began laughing while Lee stood awkwardly by his side and Henry looked at the man with disbelief.

 “Wow!” Bendy ran out from under Henry’s leg. “Lee ya leg looks so cool!” He walked around the man who smiled. “Thanks, little man.”

Alice walked out from behind Henry, “Henry…who are these people.” Her nose wrinkled, reaching down and pulling Bendy back into the house.

“Alice, this is Lee and Scott, they came to help get Bendy back.” Henry was cut off.

“So this is a crazy Angel.” Scott smiled. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

Alice’s bared her teeth at the man who rubbed the back of his head and let a nervous laugh out when no one laughed.

“Just ignore him, Scott here don’t know when to shut his mouth.” Lee gave the Angel a small smile. “And I’d shake your hand, but still not use to these.” He looked down at his leg, swaying on his crunches 

Alice's eyes softened. “Are you hurt?” She could remember when Wally came into work with something similar to his leg. He had to walk around with sticks to keep him up; got sent home by an angry Joey who said he didn’t have time to be paying anyone who wasn’t working.

Lee shrugged. “Well, it hurt when it happened, and when Scott thought it would be funny to lock me out the car in the hospital parking lot, but not anymore.” 

Alice felt her heart drop. “I’m so sorry, I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially someone who was just trying to help Bendy.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. No point crying over spilt milk.” Lee rolled his eyes when Scott joked about spilt ink.

Henry let everyone inside, Bendy stayed close to Lee, asking him why he couldn’t just fix his leg, even going as far to offer to get him some ink to help. It was sweet really. Bendy’s eyes lit up when the man said he could draw on it if he wanted. The devil ran off to get some colours well Alice helped Henry make some hot drinks.

Alice had coffee before everything went to hell, but she hated it, too bitter. Tea, on the other hand, was perfect, two scoops of sugar were needed, however.

Boris came out of his new room. His white sleeve rolled up, showing off his robotic arm and baggy brown trousers had large pockets by his knees. His large wolf feet pitted and patted as he walked across the wooden floor to the happy group sitting around the tv. He didn’t know two of them, but after they got over the shock of seeing him they were nice and even let him sit next to them.

“Gosh Henry, you running a living cartoons house?!” Scott nudged the Wolf who came to the same high as him. However, Boris was larger, wide shoulders and clearly worked out more than Scott. “Get it Wolfly?”

“Wolfly?” Boris echoed, looking to Lee who moaned and cupped his face.

Bendy ran back in with a round tub of bright colours, he fell down onto a pillow on the floor by Lee’s leg and asked the man what he could draw.

Lee finished sipping his drink, telling the demon whatever he wanted. He chuckled when the demon’s eyes shimmered up at him and he went to work. One hand rested over the man’s leg well the other drawer away with a bright red felt tip pen.

“Can you open a can with that hand?” Scott knocked on the metal arm with curiosity in his dark brown eyes.

Boris let a husky laugh out. “I’ve opened more cans with this hand than you ever have the miss fortune of seeing.” He tapped his arm with a proud smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until afternoon bleed into evening and a light rain began to fall, pattering down on the small windows around the creamy stone wall. Bendy’s white tong stuck out the corner of his mouth as his hart ended tail danced behind him. A sky blue felt tip in his swaying tail and a yellow one balancing between his horns. Others littered the floor around him while he used one to coulure Scott’s shirt in a warm pink. Pink was a pretty coulure.

The room was warm, the smell of spaghetti cooking in the large open kitchen and the tv was on but the volume was low, some show about people coming to sell old things form the past was one. It was boring! However, only Bendy was in the room, apart from Lee, but his head was hanging back as he snored.

Bendy wasn’t entirely aware he was alone. He’d been lost in his drawings, having covered Lee’s cast in childish stick figures and happy faces. Everyone he knew was on the cast, running around it and all holding hands. He was adding Scarlett in the blue sky with Knight on her back, his sword held high.

Bendy narrowed his eyes with concentration, jumping when a voice spoke.

“That looks awesome.”

The demon looked over his shoulder, looking up to see Boris smiling down at him. “Heya Boris!” Bendy looked back to his vivid work. “Ya really think so?” He felt his face blush when the Wolf nodded and knelt down behind him.

“Who’s that?” Boris pointed to the drawing of a woman with long blond hair and brown rots.

“That’s Aunt Grace!” Bendy pointed to the man who was holding the woman. “And that’s uncle Harvey!” He named the girls and then pointed out Henry who was giving the demon a piggyback. “That’s Henry and me, and you and Alice.” He pointed to the toon’s who were with them.

“That’s awesome Bendy.” Boris patted the gap between the demon’s horns. “But…are you sure you want Alice on there?” He frowned at the demon who didn’t look at him, instead his pie-cut eyes rested on the drawing of the Angel.

“W-Why wouldn’t I want Alice on here.” He gave the Wold a small but unsure smile that fell when the Boris let a heavy sigh out and shook his head.

“Ben…she tried to kill you, to kill Henry.” His hand rested between the demon’s pointed horns. “What if she hurts someone? What if it's Henry or your family?”

Bendy fell silent, his eyes flooded with confusion and sadness. “Alice---Alice wouldn’t hurt anyone- would she…?”

“She already has Bendy…” the Wolf moved to sit next to him. “I just don’t want you thinking you can trust her.” He rubbed the demon’s small back. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Ink pricked Bendy’s eyes as he put the bright colours down and stood up. Even with Boris sitting and him standing he was still smaller than the Wolf. “I-I wanna be alone…”

Boris gave him a heavy nod. “Just think about it. You know you can talk to me.” He smiled when the demon gave him a small nod and headed off. Boris watched the demon head off, his tail dragging behind him. He let a small sigh out, pulling himself back up and dumped down into the set next to Lee who continued snoring away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it?” Alice stood in one of the many cold isles running through the large white shop.

“That cheese.” Scott leaned as well, standing next to the Angel as they both looked down at the small cubs of cheese.

“Eww.” Alice stood up and pinched her nose. “What’s that smell…?” Her face scrunched up with disgust.

Scott let aloud laugh out. “That’s the Roquefort cheese.” He pointed to a slice of blue cheese. “Made in France.” He smiled, feeling pretty clever.

“It stinks.” Alice huffed.

“Are you going to try something or not?” A tall woman with long red hair stood behind the small wooden stand dotted with cheese. “You’re building a line.”  She tilted her head to the line of people waiting to try some of the free samples.

Scott picked two toothpicks up with the cheese stabbed on the end. “Wanna try some.” He held it out to Alice who huffed and walked away. He shrugged. “Women, am I right?” He looked to the woman who’s face scrunched up at him as he popping the cheese into his mouth before catching up to the Angel. “Anything else you want to look at?” He smiled at the toon who ignored him.

“Where’s Henry?” She looked around, people walking about and pushing large basics of food around.

“Probably on the vegetables. He’s healthy like that.” He led her through the shop, none stop talking about things Alice either didn’t understand or didn’t care to understand.

“What’s that?” She stopped, taking a few steps back to see it properly.

Scott also revered to see what she was looking at. “Oh, that’s chocolate.” He looked up at the large car bored chocolate bar. “Way better than Henry’s healthy vegetables.” He laughed, almost having a small heart attack when Alice ran off. “W-Wait!” He ran after her, slipping past a few people as she picked a bar up. “I’m meant to be making sure you don’t do anything bad.” He watched her stroke the large bar in a purple wrapper. “Y-You...umm, like chocolate?” He rubbed the back of his head.

Alice’s face softened. “We would get to have a piece after a performance. Never form Joey, but a man named Tommy.” A small smile came to her face. “He was so kind to us… Didn’t worry about Joey or what he’d say.” She placed it back down on the shelf. “I was never a huge fan of it, but Boris and Bendy loved it.” She let a small laugh out as happy memories came back.

Scott reached over, picking the bar back up. “I’ll get it for you, you can share it with them.”

Alice’s orange eyes shimmered for just a moment before a small but warm smile came to her. “Thank you, Snot.”

The man’s face dropped. “I-Its Scott.”

Alice's eyes widened for a moment before she hummed. “Oh, it is…?” She shrugged and walked past him.

Scott shook his head but a small smile formed on his lips before turning and following her. 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t seem like long until everyone was back home, Scott and Lee headed back home. Leaving Henry and the toon’s alone together. Dinner went better then Henry expected, a little quiet but once that was out the way Alice pulled a large bar of chocolate out.

Bendy’s eyes lit up as he tried to grab out. Alice giggled, holding it out of the demon’s reach, however, Boris took it. The Angel and Demon looked at the Wolf who held it in his hands.

“I thought Bendy and you would like it.” Alice smiled. “Scott paid for it.”

Boris turned the bar over, it was huge and wrapped in shimmering purple paper.

Bendy dropped back down into his seat at the large wooden dining table. “We used to eat it after the shows, I remember-!”

“Tommy would give us some.” The Wolf’s ears hung low and his voice softened. “we’d hid in his office and would eat as much as we could, knowing we wouldn’t get to see any until that time next month.” A small but wobbly smile came to his face.

Alice's eyes softened, reaching over and placing a hand on the Wolf’s shoulder. “Hey…you okay?” She forced a soft smile for a toon who nodded without looking up at her.

Bendy climbed over Alice and gave the Wolf a warm hug, Boris didn’t move at first but soon wrapped his arms around the tiny demon.

Henry let the toon’s share the chocolate bar out and eat as much as they wanted. He watched from the sofa as Bendy and Boris's tail danced in time with one another. He’d almost drifted off when Grace’s voice on the other end of the phone. Chuckling when she yelled at him, asking if he was even listing to him.

Soon all the toon’s were exhausted and with full stomachs headed up to bed. Alice watched from her room as Henry carried a sleeping demon into the room opposite hers.

“Henry?” Bendy yawned as Henry laid him down in his soft and warm bed.

Henry chuckled. “And here I thought you were asleep.” He rubbed the gap between the devil’s horns.

Bendy held onto the man’s hand. He yawned as a small smile formed on his sleepy face. “Thank you.” He looked up, seeing Henry’s eyes softening. “I know this must be a lot for ya. Having Alice and Boris back so fast, but-but it means a lot to me.”

A wobbly smile came to Henry’s face. “Hey, I’m happy to have them back too. Seeing you happy is my number one priority.” He smiled down at the demon. However, his smile faded when Bendy expression became heavy and bothered by something. “Hey?” the man cupped the demon’s face with both hands. “Why are you looking so sad?” He tried to smile and make light of it, but Bendy frown grew even more.

“Henry…” Bendy tapped his fingers together, avoiding eye contact with the man who’s frown grow.

Henry noticed his toon’s eyes rested on his open bedroom door, Alice visible, sitting in bed with her head buried in a book. Henry stood up and carefully pulled the door shut, giving them both some privacy. “What’s wrong bub?” He moved back over, feeling as though shutting the door was something Bendy had wanted when seeing the devil sitting up in bed.

“It's just…Boris.” The ink demon frowned, pulling on the cuff on his blue pyjama top. “He was kinda mean about Alice early.” Bendy expression grew more nervous when Henry’s eyes winded. “I-I don’t understand why.”

“What did he say?” Henry knelt down at the toon’s bed. The only light being the bedside lap and pearly white glow of the moon shining in through the round window.

Bendy let a small sigh out. “Just that she’s still bad. That she could hurt you..” He quickly whipped some ink running down his forehead away. “I don’t understand why he’s still angry. Alice is good now, right?”

That question made Henry frown. “Alice cares about you Bendy. So does Boris. They just have different ways of showing it.” He rubbed the gap between the worried devil’s horns. “You don’t have anything to worry about. Boris just needs a little more time. Remember, this was his first day.” A warm smile came to his face when seeing the demon’s shoulders relax.

The toon nodded. “Y-Yeah!” His smile grew. “I didn’t think about it like that.” He wrapped his arms around the man, nuzzling his neck. “Thanks, Henry.”

Henry wrapped his arms around the small demon. Bendy was soft but solid in his arms, like a gummy bear. Henry had been unsure about Boris, he loved the Wolf but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t overlook anything. He made a mental note about speaking to Boris. “I’m glad you felt able to talk to me.” His heart warmed when Bendy purred in his arms.

“I trust you, Henry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to the team, friend!”

“That’s amazing!”

“Wow man, good work.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!”

“Everything will be okay.”

 “I love you—”

Whispers, they were so clear but wrong, old and fading.

“Did it work?”

“Of course it worked!”

Pain, everything hurt, why did everything hurt?

“Hello there.”

It was dark, soft lights just out of reach, something standing over him. A man? He knelt down, sharp silver eyes like the moon. “How are you feeling?” He waved a hand over his face. “Can you hear me?”

“That’s wrong with it.” A dark voice asked it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

“I haven’t done one like this for a long time,” The man looked over to the voice. “But don’t worry, we won't need him for long.” The man’s head tilted, looking down. “Now, I have a very important job for you, Boris.”

The Wolf’s eyes ripped open, his ink running; something in his chest racing. He sat up, where was he? He looked around, it was dark but the moon’s purely white glow shone in through the large ceiling window. He let a small breath out, his body relaxing. That was right, he was at Henry’s.

A heavy expression came to his face. Oh, he was at Henry’s… Boris moved his eyes to the door. It was closed, the house silent. He moved his eyes to his bedside table, there was one final square of chocolate that Bendy had given him, and Boris hadn’t been able to bring himself to eat. 

“Here ya go, Boris!” Bendy grinned up at him. “I know how much ya like chocolate, so I saved you my last piece.”

The Wolf shook his head. “I-It’s okay Bendy, I know how much you love chocolate.” He gave the small ink demon a small smile, but Bendy shook his head. “Ya haven’t had chocolate in ages, Boris!” He took the wolf’s hand and popped it into his palm. “Have it.” The demon closed the wolf’s fingers around it before running off and jumping onto a sleeping Henry’s lap.

Boris tried to shake the memory away, why did he have to make this so hard… He picked the piece of chocolate up, it was a little melted. Boris held it in his two large gloved hands, he held it as though it was something precious and irreplaceable, something that needed protecting, cherishing. The wolf’s pie-cut eyes rested on it for a few moments that seemed like forever. Ink began filling his eyes as he curled up and hugged his legs.

 

 

 


	18. Spilling Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris needs to tell someone something, and there is only one ink demon he trusts enough.

It was a late Thursday evening, flocks of birds flew across the cherry sky and the sun began to fall, disappearing behind the village homes. It had been two days since Boris had arrived, two very long and trying days, but things were looking up, everyone was finally beginning to settle down. However, Henry wasn’t relaxed, if anything he found himself more on age than ever.

Once night fell on the small town and everyone was asleep, he’d wake up to footsteps in the hallway, stopping just outside his room before it either simply disappeared without a sound, or stood there until he was forced back to sleep.

Henry wasn’t scared, he was a grown man and odd sounds in his home were nothing new. Hell, Bendy often woke up in the night and would wander down to his room or even head downstairs for a glass of water. The only reason these sounds were so unsettling for Henry was because he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched lately. No matter where he was or who he was with, eyes seemed to be following him. Put this on top of Bendy and Alice having a few arguments that were getting ridiculous.

“It’s my turn!” Bendy tried to pull the tv remote off Alice who wasn’t struggling at all, her head resting in one hand while her drowsy eyes watched the tv. “I’m gonna miss my cartoon!” just as he jumped on the remote Alice let go. Bendy stumbled back on the sofa, coming to the end and tripping over the armrest.

Alice’s eyes widened with worry when seeing the demon go over.

Henry jumped at the thump, instantly dropping the saucepan he was holding and running out.

“Ouch….” The demon mumbled, making Alice burst out laughing.

“Alice!” Henry picked the small demon up, “You could have seriously hurt him.” He sat Bendy back down on the sofa. “And you need to stop looking for trouble.” He took the remote off the small demon who frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

“But Henry, it’s her fault!” He reached up to the man, ink glazing his large, pie-cut eyes and bottom lip shaking.

Henry let a small sight out. “Bub, don’t cry.” He patted the gap between the demon’s horns. “Just try to remember you need to share.”

“But I hate sharing!”

The man chuckled. “I know you do, but its something we all have to do.” He rubbed the gap between the demon’s pointed horns. “How about you help me make dinner?” His chest warmed when Bendy nodded and smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And this is rain.” Henry began drawing droplets of rain on the page,

“What’s…rain?”

“Rains falls from the sky, its water and if you stand out in it you’ll get wet.”

“What’s…wet?”

Henry chuckled. “That’s hard to explain. Say I had a jug of water, and I throw it over someone.”

“Like Joey?” Bendy looked up at the man who cracked a smile and nodded. “So, if I throw water over someone, they would get wet?” He hummed when Henry nodded. “that’s strange. Why would people want to throw water over each other and then call it rain? Is it fun?”

Henry held his forehead, chuckling as Bendy’s tail began to dance. “No, Bendy. That was just an example. Rain is water that comes from the sky.” He rubbed the gap between the toon’s horns.

A look of realisation came to the toon’s face. “Oh…Oh!” He giggled. “I get it!” He purred when the man scratched his left horn.

“Henry!” Joey almost kicked the wooden door down.

“Hello, Joey!” Bendy smiled. However, his smile failed when Henry lifted him off his lap and placed him on the cold wooden floor.

The younger man stood up. There were a few other workers around, but none had looked up from their work. The room was lit by the soft orange glow of the ceiling lights and the rich brown walls around them lined with posters of the three iconic toons.

“Wally has just informed me that you and your team are behind on the next episode!” Joey stabbed the man with his finger. “You best have a good reason for not finishing on time!”

Henry couldn’t help but swear to himself, Wally really did have lose lips. “I was going to come and talk to you.” The younger man crossed his arms at the man who glared at him. “You’ve been firing our animators left, right and centre. We can’t keep up with the animations anymore Joey.”

“I have not!” Joey insisted.

Henry arched a brow at the man. “Really? First, it was Raymond, then Jessica because she wanted to see her mother in hospital, then Eddie who had been ill all week and just yesterday it was Hugo because he didn’t hold the door open for you.”

Joey grinded his teeth. “They were lazy and crude.” He loomed over the man. “Now make sure you get the next episode done on time or I’ll fire you too!”

“Fire me?!” Henry scoffed, his eyes wide with disbelief. He was the one to get the studio to where it is, he designed Bendy and pulled his place out of the ground!

“You can’t fire Henry!” Bendy ran out from behind Henry and hugged Joey’s leg. “Please, Joey!” Ink filled his eyes.

Joey’s face softened, he knelt down. “Oh, don’t cry my little dancing devil.” He picked Bendy up. “Daddy is just very stressed.”

Henry crossed his arms, turning his head away. His eyes narrowed when hearing Joey promise the demon sweets and hugs. Bendy giggled at the attention Joey gave him. Henry let a heavy sigh out when hearing the door shut, cutting Bendy laughing off.

“Henry? Henry!”

The man found himself leaning on the kitchen counter, Bendy standing on his stool next to him. Henry rubbed his head, “S-Sorry bub.” He shook his thoughts away. “Got a little lost then”

Bendy smiled up at him. “Its okay Henry.” He pointed elsewhere into the kitchen. “But I was wondering if the oven was meant to be doing that.”

Henry arched a brow, sitting up and leaning back to see the oven, black smoke slipping out. His eyes widened, “Crap!” He ran to the oven.

“Swore!” Bendy coved his mouth, shaking his head at the panicked man. “Why do you get to say that but not me?” Bendy stood calmly at the counter, his eyes following Henry who ran about the room.

Henry turned the oven off and opened all the windows, allowing the cold air inside.

Bendy frowned when seeing the dark smoke slip out the window. “Is dinner okay?” He jumped down from his stool.

“How long was I out?” Henry ran his hand through his hair.

Bendy followed the man to the front door, “We were talking about ice-cream, then movies and then ya went all spacy” he giggled and pointed to both of his eyes. “Ya eyes went all funny.” Bendy crossed his eyes, looking awful strange for him.

Henry propped the front door open with a large rock. “I really need to get more sleep.” He let a heavy sigh out, a worried Bendy following him back into the kitchen that was almost smoke-free.

“What’s wrong Henry?” He reached up for the man’s hand.

Henry pulled a tray of ash out the oven, being hard to tell it had once been a chicken pie. “Its nothing buddy, I’m not getting much sleep lately.”

“but why?” Bendy jumped onto his stool and then the kitchen side, almost making him eye level with the man.

Henry landed on the kitchen side. He pressed his lips together, shoulders dropping when Bendy began playing with his chestnut hair. “I’m just hearing sounds. They’re keeping me up a little.”

Bendy frowned. “Aww Henry, it's okay. It's scary when things go bump in the night.”

Henry shook his head. “I’m not scared Bendy, I know there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Oh, really?” Bendy voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Yes, really.” Henry insisted

“I think big ol’ Henry is scared.” Bendy giggled, still playing with the man hair.

“What?!” Henry turned around to see the grinning demon standing on the counter. “Bendy, I am not scared.”

“Then why ya not sleeping?” he crossed his arms.

Henry stared down at the toon. He stumbled over his words for a moment. “Because the noises are keeping me up, but I’m not scared, the noises don’t scare me, they unsettle me but not scare.”

“Sure Henry.” Bendy giggled when the man pulled him over his shoulder.

“You know what, go find someone else to annoy.” Henry kicked the demon out the kitchen.

Bendy didn’t feel like trying his luck with Alice again but his face lit up when seeing the radio. He ran over, it sat on a small brown table, at a perfect high for him to play with. “Henry, can I put some music on?”

Henry pulled a frozen pizza out the fridge. “Sure, bub.”

Bendy giggled and began playing with the songs. He needed something he could dance to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You can’t do this!” A loud and enraged voice echoed down the rich brown studio hallway lined with posters of the three iconic toons. “You think you can walk away from this place!? From me?!” Joey slammed his fist into his wooden desk, anger flooded his silver eyes and his dark hair was overgrow and a mess.

A man, having to be in his 50’s glared at the ill-tempered man. His hair a dark blond with strands of grey and pale eyes that gleamed in the ceiling light. “I’m done, Joey.” He turned his back, heading to the door.

Joey grinded his teeth. “Don’t you dear walk away from me!” Joey’s fist slammed down onto his rich desk, a pot of pens falling over. His silver eyes were flooded with anger, narrowing at the man who continued walking away from him. “You won’t get away with this! You think you can just walk away from me! From this new world!”

“Do you hear yourself, Joey!?” The man turned around “You’re insane! I don’t know what happened to you but you’re fucked up! S-So bad that even I don’t want to stay anymore!”

Joey marched around the table, trying to intimated the older man. “You walk away and I promise you, you will regret it.”

“Is that a threat!?” The man snarled at Joey. “I’m done! Do what you want with this place but I ain't having nothing more to do with it!” He stabbed the man’s chest. “And if you ever hurt the toon’s again and I swear I’ll be back.” The kicked the office door down, marching out. However, something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

The studio was rotting away, the once rich wooden hallway now yellow and falling apart. Posters of the three iconic toon’s lined the hallway but now ripped, as though some wild animal had charged through. Ink dipped down at a maddening rate and collected on the floor.

The man stepped back, his pale green eyes widening with horror. “W-What happened..”

Something chuckled, deep and dark, wrong and otherworldly.

He jumped, turning around to see a monster. Large horns and a sharp-toothed, forced grin on its face that was mostly hidden behind midnight black ink. “B-Bendy?”

“Bendy!” Boris jumped up in bed, his heart racing and body shaking. “Wh-What?” He rubbed his head, sitting up and letting a shaky breath out.

The wooden room was lit by the warm sun, the sky above clear. Music was playing, muffled by his closed door.

Boris threw his legs out of bed, his sheets covered in ink. He could still feel ink running down his forehead, his hands felt almost non-existent and he questioned if he’d even be able to stand.

After a few minutes he forced himself up, he swayed but was able to balance. He silently prayed no one would notice how much he was melting and opened the bedroom door. Boris walked out into the large open living room. This almost didn’t seem real, it felt like forever since he’s been around anyone and now his two best friends were dancing together and the air filled with the smell of pizza.

“That not fair!” Bendy pouted as Alice danced about the room. “Ya dancing too fast, Alice!”

The Angel twirled about the room, her ebony black hair and dress flying around her. “This isn’t a slow dance, Bendy.” Her voice was soft. “You have to keep up.” Alice smiled at the demon who ran around the sofa, he jumped up onto the coffee table, his hands finding her’s just as she dripped.

Bendy struggled to keep up with the Angel. “Alice ya too heavy!”

Henry looked in from the kitchen, he choked on his drink before laughing.

 Alice’s face erupted into a dark grey. “Bendy don’t be rude!”

Bendy’s arms shook and face turned a soft grey. “I’m just saying” a huge smile crossed his face when seeing Boris standing sheepishly by his bedroom. “Boris!” He dropped Alice who hit the floor and almost sent the coffee table over. Bendy ran over to the Wolf but stopped halfway. “Boris, are you okay?”

The Wolf avoided eye contact with the small toon.

“Boris? Boris, what’s wrong?” Bendy was far from panicked, seeming nothing more than concerned as a puddle began to form around the Wolf. “Are you okay?”

“Boris your inks running really bad?” Alice pulled herself up of the floor, her hair a mess.

“Alice!” Bendy glared across the room at her. “Ya know its rude to comment on a toon’s ink.” He huffed when she mumbled an apology.

Boris quickly nodded, “Y-Yeah, fine…” He rubbed his arm, wrinkles forming on his forehead.

Bendy shook his head and took the wolf’s hand. “C’mon.” He lead the Wolf back into his bedroom. Bendy shut the door, smiling when turning around to see Boris had already sat down on his bed. “What’s wrong Boris?”

The taller toon rubbed his arm. “I’m just a little…worried I guess.” The Wolf helped the demon up onto his bed.

“Why?” Bendy gave him a small frown. “Ya here with us.” He held his tail, unknowing pulling on the hart end.

Boris was silent for a long moment, he tried to think but the silence was getting to him. “Bendy…” He forced himself to breathe. “I’m trapped.”

Bendy let a small laugh out. “What ya talking about Bo? Ya here, with us.”

“I can’t think! All this ink is drowning me!” his ink began running even more and his breathing picked up. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to hurt you, o-or Alice or Henry or-or anyone!”  He stopped when Bendy hugged him.

“Boris, I know it’s hard, I get it, really I do, but ya have me, Alice and Henry, we all care about you.” He frowned when the Wolf didn’t look at him. “Boris…?” he hugged the toon as tight as he could. “Ya don’t have to be scared anymore.” He sighed when the Wolf remained silent. “Boris, if you’re really worried then talk to Henry, he can make it better, you can trust him, you really can,” Bendy said hoping that Boris would at least think about what he said.

Boris whipped his eyes. He didn’t say anything, his arms wrapping around the devil who held onto him.

Bendy held onto Boris until feeling him become solid again. “Feel better?” He pulled away giving the wolf a small smile.

Boris nodded, thanking the demon who’s smile grow brighter and told him he didn’t have anything to thank him for.

The smaller toon went to jump off Boris’s bed but the Wolf grabbed his arm. Bendy patiently waited as Boris struggled to get his words together.

Boris relaxed when Bendy moved further onto his bed, allowing him to think before speaking and not pressing him to hurry up. “Ben….I really like it here. Being with you and the others and having a home is the best feeling.”

Bendy grinned up at the wolf, his tail swaying behind him.

Boris’s face softened, worry glazing his eyes. “Which is why I need to be honest with you.”

Bendy waved his hand. “Don’t worry Boris, I know ya ate my cookies.”

“N-no.” Boris rubbed his arm. “I mean yes. But it’s something else.” He watched a small hint of concern come to the demon’s pie-cut eyes. He took a deep berth, exhaling through his wolf nose and ears hanging low. “I’m not Boris…” 

Confusion broke the demon’s face. His eyes shifted side to side as he pulled his still tail. “Wh-what?” His horns almost dropped, acting more like cat ears then actual horns.

“I-I know its hard to understand. But I’m a copy.” His hands rested on his chest, his eyes a little too wide as he tried to stay calm. “I’m him. I’m Boris, but I’m not. I have most of his memory’s and I look just like him.”

Bendy leaned away from the Wolf who moved closer to him.

“Do you understand? Please tell me you understand.” The Wolf’s ear dropped when Bendy just stared up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “Who am I kidding.” He held his forehead, “Of course you don’t.” He ran his hand through his inky fur. “You’re the easiest person to talk to but you just don’t understand anything.” His eyes winded and light bold appeared between his ear that picked up. “But I can show you!”

Bendy shuffled back on the bed when Boris jumped up. “Bo-?”

“See Ben!?” Boris smiled at the demon, standing by the bed and turning around to let Bendy see him fully. “Boris.” His ink ran and he grew, his head hit the ceiling as his arms became thick and ears far too long.

Bendy stared up in disbelief. Boris’s ink ran uncontrollably and sharp teeth grew out of his mouth. He was nothing more than muscle and clothes now ripped and hanging onto him.

“This is still me.” Boris’s voice was even huskier and he sounded as though he was drowning in ink.

Bendy’s ink began running and eyes filled up.

Boris shook his head. “n-no its okay Ben-!”

Bendy screamed when the wild, monster wolf went to hug him.

Worry filled the Wolf’s eyes as he quickly pulled away, trying to calm the crying demon down. “Ben…it’s me…”

The bedroom door was kicked down. “What’s going on-?!”Alice's eyes were stapled open as she looked up at the Wolf whose head touched the ceiling. “B-Boris…?”

Henry pushed past her, grabbing Bendy. “How did an ink monster get in!”

Being called a monster made poison fill the Wolf.

Alice pulled the two back, putting herself between them and the monster, she ripped her sword out of her stomach. However, stopped when Bendy yelled for her to stop.

“I-Its Boris!” the demon whipped his ink away.

“Wh-what?!” Alice looked over her shoulder, she didn’t lower her weapon for the thing that hadn’t moved.

Henry shook his head, holding the demon ages his chest. “Bendy that isn’t-!”

“Its Boris!” The demon insisted

Boris watched the demon jump out of Henry’s arms. He was still melting but seemed a hell of a lot calmer than earlier. “I-I’m sorry Boris.” He ran over, only just missing Henry and Alice who tried to pull him back. “I just didn’t expect ya to do that.” He hugged the Wolf’s leg.

Henry and Alice looked at one another in disbelief.

Monster Boris knelt down, almost shaking the room. He very gently tapped the demon’s head. “Thanks, Ben.” His gave the demon a toothy smile.

Alice’s face dropped before rolling her eyes. “Yeah, that’s Boris.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took almost an hour to get Boris out the room. He was the same height as monster Bendy. However, he was much thicker and made from muscle. The only reason they were able to get him out was because he spoke up and said he could shrink back down to normal. Boris being free from the room led to him feel trapped at the dinner table, being stared down by an angry Alice and a confused but also worried Henry.

Bendy watched from the sofa. He’s been told to stay away by both Henry and Alice who didn’t trust the Wolf at this point. His tail laid lifeless at his side, worried eyes watching as Boris took a sip of water while Alice glared at him from across the table.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Boris’s ears hung limply at his side. “I didn’t mean to scare him, really I just…I thought if I talked to Bendy then we could both talk to you guys.”

“So you turned into that thing?” Alice glared across the table at him.

Boris eyes glazed with pain. “Ben has a similar form. I know if anyone would understand it would be him.”

“So you hoped he’d feel sorry for you? You tried to manipulate him into helping you.” Henry ran his hand through his head, his chest heavy, and sickness inside him.

“N-No!” Boris shook his head. “Henry, it’s not like that. I knew Bendy would understand, that’s different, ”

“Fine. Let’s say that’s true and you really didn’t mean it in that way.” Alice leaned forward. “It doesn’t change that you are a copy. I know your kind. You’re backed up ink, old and new, given a form and try to take that life.” She glared at the Wolf. “Question is, why were you made?”

Boris let a heavy sigh out. “Joey made me, he wanted me to make Bendy and Alice question each other. Then your other forms could take over and you’d come running back to the studio. I only ever planned on helping so we could all be together again.”

Henry didn’t look at the Wolf. “So this whole time you’ve been lying?” he asked softly, wanting to gain as much information without upsetting the wolf, making him close down.

Boris eyes glazed with ink. “Not entirely. I’ve really enjoyed being here, I thought I was doing what was best for Ben and Alice. Until I saw things weren’t bad here, that they were happy and that maybe I could be too. Start a new life, start afresh?”

Alice huffed, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes with anger. “You’re not Boris, you’re a lie.” “

“That not true!” Bendy yelled form the sofa, his eyes narrowing at them as they looked over.

“Keep out of this Bendy!”

“No!” The demon ran over, hugging Boris’s leg. “This concerns me too. This is Boris! It doesn’t matter if he’s a copy! He has Boris’s memories.”

“Doesn’t matter?” Alice eyes winded. “That thing is just a replacement! It isn’t Boris!” Alice slammed her hands on the large table.

The demon’s eyes glazed with ink. “but he’s been nice to us! He’s played and made us laugh! He cares about us! What else matters!” Bendy’s ink began to run and tail laid at his feet

Henry rubbed his face “Ben, I understand what you are saying and I am inclined to agree with you, please just let us talk.” Henry’s eyes were heavy, staying calm.

The small demon’s face turned a soft grey “But Boris is my friend too!”

“You’re just a kid!” Alice yelled at the demon who clenched his hands.

“But that doesn’t make me stupid! I know right from wrong! I know when someone’s evil and I know when someone is my friend!” he pointed to his chest. “I know I’m not smart and I know I don’t always think! I may not be as strong as you but that doesn’t make me naive!”

Alice’s face softened, she parted her lips, not sure what she would have said but Boris cut in.

“What was that?” His ears twitched, eyes glazed with confusion.

“What?” Henry narrowed his eyes at the Wolf who ears twitched again.

Bendy let a small whine out, feeling something splash down on his head. He shivered feeling it bury into his ink. He looked up, eyes winding when seeing an ink monster on the ceiling, its overgrown legs and arms acting as suction cups.

Bendy was only able to let a small cry out before Boris yanked him towards him, just missing the ink monster that slammed down into the floor, roaring at them. Boris fell back from the force, making sure he softened the demon’s fall as best he could.

The ink monster ripped the seat out the flooring, raising it above its head to bring down on the two but Alice dived at it.

Boris pulled Bendy around the table to Henry who pulled the demon into a warm hug, the table shielding them. “How did that thing get in!” Henry pecked over the table, seeing Alice fighting the thing off with her sword. A hint of realisation glazed his eyes. “That’s the thing from the hallway, it’s been here for days!” His eyes widening in horror.

Boris’s body began to grow. “Keep Ben safe,”  He jumped up onto the table, taking full shape into his monster form.

Alice’s sword ripped through the chest of the monster, it roared out, hitting her across the room, she collided into the sofa, sending it over.

It pulled her sword out, tossing it to the side and snarling at Boris. Its arms kissed the floor and looked starved. “You fucking traitor!” Its voice seemed to come from every corner of the room. “I told Joey. Don’t send a copy to do a monsters job.”

Boris jumped down from the table, shaking the room, He cracked his hands together, a pool of ink collecting around him. “Yeah, well this copy is a copy of a good guy and it’s going to kick your ass.”

The ink monster let an ear-piercing roar out, running across the room with its arms flying around it. It lashed at the overgrown Wolf who stumbled back before hitting it. The monsters ink rippled, being sent across the room and hitting the wall with enough force to knock photo frames of the creamy wall and leave cracks in the stone.

The ink monster hissed, it didn’t have a mouth but its voice seemed to come from everywhere but itself. “I knew you were weak, the moment you woke up as him.” it pulled itself up. “You’re nothing but backed up ink!” It lunged at the huge wolf who was far bigger than it.

Boris crashed back into the dinner table, his eyes were mostly hidden behind ink but his whole visible eye widened when the monster’s dagger hand rose up and went to come down on it. However, it didn’t hit home. Boris’s eyes broke open to see Alice gripping the arm of the monster.

She threw her other hand up, her sword shimming before coming down and cutting its arm off.

The ink monster let a pain filled screech out, the ceiling light exploding.

Boris ripped her arm free, hitting it across its face and sending it back. Alice’s weapon danced in her hand. “You okay?” She didn’t look at the Wolf who pulled himself up.

Boris stared at her for a moment before a warm smile came to his face and he nodded.

“Good.” She gripped her weapon with both hands. “now help me finish this thing off.”

The ink monster gripped the end of its arm. “You fucking bitch!”

Alice kicked its face, sending it back again.

Boris grabbed its leg, pulling it across the room.

Alice opened the front door for the huge Wolf who had to walk out sideways and lowered his head to get it out.

The ink monster laughed, still holding its arm that Alice had cut in half. “You’re pretty strong for a copy, almost as good as the original.”

Boris picked the ink monster up, holding it over his head.

The monster let a madding laugh out. “I’ll be back you bastards-!”

“Nah! I don’t think so” replied Boris as he dropped the monster down into the water.

Alice shielded her face as water splashed up. She looked down, watching as the teal blue water was still, followed by it turning a midnight black. “Is it…dead?” She looked to Boris who was almost half her size in this form.

The Wolf nodded. “I’d say so.”

“Boris!” Bendy ran out. “Ya did it!” He hugged the Wolf’s leg. He smiled up at Alice. “Ya were awesome Alice.”

The two smiled down at the demon as Henry ran out. “Ben-!” He relaxed when seeing the three hugging. He let a heavy but relieved sigh out. “Have to say I’m glad you two were here.” He moved over.

Boris’s ink ran, forming a pool around him as he turned back to normal. He didn’t say anything, rubbing his arm, and tail hanging between his legs.

“Boris.” Henry gave him warm smile. “Don’t worry.” He patted the tall Wolf’s head. “You really think after saving everyone I’m going to be angry?”

The Wolf eyes flooded with relief and ears lifted.

“You proved yourself loyal to us, Boris, you belong here with us”, Henry said whilst smiling at the threesome.

Alice nudged the Wolf. “Yeah, you may not be the Boris from the studio but Bendy is right, you’re our Boris from now on and you’ve shown us that you care about us, that’s all that matters.” She pointed at the Wolf and winked. “But I will be keeping an eye on you.”

Boris tail danced; he nodded with a toothy smile. “Won’t argue with that.”

Henry picked Bendy up, he watched as the monsters ink was washed down the river. “Well, the house is a mess”. He smiled softly down at Bendy who yawned, going limp in his arms.

“Pizza” the small ink demon whispered.

“PIZZA!” yelled Henry running back into the house.

Alice looked at Boris, they smiled, “Pizza” the said together and laughed.

They returned to the house to find Henry and Bendy standing over a very black looking thing that was once a pizza.

“Right! Aunty Grace’s house it is” said the man.

Boris and Alice shared worried eyes, both being embarrassed when Bendy giggled. “Don’t worry, Henry’s family is the best.”

Boris nodded. “I’m sure they are.”

Alice smiled but still seemed nervous. “Y-Yeah…sure.”

Henry cuddled up to his small demon. “C’mon I’ll call my sister. You guys go pack your things.” he carefully put Bendy down and watched the three head off to get ready.  


	19. Nightmare for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has a secret but is it just one?

The studio was busy, people walking down the wooden halls lined with posters of the three iconic toons; the ink machine slaving away, pumping ink around the studio.

Wally stood outside the big man’s office. The guy who kept this place running, Joey Drew himself. The younger worker whistled away as he mopped the rich brown floors, his sandy blond hair a little overgrown, he couldn’t afford to head down to the barbers. His fair skin bottled with freckles; his soft blue eyes shimming in the ceiling lights.

Wally didn’t keep up with all the drama happening in the studio. Last week two of the workers had a heated discussion over a missing chocolate cake. Little did they know, Wally had found it laying around and helped himself. However, he was too scared to own up to it, watching to two argue over it. He whistled a small tune, falling silent when hearing muffled voices from inside the boss’s room. It sounded like a very pissed off Henry, what else was new?

He couldn’t make much out, hearing Henry yell something about Bendy. You know, the small ink demon running about the studio.; the literal demon Henry and Joey summoned? Yeah, that Bendy.

The young man wasn’t sure about the ink demon. He was nice enough, a little guy, never strayed far from Henry, it was pretty cute to watch the small ink demon walk between Henry’s legs. He didn’t know much about the studio or what to make of all the big people wondering about. Wally guessed being on earth was pretty daunting for it.

He jumped when the office door was kicked off its hinges by a red-faced Henry. Wally gripped the broom, trying to hide behind it as Henry marched off, mumbling about something incoherently under his breath.

Wally looked down at the door, letting a small sigh out knowing he’d be the one to have to fix it. He leaned forward, pocking his head into Joey Drews office to see the older man sitting behind his desk. He looked angry, silver eyes meeting with the work before turning around in his seat and telling him to fix the door in a stern tone.

Henry didn’t even bother going back to his desk, making his way to the studio's exit one final time. He was livid, muttering about how little respect he got around here.

I made him, did the sketching, the drawing, spend months glued to that desk and this is the thanks he got?!

He gritted his teeth.

Issues, I got everything under control, better than him! Issues!? Issues! Issues!? 

The words buried deeper in, the only thing he could think about was making Joey pay!

I’ll give you fucking issues.

He clenched his jaw, the exit coming into view.

“Fire me? Fuck you, Joey! I quit!” He gripped the doorknob, his kneels turning white with rage.

“Quit?” A childish voice flooded with confusion asked.

Henry froze, his anger washed out as his chest tightened. He didn’t turn to face the small ink demon but at that moment it seemed the whole building went silent. Everyone watching him, giving him his chance to say goodbye… a goodbye he was about to walk away from.

“Henry? What’s wrong. You and Joey didn’t have another fight did ya?” Bendy slowly began to close the gap between them, his hooves echoing about the silent hall. He frowned when the man didn’t turn to him. “It’s okay if ya wanna go home early. You stayed really late last night, but I really liked it. That chocolate muffin thing was supper yummy.” He smiled up at the man. “I’ll draw ya another picture, and I’ll wait for ya under ya desk.” He turned his back to the man giving him a warm, happy smile and wave. “See ya tomorrow, Henry!”

Henry looked down at the doorknob in his hand. Water glazed his eyes, hearing the demon’s footsteps fade out. He let a shaky breath out, not feeling anything but sadness. He pulled the door open, stepping out into the crisp morning air.

He shut the door behind him, leaning against it as his dark green eyes watched a flock of birds fly overhead. He could barely breathe, every breath becoming stuck in his throat. He couldn’t even think, sadness blocking everything out. Bendy was his, why should he have to leave, how could he leave without saying goodbye?!

His lungs forced him to breathe in, turning back to the door and pulling it open. However, he wasn’t meet with the lively, bright studio he once remembers. Now the walls were stained yellow, rotting away, everything growing with age as he slowly closed the door behind him, shutting his freedom off.

The concept that he’d just been here, that everything was different making his head spin. Only a few moments ago had he been standing here, Bendy saying he’d wait for him… Bendy! His dark green eyes shifted around as his heart raced. “B-Bendy?!”

Nothing but dripping ink and growing floor boards replayed. He quickly moved down the hallway lined with posters of his toon’s. “Bendy?!” his voice hitched. “Boris?! Alice? Wally!?”

Nothing

He quickly ran down the yellow halls, ink-stained the still air making breathing difficult. “Bendy?” He throw the office door open. The wooden steeps lending down to a handful of desks. Worry filled his dark green eyes, Bendy wasn’t sitting under his desk. He slowly made his way down, the silence begging to play with his mind.

His eyes moved to the other desks dotted about the room. The place was frozen in time, drawings of Bendy lay of the rotting desks, his signature smile, pie cut eyes, and cute little bow tie.

The man ran his fingers over his own drawing of the happy demon, the toon was sitting down, his gloved hands holding his feet as he smiled. A wobbly smile came to Henry. “My little devil.” Something cold dripped down onto his forehead, he felt frozen for a moment before quickly turning around to see him.

Bendy, but it wasn’t Bendy, it couldn’t be. He was so much taller, both of his eyes shield by midnight back ink; his tail sharp and lashed out behind him. His horns dripped, both pointing outwards as they struggled to remain stable, his whole body dripping.

Henry couldn’t speak, his words becoming unlogged in his through. This had to be Bendy, i-it felt like him, everything about him, even in this…form? Henry knew Bendy, and this was him. “Y-you’ve… grown up?” He reached up, the demon didn’t grow or show any sign of bringing him harm.

His fingers only managed to kiss the demons’ cheek before Bendy turned his head away, taking a small step back. His dripping, goat legs shuffled under him, almost as though they were something he was only now becoming used to.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s me? Y-you remember me, don’t you, bub?” this time Henry was the one to move in, stepping towards to demon and once again reaching up. As his hand gently cupped the demons cheek he felt how cold he was, his hand almost sinking in with how unstable the demon really was.

None of this made any sense, he didn’t understand what was happening, why this was happening. All Joey had ever wanted was to claim Bendy for himself, to lie and tell people he had created the demon all by himself. Joey wasn’t a good person, anyone could see that, but to let this happen to Bendy. To force himself into a situation where he had to look after the demon only to turn his back on it, to lose interest like a child. Henry couldn’t underhand it.

“Bub, what happened.”

The demon’s lips began to shake, his ink beginning to run even more and his hands shook.

“Where are Alice and Boris? Are they here too…? Bendy, Bendy, can you take me to them?” He felt his heart break when the demon whined, beginning to hiccup as he pushed his dripping head into Henry’s chest. He forced the man back, knocking him into his own desk, awaking a coat of thick bust that had been building up for 15 years.

Guilt weighted him down, Henry allowed Bendy to push his head against him, carefully sliding down so he sat on the floor, leaning ageist his old desk as the demon rested his head agent him.

Neither spoke, Henry gently running his fingers up and down the demon’s dropping horn. Ink pattered down from the ceiling, the whole place seeming to grow silently. Allowing them to rest.

“You’re taller them I remember.” Henry’s warm tone cut through the silence.

Bendy didn’t reply, Henry wasn’t sure if that was even an option, but he pulled his hand away from the demon, looking down to see his fingertips stained with ink. “Do you remember when we’d sit here together, I’d stay late, feed you muffins and cookies while you sat under my desk as I worked.” A warm but wobbly smile came to his face. “I found myself staying later and later every night. The days were just so hard. Everyone around, so much noise, people bothering me and Joey taking you for himself.” He lent back, resting ageist the old wooden desk built from so many memories. “I liked having you, even if I wasn’t talking to you, or when you’d knock my ink pot over, hours of work gone.” He let a weak chuckle out, an unsteady smile curving his lips. “You were so tired, but even when I’d get cross, I could never be mad at you for long.” He fell silent for a long moment, his mosey green eyes glazed with pain. “But…you never hated me. No matter how mad I got you always forgave me…” He held his forehead. “I never deserved you, never will.”

The room fell silent again, Henry wasn’t sure what else to say, it didn’t feel like he’d been gone long, none of this made any sense. “B-Bendy am I dreaming?”

The tall, dripping demon sat up, legs tucked under him and puddle of ink forming around him.

Henry didn’t say anything, looking up at the demon, waiting for him to say something, anything! “Bendy, I’m so sorry---even if this isn’t real, I’m s-sorry.”

Bendy head lowered, looking into the man’s eyes, there was a tension building up between them.

Henry could feel the demon staring into his soul, he unknowingly held his breath, body stiffing as the demon stared him down. Henry watched the demon reach up and whip this running ink away. Henry’s eyes widened and breath hitched, looking into one of the demon’s large, black pie-cut eye.

After what felt like forever Bendy sat back, he allowed his ink to run down his face again and hid his eye again. The tall demon nodded, one hand hugging his other arm.

Henry breathed again, eyes flooded with confusion but relief. “It’s going to be okay….” He reached up, going to whip the demon’s running ink away, just to see the face he’d created again but Bendy’s large, sharp hand clammed down on his whist.

Henry didn’t show any fear, he looked up at the demon and nodded. “I’m sorry. No touching, I-I can do that.”

Bendy let the man’s whist go, watching as he laid it down on his lap. “I don’t suppose Alice and Boris are-?”

Bendy pressed his gloved finger to his lips, he looked up, the floorboards above them growing under something. “He’s coming…” The demon’s voice was deep and rough, but there was something else, it almost sounded like the voice Henry remembers being drowned out by the new one, the evil one.

The man’s dark green eyes followed the found of someone walking above them. His lips parted, to ask the demon who but Bendy began visibly shaking.

“N-no…. I can’t go back.” The demon pushed past Henry and forced himself under the man’s desk, it bumped up and then slamming back down Bendy cried out and curled up.

“B-Bendy!?” Henry reached under the table, worry filling him but Bendy flinched away from him.

“I can’t go back…! Its so dark! H-He’ll leave me there, the chains are so cold, a-and I just stay there, rotting away and no one cares!”

“I care!” Henry pressed his hand against his chest, eyes flooding with pain.

“Then where you!?” Bendy slammed his fist down into the old, wooden floor, his ink running uncontrollably. “I’ve been rotting away here for 15 years! You never came back! Just walked away…” He curled up on himself, sobbing and horns almost non-existent.

Henry’s shoulder dropped, he didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t fix this… “Ben-!” He jumped, eyes darting over to the door that was kicked down. Henry was ripped from his nightmare, he sat up in bed, a cold sweat running down his face. His heart raced out of his chest and shaking hand ran through his chestnut brown hair.

A warm ray of sunlight shone in through the window, the fait sound of Grace laughing came from downstairs. Henry looked over, seeing Nathen’s bed was empty and Boris wasn’t sleeping at the end of Bendy’s bed.

They were at Grace's, arrived late the night before and seemed the smell of bacon and eggs had already got the two snoring sleepers up. He went to jump out of bed, planning on a shower being the first thing he did when someone cold and wet touched his arm. He jumped, looking down to see Bendy curled up by his side.

Worry glazed Henry’s eyes when seeing the demon was shaking, his ink running. “n-no, I—Pl-please…” Bendy curled up, his face shielded by ink.

“Hey, hey Bendy?” Henry pulled the melting demon into his arms, “Bendy?” Henry gently tapped the toon’s face.

Bendy let a small cry out, gasping for air and began pushing the man’s hand away. “Stop! No! I said no!”

Henry let the demon go, watching him stumbling away before his hoofs became entangled in the bedsheets. “Bendy, it's okay, it's me.” He frowned when Bendy didn’t look or say anything to him. “Nightmare?” Henry asked in a soft and worried tone.

Bendy berried his face into the bed and nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”

The small demon pulled his face out of the cover, whipping his ink away before taking a deep breath in and shook his head. Bendy looked over his shoulder at the man, his cheeks were stained with ink and hands shook. “A-Are you okay…?”

Henry gave the demon a small smile. “Of course.”

“Ya don’t look it.” Bendy eyes narrowed at the man who got out of bed.

Henry chuckled. “Well, I had a nightmare too, we’ve both had a rough night. You know how it is.” He walked around the bed, reaching up to rub the demon’s horns but Bendy hit his hand away and scowled up at him. “Hey!” The man glared down at the demon. “What have I told you about hitting?”

Bendy’s tail laid still at his side, he crossed his arms and turned his head away from the man. “Not to do it.”

Henry arched a brow.

“Unless its Joey, an ink monster or a jerk,” Bendy added with a bitter tone.

Henry smiled and nodded. “That’s right, now, why don’t you head downstairs and get some breakfast, sounds like everyone else is awake.” He watched as the demon jumped down from his bed, and ran out. He rubbed the back of his head and let a heavy sight out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bendy made his way into the kitchen, a crisp morning air hitting him, the large, glass kitchen door wide open. Clementine and Mable were running about outside, both stopping when seeing the demon.

“Bendy!” Clementine ran in, diving at the demon and almost knocking him over. “I missed ya so much!” She gave the demon a huge smile. “Later I’m showing you my bug collection.”

Grace began yelling at the girl for coming in with muddy shoes, her footprints covering the white tiled floor.

Clementine apologised, rushing off to clean her boats.

Mable hugged the demon, *Love you*

The demon gave her a small smile, signaling that he loved her too before watching her run off upstairs to play.

“Hello, cotton ball.” Grace picked the toon up and sat him down at the table. “I’ve missed having you around so much.” She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the demon who looked over to Nathen who was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Where’s Harvey?” the demon pocked at his breakfast.

“Don’t worry sugar, your Uncle will be home by tonight, he’s just very busy with the farm.” She began pouring a cup of tea for the demon. “So, good night?” She smiled softly at the toon who still hadn’t begun eating. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Bendy pushed the plate away. “N-nothing…I’m just not hungry.”

“Not hungry?” Henry walked in with wide eyes. “Well, I didn’t think id ever hear you say that.” His hair was still a little wet but was dressed and ready for the day.

“No one asked you!” Bendy jumped down from his seat and ran out of the room.

A look of guilt came to the man’s face. “D-Did I say something wrong?”

Nathen shrugged from behind his newspaper well Grace frowned, picking the demons plat up. “Did I burn it?”

Henry shook his head and took the plate off her. “I’m sure it's fine, I’ll eat it.” He put his hand on her shoulder when seeing she wasn’t any closer to being happy.  “Hey sis, look don’t take it personally, Bendy’s just had a nightmare, it was a pretty bad one too…”

Grace’s eyes were full of worry. “Does he have them often?” She wasn’t sure if she was ready for an answer.

Henry dropped down into his seat with the cooked breakfast. “I don’t think I’ve had one night where he’s not woke up screaming. I-I can’t sleep knowing he’s scared. Some nights he flat out refuses to sleep.”

Grace reached across the table, placing her hand on top of his. “Well, how about he stays over. I mean, having Boris and Alice around must be a lot for him, you can all go home whenever you’re ready and he can stay for as long as you all want.”

“What?! N-no Grace, I can’t ask you to do that. Besides, Bendy's never slept anywhere else outside the studio…”

“That has to change sometime.” Nathen lowered his newspaper. “I could do it.”

Grace laughed. “You? Looking after a child? Don’t make me laugh, Nathen, you can hardly looking after yourself. Never mind cooking for him, making sure he’s entertained, dressed, getting fresh air, food and-and that he’s happy!”

Nathen rolled his dark brown eyes. “That sounds easy as pie. Hen, ever need someone to look after the ink ball then just come to me.” He pointed to his chest with a toothy smile.

Henry gave his brother a small smile “Yeah, nothing personal Nathen but Bendy isn’t staying with you.” His dark green eyes shifted to Grace who stuck her tongue out at Nathen. “Grace, I really appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I can leave Bendy somewhere else, not just because of him but I wouldn’t be able to relax.”

Grace frowned but nodded. “Of course, I’m sorry, but if you ever feel ready, then you know I’m more then happy to have him, and the other two.”

Henry gave her a soft smile. “Thank you, Grace.”

Nathen muttered under his breath, heading out the room and leaving the two alone. He headed down the hallway, the muffled voices of Alice, Boris, and the girls talking and tv on. He headed in, finding Alice and Bernadette sitting on the sofa together, both their heads berried in their own book. Boris was eating his fourth helping to breakfast and Mable was watching tv. Clementine was showing Bendy some bugs in a glass jar, both gazing inside, eyes shimmering with curiosity.

The man joined Boris on the sofa, asking for some bacon but Boris pulled his plate away from him and growled. The man held his hands up and backed off as the Wolf shoved the food down.

“So, you work out Boris?” He lent back in the soft sofa.

Boris cleaned his plate. “Not really, the most exercise I get is chasing sticks and fighting ink monsters.” He tapped his robotic arm. “I get most my muscle from this guy.” He grinned. “Alice is supper strong, aren’t you Alice.” His ears pointed to the ceiling.

Alice didn’t look up from her book but gave the Wolf a thumbs up.

“You read the five kings of seven nations”?” Bernadette asked Alice, eyes never lifting from her book.

Alice shook her head. “No, I’ve only read Shakespeare.” Her eyes ran along the pages.

Bernadette smiled. “Well, I got my own library in my room, you can borrow some, but I want them back.” Her face stiffened but she didn’t look up from her book. “and spill anything on them; fold any pages or leave crumbs between the pages and I’ll beat you with your own halo.”

Alice hummed softy well turning the page. “And I’ll strangle you with your own headphones wires.”

Nathen stared at the two, horror filled his eyes as the two calmly threatened one another, never looking up from their story’s.  His eyes moved to Bendy and Clementine who were pointing at bugs in jars and Clementine began naming them all. The man’s eyes shifted to Mable who was sitting next to him, she was gawking at the tv, the bright light reflecting in her green eyes.

“You know Mable, I think you’re the only normal one here.” He gave the girls a toothy smile that dropped when she didn’t even look at him. “Oh, yeah.” He lent back. “You’re deaf.” He wrapped his arm around the girl, smiling down at her as she grinned up at him. “This is one crazy family.”

“Yeah, but you still love us.” Clementine smiled across the room at her Uncle who laughed and nodded. “I sure do.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours Nathen headed upstairs to make sure everyone was okay, Alice and Bernadette were sitting out in the hallway reading and Clementine was playing football in her room, something she knew wasn’t allowed. Nathen pocked his head into Mable’s room to see her drawing. A small smile curved the man’s lips. However, he clenched his jaw when hearing something shatter in Clementine room, followed by her yelling that she won.

Nathen headed down to the room he was sharing with Henry, Bendy, and Boris. He pushed the door open, finding the curtains closed and lights off, it was too dark, the sun forcing its way in through the thin curtains.

Bendy wasn’t downstairs and Nathen knew if he didn’t cheek on the demon and something happened Henry would be far from happy with him.

He lazily walked into the room and flicked the light on. “Bendy?” He called out, hearing something shuffle about in the direction of Bendy’s beds which was tucked away in the corner of the room. “Bendy?” He arched a brow.

Nathen headed around Henry’s bed and came into view of the toon, his back was to the man but he was throwing something into the bottom draw, but before he could close it Nathen’s shadow loomed over him.

Bendy slammed the draw shut, jumping up and pressed his back to it. “N-Nathen?!” He gave the man a nerves smile. “I thought you were Henry.”

“Would that be a problem?” The large, well-built man crossed his arms.

Bendy’s pie-cut eyes glazed with worry. “N-No….”

Nathen knelt down, still towering over the demon but did his best not to come off as someone the demon should be scared of. “What are you hiding?” His eyes shifted to the draw the small toon blocked.

Bendy landed back, even more, hands behind his back and gripping the handle. “N-Nothing. Just…this is my stuff.”

Nathen sighed. “Bendy, I’m a police officer, I know when someone is lying, and I’m not blind, guilt is written all over your face” He could have easily moved the demon and opened the draw himself, but he wanted Bendy to show him, not force it.

Bendy let a shaky breath out “Okay, but ya gotta promise ya won’t tell anyone.”

Nathen shook his head. “Nope, not promising you that.”

“But-!”

“Bendy, if your hiding something, and if I think Henry should know then I’m going to tell him.” Nathen gave the demon a stern look. “If you got hurt or something happened and I know about it then I’d feel awful, and Henry would knock my teeth in.”

The small demon looked down, his hand tightened around the draw handle. He mumbled something, falling silent seeming to be waiting. He let a small sigh out and pulled the draw open.

Nathen couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised, or a little confused. “Are these pens?” He reached into the draw overflowing with ink pens. Most were broke in half and drained of all their ink.

Bendy pulled his tail. “I-I just really needed one. I haven’t had some in so long!” He pulled a pen out the draw and began unscrewing it. “But then that turned into another, and then another.” He downed the ink in the pen as though it was a shot.

“Do you needed it?” Nathen asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Bendy nodded but said the opposite. “No, I just really like it. I stopped drinking it ages ago but last night I needed it, I found as many as I could and just drink em.” He tossed the empty pen back into the draw before opening another. “B-but please don’t tell anyone! It’s not hurting me and-and I will stop!”

Nathen let a heavy sight out. “Okay, I won't say anything, as long as you have by tomorrow night.”

Bendy eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! I don’t want people knowing, Henry will get cross.”

“Why? If there’s nothing wrong with drinking ink then he’ll be fine with it.” Nathen gave the demon a worried frown when ink trickled down the demon’s face.

“It’s just…I’m ashamed, I don’t want people knowing because I don’t want them thinking I’m weak or-or—”

“Bendy.” Nathen placed his hand on the toon’s small shoulder. “there’s nothing to be ashamed about. We all have our bad habits and needs, Henry likes to drink, most of the girls like chocolate and will eat more than they should at times, I like a smoke and smoking is so bad for you, I really think you should try and talk to Henry about it but I’m not going to force you to, ok?”

Bendy gave him a wobbly smile and nodded. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

Nathen was a little taken back when the demon hugged him, he felt so small against him. The man wrapped his arms around the small and soft toon. “Alright, I better get down to Henry and Grace. Just take care of yourself, if you get scared or want to tell someone come to me, okay?”

Bendy whipped ink running down his face away and nodded, his large, pie-cut eyes watched as the man headed out the room. The door fell shut, leaving the toon alone. Bendy’s eyes narrowed with anger at the door and teeth sharpened. “He’s going to be a problem.”

“Then let's do something about him.”


	20. Bad feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s worrying about Bendy…

“For god sake!” Joey throw the rolled up scripted at the small ink demon who almost fell back for the force. “Why aren’t you smiling!? What have I told you about smiling?!” He roared down at the demon who tail laid still at his side.

“I-I’m sorry! It's just hard to talk and smile all the time.” He let a small cry out when Joey snatched his wrist and yanked him over. The demon held his hand up but it did little to stop Joey from striking him across the face with enough force to almost sending his floating head from his shoulders. Bendy bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from crying out as a grey hand mark formed on his left cheek.

Joey snatched the demon’s horn, forcing his head back. “I catching you pulling a stunt like that again and I’ll cut your tail off.”

Bendy felt anger spark in his chest. “I was talking to Boris! I’m sick of smiling all the time!”

Joey slammed the demon back into the wall with enough force to knock a photo frame of the studio off the rich brown walls. “Henry may have put up with you speaking back but I will not! You are my cartoon.” He stabbed the demon’s chest his index finger, his silver eyes burning. “You’re nothing, without me, without the studio you’d  just a pathetic ink drawn brat!”

Bendy pressed his hands against the man’s chest, doing whatever he could to keep him away. Ink ran down the left side of his face and tears welled up in his large, pie-cut eyes that he forced shut.

The office door opened to reveal Sammy, his clean-shaven face and long blond hair held up. His blue eyes locked onto the two, he held some music sheets in his arms. The young man took a small step back. “I’ll come back.”

“No!” Joey snatched the demon’s bowtie and dragged the demon across the room. “Stay in here and don’t come out until I say so.” Joey ripped his cupboard open.

Bendy let a small complete out before being throw in with the boxes of paperwork, the door being slammed shut.

He wasn’t sure how many hours he had spent in there, just remembering it was dark and that he’d stick himself between the boxes. Quickly growing use to the little movement he got. Joey’s muffled voice as he talked to workers, firing some and complained about animations and songs not being done on time. Sometimes Boris and Alice would come in, asking where he was and Joey snapping at them to go away and let him work. Bendy wasn’t sure why he never called out to then, maybe he was scared that Joey would hurt them too, or maybe he believed everyone was better off with him being locked away. The small demon had swiftly learned that Joey was never really doing anything, he’d have a smoke and often pull the small demon out, only to have him hit under his desk which wasn’t any better than the cupboard. However, things only got worse, once the studio was shut down, Bendy was locked away somewhere else. His prison remaining to be the studio that should have been home.

The room was dark, the only light came from the small tv’s set up on the rotting yellow walls, playing the cartoons Bendy had once lived. A low buzzing filled the room, something the demon had blocked out long ago. His body dripped, horns dropping and tail still sat at his side, its once heart end now a dagger.

There was a loud click, followed by metal scrapping, a warm light was welcomed into the dark room and two sallowest appeared. One was tall with overgrown arms kissing the floor, the other was one Bendy wished to snap in half.

Bendy’s head sluggishly rose, his eyes were shielded behind ebony ink, an emotionless expression on his face.

“It’s disgusting.” Joey’s hissed, his voice echoing about the room. Ink dripped from the ceiling and the room was frozen.

An ink monster followed the man in, it didn’t have a face, voice coming from every corner of the room. “You made it.”

The man scoffed. “It was perfect for a while, but look at it.” He gestured up at the demon. “To think I wasted so much time on you.” He narrowed his silver eyes at Bendy who sat on an old seat. He was tall, starved with large metal chains holding his arms up. Midnight black ink dripped down his face.

Bendy didn’t know why this was happing. He didn’t understand why Joey didn’t love him anymore. Was something wrong with him? Why wasn’t Joey fixing him? Where were Alice and Boris? Why wasn’t Henry helping him…?

“Once you’ve sorted yourself out, you can come back out. Until then you can rot in here.” Joey turned his back to the demon.

A wide and painfully forced smile split the demon’s face. “I-Is this joke over yet…because its not funny…” suddenly his teeth sharpened. “It's not funny!” He roared at the man, the small TVs around him exploding and ink running down the walls, collecting at the bottom and began to flood the room. “When I get out of here I’ll drown you in ink!” The tall demon pulled on his chains, the ceiling begging to moan and shake. “You hear me!? I’ll kill you, Drew!”

Joey gritted his teeth, however, showed no fear of the demon. “Turn back to normal, you’re not leaving this room until then.”

Bendy bellowed at the two as they headed out, he pulled on the chains but couldn’t break free.

The ink monster stood beside Joey, it rose one of its bony arms, its long, dagger fingers curing in as it gave the demon a small wave and a sharp, malevolent smile crossed its face.

The rage washed out of Bendy, melting body going limp and his face dropped. The door began to close, rolling back into place, the warm studio lights being cut off and leaving him in darkness.

“No!” Bendy cried out as he was ripped from his nightmare. His pushed himself up, his pillow soaked in midnight black ink, and breathing erratic, he unknowingly gripped his red cotton pyjama top, just were his heart should be. He forced himself to breathe, his lungs burning as he let his ink run over his left eye. He turned over in bed so he wasn’t on his stomach anymore, his whole body trembling.

He was the only one in the room, it was light outside, the clock reding two thirty. That was his nap time, but normally he wasn’t awake until three. His eyes darted about the room, the last thing he remembered was talking to Nathen, he’d found out about the pens!

Bendy jumped down from his bed, yanking the bottom draw open and letting a long sigh of relief out when seeing all the pens were still there. He snatched one up, screwing the top off and downed the ink, his shaking body relaxed, his breathing slowing down and mind fell silent.

The small demon’s body went limp, he dropped down onto the flood, pulling another pen out and stuck the tip in his mouth. Ink had this sweet palate for him, like fizzy drinks, just without the bubbles.

After a handful of pens Bendy throw a salmon shirt laid out at the end of his bed on, he slipped his shiny shoes on and headed out into the hallway. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, Henry would always tuck him in for his nap.

He headed downstairs, trying to be as quiet as he could. He could hear Henry and Nathen joking around, both laughing. He made sure neither of them was looking, both sitting on the sofa, watching a black and white movie. The demon ran past the open doorway to the living room, relaxing when either called out to him. He made his down the hallway and wondered into the kitchen, he couldn’t see anyone. The large glass door was open, letting a warm wind into the kitchen. Boris and Clementine were playing, running about and chasing each other.

The front door opened, Bernadette walked in, smiling and laughing. “Fabia and Kaare are objectively the perfect couple.” She held the door open for someone.

“I think you’ll find Cora and Kaare are the best couple. After that river chapter, they have to get together.” Alice walked in, a book tucked under her arm and ink hair held up in a high ponytail.

“You know Cora’s going to die, there’s been so much foreshadowing.” Bernadette and Alice walked into the kitchen, neither noticing the small demon who was steeped over.

“No, she won’t!” Alice glared at the human. “If anyone’s going to die its Fabia, she’s much a baby, crying when that woman got blown up in front of her was stupid. She’s seen that stuff before, so many times! She should be used to it.”

Bernadette arched a brow at the woman with disbelief in her soft blue eyes. “Get used to seeing innocent people get blown up, their blood splattering over you and limp body hitting the earth? Their loves ones screaming and little baby trying to run to them but being pulled back by loved ones isn’t sad to you?” She waited for the kettle of boil.

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. “I got us to getting monsters ink all over me when I killed them. You go numb to it.”

Bernadette shrugged. “Well, I guess we’ll find out in the next book.”

Alice began flicking through the pages. “When does the next one come out?” She thanked the woman who handed her a cup of sweet tea.

“About a year.”

“What?!” Alice yelled, eyes wide with panic, she ran after Bernadette who headed out. “Wait! You mean to say I have to wait a whole year?!”

Bendy watched the two head out, sadness glazed his eyes, pulling on his tail. “Shut up.” He snapped at seemingly no one.

“Bendy, sugar, are you alright?” Grace entered the room with an ice tea in her hands.

The small toon jumped, looking over his shoulder at her. “N-Nothing.” He took a small step back. “I-I was just—” He tripped over his words, his body and mind pulling at one another. “I was just getting a drink.” He pointed up to a jug on the side.

Grace’s worry washed away, a soft smile forming on her face. “Ah, well let me get it for you.” She put her own drink down, pouring the demon some honey and lemon ice tea. She picked a slice of lemon up and added it to the side of the drink, the then held a small tub down to the ink demon. “Would you like to pick?” her icy blue eyes were shimmering with love and joy.

Bendy looked up at her, a small smile came to his own face before choosing a soft pink paper umbrella.

Grace handed the demon the drink, patting the spot between his horns before turning back to the counter. “Why don’t you go play with Boris and Clementine, it’s a wonderful sunny day.”

The demon dropped the umbral into his drink, finding himself wondering outside, the warm sun pulling him out.

The sun had just passed the peak of the soft blue sky, cotton white clouds rolling to the corners of the earth and warm wind sweeping over the garden sorrowed by gigantic trees.

Clementine kicked the ball between her legs, a sharp smile on her face as she faced Boris off. “Ya gonna go down Boris!”

The Wolf stood between two rocks, the woods just behind him and home made from red bricks ahead. “You pretty confident for someone who’s about to go down!” He grinned at the girl, her soft white dress fluttering around her and mud covered boats that digging into the earth.

Boris held his arms out, ready to block the ball as Clementine charged at him. The two roared at each other ready to see who'd would win and who’d loss.

“Doggy!” Mable ran out of the house.

Boris's ears perked up, looking over to see the young girl running over to him.

Clementine kicked the ball, charring as it flow past Boris and hit one of the many trees behind him. “I win!” She began running around well Mable patted the happy Wolf’s head and scratched behind his ears.

Bendy watched the group play, he wanted to join but something was stopping him from doing so.

“You can’t play with them.” It was dark.

Bendy barred his sharp teeth. “They’re my friends.”

“Friends?! C’mon, you are not that stupid, they only hang around with you because they feel sorry for you.”

“That’s not true!” Bendy yelled at the voice.

“I didn’t think you were this naive. I’m beginning to think you actually think people care about you.”

Bendy fell silent, his expression growing heavy with sorrow. “P-people do care about me…”

“You know that’s a lie!”

“No its not!” The demon gripped his horns. “J-Just stop! I don’t understand why I keep thinking like this…why can’t I be happy anymore?” His iced tea was knocked over, soaking into the grass.

“Bendy?!” Boris called over to the demon, worry filling his small pie-cut eyes.

Mable hugged the wolf’s leg, she frowned when seeing the demon hugging his legs and curled up, his ink running.

“Ben?!” Boris began heading over to the demon, however, stopped when the small toon took off running down the side of the red-bricked home. “Bendy!” Boris yelled out for the demon, running after him.

Bendy didn’t know why he was running, his body was so stiff and mind fogged, it didn’t feel like he was running, feeling more as though he was being dragged.

He rounded the house but ran into someone blindly. He was knocked back, hitting the stony earth.

“Bendy?” a man knelt down to help him but the demon cried out, ink hiding his eyes and scrambled back.

“Back off!” Boris jumped between the two, not knowing the man who’s eyes winded when seeing the cartoon wolf.

“G-Grace?!” He called into the home, not taking his eyes of the wolf who guarded the shaking demon.

Grace opened the front door, her smile fading when seeing the scene. “What’s going on?!” She gasped when seeing Bendy a dripping mess. “Oh, cotton ball!” She ran over to the demon surprisingly fast for someone in such high heels. She scoped the demon into her arms and showered him in hugs and sweet words.

Boris watched as the woman handed the melting demon to the unknown man. He went to snatch the demon back but Grace quickly cut in, explaining that the man was her husband Harvey.

The wolf rubbed the back of his head, mumbling an apology.

Harvey held the demon who was trembling, his chest rising and falling awfully fast. “Grace, I’m taking the kid inside,” His dark eyes shifted to Boris. “Good to meet you, Boris.” He held one arm out the Wolf.

Boris nervously took the man’s hand. “You too, and…sorry about the whole growling thing.”

The man chuckled. “No hard feelings, thankfully I already know about an overgrown Wolf paying us a visit, otherwise you would have met the end of my shotgun.”

The Wolf let a heavy chuckle out that stopped when seeing the man was laughing.

Grace placed a soft kiss on her husband’s cheek, “I’ll meet you inside.” She blushed when the man kissed her back and nodded.

Harvey headed inside with a restless demon in his arms. He could feel ink running between his fingers, it turned cold in a matter of seconds. The demon lips were shaking, he looked so scared. Harvey frowned, he hated seeing the little guy like this, he just hoped this melting wasn’t hurting him.

Henry came out of the living room, almost walking into the older man. He took a small step back, not even noticing his toon. “W-Wow, sorry Harvey.” He let a nerves chuckle out and moved aside to let the man go into the large living room. 

“Henry, there’s a difference between respecting me in my home and licking my boats.” He held the demon out the man. “Might want to take this little guy to bed.”

Henry rubbed the man of his head, apologising before looking down and a tone of bricks being dropped on him. “Bendy!?” He pulled the demon into his arms. “W-what happened?” He looked to Harvey who didn’t have any answer for him.

“He just ran off,” Boris spoke up, coming inside with Grace closing the front door behind them. “He was crying and I just wanted to see if he was okay.” The Wolf’s ears hung low, his tail limps at his side.

Henry’s dark green eyes moved down to the small toon, his chest weighing heavy. “Don’t blame yourself, Boris, he’s been acting odd for a while.” He pointed over his shoulder and into the empty living room. “is it okay if put him on the sofa, I just want to be able to keep an eye on him.”

Grace slipped past Boris and Harvey. “Of Course! Here, let me take him, you go get something to cover the sofa with.”

Harvey watched as Grace carried the unconcise demon into the living room and Henry headed upstairs to get some toles to protect the sofa. He followed Grace into the room, watching as she rocked the sleeping demon in her arms, humming softly to the demon.

Bernadette and Alice were both on the sofa with their heads berried in their books. However, when seeing the small melting demon they both jumped up. “Bendy!” Alice rushed over, her hands shaking hands hovering over the demon.

Bernadette took the toon out of her mother’s arms, her soft blue eyes glazed with worry. “What happened? S-Should he be melting like this!?” Her eyes locked on Boris and Alice who looked at one another before looking back to her, their eyes flooded with worry but either could give her a definitive answer.

Boris's ears hung down the sides of his face. “It happens when our emotions are strong, but Bendy gets it the worst.”

“Joey did a lot of testing on us…” Alice wrapped her arms around herself, her eye flooding with pain. “He gained a lot from it, but of course there were side effects, conscience…”

“Consciences?” Grace’s eyes glazed with fear.

Boris looked to Alice who’s eyes rested on Bendy who breathing grow heavier. “Joey wanted Bendy to be stronger, he wanted Bendy to be this… protector, this monster that would turn mortal blood cold. However, he didn’t want to lose the sweet little dancing demon either.” A shiver ran up her spine, the words leaving a bad taste in her mouth. “He did a lot, made a lot of mistakes and I don’t want to talk about the other thing…” She relaxed when Boris’s toon hand rested on her shoulder, she took a deep breath, shakily letting it out. “Bendy struggles to hold his ink now. His ink runs a lot more than Boris’s and mine.”

Harvey stood in the doorway, he swore under his breath, he didn’t really know what that meant but it didn’t sound good.

Henry rushed in with some towels, he throw them about on the sofa well Grace took the melting toon back from her daughter. They laid the toon down, wrapping him in the blankets.

“Bendy’s going to be okay, right?”

Grace jumped, looking over to see Clementine and Mable standing sheepishly in the doorway.

Henry watched as his sister confided the young girls, he ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair. He felt a sickness rise in him, he’d seen Bendy melting before but with the way he’d been acting lately made this fell wrong. A heavy sigh slipped past his lips, eyes moving back to the small toon. He just hoped his toon would be back to normal soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The warm sun shone down onto the vast green and hilly land, a cold wind blowing over Clementine and Harvey as they down the hill and to a herd of cows, the large iron bells around their necks gangling with their every movement.

Harvey’s long dark coat swayed about at his knees, the warm sun on his face but bitter wind blow through his black hair stroked with grey. His mind was occupied with worry for Bendy, he understood the demon melted but it didn’t make it any easier, he could still feel the little guy’s ebony black ink running between his fingers and small tumbling body in his arms. He couldn’t stop it, it was something that was out of his control and Harvey didn’t like that, it didn’t sit with him well.

Clementine dragged herself through the field, a good ways behind her farther. Her shoulders were slumped and eyes flooded with confusion and concern. Sickness filled her, she usually loved coming down to help her Dad with the animals and look after the land but today she wasn’t feeling it. She’d been wanting to play with Bendy and enjoy having him here with them, but he’d been so distant with them all….

“Clementine?” Harvey's voice broke the girl out of her thoughts. She picked her speed up well Harvey slowed down, “Are you alright?” He gave her a concerned look.

Clementine nodded, “I’m fine, just…well, I haven’t gotten to see much of Bendy, he doesn’t want to play and I can’t ever find him like he’s hiding from me.” Her dark green eyes glazed with sadness. “Seeing everyone worrying about him early just made me sad.”

Harvey expression grew heavy, Grace had believed her sweet words had washed the girl’s worry away, it may have worked for Mable but Clementine was older, she understood more and could see then something wasn’t right. “Bendy will be fine.”

Clementine narrowed her eyes. “That’s what Mum said.”

The man chuckled. “That’s because it's true. Bendy’s just gotten his friends back, that’s a lot for someone, to be alone for so long, to believe the people you loved were gone, just for them to both show-up.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, a small smile forming on his wrinkled face. “How about when we get home you talk to him, once he’s awake and ready. I’m sure Bendy will be more than happy to play with you.”

Clementine thought about that for a long moment, she nodded and smiled up at the man. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Dad.” She hugged him, smiling when his arms wrapped around her.

 

* * *

 

 

Nathen’s eyes were glazed with a mix of surprise and concern, his sister standing at the kitchen side, cutting some carrots for dinner. “But if Henry says that happened a lot then there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You weren’t there Nathen!” Grace snapped, pain dripping from her voice. “I-I’ve never seen someone like that, to see someone literally melting.” She tried to shake the image of her little nephew melting into nothing but a puddle away. “I don’t what to talk about this anymore.”

Nathen frowned but nodded. “Y-Yeah, of courses, sis.”

Bernadette held her tough, sitting opposite Nathen, her large black headphones were on but no music playing.

“So, how are the girls?” Nathen lent back in his seat, trying to lighten the mood.

Grace poured boiling water into a pan and throw some potatoes in. “They’re fine, enjoying the week off, like any child. Clementine’s joined the football team and Mabel’s finally making some new friends, ones who understand.” She let a heavy sigh out. “They were both ecstatic to see Bendy again and meet his friends. Hopefully, he’ll be up soon and we can all forget about what happened.”

Bernadette stayed quiet, listening to Nathen get asked about work and the two talked about their tv show that was on every Tuesday night. She felt a small amount of anger boil inside her, however, held it in. She hadn’t spoken to Bendy much, but from what she’d seen he wasn’t himself, he’d been awfully harsh and it was mostly directed at Henry. She couldn’t blame the little guy, Henry wasn’t the easiest person to get on with and there must have been some kind of trust issues between them, but it seemed to have come from nowhere.

Mable wondered in, smiling when seeing her Mum, she ran over, holding a drawing up to her.

Grace put everything down to give her youngest her full attention. “Mabel, this is wonderful.” She held the drawing of Mable, Bendy, and Boris. “Your such a little artist.” She hugged the young girl who began speaking to her with her hands.

Bernadette couldn’t make any of it out, watching as the two talked in silence. She pressed her lips together, pain flooding her blue eyes.

Grace headed out of the kitchen and into the living room with a glass of water for her Nephew.

Bendy reached up, rubbing his face and let a shaky breath out, his whole body was in pain, it felt stretched and heavy. His eyes remained closed, once he’d sat up all he wanted to do was lay back down. However, Grace’s warm voice made his eyes slowly open.

Grace frowned when seeing just how tired the demon was, his normally bright eyes were bull and large bags had formed under his eyes. “Sweetie, are you okay?” She went to touch him but Bendy let a small whine out. She stopped, forcing herself not to take it personally and held the cold drink out to him. “Here ya go sug-!”

Bendy let a fear-filled scream out, scampering away from the woman and almost fell off the sofa. His breathing was erratic and only grew when Grace went to comfort him. “Are ya trying to kill me!?” Bendy yelled up at the woman with a concoction of anger and fear.

Grace’s eyes sparked with confusion. “W-What? Honey, of course not, l-look just have some water-!”

“Keep that away from me!” Bendy hit the glass out of the woman’s hand, it didn’t shatter when hitting the carpet but the water spilled out.

Grace was still for a moment, she shut her eyes tight before taking a deep breath in. “You don’t do that Bendy.” Her tone was stern but she was far from angry.

Henry and Bernadette rushed in with some towels in his arms. “What’s going on?”

Bendy jumped off the sofa, going to run off but Henry slammed his foot down in front of the demon, his mossy green eyes on fire. “What did you do!?”

Bernadette watched as the small toon went running into the kitchen but didn’t get far, Henry snatching his wrist and pulling him back. “

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I’m sick of it!” Henry yelled down at the demon who tried to pull himself free.

Grace found herself a little shaken, she wasn’t scared of Bendy but seeing him like that had hurt her. Her soft blue eyes watched as Henry dragged the demon out into the hallway, the demon yelling to be let go.

Grace jumped up “Henry it’s my fault! He just woke up and-!” The woman’s icy blue eyes met with Bernadette’s who’s expression was heavy.

Henry dragged the demon upstairs, he hadn’t wanted to get cross with Bendy, hell, he thought he was dealing with all of this well, but Bendy had drawn the line. He blocked the screaming demon out, he didn’t really do time outs but it was clear the demon shouldn’t be around anyone right now.

“Let me go!” Bendy ripped his arm free with enough force to pull Henry back a little.

Henry didn’t have time to proses how much strength Bendy had just conjured up, arms locking around the demon’s waste and hulling him up and over his shoulder.

Henry knocked their bedroom door down, carrying the kicking demon on and throw him down onto his bed. “Stay here, and if I catch you outside this room before I say you can leave then I’m not going to be happy.” He clenched his teeth, standing over the demon who’d calmed down censurably.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Bendy went to jump down from the bed but Henry pushed him back on.

“I can and I will!” The man’s mossy green eyes watched as the demon curled under his covers. “I don’t like doing this, you think I want to be seen as the bad guy?” He pulled the sheets away to see the demon curled up and back to him. “But I can’t just let you get away with what you did.” He sighed when the toon didn’t say anything or even look at him. “You’re going without dinner, and don’t even try to sneak down for any pudding.”

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “I don’t even want ya food! I don’t want you! I hate you!” He yelled across the room at the man who slammed the door shut leaving the demon alone with the only light being the orange glow of the setting sun. “Ya just like him! I hate you both!”

His anger faded when Henry didn’t come back. He gritted his teeth, waiting until hearing Henry’s footsteps fade out before lowering himself of the man’s bed. It was silent, not a single sound and for the first time in what felt like forever, Bendy’s mind was still with it. He slumped down ageist his own bed, popping the bottom draw filled with pens open. He screwed the lid off and began downing the ink. At least he had ink.


	21. Problem solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings wrong...

Dawn had just come, the sun breaking through the thick rain clouds from the cold and rainy night. The large snow white kitchen glistened as the glaring sunlight that was welcomed in through the open glass doors, letting the crisp morning air in and fill Bernadette’s lungs.

Bernadette yawned, rubbing the back of her head. She was in baggy bottoms covered in skulls and a tank top covered in colourful language. However, most were hidden under her baggy black hoodie. Her long ebony black hair was held in a messy bun and mascara was smudged around her soft blue eyes.

Nathen entered the room, already dressed and ready for the day. “Morning Bernadette.”

The young woman looked over her shoulder at him, her coffee steaming in her hands. “You look awful.” Her eyes narrowed at him.

The man was in a soft blue shirt on but untucked and wrinkled; he had huge bags under his dark eyes and hair was still a mess.

Bernadette could smell guilt radiating off him. “What have you done?” She landed on the kitchen side, eyes scanning the man for answers.

“Me?” Nathen dumped down into one of the seats at the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The young woman scoffed. “You’re a man who cares about his appearance, you don’t come down looking as though you’ve just be pulled through a bush backward. On top of that, it’s not often you’re up after me but never before Grace.”

The man landed back, “You’re up before Grace.”

“You want to know why I’m up early? Because Alice snores like a troll in a dumpster.” Her nose wrinkled. “So, what’s you’re excuse?”

Nathen let a heavy sigh out, looking over his shoulder to see they were alone, when looking back Bernadette was now sitting opposite him, eyes trained on him.

“Is this about Bendy?” A small hint of anger hid in her voice. “Because I’m telling you if you know something I’ll find out. The poor little thing’s been waking up screaming all night,  and no one is showing any concern! Everyone’s acting as though he’s himself when that’s a dirty lie.”

Nathen looked into the woman’s eyes, he took a deep breath, guilt straining his voice. “I didn’t think it really mattered, I thought I was doing the right thing by not saying anything, I-I wanted him to tell someone because he felt able to, not because---because Henry found out and began demanding answers.”

“Your stalling.” Bernadette snapped.

“Bendy’s drinking ink.” The man spat out. “He said it’s normal, that it wasn’t hurting him but….I don’t know…maybe him drinking ink again and him acting the way he is being linked.”

Bernadette narrowed her eyes at the man, teeth clenching. “No shit Sherlock.”

The sound of someone moving above them made the two fall silent.

“That’s Grace,” Bernadette commented, standing to her feet. “You need to tell Henry, like, ASAP.” She pointed over her shoulder to the front door. “I’m heading into town in an hour, need to see someone, if I get back and you haven’t said anything, then I will and I’ll tell Henry you knew too.”

Nathen watched her head out, he let an annoyed sigh out, pulling himself up and heading back upstairs. He wasn’t telling Henry now, it could wait, his brother was exhausted, being woke up multiple times by Bendy crying out. He promised himself to say something before lunch, that will give him enough time to think about how he’d explain and it would be done before Bernadette came back and spat it out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No! No, No, No!” 

The happy, upbeat music screeched to a halt as the infuriated yells filled the huge wooden room filled with over 100 empty, red silk chair welled into the glossy wooden floor.

“You need to smile! What have I told you about smiling!?” Joey slammed his hand down onto the wooden seat in front of him.

Henry frowned, sad eyes moving back to the stage as a silent Bendy head hung, he couldn’t hear Bendy apologise, not that he had anything to apologise for, but he always did, the echoed of countless other situations like this filling the silence for the man.

Bendy took a few steps back, his head never lifting, you could see it in his movement, even when dancing his body moved with exhaustion, his tail never danced behind him, sometimes even leading to the small demon tripping over it, making Joey yell even more when the cameras would have to cut.

“Do it again.” Joey throw himself back into his seat and crossing his legs.

Sammy was on stage, set up on his piano to the side. His long butter long hair was in a ponytail. He was a lanky man, pale skin and shattered glass eyes. He wasn’t the nicest person to Bendy, but even he gave Henry a worried glance before begging to play.

Henry let a heavy sigh out, watching Bendy’s bright but painfully forced grin come back as he continued dancing. Henry’s eyes shifted to Joey who eyes watched Bendy dance. “Can you go a bit easier on him?” He tried to hold his anger back but there was not hiding it. He couldn’t take seeing Bendy a living creature having to meet Joey’s insane demands.

“Well, I’m sorry you don’t have the guts to beat it into his head.” Joey snapped under the music. “Maybe if you helped more I wouldn’t look so bad.”

“He’s tired, Joey! This is the sevenths time today he’s danced around on the stage, not to mention the piano lessons with Sammy and other since he’s been doing with Boris and Alice. It this rate he’ll collapse!” Henry had pulled his eyes away from Bendy, the cameras still rolling with the small crow making sure they got everything on camera.

“Henry has a point, Mr. Drew.”

Henry and Joey jumped, looking behind them to see Norman. He was a large man, copper skin and short ebony back hair, his small black bared streaked with grey and dark brown eyes shimmering in the stage lights.

“Alice and Boris are getting pretty worried about Bendy” Norman didn’t comment on Joey’s evil glares, looking past them to Bendy before pointing at him with an unsure expression on his face. “Is he meant to be doing that?”

Henry and Joey shared a look of confusion before looking back to the stage. 

The bright stage lights shone down on the demon who’s midnight black ink dripped, he wasn’t dancing anymore, instead stumbling over his own feet as he tried to continue.

Henry quickly pulled himself up from his seat, voice filled with concern as he yelled up to the demon, telling him to stop.

However, Bendy’s cue to stop came too late, he reached up, his fingertips kissed his left horn which bent outwards, dripping before his body went limp and he crashed down.

Everyone froze for a moment, all eyes glued on the demon who laid motionless on the stage.

Joey hissed with anger. “Shit, cut!” He yelled at the crow. “I said cut you, idiots!” He rubbed his forehead. “thank god we weren’t live. Wouldn’t have looked good-!” He almost fell back when Henry pushed past him, running down the aisle and up the step to the stage.

Henry pulled the demon into his arms, his breathing erratic as he pressed the back of his hand to the demon’s forehead. His dark green eyes glazed over when the demon didn’t wake up. “J-Joey he’s not waking up!” Henry looked over seeing the room empty. Confusion washed over him, almost knocking his worry for Bendy out as the silent room seeped into his mind.

No camera crew, Sammy, no Norman or Joey. Just the countless red, silk sets. “Joey?” he looked to the piano. “Sammy…?” He tried to shout but couldn’t, the feeling of cold ink running between his fingers forced his eyes to shift back to Bendy who’s eyes were shield by ink. However, he wasn’t unconscious anymore, a sharp smile crossing his face. The small demon snatched the man’s wrist.

Henry mind didn’t stand a chance to catch up. Being slammed down onto the wooden stage, the air ripped from his lungs as the ink monster loomed over him. “B-Bendy?!”

The ceiling lights began exploding, glass shattering down on them and darkness filling the room. The demon acted as a shield for the man. Shimmering fragments of glass becoming berried in his back to keep Henry out of harm’s way.

Henry didn’t understand. He couldn’t work out if Bendy was trying to hurt or protect him. His left his free hand to the demons white cheek. “B-Bendy?” he couldn’t see his toon’s face, but hearing a soft purr exit the demon made him smile.

Something long, sharp and dark shape ripped through the chest of the demon, only just missing Henry’s head. His eyes winded with horror as a dark mass built up behind Bendy. “Bendy!” He didn’t know what to do, arms wrapping around the demon who had gone limp, being held in place by the dark spear.

Henry jolted up in bed, his heart racing out of his chest as eyes glazed over. He gripped his chest, forcing himself to breathe in and out. He held his forehead, eyes moving down to Bendy who was curled up by his side. A cold sweat ran down the man’s forehead, he reached down to the small toon with trembling hands, his fingertips traveling up and down the demon’s small, pointed horns. Henry frowned, he felt awful, he’d been so harsh to Bendy last night and now the demon couldn’t lay his head down for more than ten minutes without nightmares crawling in.

“N-No… I can’t---” Bendy’s ink ran over his eyes, his breathing growing faster. “I-I can’t---”

Henry pulled the demon into his arms, he held the toon against his chest, head resting between his small horns. He could barely think, his mind clouded with worry and only getting three hours of sleep wasn’t helping. “Its okay bub.” He waited until feeling the demon relax and ink became stable again before dropping back down into the covers, keeping the sleeping demon against his chest as sleep took him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Grace hummed softly to her music, setting everyone’s breakfast up, ready for them to come in and help themselves. She filled some glassed up with orange juice then. She smiled sweetly when Harvey’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He kissed her forehead.

“Dad! Gross!” Clementine shoved her breakfast down, dressed in her long white dress like normal.

Harvey chuckled, however, fell silent when seeing Grace’s expression grow heavy. “Gracie, what’s wrong?” His dark brown eyes flooded with worry, one hand running down his wife’s soft pale cheek.

The woman sighed, her icy blue eyes traveling down. “I’m just worried about Bendy, he kept waking up last night, screaming the house down.” She ran her hand through her soft butter long hair. “He’s been acting odd ever since they arrived, I guess I just miss him, sweet little nephew…”

Harvey let a painfilled sigh out. “He’s just tired, he’s been through a lot with Alice and Boris coming back, he’ll back to his old self before you know it.” He took both of her hands pressing a loving kiss against her lips.

“Stop!” Clementine covered her eyes. “Will ya two get a room!”

Grace giggled, quickly placing a kiss on the man’s cheek before turning back to the breakfast she was cooking. She didn’t want to believe something was really wrong with Bendy, Harvey was right, a lot had happened and Bendy was dealing with it in his own way. He’d be back to normal soon.

Suddenly Henry came running in, his eyes flooding with panic and fear. “G-Grace I need help!” He was still in his pyjamas but they were covered in ink. Grace dropped everything, rushing upstairs with Henry and leaving Clementine and Harvey sharing worried eyes.

“What happened?” Grace followed the man into the bathroom, finding a worried Boris by a melting demon’s side. Bendy’s horns were no longer there, his head oddly round and right eyes hidden behind ink, his whole body was melting and shaking.

“I-I need something to wrap him up in, p-please I don’t know what else-!” Henry quickly rushed over to the demon who throw up in the toile.

Boris rubbing the demon’s small back, his ears hanging low and tail still. “It okay Ben..” His voice dripped with sadness.

Bendy gripped his stomach, his breathing heavy, unsteady and ink frozen.

Henry could feel the demon’s ink growing colder every second, he thanked his sister who ran back in with her softest towels and helped wrapped the demon up, hoping this would warm the small toon up but also hold him together. Henry couldn’t understand why Bendy was throwing his own ink up, water glazed his eyes when holding the small demon agent his chest, feeling just how much he was shaking. He thanked his sister, voice shaking slightly.

Bendy laid limp in the man’s arms, listing to his Aunt ask Henry if this was normal.

Henry shook his head. “N-No! He’s never don’t this before.” He rose to his feet, holding the toon in his arms. “I’m going to get him changed, hopefully, he’ll feel better after having something to eat.”

Grace’s worried eyes followed his little brother. She nodded, waiting until seeing them head into their room before letting a pain filled sight out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later family sat around the table, a little squished but no one seemed to mind. Bendy was dressed, no sight of ink of his white shirt, however, he was still trembling and looked drained. Everyone but Bernadette was there, having left to pick some things up but promised Bendy she’d be back soon

Henry was next to the small ink demon, watching him pock his breakfast and hold his head up with his other hand. “Bendy, eat something.” He pushed the demon’s plate closer.

Bendy mumbled about not being hungry, turning his head away from the meal.

“Pumpkin, you’ll feel better once having something to eat.” Grace frowned when the demon didn’t say anything to her, eyes purposely avoiding her.

“What’s wrong Bendy?” Clementine frowned, her rich green eyes glazed with worry when the demon whined and hid his face from them all.

Mable tapped the demon’s shoulder, a small smile coming to her face when he turned his head to look at her. *I love you* her gentle green eyes watched as ink pricked the demon’s eyes, his head becoming buried in his arms again.

“You’re not leaving this table until you eat something.” Henry looked down at the demon who let a small whine out.

Nathen frowned, watching as everyone awkwardly went back to eating. He hated to admit it, but Bernadette was right, everyone knew something was wrong but no one was doing anything about it, what could they do?

Henry kept to his word, not allowing Bendy to leave the table until he ate something. The small demon watched as everyone began to leave, Grace taking the plates in and filling the sink with warm and bubbly water.

Henry sipped his coffee, leaning back in his seat as he waited for the demon to start eating. His toon hadn’t eaten anything the day before and he wasn’t going to let that last any longer. His eyes travelled back to the demon, seeing he was staring intently at the running water filling the skin. “Bendy stop—” He fell silent when seeing ink begin to run down the demon’s forehead. “Hey, what wrong, bub?” He sat up, hand only begging able to kiss the toon’s horn.

Bendy let a small cry out, pulling away from the man who put his hands up.

“Bendy relax.” Henry’s eyes were full of worry for his creation. “Okay, you don’t have to eat, but head to bed, I’ll come and come and check on you soon.” He went to whip some of the toon’s melting ink away but Bendy took off, running out the room and taking off upstairs.

Grace frowned, “Are you alright?” she watched her little brother slump down in his seat and run his hand through his hair.

“Yeah…I just want him to be okay. I…I must have done something…but I don’t know what! I don’t understand why he’s being so….cruel.” Henry let a long berth out. “He was the happiest I’ve seen him only a few days ago.”

Grace sat next to Henry and patted his shoulder. “It will be okay.”

Henry let a weak chuckle out, eyes glazing with water. “I just…want my devil darling back.” His breathing was heavy, a soft smile coming to his face when Grace wrapped her arms around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ink was gushing down the walls, the darkroom begging to flood and rise up at an unstable speed. Bendy banged on the door, crying out as the ink rose higher. “Henry!” He tried to reach for the door handle but the closer he got the farther it seemed to go. He stretched his body, his fingertips only being able to kiss it. “Henry! Henry, please let me out!” His ink began to run, breathing racing as the ink reached his hips.

A dark voice began to fill his head, it come from every direction, the small demon wouldn’t make out what it was saying, the ink pouring into the room drowning it out. Bendy gripped his horns, he tried to block it out but the more he tried the louder it got, but somehow he still couldn’t understand it. It was faded and disconnected, hearing every word but never understand it. 

A long and bony arm made from ink broke out from the ink, its long fingers curved in, grasping how to move before it snatched the demon’s white shirt, yanking him back and throw him down into the ebony ink.

Bendy cocked, swiftly trying to pull himself out the ink; trying to whip it away but another hand rose up, it gripped his arm well another took hold of his horn. More began sprouting up like flowers feeling the first light of the warm summer sun. They all locked onto the small demon who let one final scream out before going under.

Bendy’s eyes broke open, he was still, didn’t seem scared or confused, an unreadable expression on his face. He was in the room he’d been staying in at Grace’s leading ageist his bed with dozens of broke pens around him, all empty. He looked down at his hands wrapped in soft white gloves.

He curved both hands in, getting used to the feeling before finding the shirt awfully uncommittable, he thrashed about in it, ripping it off and throw it over his shoulder.

He found his feet, swaying slightly and having to grip onto his bedsheets so he wouldn’t fall face first onto the floor. He shook his legs, stepping the floor before giving them another go. A huge grin crossed his face, heading out of the room.

He stepped out into the hallway, the warm sun shining in felt nice on his ink. He headed down the hallway, making a beeline for the stairs and hoping no one was around. However, Alice reached the top just as he did, Boris behind her.

“Ben!” The Wolf smiled. “We were just coming to see you.”

Alice knelt down, giving the demon a warm smile “How are you feeling Bendy? You look a lot better.”

Boris nodded. “You don’t look like you’ve just got back from hell.”

“Boris.”  Alice snapped at the Wolf. “ignore him, are you okay?” He pressed the back of her hand to the demon’s forehead.

“I feel great!” Bendy smiled up at her, “A little sleepy still but I just wanna see the others.”

Alice let a sigh of relief out, “Good.” She tapped the gap between the demon’s horns. “Henry’s going to be so happy to have you’re back to normal.” The placed a soft kiss on the smaller toon’s forehead before heading off with Boris.

Once the two where gone Bendy gritted his teeth, rubbing the Angels kiss away. “Bitch.” He hissed, running downstairs to find his problem.

“Nathen, I really need to head upstairs and see Bendy.”

The small ink demon reached the bottom of the stairs, keeping himself hidden behind the railings and listing to Henry and Nathen’s discussion in the hallway.

“I know bro, but we really need to talk.” Nathen had worry written all over his face. “It's about Bendy.”

Fear hit Henry and it showed. “W-What? Look I know he’s acting odd lately—”

“No, Henry, it’s something else.” Nathen crossed his arms. “Look, I’ll wait for you, just go check on him.” 

Henry was still for a moment, he let an unsteady berth out and nodded. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Nathen nodded, watching his brother rub the back of his head as he headed upstairs to cheek on Bendy. He let a heavy sigh out, heading down into the kitchen. He helped himself to a glass of water, chugging it down. His dark brown eyes moved to the large, glass open door, a cool wind sweeping in. He shoved his hand into his pocket and found his cigarette’s and lighter.

He headed outside, it was so quiet, Harvey had taken the girls down to the farm and Grace’s music echoed out from the living room. Nathen took a deep breath in, lighting his cigarette with slightly shaking hands. He only ever had one when stressed and telling Henry his kid had some addiction and he’d known about it was more than deserving of a rolled up relies.

He took a puff, letting a long breath out before and body relaxed, leaning back on the red-bricked wall. He lifted the cigarette to his lips, going to take another puff when something hard and cold struck the back of his head. He crashed into the earth, everything turning dark.

Monster Bendy stood over him, his ink running uncontrollably and sharp tail lashing back and forth. He throw the brick to the side and snatched the man’s leg, dragging him across the garden and to the woods around the home. A sharp smile crossed the demon’s face. Problem solved.


	22. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not nice to have something messing with you

Henry’s mind and heart weighed heavy with things he couldn’t understand. Bendy had been his happiest only a few days ago, now all his toon had was bitter words and a mouth filled with hate for everyone, but mainly aimed at Henry. He must have done something, an egg doesn’t break without being placed in careless hands and a toon doesn’t turn against its creator without reason.

Henry rubbed the back of his head, a pained sigh passing his lips as he reached the top of the stairs; being welcomed by a cool wind that rushed through his chestnut brown hair.

“Henry!” Bendy’s cry of fear and terror ran through the house, banging and scratching on the door.

Henry broke into a sprint, almost crashing into the wall as he took a sharp turn to the bedroom door. He throw it open, eyes wide his panic. “Bendy!?” the fear in his dark green eyes washed away when looking down at the laughing demon. “B-Ben-dy…?” His hand dropped from the door handle clenched in his hand.

Bendy laid on his back, hugging his stomach as he laughed hysterically, rolling about on the floor and trying to speak through his laughter. “I didn’t---didn’t know you could-!” He said with laughter, eyes glazed with joy. “m-move that-that FAST!”

Anger sparked in Henry, looked down at the demon, watching him roll about and laugh. However, it was put out, a wobbly smile forming on his face.

Bendy sat up, whipping his eyes filled with tears of joy, his face a soft grey. “I haven’t laughed like that in-!” He was cut off, Henry’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him into an unbackable but warm hug. The demon squirmed for a moment, trying to break free. “W-what is this?!”

“Bendy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you smiling again.” Henry kept to small ink demon in his arms, his hand running up and down the side of the toon’s face.

The toon didn’t move, feeling his body tense up when Henry’s hug grow stronger. His eyes twitched to every direction, looking for answers but was only met with silence. “W-Why doesn’t this…hurt?” His voice was soft and unsure.

Henry’s hug weakened, confusion dripping from his voice. “Why would it hurt?” He didn’t pull away, keeping the still demon in his arms.

Bendy eyes softened, looking down before shaking his head. “D-Doesn’t matter.” His eyes widened when the man began to pull back. “No!” He buried his face into the man’s chest. “J-Just a little longer.”    

Henry’s expression was heavy, eyes glazed with worry but his arms wrapped around the toon like a mother tucking her child into bed.

The demon melted into the warm feeling, a small purr leaving him.

Henry patted to toon’s back, he wondered why his creation wasn’t wearing a shirt, it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like he had anything to hid and had spent years without anything, but it struck the man as odd. His worried eyes shifted to the demon’s bed, locking onto the mess of broken ink pens and brained of their content.

Bendy nuzzled into the man, purring softly and a wobbly smile spreading across his face. He didn’t say a word, but let a small gasp out when his horn was gripped and ripped away from the safe feeling.

“W-What are you doing!?” Henry yelled down at the toon in his grip. “You’re drinking ink? INK! Without even telling me! W-Why? Why are you drinking ink, Bendy!?” his grip moved to the demon’s small shoulders, stopping himself from shaking him like a bag of jellybeans.

Bendy looked up at the angered but also panicked man. He looked over his shoulder at the inky mess of broken pens. His large, pie-cut eyes moved back to Henry. “Don’t be so grouchy old man.”

“Grouchy!? I’m fucking furious Ben-“ He held his tough. “Did you just call me old.” He didn’t appear angry, more surprised.

Bendy shook Henry off. “And here I thought you were different.” He narrowed his eyes up at the man who arched a brow.

“Nathen?” Alice walked in, stopping when seeing the two looking at her. “Oh, s-sorry, Grace is looking for Nathen and I just…guessed he was in here.” He rubbed the back of her head. “You two okay?”

Henry didn’t say anything, nodding as Bendy ran past him.

Alice stepped aside, letting the demon pass by and take off down the hallway. Her orange eyes moved to Henry who frowned and shoulders slumped. “Is he okay?” She rubbed her arm. “He seemed better earlier.”

Henry didn’t look at her, remaining on her knees. “I don’t know Alice. The moment I think he’s better he turns around and changes.” He gripped his face. “It's like I’m dealing with two different people, he won't just stay happy.”

“Henry.” Alice frowned. “Maybe Bendy’s just tired—”

“That’s what everyone’s saying!” Henry’s yelled over his shoulder at her, pain and anger flooding his dark green eyes. “Everyone’s saying the same thing! That’s it’s just because Boris and you are back, that it’s a lot for him!” His head dropped, looking away from the young woman. “He always knew you two would come back. he was the happiest I’d ever seen him. Then that ink monster attacked and he just hasn’t been the same…”

Alice hugged herself, eyes glazed with sadness. “Henry…”

“Just leave me alone, Alice. Please, I just…I just want to be alone.”

The Angel stood by, watching the man head out. She let a small pained sigh pass her lips, pulling her long ebony hair behind her ear as she headed out, closing the door behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bernadette arrived home, throwing her bags to the side and heading straight to the kettle. She made herself some coffee, heavy music leaking out of her headphones; blocking reality out. She put a small notebook down on the side, before turning around to see Henry’s head on the table, his chestnut brown hair shielding his eyes. “Henry?” She arched a brow.

The man rose his head, he looked lethargic and eyes were slightly red. “Bernadette? When did you get home?” He rubbed his face.

“Just now.” She placed her hot drink down on the table, slouching down into the seat opposite her Uncial. “What’s wrong?”

Henry gave her a nerves chuckle. “It’s nothing. Just haven’t been sleeping…” He ran both hands through his chestnut hair. “Just wish Bendy was himself again, I miss…” He let a heavy sight out. “I miss him.”

A small frown formed on the young woman’s face. “You talked to him?”

Henry nodded. “I keep trying but he’s being so distant, now I’m just getting angry with him.” He held his head, a wobbly frown forming on his sleepy face. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, what’s wrong with me.” He clenched his hands, anger burning in his eyes.

Bernadette watched as anger boiled in the man. “Getting angry isn’t going to help.”

“I know!”

“Then why do you keep doing it?”

“Because I don’t know what else to do!” Henry fell back into his seat. “I don’t like it any more than anyone else, but getting angry seems to be the only thing I can do anymore.” He rose up. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you about this, I’m a grown man and—”

“I’m not blind to how fucked up this world is” Her tone was flat. “I’ve seen that it takes disasters to bring people together, that no one really cares about what happened to anyone else. An old lady could get run over in a hit and run and sure I’d feel bad for her family, but I’m not going to lose any sleep over it, because it doesn’t affect me or anyone I care about. I care about Bendy, I think he’s sweet and understands a lot more then he lets on, and because I care about Bendy you fit in somewhere. So, sit down and talk to me, because you being depressed isn’t going to help anyone, especial Bendy.”

Henry let a heavy sigh out, dropping back down into his seat. “He’s drinking ink again.”

Bernadette nodded. “Glad Nathen told you, I don’t—”

“Nathen?” Henry arched a brow, confusion filling his green eyes.

Bernadette expression changed from confused to annoyed. “dam it! He didn’t tell you. Nathen knew about Bendy drinking ink, he was meant to tell you today.”

Henry gritted his teeth. “Well, he didn’t.”

Bernadette leaned back with her arms crossed. “Well, have you spoke to Bendy about it?”

Anger remained glued to Henry, he nodded. “Didn’t get very far, I-I’m just so annoyed that he didn’t tell me, he knows what I think about ink and-and that’s—!” Henry ground, to annoyed to even finished.

“He didn’t tell you?” Bernadette arched a brow. “Because he knew you wouldn’t be happy; he didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Henry’s face softened, he was quiet for a long moment, guilt and anger welling up inside him. “He can’t be drinking ink, at least not the way he is. It’s an addiction, end of. Drinking so much ink is how ink monsters are made.” He let a heavy sigh out when the young woman arched a brow, asking what ink monsters where. “They’re these clusters of ink, all they do is go around drinking ink, growing and becoming stronger, but they aren’t sane, they don’t care about anything but ink.”

“And that could happen to Bendy?” fear dripped from Bernadette’s voice.

Henry sat up. “I don’t know, but that’s why I’m scared for him to start drinking it, and now I don’t even know how long he’s been drinking it.”

Bernadette frowned, “You need to talk to him, without getting angry at him.”

Henry let an annoyed sigh out. “I guess I could try, but I doubt he’ll even listen to me…”

“You have to try. Bendy really does care about you, you supporting him and just being there is going to help him.”

Henry took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, I’ll try.” He gave her a soft smile. “Thanks, Bernadette.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy paced back and forth in his room, the curtains only half drawn letting some of the sun’s warm light inside. The demon’s body began to melt and shake; his breathing grew faster and his chest tightened. His large, pie-cut eyes darted about the room, he needed more!

He began pulling the bedside draws open, throwing everything out of them but finding nothing. He throws the wardrobe draw open, grabbing the bottom of Henry’s coat, it took one, two, three strong pulls for it to slip off the coat hanger and fall down on him. The demon pulled it up, the room begging to spin and he searched all the pockets.

His eyes widened when feeling a pen, he pulled it out, snapping it in half and downing the ink inside. His breathing slowed down and ink stopped running, for a moment he felt at peace until the need for more came back. He shoved his hand back into the pocket, praying there was at least one more ink source. His finger wrapped around something thin and weak, paper? He pulled it out, looking down to see very fancy, black writing.

Henry Black Stine and Bendy Stine

The demon’s eyes flooded with confusion, his lips parted but no words came out. He turned the picture around his tail rising from the floor and slowly swaying behind him. It was Henry and him, back at the studio, the all to former rich brown walls behind them with a poster of Boris visible in the background. The man and toon were smiling, Bendy’s arms around the man’s neck, they looked so happy, Henry looked so much younger, he didn’t have his stubble and hair chestnut hair was lighter, eyes brighter.

A wobbly smile formed of the demon’s face, ink still running over his left eye. “H-He didn’t forget me…”

“Lies!”

“N-no! Look, he kept this picture! He always had a little bit of me with him.”

“He doesn’t care! If he cared then he wouldn’t have left!”

“Stop it!” Bendy dropped the picture, gripping his horns as his ink began to run even more.

“He doesn’t care about you! No one does! No one cares about you! You’re just a piece of the past for him!”

Bendy curled up on the floor, pain filling his body. “That’s not true!” his long sharp fingers wrapped around Henry’s coat, he could feel something moving inside him?! Fear filled him, begging to hyperventilate. He wanted to scream for his creator, for anyone but a loud buzzing filled his head. “H-Henry!” it felt as though he was drowning in his own ink, his body begging stretched out. His horns began to grow and heart ended tail turned sharp. “N-No! S-Stop!” He forced his body to hold its form, not allowing himself to turn.

An angry yell filled his head, sharp hands running down the inside of his head.

The ink on his back began to ripple and arms ready to give out. The demon could feel himself drowning, no longer being able to breathe. He laid his body down, scratching at the soft green carpet as ink shield his left eye and memories flooded back.

“Do you remember waiting? Holding onto that small sliver of hope for him coming back, that hope for someone would care enough to help?” The voice berried deeper into his mind. “He left you, he abandoned you. How do you get over something like that? How do you push all that hate and anger aside?”

Bendy winched, body shaking as he tried to push himself back up.

“Is it for that warm feeling? Is pushing all that pain away easier when things seemed better? You live in this dream, you’ve wrapped yourself up in this sweet honeycombed and hope a careless child doesn’t come by with a stick. You’re living a lie and you know it, everyone knows it, their all coming along for the ride, praying you’ll make it out the other side as the same happy little demon you pretended to be!”

Bendy gripped his head and tried to push the voice away.

“I understand why you’re fighting. I get it. Really I do. But this charade needs to end, it will end. He won’t stop coming until he gets what he wants, until he’s taken every last drop of hope and joy from you. Why prevent the inevitable? Why prolong your suffering? Give in, accept it.”

Bendy could feel his body growing, he hugged himself, trying to stop it, ink dripping from his shaking body. “I’m not scared.” His jaw clenched down. “I’m not running form anything.” He ignored the deep and evil chuckle that ran around in his mind. “You gave up! Y-You’ve accepted that there’s nothing you can do to stop him, that it’s easier to follow him and do what he says then try and be happy, to care about people.”

“Your words hold little meaning to me, you’re the fool who made the mistake of taking the risk of suffering in this poor excuse of a form for a life outside of hell. You hear the story’s around the underworld, yet you still took the deal.”

“A-and you think that was stupid?”

The thing laughed. “Along a fool wouldn’t.”

Bendy was silent, arms wrapping around himself as he tried to keep in one piece. “It was stupid. I’d hear about what other demon’s had seen in Joey. That he was a liar and never planned on loving Bendy. B-But I still took it, all because of what Henry wanted.”

Everything fell silent, Bendy gasped for air, his ink calming down as the voice came back. “What did he want?”

Bendy weak and ink glazed eyes glistened in the ray of sunlight slipping in through the gap in the curtains. “It was hard to tell, even with worry plastered over his face he had walls up, but I saw something better then hell, I saw he cared and honestly, that was enough for me.” He tried to ignore the mocking laughter, cupping his face with trembling hands.

“You seem to be a bigger fool than I first suspected! Nothing more than a lost little demon who wants some love! And you call yourself a demon!?” It wailed with laughter. “You don’t even know what you are! You’re a mess, a demon? A cartoon? Bendy? It makes little sense, your just a confused little mess!” it let a deep chuckle out, Bendy could feel a sharp smile forming. “I don’t know what Joey see’s in you, I don’t know why you're wanted back so much, but I have to say, I’m going to enjoy watching him crush all this hope you have!” Suddenly, a long and bony arm broke out of his back, the demon eyes turned to pinpricks, a blood-curdling scream breaking out of him.

Boris was ripped from his sleep, wide eyes darting around the room from shook as Alice took off past him. Grace went to follow, worry flooding her eyes but was pulled back by the Wolf, being told to stay down there.

Alice reached the top of the stairs just as Henry kicked the bedroom door down,

“Bendy if this is another joke-!” The man’s words became stuck , wide and fear-stricken eyes watching as an ink monster stood over a still and lifeless Bendy.

It's armed kissed the floor and was pulling its leg out the demon, it shoulders slumped, letting a low growl out before pushing its running ink away from its face like hair. “Now this is much better.” Its gravelly voice oozed out of the walls. “Far too cramped in there.” It’s bony fingers danced, getting used to the feeling. It rose its head, looking to the angered and horrified group. It let a deep chuckle out, rolling its head on its shoulders. “I told you bastards I’d be back.” It dark voice bleed from the walls. It looked over its shoulder at Bendy who laid face down, body limp and no sign of movement. “Your a pathetic excuse of a demon could dearly hold me, should have planned my ink in someone bigger.” It let a loud and evil laugh out, “Won’t be infecting him again.” It turned back to them. “Well, live and learn I guess.”

Henry was already across the room, he let an enraged roar out as he sent his fist across the monster’s face. However, the demon showed no sign of even feeling it, looking back to the man who rose his other arm up and went to hit it again. But the monster hand clammed around Henry’s fist, he went to raise his other hand but the demon snatched that too. The monster looked down into the man’s eyes flooded with anger. It stabbed the man’s chest with its foot.

Henry was sent back, hitting the floor.

Boris charged at the ink monster pulling its robot arm back and drove it through the demon. He let a loud laugh out, however, when looking up it smiled down at him, its ink morphed around his robotic arm, creating a powerful force that throw the Wolf across the room.

Alice had just run in, getting throw back out into the hallway when Boris crashed into her. She growled, pushing the dazed Wolf off, “Boris?!” she shook him, looking into the bedroom to see the ink monster picking the unconscious Bendy up.

Anger filled the Angel, she jumped up, driving her hand into her stomach and ripped her sword out.

The ink monster looked over, seeing the Angel running at it. It went to block Angel’s hit but Alice dropped down, skidding across the room and the sword ran through one of the monster’s leg.

It roared out, almost collapsing to the floor.

Alice snatched Bendy from the monster, carefully placing him down and out of harms away before turning back to the ink monster, she drove her other hand into her stomach, pulling another sword out. “I’m going to paint this room with your ink!”

She was slammed back by the monster, crashing into the wardrobe.

Boris rammed into the monster that went stick the Angle with its dagger hand. He pushed it into the wardrobe, slamming the door shut and put all his weight on the door as the monster tried to break out.

Alice slipped her sword between the handles, adding her weight as it smashed about inside. “Henry!” Alice yelled at the man who was holding Bendy, the small demon was still, ink slowly running. “Henry! Henry, you need to get him ink!” She gasped as the monster roared, slamming even more.

Henry’s eyes were glazed over, “H-He isn’t waking up.” His voice broke, pain fizzing inside him.

“Henry, it's used him like a battery! He won't be okay until he’s had—” Boris was thrown forward from the monsters hit, the sword and Alice only just managing to keep it in. “You need to get him ink!” He slammed himself back into the door.

“Give him more! After this! This has all happened because of ink!” Henry yelled at them, anger burning in his dark eyes.

“NO!” Alice yelled. “This all happened because I wasn’t paying attention! We’ve dealt with these things and I was blind enough not to pick up on so many signs! I’ve been so caught up with just living again that something like this flowed right over me!” her long hair began to melt. “Bendy could have died, he will die if you don’t get him ink!” She was thrown to the floor, the demon’s arm breaking out and scratching about.

“Henry please! I-If Bendy can turn then he can help!” Boris looked to the man with pleading eyes, his tail, and ears hanging as he tried to keep the monster in.

Henry found he’d stop breathing, his eyes shifted back to the demon in his arms, he still hadn’t moved and horns were no longer there. He clenched his teeth, swearing under his breath before nodding. “O-Okay, but I don’t know how much o-or!”

Boris crashed to the floor, the monster ripping the wardrobe to shreds as it broke out. “Give it to me!” it roared, diving for Bendy but Alice rammed her sword through its side, slamming it into the wall. “Everything!” She yelled at the man who ran out with Bendy in his arms to find as much ink as he could.

“Fighting will only prolong your suffering!” The ink monster kicked Alice back, ripping the weapon out. “I’m just here for the demon, neither of you have to meet your end.” The cut Alice had made healed.

“You're not touching him!” Boris slammed his hands down, ink rose around him as his body grow, teeth sharped and his white shirt only just managed to hold onto him.

The ink monster let an evil laugh out. “This again?” It pulled itself up. “Let’s say by a small string of luck you did beat me, you understand more will come. You’ll never be safe, you’ll forever stop fighting.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Alice hissed. “You just don’t get it, Joey can send whatever he wants, he can keep hiding while he sends monsters like you. But I’d rather die protecting the people I care about then let him take them away! You are not touching Bendy or anyone else!”

The ink monster let a low laugh out, “You’re a fool Angel.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry tipped draws empty, throwing anything that wasn’t ink his shoulder and prayed there was just one pen. His sister had Bendy in her arms, gently rocking him with watery eyes.

“There’s nothing!” Henry knocked papers off the desk in his search. “He’s literally taken ever last pen and ink pot in this house!”

“What are you two doing?” Bernadette landed in the doorway with a confused expression. “Is B, okay?” Worried dripped from her voice, jumping when something crashed from upstairs.

“Ink, Ink, Ink, Ink, Ink!” Henry yelled snatching one pen up but his joy was crushed when seeing it was already empty.

“Well I suppose you can borrow some of mine, but I want it back.” Bernadette jumped when Henry locked eyes with her.

“You have ink?”

She nodded. “Yeah, got some earlier, it’s all been going missing. And I guessed if B carried on drinking it I’d get him some. Think he likes red because they had stacks of that in the craft-“ her eyes widened when Henry gripped her shoulder.

“I need all of it, right now.”

“what? why?” She arched a brow.

“Bendy needs it!” Henry put bluntly.

Bernadette looked up at the man, she narrowed her eyes “How much are you paying me?”

“Bernadette!” Grace yelled at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

“I was only joking, it’s in my bag.” She pointed over her shoulder, watching as they ran down into the kitchen.

Henry poured everything out of Bernadette back, snatching up the pens and ink pots. “Okay, Bendy.” He took the demon out of Grace's arms. “Please work.” He screwed one of the lids off and carefully poured it into the demon’s mouth.

Grace screamed, falling back into Henry who hit the floor, the ink pot smashing.

The ink monster stood in the doorway, he dropped the two beaten and bruised toons. “I’m getting tired of these games.” It growled, looking to Henry who’s eyes wildly searched the room. He’d just had Bendy! Now he was gone? “B-Bendy?” He yelled when the monster snatched him by his hair, throwing him across the room.

“Where is it?” it loomed over the man.

Henry looked to Alice and Boris, both growling but unable to get up. “What did he ever do to you!” He yelled up at the tall and dark dripping figure. “Bendy never hurt you! He never did anything wrong.”

The monster let an evil laugh out. “You have no idea what your protecting. The longer you live this lie the more danger you put your family in.”

“Bendy is a part of this family!” Henry yelled up at it. “I don’t expect a monster like you to understand that!”

The ink monster didn’t have any eyes but Henry could feel them narrowing at him. “Your family is a cluster of freaks. You even take care of a cope; a crazed Angel and poor excuse for a demon, you must be a very lonely man.” It chuckled when the man glared up at him.

“Get away from him!” Grace smashed a pan over the things head, however, her adrenaline washed out when the thing showed no sign of pain, glaring over its shoulder at her.

It snatched the pan out of her hand, going to hit her but laughed when she flinched away. “Seems Bendy got his cowardness from you.” Its hands became intangible in her long blond hair.

“Get your hands off her.” Bernadette snapped, arms crossing her chest.

The monster looked over, laughing as it threw Grace to the side. “Someone trying to play hero?” It stared the woman down.

Bernadette scoffed, “Well a villain does need a hero. Problem is you aren’t a villain, you’re just a minion.” She placed her arms down by her side. “You won't win, and once you’re dead Joey’s just going to send someone else.”

The thing chuckled, sharp figures kissing the floor. “I won’t fail.”

“Oh, but you will.” She gave it a sharp smile.

It began closing the gap between them. “And who’s going to do that? You?!”

Bernadette let a small laugh out, shaking her head. “I can’t beat you, but I know my cousin can.”

The monster stopped, cocking its head. “What’s a cousin?” 

Something cold dripped down on it, it looked up, it didn’t have any eyes but horror filled it. It flung around, shaking as it stepped back. “I-ink demon!?”

The demon loomed over the ink monster, large horns and ink shielding his eyes, his body dripped and large, sharp-toothed smile was stapled to it’s face.

The ink monster legs shook, lowering itself and tapped its sharp fingers together.

“Bendy has a lot to thank you for.” Bernadette’s soft blue eyes narrowed at the ink monster. “Using him like a battery, messing with his head and taking his body over.”

Bendy snatched the monsters bony arm, his grin seemed to widen, teeth sharpen and tail began lashing back and forth.

Henry watched as Bendy dragged the monster out the front door, Boris and Alice sitting up and the door was slammed shut.

“This ink monster won't be coming back,” Boris commented at Henry helped him and Alice up.

Bernadette helped Grace to her feet, making sure each other were okay. Grace was just happy the girls hadn’t been home. She looked to Henry who seemed lost, being told by the two toons that going out there wasn’t a good idea.

Grace hugged her brother, a soft smile forming on Henry’s face was she berried her face in his chest and promised things would be okay.

The back door opened, a stumbling Nathen wondering in. Everyone froze, wide eyes watching as the man brushed mud and leaves out of his brown hair. “I think I got a concussion…”

Grace rushed over, hugging her brother who patted her back, seeming more confused than anything.

“Why did I wake up in a flower bed?” He questioned, looking to Henry who rubbed the back of his head and gave him a nervous smile.

The front door cracked open, everyone looked over, seeing monster Bendy wonder back in, slamming the door shut behind him.

Henry stepped out into the hallway, “Bendy?” He looked up at the demon, his smile still stretched across his face but tail still at his side. Henry eyes flooded with concern. “Bendy, I’m so sorry, I-If I’d known that thing had-“ He was cut off when Bendy bent down and nuzzled his chest.

A soft purr exited the demon, smile softening and turning wobbly when Henry rubbed his horn.

Grace came out, seeing Henry pinned to the wall by the monster demon. “I-Is he safe like that?” Her worried eyes moved between the two.

Henry let a small sigh out. “For a while, don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s back to normal soon enough.” He looked to Bernadette who stood close by. “Thank you, I don’t know how you got Bendy safe but I owe you one.”

Bernadette gave him a small smile. “Well I couldn’t just leave him on the floor and you owe me five ink pots. He downed that stuff like water.”

Henry gave her a small chuckle and smiled down at the demon. “I’ll get you ten pots of ink. I’m just so happy to have him back.”

Alice and Boris moved over, heads slumping on the man’s shoulders and both yawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So now what Bendy’s back to normal, I thought this would be a great time to ask you what you want to see. I still have so much planned but if you want to see anything let me know!


	23. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ink monster may be gone but that doesn't mean everything is okay.

Alice and Boris were both sinking into the large grey sofa and guzzling down ink pots. The room was quite, the sound of Grace working in the kitchen; Clementine and Mable both running about outside, the events with their cousin being kept hidden from them.

Henry held a half asleep Bendy on his lap, head resting between the demon’s pointed horns. He hadn’t taken his eyes off his toon for the whole day, yesterday had been nightmare, but he was just happy to have the demon back to normal.

Alice’s eyes shifted to Bendy, his head resting on Henry’s arm and breathing heavily, appearing to be in a deep and much needed sleep. “He really should have some more ink.” She held a pot over to Henry who gave her an unsure look. “He’ll need it Henry, sleeping won’t fix him.”

“He doesn’t need fixing.” Henry snapped, eyes narrowing at the Angel who’s eyes softened.

“Henry, Alice is just trying to help. She knows a lot more about this than you or I.” Boris finished his ink pot and whipped his mouth before burping.

Alice’s worried eyes rested the sleeping ink demon. “Please Henry, it will help.” She moved the pot closer. “I want him to be okay just as much as you.”

Henry’s mossy green eyes glazed with worry and pain. He let a small sigh out, taking the pot as Grace wondered back in, drying her hands on a tea towel.

“How is he?” She looked to her brother, icy blue eyes glinting in the warm way on sunlight that shone in through the large window.

“Better.” Henry popped the lid off the ink pot. “He’s just tired. Never stayed awake for long.”

Grace nodded, moving her attention to the large Wolf and Alice. “How are you two? You took quite a beating from that---thing.” Her grip tightened around the cloth, the monster flashing in back in her mind.

Boris shook his ink pot, making sure he’s got ever last drop. “We’re good. Takes more than an ink monster to keep us down, right Alice.” He nudged Alice and gave her a large, bright toothy grin.

Alice gave him a weak smile back, nodding as she took a few more sips of her inky drink.

“H-Henry?” Grace looked to her brother with loving eyes. “I was thinking we should all go for a picnic.”

Henry placed the now half empty ink pot to the side. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Grace. I don’t want Bendy wearing himself out and—”

“But it will take his mind off things.” Grace cut in, her eyes flooding with worry. “It will take all our minds off what happened. Walking around, fresh air, sunshine and lots of good food will help.”

Boris didn’t know what a picnic was but the moment he heard food his ears rose. “That sounds fun!” a bright smile crossed his face.

Grace smiled, her heart warming. “Harvey will back soon with Nathen, we’ve already spoken about it and they both think it’s a wonderful idea.”

Henry clenched his jaw. “Of course they do, they don’t have to worry about Bendy.”

Grace’s smile dropped. “Hen-!”

“I need him to be okay. I-I’ve been sitting by for days while that thing messed with his head, while it tore him inside out! Well it almost killed him, Grace! You really think some stupid picnic is going to help!?”

Grace turned her head away from her brother, eyes glazing over.

Henry heart dropped, cupping his forehead and hissed through gritted teeth. “Grace, I’m sorry.” He looked down at Bendy who hadn’t moved. “I-I’m just worried. It scares me that what happened went on right in front of me, yet I didn’t even know. That thing won’t be the only thing Joey sends and it can only get worse from here.” He rose to his feet, holding the numb demon in his arms. “I’m sorry. A picnic does sound nice, it’s a great idea and I know Bendy will love it.”

Grace rushed over, hugging her brother. “You don’t need to worry about anything.” She pulled away, giving him a warm smile. “You focus on Bendy, I’ll do everything else.” She placed a soft kiss on Bendy’s forehead. “You must remember Henry” said Grace thoughtfully “life isn’t just about getting through the battles, its about making time for the good stuff too, its about forming bonds and endeavouring to strengthen those bonds, I know Joey won’t give up but you, Bendy, Alice and Boris cannot sit around just waiting, that’s no quality of life, that’s not a life worth fighting for or living, life has to be enjoyed too, a life filled with love and happiness, a life filled with friends, family and love is a life worth fighting for.”

Henry looked at Grace and then turned to look at the Angel and the wolf,

“She isn’t wrong.” replied Alice to the question in Henry’s eyes.

“Yup!” said the wolf as he tried to stick his long tongue in the ink bottle to make sure he got every last drop out. He almost got his tongue stuck.

“Can you not” said the Angel.

Boris looked at Alice and smiled his large toothy grin and a small ripple of laughter went around the room and eased the tension, Henry felt some of the knots in his shoulders and neck begin to relax a little. “Alright, Alright lets do this” he said with a small smile on his face.

Alice and Boris watched as Henry headed out with Bendy in his arms. Grace headed back out into the kitchen, the two looked at one another. “Should we be help?” Boris arched a brow.

“I don’t know.” Alice shrugged.

“What is a pic- a picnic?” The Wolf looked down at the Angel, guessing she may have answers.

Alice laughed. “You don’t know what a picnic is?”

Boris gave her a blank look that made Alice’s laughter stop. “Yeah, I don’t either. Let’s go ask Grace.” She jumped up, heading into the kitchen with Boris behind her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathen slid his posh suites along the rail, he was standing alone in his room, back home. White walls and a large king bed behind him. He hummed to himself, trying to work out what he wanted to wear. However, a childish voice broke the silence of his room.

“Nathen?”

He jumped, looking over his shoulder to see no one, until looking down. Bendy’s large, black pie cut eyes staring up at him. He wasn’t in his shirt and tail laid still at his side.

“B-Bendy?” Nathen dark eyes narrowed with confusion.

“Why didn’t you help me?” The demon eyes filled up with inky tears. “Why did you let me die?” His voice dripped with sadness and confusion.

Nathen’s eyes widened with fear. “W-Wha-?” He didn’t move, watching the demon take a step towards him.

“You let me die. It’s all your fault, Nathen!” The walls flooded with ink, running down and began collecting at the bottom.

Nathen rose his leg, stepping back as the ink began to rise. “I-I was just trying to do the right thing! I never wanted this, I-I thought--!”

“I’m dead because of you!” Bendy yelled up at him, ink running down his face and hiding both eyes.

Nathen took a sharp breath in as hands snatched his shirt, slamming him back into his wardrobe. “Bro?!”

“He was just a kid! How could you be so stupid! Of course he didn’t know what he was talking about!” Henry glared down at the man, knuckles turning white. “He was the only thing that made me happy and now he’s dead! All because of you!”

“I’m sorry!” Nathen jolted up, the seat belt forcing him back down and car coming to a sudden stop made his head slam back.

“Nathen!?” Harvey yelled at the man, his dark eyes wide with panic. “What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Nathen clenched his chest, a cold sweat running down his face. “W-Where am I?” He looked to the older man for answers.

A small look of confusion sparked in Harvey’s eyes. “In my car, on the way home from the hospital.” He shook his head, turning the keys and staring the car again. “just because you’ve walked away from getting hit over the head by a demon doesn’t mean you can scare me into driving us off this road.”

They continued the trip home, the large trees that lined the wide road dancing in the cool wind.

Nathen rested his head against the window, his chest tightened; sickness rising inside him. “I should have told someone.” He didn’t look to Harvey but could feel the man’s eyes resting on him. “I knew Bendy was drinking ink—I thought I was doing the right thing- I wanted him to tell someone because he wanted to, not because he had to…” The rubbed his face, trying to clear his thoughts.

Harvey put his eyes back on the road, he was silent for a long moment, trying to think. Bendy could have died, he didn’t understand how the little guy worked or his friends but everything could have gone a lot worse than it did. “I think you did the right thing.”

Nathen’s eyes widened, looking to Harvey who eyes rested on the road. “Your just saying that.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “Henry wont forgive you, not overnight. He’s a guy who likes to hold grudges, doesn’t let many people in and in all honesty you hurt him. If Clementine or Mable were hiding something from Grace and I; if you knew but didn’t tell us, well you’d find my foot up your ass but at the same time, I can see why you didn’t say anything when it came to Bendy. You hoped he’d realise he needed to talk to someone, you hoped that someone would be Henry. You thought by not saying anything you were helping Bendy see that he can talk to Henry or any of us, that he wants to talk to Henry. Truth be told, I could hit you right now, but once looking over that anger, I also respect you.”

Nathen looked to the man with sleepy but confused eyes. “I can’t tell if I should be relived or worried.”

Harvey let a small chuckle out. “The only thing you need to be worried about his Henry.” He pulled up outside the large red bricked house.

Mable and Clementine were playing out on the swing. They both smiled, running over and hugged their Dad who knelt down to great them.

“How ya feeling uncle Nathen?” Clementine smiled up at the man.

He smiled down at her, tapping her head. “I’m fine, lass.”

Harvey hugged the girls, being told about the picnic being planned. Nathen headed up the drive, pushing the front door opened. His head didn’t hurt anymore, something he was thankful for.

Grace smiled, dropping everything and rushed over to him. “You’re back!” He wrapped her arms around him.

Alice stopped cutting the fresh tomatoes, leaning back to look past Boris. She watched as Grace worried over the man. “That’s Nathen, right?” She whispered to Boris, eyes widening when seeing his mouth overflowing with lettuce, cheese and ham. “Don’t be so greedy!” She hit him over the head, making him spit everything out.

“How’s Henry doing?” Nathen frowned, eyes growing with worry when Grace pulled away from the hug.

She pulled her long blond hair behind her ear. “He’s struggling. I-I think it’s mostly fear. Not just because of what happened, but the realisation that those monsters don’t plan on stopping.” She let a shaky breath out. “H-He’s so scared, Nathen!”

The man pulled her back into a strong and warm hug, not saying a word. He was silent, looking over her shoulder, seeing Alice playing tug of war with Boris over a packet of ham, both stumbling around the room and silently arguing. He let a small smile curve his lips, chuckling.

Grace’s eyes moved down the hallway, jumping when seeing Henry watching them. “H-Henry!?” She pulled away from Nathen, a warm smile coming to her face. “How are you feeling? Is Bendy okay? Do you want some more ink? Bernadette grab a few ink pots, there in the top draw—” She stopped, Henry marching past her. “Henry?”

“You knew.” Henry yelled through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed at his older brother who let a small sigh out.

“Henry, I-I’m so sorr--!”

Henry’s fist struck Nathen across the face with his fist.

Grace gaped, eyes widening with shook as she put her hand over her mouth.

Alice and Boris immediately stopped fighting one another, watching with wide eyes as Nathen kept his head turned to Henry.

He wiped his lip, seeing blood stain his fingers. Nathen showed little effect from the hit, it hadn’t even knocked him back, towering over Henry who gritted his teeth.

“You knew! You fucking knew but didn’t tell me!”

Nathen eyes narrowed, turning his head back to his younger brother who glared up at him. “I wouldn’t have needed to tell you if Bendy felt able to talk to you.”

Henry took a sharp breath, his eyes were washed of emotion for a split second before anger filled them. “Fuck you!” He went to hit Nathen but a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Back off Henry.” Boris growled down at him.

“Get off me Boris!”

“Your being stupid.” The wolf kept his grip on Henry. “It’s not Nathen’s fault.”

“And what would you know?” Henry ripped his arm free. “You’re not even a real toon! Your just a copy!”

“Don’t you talk to him like that!” Alice yelled, anger burning in her orange eyes. “Don’t you dare say that again, you don’t get to say that!”

“Says the bat shit crazy Angel, I almost lost Bendy to you and now a ink monster!” Henry’s face began to turn a poppy red, his blood boiling.

Alice fell silent, looking away from them all as was water filled her eyes.

“Henry stop! I know you’re hurting but you’re not going to feel any better by hurting others” Grace said quietly.

“You need to stop.”  Nathen glared down at Henry who clenched his hands.

“I almost lost him!” Henry stabbed his brothers chest with his finger. “You don’t understand what that feels like! Everything trying to take him away from me! Every time I get closer to losing him and you aren’t helping!”

“It’s not Nathen’s fault.”

Henry anger washed away when hearing the childish voice.

Everyone looked over to see Bendy standing by the bottom of the stairs in his blue pyjama top. He looked ready to collapse, horns slight reformed but were no more than bumps on his head, his tail still at his side and pie-cut eyes half lidded.

“Bendy.” Henry rushed down, “Y-You’re awake. You’re okay…?” He knelt down, going to touch the small toon but Bendy frowned at him.

“It’s not Nathen’s fault.” He sounded exhausted but meant every word.

Henry lowered his hand, eyes flooding with pain.

“It’s not anyone else fault but mine, I told him not to tell anyone.”

Henry forced a smile. “B-Bendy, he should have told me, I don’t expect you to understand-“

“Understand? I’m not stupid Henry, I didn’t want you knowing because ya get so cross. You never listen to me! You treat me like an idiot, but I’m not an idiot Henry!”

Henry placed his hands on the exasperated demon’s shoulders. “Bendy, your tired, let’s just get you back to bed and—”

“No!” Bendy hit the man’s hands away. “Just listen to me!” a small amount of ink ran down his face. “Y-You just don’t listen, you make talking to ya so hard. You-you say I can talk to you but whenever I try and explain you don’t listen! Ya think you know everything!” He whipped his eyes, hiding his face with one arm. “You’re being mean to everyone who cares about m-me, to everyone I care about.” He took a deep but shaky breath in. “I didn’t tell anyone. I kept what was happening hidden, it’s my fault, not Nathen’s or anyone else!”

Henry eyes grow heavy, not saying a word, the only sound being a few drops of ink hitting the floor from Bendy.

Bendy moved in, hugging the man, he rested his head against his chest, listening as the man’s heart beat began to slow down. However, just as Henry went to wrap his arms around the small toon Bendy pulled away.

Henry listened as his hoofs echoed around the hallway, looking over his shoulder to see Nathen kneeling down, being hugged by the ink demon.

Nathen let a shake breath out, his hand resting on the back of Bendy’s head, cold ink tricking between his fingers. “I’m sorry, Bendy.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He nuzzled the man’s chest, he felt smaller than usual in Nathen’s arms.

The back door clicked open, Grace looked over, seeing Henry heading out. A worried frown came to her, looking back to her older brother and the toons.

Nathen’s eyes lifted, watching the door close behind Henry, the sound of it clicking making Bendy pull away from the hug and look over.

“H-Henry?” His voice dripped with concern.

Grace picked the demon up, her eyes never leaving the door Henry had walked out of. “C’mon sugar, let’s get you some food.”

Bendy held onto Grace, his fingers becoming entangled in her long blond hair. “I-It’s all my fault.”

Grace shook her head. “No its not. None of this is your fault, honey.”

“But it is!” Bendy’s eyes welled up with ink. “H-He’s coming back, right?” He sat up in the woman’s arm, eyes darting to the glass kitchen door in hope of seeing his creator.

Grace had a small heart attack, feeling the toon almost slip out of her arms. “Of course he is, don’t worry. He’s only being like this because he’s finding it all difficult to deal with” She sat him down at the table. “Now wait here, I’ll make you some tea.”

Bernadette wondered into the kitchen, her headphones glued to her head and music playing. She stopped when seeing Bendy at the table, rest resting on the table and horns only half there. “Ben?” She stopped, seeing Alice and Boris both out in the hallway hugging; their own ink running. She moved her soft blue eyes to Grace who was worked on making Bendy something to eat.

“Let him rest, Bernadette.” Grace placed a sandwich in front of the small toon who didn’t lift his head.

Bernadette narrowed her eyes, throwing the glass door open and marched out into the back garden.

Henry rested against the fence running around the garden, the deep woods behind him. His head hung, water glazing his eyes as a cool summer breeze ran through his chestnut brown hair. He didn’t look up, shoulders slumping as Bernadette stopped in front of him.

“What wrong with you?”  She snapped down at him.

Henry shrugged.

“Bendy, Boris and Alice are all upset, my mum looks like she’s at the end of her rope and your sitting out here feeling sorry for yourself?” she shrugged her shoulders, “I think you better tell me what’s been going on?”

Henry looked up at the girl, then dropped his head and slowly told her everything.

“Wow! Absolutely fucking WOW!” she shook her head at Henry, “You really fucked that up, didn’t you!”

“What?” said Henry in complete shock, “me? I fucked it up, if only Nathen had told me, he has no idea what it’s like”.

“No he doesn’t” said the girl sadly, “I’m going to tell you about your brother, I’m not meant to know but I do, do you remember his girlfriend Daisy? Pretty lady, long blonde hair, bright green eyes, the centre of Nathen’s life, I don’t suppose its crossed your mind for one minute to ask your brother where she is, what happened to her, after all she was only his soul mate so why would you bother to find out what happened to the love of his life in the years that you denied you had a family”.

Henry looked at her with shame in his eyes.

“Yes” said Bernadette “yes, you should hang your head in fucking shame, your brother and Daisy decided to marry but then Daisy discovered she was pregnant and didn’t want to get married until after the babies were born” she saw Henrys head shot up in confusion and she carried on, “twin girls, would be the same age as Mabel, Daisy was eight months gone, Nathen was driving her to the doctors for a routine check up when a drunk driver in a van rammed into the side of them, Nathen escaped with a banged to his head and a few cuts and bruises” tears filled her eyes and her voice lowered and became deep, “Daisy took the brunt of it, by the time the ambulance got her to the hospital she was already dead, they tried to save the babies,” her voice cracked, “b—but they couldn’t, they couldn’t save the babies, your brother lost his whole world and his future all in one day”

They fell silent, Henry was the first to break the silence, “I never knew, No-one told me!”.

“No-one should have had to tell you Henry, you should have been here for your family, you don’t ever say anything like that again to Nathen, no-one, no-one understands, knows loss like he does and you had no right to say those nasty things to Alice and Boris either, we all have a past Henry, and we all have things that we are not proud of, maybe even ashamed of, including you”.

Henry didn’t say anything, looking down with shame.

Bernadette crossed her arms, expression heavy with pain and sadness. “C’mon, we need to get back inside.”

“And you really think they want to see me right now?” Henry narrowed his eyes up at her. “I just hit Nathen and yelled at Boris and Alice.” He held his head. “I’m not wanted in there, not by anyone.”

“You are being selfish.” Bernadette crossed her arms over her chest. “You were angry, you had every right to be. No, that doesn’t make what you did okay. Bendy’s angry because all he saw was you being angry, not caring. Go in there and show him you care. Apologising to Nathen, Alice and Boris would also be a good move.”

Henry ran his hand through his hair, his mossy green eyes passed Bernadette, falling on the glass door to see Grace watching them, she lifted her hand giving him a small wave and worried smile.

Grace watched as Henry rose to his feet, Bernadette saying something to him that made a small smile come to his face. She moved back into the kitchen, seeing Boris and Alice had moved to sit with the small demon who still hadn’t rose his head.

“Hey Ben, you should be happy, that things out of you.” Boris forced a weak but toothy smile. He patted his small friend’s back, ears hanging low when not getting any response.

Bernadette came back in, her sad eyes resting on her little cousin who’s horns were almost back but they didn’t appear stable, looking ready to slide of his head.

Henry came in, closing the door behind him. He went to speak but no words came out, he let a small but heavy sigh out. “I don’t know what to say.” He whispered to Bernadette.

“That you’re sorry.” She gave him a stern look. “stay calm and listen, that’s all he wants. He doesn’t necessarily want answers but he needs to know you are listening to him and not just hearing.”

Henry eyes glazed with sadness. He nodded, turning his head back to the table, however, something clung to his leg. He looked down, seeing Bendy hugging his leg. “Bendy?”

The demon buried his face into Henry’s baggy trousers, his ink running and words a jumbled mess. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t—you were just being so me-mean! I shouldn’t have-I didn’t mean to--!”

Henry knelt down, he shield his toon’s eyes and carefully pushed his midnight ink back. “no bendy, you were right, its me who is and should be sorry.” Ink run over his hands and turned them back but he didn’t pull away, making sure Bendy could see.

“I-I didn’t mean to make you sad! I just didn’t like the way you were yelling at every- everyone. I don’t like it w-when you’re angry.” His lips trembled and shirt began to drip from the amount of ink melting of the small toon.

“No Bendy, you were right. I was being horrible, I was angry and took it out on everyone else.” He pulled the demon into a warm hug. “I’m sorry, I’m just so scared I’ll loss you.”

Bendy shut his eyes tight, hugging the man back as his ink slowly began to grow stable.

Alice and Boris watched Henry scoop the demon up.

Henry went to speak but was stopped by the Angel. “Its fine Henry, no one was in a good place,”

Boris nodded.

Henry gave them a wobblily smile, thanking them.

Grace told her brother to head up stairs and get Bendy changed and that she’d finish making lunch.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathen stood alone in in the room he shared with his brother, Bendy and Boris. The pain had moved from his head to lip and now his heart. He didn’t think Henry could swing such a good hit. He looked out the bedroom window, looking down into the front Garden. Harvey was still with the girls, all laughing and playing on the swing.

The bedroom door opened. “don’t worry, she already knows you don’t like onion.” Henry stopped, eyes meeting with Nathen’s. His eyes filled with worry and lips pressed together. He didn’t say anything, carrying Bendy over to his bed.

Bendy didn’t see Nathen, his back to the man. He was placed down on Henry’s bed, yawning as Henry opened his wardrobe and pulled a grey shirt out. “Here you go, bub.” He handed it to the demon, taking the ink stained on off.

Henry moved his eyes from Bendy to Nathen, the man was looking out the window now, back to him. He felt sickness rise inside him, stopping himself from saying anything.

Bendy jumped of the bed, running his hands down the new shirt he had on. “Will you come down with me?” He looked up at the man.

Henry knelt down, “I’m sorry bub, I need a minute, I’ll come find you.” He patted the gap between the demon’s horns.

Bendy purred, pushing his head into the touch.

A warm smile came to the man’s face, watching the demon head out. He stood up, looking to Nathen who was lighting a cigarette.

“I thought you quit.” Henry questioned, not moving from his spot.

“I did.” Nathen blow the smoke out the open window. “I thought you were getting a grip on your anger.” His dark eyes rested on the girls running about, a small smile braking his thin lips when seeing Bendy wondering out, being welcomed by both girls who pulled him over to Harvey by the swing.

Henry huffed. “I’m trying.”

“Not hard enough.” Nathen snapped. “You got kids, you got three wonderful quirky kids who all happen to love you but still can’t step back and take a deep breath.”

“Nots not that easy!” Henry moved around the bed.

The large man let a heavy sigh out. “yes it is, you just have you want it enough.” He shook the cigarette. “I just never thought you’d get to that point…you hit me.” Pain dripped from his voice.

Henry eyes flooded with guilt. “Nathen, I-I didn’t meant it, I’m sorry.”

“What if it hadn’t been me?” Nathen looked over his shoulder. “I’m a cop, Henry, I’ve taken my fair share of hits, I’m a big guy how barely felt it, I could have swung at you once and you’d be knocked out on the floor but what if it had been Grace, or-or the girls? What if it had been Bendy?”

“I would never hurt them!” Henry yelled with anger.

“But it’s okay to do it to me?” Nathen asked quietly. “and look at that, your angry again”.

“No!” Henry eyes glazed over. “I shouldn’t have hit anyone! I was just angry, you knew he was drinking ink! B-But you didn’t tell me. Do you know how much that hurts?!” His older brother turned to him, leaning against the wall and put his cigarette out.

“I should have told you, Bendy’s just a kid, I shouldn’t have left him with such a big decision.” He ran his hand through his dark and silver streaked hair. “The whole thing was so messed up. Him having that…thing inside him, using him so it could reform.” He shook his head, just the thought of what happened left a bad taste in his mouth.

Henry nodded. “It was…but anything to do with Joey is, and-and it scares me that this isn’t the end, dealing that ink monster doesn’t mean Bendy’s safe, it doesn’t mean any of us are.”

Nathen nodded. “It will be alight, you have us and this family’s strong, you don’t need to face Joey or whatever he sends alone.”

Henry rubbed his face, letting a shaky breath out when his brother hugged him. “Thank you, Nathen.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy was lead around the red bricked home by the girls. He looked to Mable, asking her where they were going.

She smiled, her long, blond and crumpled hair dancing around her in the warm wind. “You’ll see and don’t worry it’s fun*

They made their way over to Grace, Alice and Boris, all sitting on a large sky blue picknick blanket. Alice poured Boris a glass of sparkling apple juice, thanking Grace who offered them chess and ham sandwiches.

Clementine ran over, helping herself to the bread sticks.

Bendy slowed down, watching Mable sit next to Aunt Grace and Clementine offered her Dad some food. He moved over to Alice and Boris, finding his seat between them.

“Want a watermelon pizza, B?” Bernadette held a plate out to the small toon who eyes lit up.

“Wow! That looks amazing.” A bright smile crossed his face as he was handed a slice of watermelon cover in thick cream and blueberry’s, strawberry’s, raspberry’s and banana slice on top.

“Gross!” Clementine wrinkled her nose. “Don’t be healthy Bendy, here, have some marshmallow.” She giggled, holding on up. “They’re shaped like little ducks.” She squished it between her fingers before popping it into her mouth.

Henry and Nathen came over, both sitting next to one another and helped hand the plates of sandwiches around.

Henry’s eyes moved to Bendy, a small smile coming to his face when his toon smiled at him.

Bendy shoved a handful of marshmallows into his mouth, eyes dancing over the delicious bright food. He reached for the last raspberry Danish pastry, however, Boris’s picked it up, laughing at something Harvey had said.

The wolf chuckled, going to take a bite but small hands found his wrist. He looked down, seeing Bendy scowling up at him. “You okay Ben?” He furrowed a brow.

“Ya meant to offer other people the last one before takin’ it, Boris.” He went to take the pastry but Boris laughed, pulling it away from the devils grasp.

“You weren’t going to ask anyone either.” He went to take a bite but Bendy bit his tail.

Everyone jumped as he large Wolf whirling around and jumping, almost knocking everyone’s drinks over.

Boris hugged his tail, brushing his inky fur. He looked over, seeing Bendy back away from the picnic, going to shove the pasty into his mouth. Boris dived at the small demon, practically crushing him.

Mable giggled, watching the two toons fight over the pastry, both rolling about in the grass.

“Well at least Bendy’s eating again.” Harvey smiled, arm around Clementine who nodded. “And enjoying himself!”

Bendy yelled, reaching for a pastry while Boris laughed, knelt down and using one hand to hold the demon back.

Alice grabbed the Wolf by the back of his shirt, snatching the pasty and ripped it in half. “Share.” She held the two pieces out to them.

Bendy smiled, shoving his half into his mouth while Boris mumbled under his breath, glaring at the demon who gave him sweet, sweet smile.

Henry chuckled, taking a sip of his sparkling drink. It had felt like forever since he’d done this with family, it felt better than he remembered.


	24. Queen of the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its unwise to mess with someone a demons cares for.

 “It makes doing things hard. It’s a little voice in the back of your head, it tells you things you know aren’t true but can’t help but believe them. Walking past a group; they start laughing and you immediately assume it’s aimed at you. Going to get your hair cut, the doctors, seeing friends, things some people can do without a second thought can be the most palm sweating and stomach turning for others.” Mabel stood at the front of the class, reading of a sheet of paper. “It makes doing things hard, it makes you want to stay in bed, to stay home where it’s safe and no people are around. No people makes you feel safe and happy.” She looked up from the page, seeing everyone sharing confused looks. Her green eyes moved to the teacher who lifted her hands.

*Louder sweetie.*

Mabel nodded, looking back to her paper. “Over 15 million adults are affected by social anxiety in the U.S alone. And sadly it's not being given the needed support!” she looked up seeing everyone covering their ears. Mabel frowned, lowing the paper and looked to her teacher who gave her a sympathetic smiled and told her to find her desk.

Mabel looked back to the class, a small smile coming to her face when they all quickly began clapping, some jumping up and cheering. Her cheeks turned a soft pink; she giggled and found her desk at the back of the class.

The boy next to her gave her a fist pump, another leaning back in his seat and told her she did awesome.

The last few presentations on mental illness didn’t deserve any support from the bored class. Mabel pulled her notebook out of her pink bag, turning the pages. She started on a new page, beginning to draw herself on an elephant, her class cheering and teacher in a superhero cap, flying over her and throwing A* down on her.

After a while the clock hit three o’clock, the bell ringing and kids jumped up. They all pushed for the glass door, the teacher yelling for their homework to be in before the end of the week.

Mabel headed out after everyone, wandering down the hallway. She passed the older kids who lined the hallway. Mabel couldn’t wait to be older and have little kids looking up to her. The older kids were so cool, the football team laughing and a group of girls giggling and gassed out the hallway with their wonderful smelling sprays. 

She headed out, the warm summer air kissing her cheeks and long, blond hair dancing around her. She jumped down the steps, seeing Clementine heading to the gate. She ran over, hugging her older sister who smiled and hugged her back.

They made their way to the gate, kids flooding out while the older kids went to different classes and waited until it was safe.

“Look at this wicked Chinese’s burn Otto gave me.” Clementine pulled her sleeve down, showing her red arm.

Mabel squealed away from it, pushing her sister's arm away.

Clementine laughed, pulling her sleeve down. “I didn’t even cry.” She smiled proudly.

Mabel followed her sister in awe, “You’re so brave”.

“I know.” Clementine took off, running to the car waiting for them, Bendy was waiting, his head hanging out and appearing to be asleep until hearing Clementine yelling at him. “Hey, Bendy!”

The toon sat up, smiling and stood up in his seat. “Hey, Clementine!” His tailed danced behind him. “Heya Mabel, good day?”

Mabel climbed into the car, smiling as her sister cut in to talk to Bendy. 

“The best! I had sponge cake, the only good thing they make at school, apart from chips, they do good chips on Fridays.”

Nathen turned the keys, starting the car. However, stopped when Clem shouted at him, holding her hand out.

Nathen gave her a confused look.

Mabel whispered “Oh, no.”

“Where my chocolate?” Clem demanded. “Mum always bring us sweets.”

Nathen shook his head. “No sugar. I got you fruit.” He handed Mabel a Banana and Clementine an Apple.

“Nathen give me an orange, they're really good.” Bendy smiled.

Clem slouched down into her seat. “I don’t want fruit!” She kicked the back of Nathen’s seat. “I want dib dab!”

Nathen’s eyes widened with horror “dib dab! That’s pure sugar.”

Clem smiled, sitting up. “I know! They’re really good.”

Nathen looked to Bendy. “Does Henry give you them?”

“Dip…dib dab?” The demon questioned.

Nathen nodded, not sure if he was ready for an answer.

“He did once, but I got really hipper after, so he stopped buying them.” The devil watched the man melt into his seat.

“At least one of my siblings knows what they’re doing. Chocolate after school, what is Grace thinking?” He turned the car on, pulling out. “Make sure your seat belts are done up.”

Mabel double checked her seat belt and began to unpeel her banana. She looked to Mabel who was sulking,

“If you’re going to grow up strong you need to eat better,” Nathen watched the girl in the view mirror, handing the demon next to him a pear.

Bendy happily munched away while Clementine dropped down into her seat, unhappily biting into her apple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mabel sat happily at the coffee table, an old black and white movie playing on the large tv. She made a drawing of a cult of chocolate bars sacrificing Clem to a huge monster apple.

Bendy was curled up at Henry’s side, purring softly as the man ran his hand up and down his left horn. Henry was staring blankly at the tv, not having a clue where this story was meant to be going.

Nathen continued lecturing Grace about giving the girls chocolate every day after school. “Do you have any idea how bad that is? Never mind the sweets they scoff when getting home.”

“Nathen, I have been a mother for 20 years, I think I know what I’m doing.” She gave him an irritated look. “I gave Bernadette sweets every day after school and look, she turned out fine.”

Nathen scoffed. “She’s pale, thin and there isn’t an ounce of muscle on here.”

“Thanks…?” Bernadette soft blue eyes peeked out over her book.

“You should work out, I got muscle building.” Alice smiled, holding her arm out to the young woman who arched a brow.

“but you’re a cartoon? Made of ink? Can you even gain muscle”

Alice shrugged “I don’t know.”

“Toons can’t gain muscle or gain weight, no matter how much they eat” Boris commented

“Lucky,” Bernadette mumbled. 

“Then where did you get all your muscle from?” Alice snapped. “Correct me if I’m wrong but ‘Boris’ wasn’t designed to look ripped like you?”

Bendy’s eyes were half open. “Boris could never open soup cans with his hands…” He only spoke above a whisper but his voice was flooded with pain.

Henry was the only one to hear him, pulling him closed and letting the toon’s tail wrap around his hand.

Boris chuckled. “I’m not a toon.” He lent back, scratching his belly. “I don’t have to follow your rules.”

Alice wasn’t sure if that made one hundred percent sense but her attention as dawn to her arms. She frowned, her dream of being as ripped as the wolf washing away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school was long and boring. Mabel sat at the back of her class; chewed her pen as the teacher showed them how to divide.  

The class bell went and everyone rushed out for break, Mabel found her normal spot under a thin tree, she pulled a bag of grapes and banana out of her pocket. Something her Dad and Mum had been convinced into doing by Uncle Nathen. She popped one into her mouth, humming softly as she looked around.

It was a warm day the sun shone down from the soft blue sky, large white clouds rolling above her and the sound of children laughing and playing filled the cool air.

A group came over, offering Mabel to come and play with them. She smiled, it wasn’t often people wanted to play with her. She ran off with them, messing around with them all until the end of break time. 

It didn’t feel like long until the bell went and everyone began heading back to class. Mabel smiled, thanking almost a whole class as they stopped and allowed her to go in first. School had been like this for almost a month, everyone was so nice to her and made sure she didn’t have to worry about getting pushed over in the rush.

She made her way down to Geography, she pulled her bag of fruited out, popping a few more slices into her mouth, however, she walked right into someone, falling back and hit the floor. She watched her grapes roll off, a few getting squished under the older kids feet.

“Watch where you are going!” a boy yelled, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. He wasn’t in any of Mabel’s classes; had puffy ginger hair and pale skin covered in freckles.

Mabel pulled herself up, not realising her whole class had stopped behind her, all watching with wide eyes. “I’m sorry,” She gave the boy a small smile, however, she had barely spoken the words.

The boy narrowed his brown eyes. “You’re that deaf kid.” He shoved her down to the floor. “Keep out my way you deaf frack!” He gasped when someone yanked his hair with enough force to throw him down to the floor.

“Watch your mouth carrot head.” Emma stood over him.

The other kids gasped. Emma ran this school like a prison guard, no one dared to mess with her and for someone to be tagged like this, well it did nothing but make everyone back up and remember not to be seen with him.

She rose her fist and went to hit the shaking boy.

He let a high pitched cry out, shielding his face but the hit didn’t come.

Emma let a small laugh out. “Get outa here you loser.” She smirked, watching him scrambled to his feet and take off.

Mabel took a small step back when Emma turned to her.

The girl’s pixie brown hair glistened in the ceiling light, she picked Mabel’s notebook up, handing it to her without a word before heading off.

Mabel was left standing in the hallway, she watched Emma disappear down another hallway. She looked down at her notebook. That was new…

 

* * *

 

 

“All of you be quiet!” An old man stood at the front of the classroom, he had white hair running around the sides of his head and a small moustache. “You’re having a quiz on this in ten minutes, and anyone who scores less than half is staying in for lunch!”

The class groaned, being yelled at again and ordered to sit up.

Mabel didn’t like Mr. Snow, he was the oldest and meanest teacher at the school. He taught Geography and was telling them all about volcanos. He was mean; shouted a lot and smelt of dog food.

Mabel cupped her chin in her hand, gazing out the window and wondered what home was like. Alice and Mum would most likely be cooking, Boris helping himself to the uncooked food. Dad, Uncle Nathen, and Henry would be watching tv and Bendy would be getting ready for his nap. She yawned, she could do with a nap.

A sheet was slammed down in front of her by her teacher, she sat up, looking down at the test, before letting a small sigh and tried to do her best.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the day arrived and Mabel dragged herself out the school gate, she’d missed lunch, being kept in after doing poorly on her test. She didn’t hear Clem run up behind her, jumping at her and almost sending them both over.

“Mabel~!” Clementine sang. “I just got into the football team for the summer!” She grinned.

Mabel gave her a tired smile. “That’s great Clementine.”

The girl smiled. “I know.” She pulled her long brown hair down.

Mabel nodded, lifting her hands to speak but someone rushed by, almost knocking her over.

The girl running by stopped, rushing back and quickly made sure Mabel was okay. Sighing with relief when the girl told her it was fine. She nervously backed away, giving the two girls a worried smile before running off.

“That’s the second time someone run into me today.” Mabel frowned, rubbing her arm.

Clem shrugged. “You should complain to Emma,”

Mabel furrowed a brow, looking up to her sister.

Clementine looked down, smirking when her sister’s green eyes glistened with confusion. “You know she’ll sort it out. She’s been doing a good job.” She took her sister's hand, pulling her over to the car. “If you like we can tell Bendy, I’ll talk to her.”

Mabel forced her feet into the groaned, bringing Clem to a sudden stop. “Sis?”

*What are you talking about?*

Clem giggled. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Why do you think everyone’s being so nice to you?” She pressed her lips together when seeing Mabel wasn’t following. She really didn’t understand? “Remember when Bendy scared Emma off?”

Mabel nodded. Memories of the last time Emma had bullied her; her cousin coming to her rescue in the hallway.

“Well, he told Emma to protect you, so now she’s your bodyguard?” She wasn’t sure if that was the right word but it was close enough. “She scars people off and of course no one wants to mess with Emma, so they make sure not to bug and annoy you. Otherwise, they get a punch in the face!” She hit her other hand.

Mabel's eyes widened, looking down and trying to proses that everyone was only being nice to her because they were scared of what would happen if they weren’t.

The school grew quitter and Bendy yelled to them, hanging out the car window and waving to them.

They got into the car, Bendy sitting in the passenger seat and smiled at them. “Hi, Mabel, Clementine!”

The girls smiled back, Clem quickly taking the chocolate her Dad offered them. “Thanks, Dad!” she smiled, unwrapping the bar and scoffed it down.

“Uncle Harvey took me to the market.” Bendy smiled at the girls, “He got me fudge!” He held a bag out to them. “We got strawberry, vanilla and-and..” He looked to Harvey who let a small chuckle out.

“Almond.” Harvey had the toon do his seat belt up.

“That’s it!” Bendy smiled, clipping the seat belt in. “Strawberry, vanilla and Almond fudge.”

Mabel smile weakened, looking out the car window, chocolate melting in her hand. She looked to Clem who tapped her shoulder.

“You going to eat that?” She pointed to the chocolate bar in her sister's hand.

Mabel was still for a moment, her rich green eyes moved down to her chocolate bar before shaking her head and giving it to her sister who smiled and tucked in like a starved animal. Mabel lent back in her seat, closing her eyes. The day had been so long, so tiring. All she wanted was to be reunited with her warm and soft bed.

“Mabel?”

Her eyes broke open, seeing Bendy was sitting next to her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking back to him, but this time he was tall, so tall he had to be hunched down to fit in the car, his midnight back ink running over his eyes

Mabel jumped, looking to see her Dad and Clem gone.

The demon loomed over her, a wide, sharp-toothed smile splitting his face in two.

Mabel gasped, trying to get away but her seatbelt held her back.

Ink filled the car, Mabel gasped for air before going under. However, she was only under for a second, the ink drained and she was washed up like a stick being thrown aside by a rapid stream. She gasped for air, coughing the ink up. She wiped her lips with trembling arms, looking about to see she was back at school.

Emma came running out from a classroom, running down to the girl, monster Bendy stepped out of the classroom, his eyes hidden but locking onto them both. A sharp smiled crossed his face, being enough to bring the girl out of the nightmare with a startled and unsteady breath. She was in bed, the world outside in darkness and nothing but the steady ticking of the clock. She let a shaky berth out, falling back into her covers and turned over. She needed to talk to Bendy and Emma.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Mabel headed off to school, her mother taking Clem and her. She didn’t see Bendy, hearing his night hadn’t been any better than hers. She spent the morning in science, mixing colourful liquids and writing notes down. After that she spent her break time sketching in her notebook, keeping an eye out for Emma.

She drew monster Bendy, however, this time he wasn’t scary, instead small flowers around him and a happy smile, not that lie of a grin.

She headed back in with everyone else, heading to art, her favourite lesson.

She was last in, the class already set up and bubbly art teacher running around the room, making sure she had everything set up just how she wanted. Mabel found her seat at the end of a line of desks, pulling her book out and getting her paints ready.

“Now class, today we're having a calm lesson.” The teacher placed a painting kit down on the front table. She had long buzzy brown hair kept in a tight ponytail and olive skin that was warn. “Just draw someone important to you, it can be your family or a friend, but someone you love.” She clapped her hands. “Now go! Create my little artists!”

Mabel looked down at the blank page in front of her. She began drawing, the classroom exploding as everyone began talking and having fun, however, Mabel was silent, head down and never get distracted by the noise around her. She sketched her Mum holding a large spoon in a hero pose as fireworks exploded behind her. She stuck the tip of her pencil between her teeth with a determined shine in her green eyes, smiling as she grew more and more excited about splattering colours over her work

The lesson was going well, everyone working and having fun, the teacher dancing around the room and cheeking on everyone but never saying they were doing their work wrong. She was a strong believer in art being work from the soul, that she couldn’t say if something was bad or not as everyone had different views on beauty.

Mabel left her desk, heading to the large silver sink at the back of the classroom. She emptied her mug of its dirty water, refiling it. However, as she turned back to go to her desk she knocked into the person behind her, sending their paint-stained water everywhere.

The room fell silent, everyone looking over as the jam jar shattered, Mabel stood still, her white top ruined.

Emma only had a few splashes on her, her hands still held out as if holding her cup, her dark eyes narrowed, glaring at Mabel but she didn’t say anything, snatching some paper towels and stormed out the classroom.

“Mabel, my girl, are you alright?” The teacher quickly moved around the large desks.

Mabel didn’t say anything, eyes locked on the classroom door as it swung open and closed form Emma storming out.

“Mabel?” The teacher knelt down, earning the young and shaken girls attention. “do you want to go clean up?”

Mabel’s eyes watered, but she nodded, quickly heading out as whispers filled the room.

She rushed out the art block, light rain falling but sky a soft teal blue. She ran through the open school, she didn’t know why she was so upset, not getting much sleep wasn’t helping but she felt rotten to the core, no one really wanted to be nice to her, they were just doing it because Emma was treating them and she was only treating them because of Bendy. She had to talk to him when getting home, she knew him and knew he wouldn’t want Emma doing this because she was scared. Mabel throw a main blocks door’s open and ran down the empty hallway to the bathroom.

The bathroom door slammed shut behind her, she gasped for air as she stood over the sink, looking at her own reflection, face a soft pink from the bitter air. Her white top was over in brown and red paint; the dirty water dripping form the ends of her crumpled blond hair.

A toilet door opened and Emma walked out, drying her camo green top with some towels. She came to a sudden stop when seeing Mabel reflection looking up at her. Her dark eyes narrowed, mumbling something under her breath as she throw the towels away and went to leave but Mabel popped up in front of her, making the girl jump and stumbling back. “Get outa my way.” She snapped.

Mabel lifted her hands. *I’m sorry, I didn’t want this*

Emma’s eyes moved from Mabel’s hand to her eyes that glistened with love. “I don’t understand ya hand talk.” She crossed her arms. “Just stay away from her, just because I’m protecting you don’t mean we’re friends.” She shoved past the girl, heading out.

Mabel's eyes grow heavy, hugging herself as a heavy sigh passed her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the school day came and Mabel found herself walking to the car alone, she was still covered in paint but it had slipped her mind, being more focused on talking to Bendy and getting everything sorted out. However, when reaching the car her mother was alone, humming softly as she touched up her rose red lipstick.

“Mum?” Mabel climbed into the seat Bendy would normal have claimed. “Isn’t it Thursday? Uncle Henry normally picks me up.” She checked the back seats, but no sight out him.

Grace gave her daughter a warm smile, pushing her mirror to the side. “Your cousin wasn’t feeling great so Uncle Henry is looking after him.” She turned the car on, handing the girl a bar of chocolate and told her to do her seat belt up.

Mabel frowned, doing as she was told. *Clementine has football club?*

Grace nodded. “Your sister is picking her up later.”

They headed home, Mabel’s mind clouded with worry.

They arrived home and Mabel headed straight upstairs to find her cousin, almost knocking Henry over as he came out the room. He told her Bendy needed to rest but she promised she wouldn’t be loud or long.

Henry was reluctant, his toon was still getting over that ink monster but he nodded after Mabel gave him her puppy eyes.

She closed the door behind herself, the room was dark and Bendy had his back to her, lying in bed and hugging Scarlett and Knight. Mabel got onto his bed, gently shaking him.

Bendy let a small whine out, hugging his stuffed friends tighter before looking over his shoulder. It took a moment but he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Mabel…?”

The girl pulled her long blond hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry to wake you”

The demon waved her worry away. “I’m just tired still.” He laid his hand above his stomach. “I---I feel empty… like that thing took all my insides.” He shivered at the thought.

Mabel frowned, she hadn’t been there to see what had happened but from what she’d heard it must have been awful. *I just…it’s about Emma.*

Bendy looked up at her, rubbing his head; eyes heavy. “E-Emma?” He had to think. “Oh! Emma,” A small smile came to his face. “Yeah, ya don’t have to worry about her anymore.”

Mabel frowned, *Bendy, I-*

“What happened to ya top?” The demon face wrinkled with confusion.

Mabel looked down, having forgotten about the paint and water covering her top. *don’t worry about that.*

“Did Emma do it?” Bendy asked, lifting his legs up and pulled the covers over his small body. He didn’t seem angry, in fact, he didn’t seem to be feeling anything at that moment.

Mabel nodded but didn’t get a chance to explain.

“Mabel, I’m really tired.” The demon’s head dropped down into his soft and welcoming pillow. “I really wanna *yawn* t-talk to ya, but I just need to sleep.” His eyes fell shut.

Mabel stood sheepishly at the demon’s bed for a moment before nodding. “Y-Yeah of course.” She gave him a small hug. “I’ll talk to you after dinner.” She headed out, leaning against the door and tried to relax. Everything would be fine

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

That evening was one of the slowest for Mabel, even slower than when she’d wait for her Uncles’ car to pull up and get to meet her cousin all over again. She sat alone at the dinner table, her Mum cleaning the dirty dishes.

“Bernadette, will you go and pick Clementine up?” Grace called into the living room.

Bernadette pulled her headphones down as she strolled in. “I guess,” She dragged herself to the front door.

“Thank you.” Grace smiled softly, watching Mabel run after her older sister and head out with her.

Bernadette headed to the car, looking over her shoulder when hearing someone running to her, they weren’t heavy footsteps and she automatically assumed it to be her Bendy. “You wanna come B.” she looked back, smile dropping when seeing Mabel running to her, smiling up at her. “Oh, it’s you.” She scowled.

Mabel happily walked by her sister's side, she went to jump into the front seat but was snapped at by her sister who ordered her into the back. However, Mabel didn’t frown at this, nodding and did as she was told.

The drive back down to the school was long and silent, well for Mabel. Bernadette blasted her music, hands tapping on the straining while; her head nodded to the heavy punk music.

She came to the school, cursing under her breath when seeing someone had taken her spot, she kept going, pulling up a few spots down.

Mabel looked out the window, seeing Clementine still playing football with a team of boys. She smiled, waving to her but of course, her sister didn’t see her.

Bernadette hissed as she tried to pull up into the spot, the car to the left having parked their back while into her spot. She pulled up, the car coming to a sudden stop and crash coming as she backed into the car’s while. “Fuck!” She slammed her hands down into the streaming while.

Mabel frowned, making eye contact with her sister in the car mirror.

“Don’t look at me.” She hissed.

Mabel quickly drew her eyes away, nervously looking out the window.

An older man with a large beer belly knocked on the passenger window, mouthing for Bernadette to roll the window down.

The woman scoffed, turning her music up.

Mabel watched as the man made his way around the car, now knocking on Bernadette’s window.

Bernadette rolled the window down. “You found the right side?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“You hit my car.” He kept his small brown eyes on her, pointing to his very expensive, bright orange car that she’d bumped into.

Bernadette let a small chuckle out. “That’s yours? You going through a mid-life crisis or something?”

The man faces wrinkled. “Mind showing me your driver’s license?”

“I ain't got to show you anything.” She snapped back.

“You hit my car.”

“I wouldn’t have touched your car if you didn’t park like a blind goblin.”

Mabel frowned as the two argued back and forth, she popped her door open, jumping out and headed to the chaining fence running around the school. She smiled, seeing Clementine score and everyone cheer. Clementine was whipping the floor, scoring over and over again, the team cheering and teacher congratulating her. However, she caught sight of something tall and dark across the playground. Her eyes widened when seeing it was Bendy?! He was in his monster form and disappeared around the dark brown brick wall.

Mabel looked back to Bernadette who had gotten out of her car, being showing the damage by the old man, however, she showed no sign to coughing anything up. Mabel parted her lips but quickly realised Bernadette wouldn’t listen, she took off, running down the fence; heading in the direction her cousin had to disappear into. Her head was a whirlwind of questions and fear. How had Bendy even gotten here?! She knew he was fast but that fast was insane!

She ran into the school, but Bendy wasn’t anywhere in sight! The hallways empty with only a few after-school clubs happing. She wonders down the hallway, worried eyes darting about as she searched for the demon. “B-Bendy?” She called out, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Why was Bendy here!? She couldn’t understand it. She took a turn, seeing Emma heading out one of the classrooms alone. Mabel’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, everything falling into place.

Emma headed down the hallway, looking back when hearing someone calling out to her and rushing down. She narrowed her dark eyes when seeing Mabel. “You again?” She crossed her arms.

Mabel rose her hands. *We have to go, it isn’t safe!* She went to take the girl’s hand but she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled.

“We have to go!” Mabel looked over her shoulder, the hallway still empty.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She turned her head away. “Besides, I’m in detention.” She smiled smugly. “I beat Finn up on the playground, gave him a bloody nose, that will teach him for calling me a boy.”

Mabel was practically shaking with fear. “P-Please we really, really need to go!” Her words stopped when seeing a look of terror crossed Emma’s face. She looked over her shoulder, letting a small gasp out when seeing the tall, ink dripping demon standing at the other end of the hallway. His forced grin filled with sharp teeth and tail laid still at this side.

Mabel watched the demon looked down directly at them, both frozen with fear and wide eyes. The demon’s horns twitched, however, he turned his head away, beginning to make his way down another hallway.

Emma expression relaxed. “I-Is he gone?” she whispered.

Mabel’s eyes searched the hallway for a moment before giving her an unsure nod.

“Ha, what an idiot, does being stupid run in ya family or something’?” Emma laughed her fear washed out, however, came back like a boomerang when the tall monster suddenly came back around the corner, walking at a steady speed towards them, smile still glued across his ink dripping face. Emma let a horrified scared scream out, the demon’s head snapping into their direction.

Mabel was frozen for a moment. “C-Cousin Bendy!?” She called down, putting herself between Emma and the demon. “Don’t come any closer, okay? We can talk.” She nodded to herself but Bendy didn’t stop or show any sign of slowing down. She felt a cold sweat break her forehead. She snatched the girl’s hand, pulling her down the hallway.

Bendy stopped, head tilting as Mabel dragged a stumbling Emma behind her. For a second a look of worry broke his smile, but it quickly reformed as he continued to follow at a slow speed.

Mabel dragged Emma down the hallway, looking over her shoulder to see the demon rounding the corner without a care in the world. She had no plan, just knowing she needed to keep Emma away from him.

The girls footsteps echoed down the hallway, Bendy following. He rose his sharp and gloveless hand, his fingers kissing the white walls as he made his way down, it was easier than he thought it would be, the two girls footsteps echoed out making every turn they took easily to follow.

Mabel dragged Emma to the girl’s toilets. “Girls only!” She yelled, diving in and slamming the door shut behind them.

Emma’s eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. “What is that thing!” She yelled at Mabel.

“He’s not a thing!” Mabel pushed the large bin in front of the door. “He’s my cousin--!”

“Cousin?!” Emma cupped her face “That’s a monster! That’s something that hides under ya bed!” She ran into a stall, climbing into the toilet and tried to reach the long window. “I’m getting outa here!” She unlocked the window.

The bathroom door began to open, the bin only stopping it for a moment. Mabel took a small step back, looking to Emma who tried to climb out but couldn’t get high enough.

“I don’t want to die at school! I wanted to die doing somethin’ cool! L-Like sky diving or-or swimming with sharks!” She cupped her face. “Not in the girl's toilets!”

A sharp and inky hand clamped down around the door, the bin having found the wall and wouldn’t allow the door to open any farther. A low growl came from him, blindly reaching around and trying to find a way in.

Mabel took a deep breath. “B-Bendy please stop, Emma doesn’t deserve to be scared like this. No one does.”

The two girls screamed as the demon rammed into the door, the bin splitting in half and door slamming open.

Bendy’s horns were pushed back when hitting the doorframe, however, bounced back into place. He loomed over Mabel who unknowingly held her breath. She looked up to him, eyes flooded with fear, however, Bendy’s head moved about the room.

Mabel’s face relaxed before understanding kicking in. Her eyes fell on the row of sinks, those old schooled ones that were awfully loud when being turned on. She took a careful steep towards then, being silent as her cousin run his hands along the open stall doors.

In one swift motion, Mabel ran down the row of sinks, slamming them down and turning them on.

Bendy’s head snapped over to the fist sink. Mabel turned the hand dryers on and snatched Emma’s hand pulling her out the noisy bathroom.

Bendy’s head darted about, trying to lock into one sound. He let a angered roar out, slamming his hands down into the sinks and ripping them out of place.

Emma looked over her shoulder as they ran away from the bathroom and down the endless hallway. “What did you do?!” She looked back to Mabel who looked to her as they passed the dark blue lockers.

“He can’t see!” She put her eyes back ahead.

Their art teacher came out of the room at the end of the hallway, playing with her keys as she hummed, trying to find the right one.

“Miss Lovely!” Mabel yelled.

The woman looked down, smiling when seeing the two running to her “Girls! I’m sorry, if you hear for art club it’s just ended-!

“Miss Lovely run!” Emma yelled.

Miss Lovely giggled. “Girls I haven’t run in 15 years.” She eyes moved down the hallway when hearing a crash. She almost dropped her keys, screaming when seeing the inky monster break out of the girl's toilets.

Mabel and Emma reached her, diving into the art room. Miss lovely slammed the heavy wooden door shut, Bendy crashing into it just as she locked it.

Bendy pressed his face to the glass of the door, growling as his sharp tail danced behind him.

Miss Lovely rushed across the classroom to the back door, she searched for her key to this door but she let a panicked gasp out when not finding it.

Emma began pacing back and forth and the monster slammed on the door.

A deep and demonic voice creeped out of the demon. “Emma?” he kept his face pressed against the door, his sharp non-gloved finger tapping on the small glass window. 

Emma’s eyes darted back over to the demon that was looked directly at her, his eyes hidden behind ink but she knew at that moment he was watching her.

Mabel pulled her art book off the shelf, quickly skimming through it as Miss Lovely had a mental break down in the corner of the room. She passed drawings of her family and cool comic strips she’d made.

Emma watched the growling demon through the glass, a small smile crept onto her face. “You big stupid monster.” She pocked the glass where his nose should be. “Ha!Ha!” She stuck her tongue out at the demon.

Bendy slammed into the door, throwing the girl back from the force. Mabel and Miss lovely jumped, looking over to see the monster ram into the door again, this time the door weakened, the hinges screaming out as he continued bashing into the door.

Emma scampered back as the door fell down, slamming down and the tall demon stepped in, his grin still forced across his face. He looked down at Emma, his mouth shook before throwing his arms back, his grin was ripped open as he let a deafening roar burn out of him, ink sprayed on Emma who had to cover her ears. 

Mabel ran between the two, “Stop Bendy! STOP” She yelled up at him.

Bendy obeyed like a pet and fell silent, head rising back up.

“Sit.” She pointed to the floor, not looking away from the demon who snarled down at her. “I said sit!”

Bendy dropped down, legs crossed, he was still much taller than the girl.

Mabel held her art book close to her chest. “I know why you’re doing this,” She began turning the pages in the book. “It means a lot to me, but Emma and I just aren’t friends anymore, but that doesn’t make it okay to scare her into being nice to me.” She held her book up to the confused demon. “See, I used to draw us! This is her wrecking a boy in our class, and this is me! I’m just cheering.” A small smile came to her face as memories came back.

Bendy looked down at the drawing, he lifted one hand, pushing the running ink away from his left eye that gazed down at the drawing. His went to speak but Mabel turned to the next page.

“When I lost my hearing she didn’t like being around me, she didn’t want to be my friend anymore, no one at school liked me.” She eyes softened when seeing Bendy lower his hand, letting his ink hid his eyes. “But it’s okay, I don’t need them to like me, I like me. My Mum and Dad, they all love me, I don’t need Emma to be my friend.” She turned the page showing the tall toon a drawing of him and her. “I’m focusing on people who love me!” She pointed to the demon.

Bendy had to push his ink away again, the drawing of Mabel and him in a hot air balloon. “I just---I wasn’t helping?” two voices left his lips, one deep and rough well the other childish and broken.

Mabel closed the book. “You were being you. I know you were trying to help but it's not Bendy” She giggled. “I don’t know anyone who would go to all the trouble you have just to see me happy. I don’t need the school to be nice to me. I’m happy Bendy.” She hugged him, ink touching the ends of her hair.

Bendy melted into the hug, he rested his head on top of Mabel’s head, seeing Emma against the wall.

“does this mean I can go back to bullying you!” She stepped back, Bendy snarled, making the girl cry out and hid behind the large art books. 

Mabel let a small sigh out, taking Bendy’s soft gloved hand. “C’ mon, let's go home, Mum’s making spaghetti for dinner.”

“Spaghetti?” Bendy asked in a deep but almost happy tone.

Mabel smiled and nodded.

Miss Lovely came out of hiding under the table, she made sure it was safe before standing up and brushing herself off. She tapped her chine, “I think our next lesson will be ink work.” She looked at Emma and then the broke door. “Be a dear and help me fix this.”

Emma groaned, slamming her head on the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy turned back to normal and Mabel gave him her jacket which was a little big for him. They headed to the car, finding Clementine standing by Bernadette’s who was still arguing with the man.

“That’s it! I’m calling the cops!” The man yelled.

“Call me! You can show them how crap your parking is!” Bernadette’s eyes locked onto Mabel and Bendy. “Where the hell have you been! We should have left twenty minutes ago!”

“Mabel! Bendy!” Clementine hugged the two.

“Bendy---h-how did you get here?” The young woman looked down at the demon.

“I ran!” He smiled up at her.

Bernadette arched a brow but didn’t question him, telling them to all get in the car.

“I’ll see you in court!” The man yelled as they all got into the car.

“Just make sure you park properly there.” Bernadette spat.

Bendy sat between Mabel and Clem in the back, he did his seat belt up, almost getting crushed by Clementine who wanted her chocolate.

“I didn’t bring it.” Bernadette snapped.

Clem slouched down into her seat with an annoyed expression.

Bernadette recklessly pulled out, sending Clementine flying into the back of her seat.

“Oh,-- seatbelt,”  Bernadette said with a bored tone.

Mabel looked down to Bendy as her sister climbed back into her seat and did her seat belt up. She wrapped her arms around him, he was still for a moment but quickly returned to warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be all over the place for around the next two weeks. I have a small arc coming so the next few chapters are going to work as one big chapter. Therefore, I’ll be updating every few days!


	25. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and his best friend Boris destroy the town supermarket. Henry tells Alice about a big change coming.

It was late morning and everyone was at the quite stage where the satisfaction of breakfast had worn off and the want for something savoury began to creep up on them. Henry, Boris, Bendy, and Alice were all back home, sitting in the large open living room as a light rain pattered down on the small windows.

Alice’s was resting on the sofa with a soft towel draped over her, Boris curled up at her side and both lazily watching the tv.

“Man…” Boris watched the old black and white movie. “I never thought I’d get to enjoy something like this.” A small smile crept onto his face when a very awful fight between two men broke out on the tv. “Just sitting here, actually enjoying life.”

Alice hummed in agreement. “It’s nice not to be cold, living off ink and cold bacon soup.”

“We should do this more often.” The Wolf suggested, “Just sit back and watch these weird old movies. But with food.”

The angel stretched her arms, a smile coming to her own face. “Yeah, we should make one of those channels on the internet…?” She arched a brow, not sure if she had that right. “I saw Mable watching some people watching movies and shows and they get paid for it.” She chuckled. “I’m sure mortals would love to waste their life away watching us.”

Boris let a husky laugh out, not lifting his head from the woman’s warm and welcoming lap. “That would be fun, but we’d need our own little spot with food. I’m not doing it if there isn’t food involved.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Bendy who sat at the other end of the sofa.

“Stop!” the small toon shrieked with laughter as Henry held him pinned down in the checked sofa; tickling the demon relentlessly. “H-Hen—HENRY!” He wheezed out, “S—S---stop! Please!”

Henry smiled down at the small ink demon. “You wanted attention; I’m giving it to you.” He ignored the demon’s hoofs kicking into his stomach and small, gloved hands trying to push his face away.

Boris watched the two with half-lidded eyes. “They’re having fun.”

Alice smiled. “Yeah,”

Boris sat up, “Watch out! I’m gonna tickle yoooouuu!” His fingers danced and wide smile split his face, however, Alice’s orange eyes narrowed at him with a glint in her eyes that promised him nothing good could happen if he continued. The Wolf heeded her warming, dropping his hands and cleared his throat before sheepishly heading off to get more food.

Alice sank down into the sofa, humming softly as the blanket grew warmer, she sipped her green tea, something Bernadette had introduced her to and now she believed she may have issues. She took a small sip, eyes resting on the tv.

The day went on and Henry worked at his small desk, he scowled down pages on his laptop, hunting for what he needed. A sleeping Bendy rested against his leg, snoring softly. The man’s eyes peeked over the laptop, eyes resting on the large Livingroom, Alice still watching old shows. His eyes grew heavy, shaking his head and forced himself to keep seeking.

Henry sat at the desk for two hours, never stopping for a drink or to stretch his legs. He didn’t wake Bendy once his nap should have ended and didn’t even hear Boris ridding the kitchen for food. He was only pulled back to reality when Bendy began to stir from his nap.

“H-Henry…?”

“Right here bub.” The man smiled softly. “No nightmare?”

Bendy didn’t open his eyes but sleepily hugged the man’s leg, humming softly. “No nightmare.”

Henry’s smile grow. “Good.”

“Henry, we’re all out of cheese.” Boris walked into the man’s open office with his arms filled with packets of crackers, apples and thick cream.

“Boris, I’m a little busy,” Henry put his dark green eyes back on his laptop.

“You have been on that think since we got back.” Boris dropped all the food, making Henry frown.

“If you need cheese so badly, why don’t you head down to the supermarket and get it?” he pulled his draw open, handing the wolf a small shopping list. “You can get these as well. My wallets in my coat.”

Boris took the shopping list, his eyes ran down it as he headed out the office and towards the front door.

Alice didn’t lift her eyes from the tv, “Get some more green tea teabags, please.”

Boris throw his coat on and nodded, looking down to see his best friend wondering over. “You wanna come, Ben, they always give out free samples on Tuesdays.”

Bendy rubbed his eyes and nodded, thanking the Wolf who handed him his coat.

Henry chewed his pen, Bendy yelled goodbye but the man didn’t hear him, still searching for what he needed. The house fell still, just the light rain patting down on the small windows and Alice’s show playing the loud music that began when credits began rolling.

“Henry?” She called out, “Can you make me some more green tea?” mopping when she was ignored.

The home phone went off and when Henry didn’t show any signs of getting it. The Angel groaned and threw her blanket off, heading across the room and picked up. “Hello?” She leaned on the wall, a happy voice which she recognised to be Grace on the other end. Alice had a small talk with her, her eyes moving to the ceiling when hearing the floorboarded groaning. At that moment Grace’s sweet voice was blown out, Alice putting all her attention on the movement from upstairs. For a moment she guessed Bendy but they were far too heavy to be him and she knew without a doubt Boris wasn’t home. “H-Henry?” She called out to the man who came out of his office.

“Who is it?” He asked, taking the phone with Grace still nattering away to who she assumed was Alice. “Hey, Sis… no, don’t worry it's fine.” A smile came to the man’s face. “I’m good, we got home late yesterday.” He began walking back to his office. “I am looking, it’s just…well, I’m not seeing anything I like.” He dropped down into his seat. “What?!” He asked. “No, I just…well I want to like it. I think it’s a great idea, it’s just…a big change.” His expression grew heavy as he went back to searching.

Alice reached the top of the stairs, her eyes looked down the hallway, hand resting on her stomach and ripping her sword out. “Bendy?” She called down. “Boris?” She checked Henry’s room but nothing. “If this is another joke I’m going to kill you.” She pushed her bedroom door open but again nothing. She couldn’t hear anything anymore but careful pushed Bendy’s bedroom door open, empty. She lowered her sword, eyes dancing around the room before backing out. She stood alone in the hallway, feeling her hair dripping. “You’re acting crazy, Alice.” She said to herself in a nervous tone.

A crash came from downstairs, making the Angel break into a sprint. She charged downstairs. “Henry?!” She almost fell down the last few steps, coming to a halt when seeing Henry coming out of the kitchen with a broken mug in his hands.

“Dropped it.” He sighed, throwing the shattered remind into the bin. “Boris probably shouldn’t be left to put the mugs away. He’s awful at stacking.” He frowned when seeing the woman’s hair melting. “Alice are you all right?” He moved over to her.

“Y-Yeah.” She whipped the ink making its way down her forehead. “I just… I thought I hear something moving about upstairs.”

Henry let a small chuckle out. “Alice, this house if over 200 years old, it does creak and groan.” He moved over to the office table and picked an old black and white movie box up. “Watching old horrors movies won't be helping.”

Alice hugged herself. “I’m just on edge … after everything with Bendy…”

Henry's eyes grew heavy with worry. “You don’t need to worry,” He pressed his lips together when she didn’t lift her head. “Come with me.” He lead her into his office. “When we were staying with the others Harvey, Grace, and Nathen were trying to help settle things down, we talked a lot and they’ve managed to talk me into moving house.” He dropped down into his seat, laptop open in front of him.

Alice’s face wrinkled with confusion. “Move house….? Like…not live here?”

Henry nodded and signalled for her to stand by him. “It’s a big change, this has been my home for a long time but truth be told it just isn’t safe anymore. Joey knows I’m here and therefore he knows this is where all of you are, he can send whatever he wants, whenever he wants and that ruins any safety this home once made me feel. If we move we’ll be safe, for a while at least.”

“So you want to hide?” Alice looked down at the laptop covered in images of large homes up for sale.

“It’s not hiding, Alice. Its common sense.” Henry ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair. “It will be close to Grace and her family, no more going weeks without seeing them, no more four hour long drives. We’re not moving just because of Joey, I’m seeing family again; I forgot how good it felt to see them, this is so Bendy, Boris and you can all have a proper life were you can see the others whenever you want, were we have other people to help keep you all safe.”

Alice’s eyes shimmered with happiness but it was quickly replaced with guilt. “You’re willing to leave the place you call home, w-where you have all these memories…just so Boris, Bendy and…me have a chance to be happy…?”

Henry rose to his feet. “Alice, I spent 15 years here just rotting away, those 15 years I was gone were spent here hating myself.” He let a heavy sign out. “the only memories I have here are long days and nights spent drinking my pain away, cutting my loving family off and losing everything I had at the studio. But now I have the three of you back and we can start fresh, things don’t have to keep being this fucked up game of fighting over and over again and hoping we come out on top. If we have any chance of things being better when what they are right now, then I’m willing to do anything.”

Alice’s eyes filled with inky tears, making Henry frown. “Alice I’m-“ he was almost knocked back when she dived at him with a strong hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She held onto him, hair melting down her back and hands shaking.

Henry was still for a moment before his eyes softened and arms wrapped around her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boris tapped his chin, holding a cereal box. He looked down at the list in his hand and then the box. “This is just plain.” He frowned. “Why does Henry want plain, unless he’s drowning it in sugar, then it is good.” He turned back to Bendy who was sitting in the main section of the shopping trolley with a bored expression.

“Henry says chocolate cereal isn’t healthy.” Bendy looked up at the Wolf who throw the box in the cart.

“Maybe, but this stuff tastes like cardboard.” He began pushing the trolley down the next aisle, shoving loaf after loaf of bread into the cart. “I’m making loads of sandwiches when we get back.”

Bendy’s eyes lit up. “Can ya make me one?” He stood up, tumbling about before holding onto the sides for balance. “I love the one ya made with that golden crunchy chicken and cold---.”

“Coleslaw!” The large Wolf smiled proudly and tail swayed behind him. “I am pretty good at making sandwiches, aren't I?”

Bendy smiled up at him and nodded, tail dancing behind him. “The best!”

The two toons came down another aisle lined with chocolates and sweets. Boris looked down at the shopping list, he used his index figure to cross the first few things off, reading down the last few things Henry wanted them to get. “Just need coffee, green tea, milk, hot chocolate powders, bananas, apples, grapes, strawberry’s, pineapple…”  His nose scrunched up. “Why do we need so much fruit, why does your creator got to be so healthy?” He lowered the list, looking back to his best friend. The two locked eyes as a frozen Bendy who slowly push a row of chocolate bars into the shopping trolley.

Boris’s eyes moved down into the trolley, seeing it was filled with chocolate bars and the shelving around Bendy was now empty.

The two were in a long silence, Bendy going back to throwing chocolates into the cart as though he hadn’t already been caught. “Chocolate or chocolate and hazel?”  The demon looked to his best friend who stared blankly at him before a wide grin crossed his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at home Alice and Henry sat together on the sofa, Henry going through the homes for sale with the Angel at his side, sipping on her green tea and pointing at the ones she liked.

“So, we’ll be living near Grace and her family?” She looked to the man who nodded, dark green eyes reflecting the screen.

“Grace doesn’t really have neighbours, she lives in the countryside and the homes are a good ten-minute walk from one another, but if we can get something close by then that would be perfect.” He scrolled down page after page. There was a surprising number close to his sisters up for sale but everything he saw made him keep scrolling. All big and fancy just like his sisters.

“Does it feel weird looking for something new?” Alice questioned.

Henry shrugged. “Not really. Grace and I had a look while visiting but I’m not sure what I want. I’m just waiting to see something I like.”

“Maybe you need to be in the house?”

“Maybe…” Henry rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa and held his head in his hand.

Alice took another sip of her green tea, watching as large and beautiful homes pass by on the screen. “If I was choosing I’d struggle too but it would be because I’d want all of them.”

Henry let a small chuckled out. “And here I am not liking any of them.”

The two fell silent, Henry continued looking for something while Alice sipped her drink.

“Have you told Boris?” Alice shuffled in her spot.

“Not yet.” The man commented.

“What about Bendy?” She questioned with a slightly worried tone.

Henry signed, running his hand down his face. “No. Bendy’s been here longer than you two, not a huge amount of time I know but I’m just worried moving will be…disturbing for him?” He wasn’t sure if he had the right word. “It took him a while to get used to being here, now I’m dragging him somewhere else.”

“But he’ll have the others. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, once he knows he can see everyone else.”

A small smile came to Henry’s face. “I hope so.”

The Angle’s eyes rested on the laptop, seeing Henry passing home after home. “Do you even know what you are looking for?”

“A house.”

She rolled her eyes. “Haha, very funny.”

Henry smiled. “All the homes around Grace and big and fancy, so not really, no.” His smile faded.

“Can you even afford to move?” She questioned.

Henry gave her half a smile. “Are you calling me poor, Alice?”

Alice let a small laugh out. “No! It's just, well these houses can’t be cheap, and not everyone has the money to just up and move.”

“I’ve been planning this with the others for a while and my job pays better than well. My parents will help if I ask.” He felt the woman’s eyes resting on him.

“Are your parents rich?”

This made Henry laugh. “Can fish swim?”

Alice returned this with a confused look.

“Yes, Yes they are.” Henry melted into the sofa. “They have more money than they know what to do with. They run a factory and it brings money in by the barrels.”

“So are you going ask them to help pay?” Alice finished her hot drink.

“God no!” Henry shook his head. “I haven’t seen my parents in over 15 years,.” He rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the best way to describe his mother and father. “My parents have never been great with giving me or my siblings ‘love’” His expression grows slightly annoyed. “don’t get me wrong, they loved us, we went on holiday twice a year and we always had the best when it came to money and new things, but that was it. We never really saw them, always too busy with work and doing what they wanted. They’ve always helped me when I needed it, and I’m sure if I called and asked for help paying they’d say yes, but I don’t want to ask them for help.”

Alice rubbed her arm with a frown on her face. “So, you’re not even going to call them and ask?”

“NO.” Henry put sternly. “I have plenty of money saved up in my bank, I’ve never struggled for money, Alice and I’m not about to start asking my parents for handouts.” He came to a stop at one house, large and made from snow white bricks.

Alice leaned over, “Oh wow. That one looks nice.” She watched him click on the picture, being taken to another picture but the inside. “Oohhh!” her eyes lit up. “Pretty.”

Henry smiled and nodded. “And its only five houses down from Grace.”

“Can we get that one!?” Alice sat up with a bright smile on her face.

Henry chuckled and began putting the number at the bottom of the page in. “I’ll call in and see if we can head down tomorrow. Want to walk around and really see it before buying.”

Alice nodded, looking to the front door. “Bendy and Boris still aren't back…?”

Henry’s eyes moved to the ticking clock. “Yeah, what’s taking them?” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy and Boris ran rampage in the large grocery shop, people dived out of their way as they came sliding down the aisles. Bendy standing at the front of the shopping cart with his arms up in the air while Boris pushed the trolley around with little control. The wolf pushed an entire aisle of cheese into the cart, driving into the fruit aisle and emptying the shelves as they passed by.

“Oi! You can’t be doing that!” One worker yelled at them.

Boris let a loud laugh out and jumped onto the handle of the trolley, gliding through the shop as everyone jumped out the way.

“Stop!” another worker signalled for them to stop as they passed the checkouts and broke lines apart.

“Why!?” Boris grinned at her as they speed past her like a half-deflated balloon.

“We just moped there!” she yelled at them.

Boris looked ahead to see the yellow sign with a slipping figure pained on. The large Wolf’s ear dropped; seeing the oncoming wine section, the bottles polished in the sunlight shining in through the large open windows. He dug his feet into the floor but with it being wet there was no stopping. Bendy cheered happily, before crashing into the wall lined with bottles of wine.

A few people screamed well others gasped, the cases falling over, bottles of wine shattered as the two crushed. 

Worked ran over, hauling the wine cases up to see the small demon and large wolf as flat as pancakes. A male worked let an ear perching scream out, letting go of the cases, other worked couldn’t hold on and the two toons were crushed again. The works quickly lifted the cases up again, stepping back; the man screaming again when Boris ripped his wobblily and flat arm of the floor.

The Wolf groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position; he shook himself like a wet dog, splitting the workers with his ink which was the last straw for the screaming man who collapsed back and almost sent the woman behind him over. Boris’s ink fur stuck out for a moment before falling down at his sides. He reached over, pulling on Bendy’s tail, Bendy blow up like a balloon and even floated from the ground before deflating back to normal. 

The two toon’s looked up at the workers glaring down at them. Boris rubbed the back of his head, giving them a toothy but shameful smile. However this wasn’t met well and before they knew it Boris sprained out of the large grocery shop with Bendy on his shoulders; cheering as worked ran out after them, throwing cans of soup and yelling for them not to come back.

Bendy giggled, holding onto Boris’s ears and acting as though he was the one in control, pulling his friends ears where ever he wanted to go. “Run Boris! RUN!” He snickered, face a soft grey as they found the end of the large parking lot and Boris took off running down the road back home, never looking back.

Boris didn’t stop running until seeing the creamy stone building sitting next to the river come into view, he slowed down, Bendy still giggling on his shoulders and tugging on his seats. “Faster Boris!”

The Wolf panted, snow white tongue hanging out his mouth as eyes half-lidded. “I think I’m gonna pass out.”

Bendy snickers. “Don’t be silly.” He reached down and pulled Wolf’s eyes open. “Look, see, we’re almost home-!”

Boris collapsed, hitting the hard concrete of the pavement and his tongue was rolling out of his mouth. Bendy sat on Wolf’s shoulders, looking around to see the streets empty. “Boris?” He poked Wolf’s head. “Boris wake up.” He climbed off the wolf, moving around him to see his eyes closed and snoring. “Bo, c’mon,” He tugged to Boris’s ears but Boris didn’t budge. The demon crossed his arm and tapped his hoof. “Boris, we didn’t get anything Henry asked for, ya not leaving me to take the blame.”

Boris answered this with a loud snore.

Bendy whined, eyes searching the streets again to see no one around. “If I get seen I’m blaming you.” His ink ran over his eyes, arms snapped as he stretched, his shirt ripped off him as he grew taller and loomed over the sleeping wolf.

The ink demon wobbled on his feet, it was strange being so tall. His hoofs clipped and clopped like high heels and he moved around Boris, picking him up. However, Boris was much heavier than Bendy had first assumed, almost falling over then throwing the Wolf onto his shoulders.

“Ya gotta stop eating so much,” His gravelly voice complained.

Bendy always appeared starved in this form, but with a heavy wolf on his bony shoulders he looked like nothing more than a stick, his goat legs trembled as he stumbled down the empty road, almost falling over then taking the turn to the small grass section that leads to the door.

He walked into the home, wood and paint chipping door, it was harder than he’d like to admit, raiding Boris’s pocket; having to pull out sweet and sweet wrappers, cookie crumbs and even a banana peel that made his ink shiver at who rotten and cold it was. He found the keys, shoving them into the door lock before almost falling over when the door did open.

“Henry?” He called out as he dropped the Wolf on the floor. He starched his long, bony and ink dripping limb;  kicking the door shut. “Henry!” He yelled, voice making the room trembled. “Henry!” He slammed his hoof into the floor. He snarled when still got no answer. “Are ya deaf old man!?” He stormed over to the man’s office but stopped when seeing it was empty. His ink dripped and shielded both eyes, moving over to the coffee table were Henry’s laptop sat open.

Bendy didn’t touch it, knowing his running ink would drown the thing. However, he stopped when a soft light was able to seep past his ink and into his eyes. It was on? Henry never left his laptop on? He dropped down, knees almost reaching his non existing next. He used his long and demon hand to push his ink up, seeing there was a large white-bricked house up for sale. The demon tilled his head. What was the man looking at that for?

A bump came from upstairs making his horns’ s twitch. “Henry?” He called out again, letting his ink run back over his left eye. He looked to Boris who was still on the floor snoring. The demon huffed making his way up the stairs, two steps at a time.

The house was quiet again, he headed down the hallway, knowing this house like the back of his hand came in handy in situations like this. He could see a little, making his way around the streets or home wasn’t much of a challenge, it was when he wanted to catch someone that it became an issue, them taking twists and turns would throw him off, or if he was running from something. The grin stitched to his face sharped. Not that he’d ever have anything to run from when in his form.

He pushed Alice’s bedroom door open, she often snapped at him for doing this, telling him he should knock first but Bendy didn’t care. The room was empty; the spot were his nose should be scrunched up. He cheeked his bedroom but nothing. He made his way back down the hallway, breathing deep. Thinking was starting to get hard, he began to relax, about to turn back to normal when a deep growl came from in front of him. He stopped, his grin not leaving his face but when something began charging at him he forced his arms up, blocking the unknown hit that almost sent him crashing down the hallway.

An ink monster shoulders slumped, it was large with oddly short arms. It roared down at the demon. That being its first mistake. Bendy locked onto the sound, throwing his demon hand into the direction of the roar, sending a force of ink slight at the ink monster.

Boris was given an heart attack worthy wake up when hearing a deafening crash, he pulled himself up, whipping droll away from his chin as an ink monster came crashing down the stairs. He barred his teeth, jumping up and ready to fight.

Bendy came marching down, slamming his hoof into the ink monsters back, it roared out, getting slammed up against the wall. 

The front door opened and Henry and Alice stepped in, Henry dropping the phone at the sight while  Alice’s jaw dropped.

“I told you I heard something!” She yelled at Henry.

Bendy’s grin hadn’t left his face, he looked to Henry who wasn’t hurt. He put his ink shield eyes back on the monster grunting in his grip. The demon growled, teeth melting and mouth splitting open.

Alice shivered, quickly turning her head away as the demon bit down on the ink monsters head. “Ug! Dam it Bendy!” She yelled, coving her eyes well Henry and Boris found themselves wishing they’d almost looked away.

Bendy dragged the still and headless ink monster outside, tossing it into the river, he watched it sink under and the teal blue water begin to turn black.

Henry stood in the doorway, watching as the demon’s ink ran even more, he waited until Bendy stood by the river, back to normal. “Did it hurt you.” He moved over to the demon who didn’t move.

“Ben?” Boris asked with a worried tone.

“You handled that one really well, Bendy. Good job.” Alice smiled. “The biting its head off was gross, but I see why you did it. Heads take the longest to regenerate.” Her smiled weakened when Bendy didn’t move.

“Bendy?” Henry knelt down behind to the demon.

The small toon’s tail laid still at his side. “That was hard.” He didn’t tun around, holding his head. “That was really hard…hard to…keep control.”

Henry pulled the demon to his chest. “You did great,” He rose to his feet. “let’s make you something to eat.” He looked at the other two toons. “Boris, where’s the food?”

The wolf gave him a large toothy smile and rubbed the back of his ear. “Still at the store.”

The man sighed but a small smile came to his face when Bendy held onto his shirt.

They headed inside, Boris asking the two what they were doing outside when they got back.

Henry smiled when the demon’s tail wrapped around his arm. “Making a call, I’ll explain when Bendy’s up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
